El dolor y satisfacción del corazon
by SEBAS GG
Summary: En la vida siempre habrán momentos buenos y malos, Humphrey y Kate lo demostraran ya que humphrey se va de la manada al saber que Kate se casa con Garth y Kate va a hacer lo imposible por buscar a humphrey. Ellos tendran esa y muchas aventuras mas. los personajes de esta historia la mayoria son de lionsgate
1. no soy nadie

Chapter 1: no soy nadie

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Esta es mi primera historia, espero que les guste.**

**Alpha y omega no lo cree yo los derechos pertenecen a lionsgate**

P.V normal

Es un magnifico dia en el parque jasper canada, pero no todo es olor de rosas no por lo menos a dos lobos de jasper que están siendo torturados por sus sentimientos. Humphrey ya se había despedido de kate antes de irse de jasper y se dirigía corriendo hacia el tren.

Humphrey:" no puedo creer que kate haya escojido a ese estúpido y odioso de Barfh, el que tiene que yo no, talves sea mas fuerte y agil que yo, pero yo siempre he sido amistoso, cariñoso y tierno."pensó con lagrimas asomándose por sus ojos .

Humphrey alcansa a ver un bagon habierto y salta. Apenas entra al bagon recuerda todos los buenos momentos con kate y se sienta a llorar en el camino.

P.V kate

Me estaba preparando para casarme con Garth pero en mi interior hay una batalla entre mi corazón q me decía que era mas importante Humphrey y mi mente q me desia q las responsabilidades eran primero.

En eso veo a mi mama entrar junto con mi papa

Eve:"cariño estas bien, te ves preocupada y triste" me pregunta

"si mama estoy bien solo q no puedo dejar de pensar si estoy haciendo lo correcto "digo mientras agacho la cabeza.

Wingston:"kate es lo mejor para todos haci todos estarán felices y no habrá guerra entre manadas"me dice mientras se para a mi lado.

En eso llega hutch

Hutch:"señor ya todos los están esperando" le dice a mi papa.

Wingston:"vamos kate hay una boda que hacer"me dice mientras camina hacia la salida.

"esta bien" digo mientras lo alcanso.

Cuando llego veo a Garth parado en la roca muy pensativo.

"Garth estas bien?"le pregunte mientras me subia a la roca.

Garth:"si estoy bien solo pensaba en unas cosas. Ve empecemos esto de una ves quiero acabar lo mas rápido posible"me dice.

"Estoy de acuerdo quiero acabar esto lo antes posible "le dije

Y en eso empesamos el ritual de aceptar los olores, mordisquear las orejas y cuando íbamos a frotar nuestros ocicos cierro los ojos para no ver nada y de repente me veo a mi y a Humphrey cuando nos conocimos, jugando cuando eramos cachorros, dirigiéndonos de Idaho a jasper, y aullando a la luna en el eso yo me retiro .

Garth:"kate q haces"dice al darse cuenta de que no habían frotados sus narices.

"lo siento Garth pero no puedo casarme contigo"mientras daba unos pasos atrás.

Garth:"no puedes"dice mientras intenta contener su felicidad.

Wingston:se me hacerca y me dice"kate por q no puedes casarte con Garth"

"porq me he enamorado de un omega"le digo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Tony:"esto es una locura no son las tradiciones.."dice hasta que es interrumpido

Garth:"papa yo también me enamore de una omega"le digo mientras me dirijo a Lily.

Lily:sonríe de la emoción y se lanza sobre Garth tumbandolo y quedando arriba de el mientras le da un tierno y apasionado beso.

Wingston: al ver lo que paso se dirige a tony"talves funcione, haci no habría boda arreglada y no habría corazones rotos"

Tony: al ver como estaba su hijo sonríe y dice"tal ves funcione".

Me pongo muy feliz al ver que mi papa accedió pero de repente me acuerdo de que Humphrey se había ido de la eso salgo corriendo hacia el tren.

Wingston: el ve como me alejo y me dice"a donde vas"

"voy por Humphrey "le digo mientras empiezo a correr mas rápido.

**Aca acaba el primer capitulo de mi historia espero q les guste y escriban sus reviews si quieren q cambie algo , una critica o a tratar de subir un capitulo todos los días por q la verdad tengo bastante tiempo libre. **

**PD:disculpen mi mala ortografía habese no me doy cuenta o no le pongo mucha importancia**


	2. en donde estoy?

Chapter 2: en donde estoy

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Bueno aca les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia espero q lo disfruten.**

P.V kate

Sigo corriendo a las vías del tren hasta que un olor culpeo mi nariz "ES HUMPHREY "pensé emocionada y sigo corriendo hasta que llego a las vías del tren cuando llego el olor desaparece. "Se debió subir al tren "dije mientras me acostaba al lado de las vías y me pongo a llorar desconsoladamente. En eso dos aves bajan.

Marcel: "se puede saber por q estas llorando" dice mientras se pone a mi lado.

"hola Marcel, Pady que hace aquí" dije mientras me secaba las lagrimas

Pady:"estábamos volando hasta q te vimos llegar y empezaste a llorar" me dice.

"no es nada importante" le dije mientras intentaba de no llorar.

Marcel: "querida nadie llorar como tu lloraste por algo sin importancia" me dice con un tono seguro

"la cosa es q Humphrey se fue de la manada, se subió al tren y se fue y no se a dónde se dirige" después de acabar no logro contener las lágrimas y vuelvo a llorar.

Pady: "tranquila no sabemos exactamente a donde se fue pero si sabemos que el se está dirigiendo al norte" me dice

En eso mis esperanzas vuelven y salgo corriendo hacia el norte pero antes de correr les dije "gracias y por favor díganles a mis papas que me voy a buscar a Humphrey" les dije.

Marcel,Pady: "lo haremos" me dicen antes de que me vaya.

P.V Humphrey

Han pasado 4 horas desde que me subí al tren no sabía a donde dirigirme con tal de dirigirme lejos de Kate y la acerque a l borde del vagón, estaba pasando por un lago y en ese momento me acorde de cuando aullé con Kate "por q Kate porq elegiste a Garth y no a mi" me quede sumergido en mis pensamientos cuando de repente el tren pasa por una especie de bache el cual hace que el tren salte y yo me caiga al lago.

Cuando caigo siento un dolor insoportable correr por mi espalda (si alguna ves se han caído a una piscina de espalda, es ese mismo dolor solo que el doble ya que cayo a unos 2 metros del suelo) intento de llegar a la orilla y cuando llego veo un lobo encapuchado acercándose hacia mi, empiezo a ver borroso y me desmayo.

Me despierto en una cueva muy grande y veo a una loba que se me acerca

Loba: "como te sientes" me dice(es una loba de pelo negro en el lomo y blanco en su vientre y mentón)

"que me paso" pregunte casi sin voz

Loba: "no sabemos uno de nuestros alphas te encontró en el lago inconsciente, te trajeron aquí y te revise, tenías la espalda quemada seguramente te caíste del tren y caíste de espalda "me dijo.

"en donde estoy y cuantas horas llevo inconsciente" le pregunte un poco alterado.

Loba: "has estado inconsciente durante 5 horas y en donde estamos lo sabrás después de hablar con el líder, te esta esperando afuera" me dijo

Salí de la cueva y vi que estaba anocheciendo, cuando de repente alguien me llamo y voltee a mirarlo.

Lobo: "por fin despertaste" me dijo

"quien es Ud. Y en donde estoy" le pregunte

Lobo: "me llamo Jacob y te diré en donde estas después de que me respondas quien eres, de dónde vienes y como terminaste aquí " me dijo (Jacob era un lobo blanco como la nieve, con una túnica del mismo color y con unas alas pintadas de negro en la parte del lomo y tiene unos ojos color carmesí)

"me llamo Humphrey y vengo de la manada occidental y mi pasado, de el no quiero hablar" le dije

Jacob: "Humphrey bienvenido a la manada de los arcángeles" me dijo

**Bueno acá acaba el segundo capítulo de esta historia espero q les haya gustado y no duden en poner sus reviews.**


	3. la manada de los arcangeles

Chapter 3: la manada de los arcángeles

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola a todos de nuevo, aca les dejo este capitulo de mi fic y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten .**

P.V Humphrey

"LA MANADA DE LOS ARCANGEL" dije impresionado ya que había escuchado muchas historias sobre la legendaria manada de los arcángeles.

Jacob: "has escuchado de nosotros" me dijo

"claro q he escuchado de la manada de los arcángeles, se dice que Dios en persona entreno a sus primeros lideres" le dije con emoción

Jacob: "si esas son nuestras leyendas" el dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

"es verdad que un alpha suyo acabaría con 15 alphas normal" le pregunte

Jacob: "te gustaría verlo y vivirlo por ti mismo" me pregunto.

"seria todo un honor …pero sin tener un motivo no vale la pena" le dije al recordar a Kate el cual es mi única inspiración.

Jacob: " Humphrey q te paso por q estas haci" me pregunto en un tono serio y demandante

"bueno todo empezó .." y le conte todo lo del viaje a Idaho , como ella se caso con Garth y como es q llegue a la manada de los arcángeles.

Jacob: "y si lo haces para demostrarle su error a Kate, si el es un alpha cuando termines este entrenamiento lo haras ver como un omega, y además no ay mejor alpha que un alpha que tiene el corazón de un omega" me dice.

En ese entonces me llega a la mente una imagen de Kate con Garth el cual hace que me enoje mucho "acepto , pero por q haces esto no nos conocemos y ya me estas dando acceso a el entrenamiento alpha mas legendario q ay" le pregunte un poco intrigado y curioso.

Jacob: "tengo 2 motivos el primero es q veo q eres noble, y honrrado y el segundo es que la manada tiene un pacto de hermandad con todos los lobos de la manada occidental " me dijo con una risa nerviosa

"QUE" le pregunte confundido y algo exaltado

Jacob: "todo empezó hace ya un siglo cuando la manada occidental estaba en guerra con la manada del sur, norte, y oriente. Estaban en un conflicto por q la manada occidental era la mas poderosa de todas las 4, las otras tres manadas le declararon la guerra sin razón alguna a la manada occidental, a cada batalla perdían mas , el dia del golpe final para la manada occidental, una manada desconocida salio a su ayuda, lobos encapuchados con túnicas salieron y enfrentaron a las tres manadas, el numero era de 10 a 1 pero aun haci la manada desconocida gano, la manada occidental le dio las gracias y les dijo que estarian eternamente agradecidos y la manada desconocida como gesto de bondad hizo un trato de hermandad con la manada occidental y q siempre estarían hay cuando lo necesitaran; aun q ese pacto ya no se recuerde la manada de los arcángeles siempre lo a tenido presente" me conto

"genial, pero por q las túnicas?" le pregunte por q veía a muchos lobos con túnicas

Jacob: "para cubrir nuestra identidad, no hay mejor ataque y defensa q el del desconocido, es mejor que descances , mañana empieza el entrenamiento duro, tu cueva es esa"dijo señalando una cueva cerca a la orilla.

Solo haciento y me voy a la cueva

P.V Kate

He durado casi 6 horas sin parar, solo para tomar agua y comer algo, he encontrado un árbol hueco donde me voy a poner a dormir mientras me acuesto empiezo a pensar en Humphrey y todo lo que he vivido con el, no puedo evitar llorar "todo es mi culpa si le hubiera echo caso a mi corazón nada hubiera pasado, ahora la persona que mas amo no esta a mi lado y todo porq no fui capas de hacer lo correcto" dije sollozando, y después de un tiempo me quede pensando en mi amado.

**Aca acaba este capitulo de la historia espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus reviews por si quieren q cambie algo, o si es una critica o sugerencia.**


	4. todo empieza aqui

Chapter 4: todo empieza aquí

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Bueno aca les dejo este capitulo de la historia espero que les guste y que lo disfruten**

P.V normal

En la manada de los arcángeles

Humphrey: me desperté al sentir los rayos del sol en mi cara, veo y ya eran las 8:00am haci que me dirijo a la zona de alimentación donde habían unos cuantos alphas traían 5 caribus, en eso veo a Jacob llamándome con un caribu y me dirijo hacia el. "buenos días Jacob" le dije con respeto.

Jacob: "hola Humphrey listo para empezar el entrenamiento después de desayunar" le pregunte mientras mordia el caribu.

Humphrey: "por supuesto que estoy listo" le dije mientras sonreía y movia mi cola de un lado a otro.

Jacob: "entonces después de comer ve a la zona norte allí te presentare a tus maestros" le dije mientras le daba una ultima mordida al caribu y me iva.

Humphrey: me acerque al caribú y le di una mordida mientras disfrutaba como la sangre del caribu se escurría por mi mentón. La verdad es que tenia mucha hambre no había comido desde que salí de la manada occidental y caer de dos metros de altura a un lago, salir a flote y llegar a la orilla sí que le quita todas las energías a uno. Termine de comer y me dirigi al lago para darme un baño ya que había quedado todo salpicado de sangre y no podía llegar haci en mi primer dia. Después de media hora ya me había arreglado y me dirigía a la zona norte, por el camino mire que habían muchos lobos encapuchados y todos con un color de túnica diferente. Cuando llegue al la zona norte vi a Jacob y a cinco lobos mas. "buenos días" les dije con respeto.

Jacob: "Humphrey ellos son tus maestros Jean, Marcus, Sarah, John y Thomas" le dije señalando a cada uno.

Jean: "un gusto en conocerte soy tu maestra en agilidad" le dije (Jean es una loba de color rojo claro con toques de dorado, sus ojos son verde esmeralda y su túnica es del mismo color de sus ojos con una silueta de unas alas de ángel de color rojo en su lomo, tiene un collar plateado colgando).

Marcus: "soy tu maestro en fuerza y resistencia" le dije (Marcus es un lobo de pelaje café con color crema de su mentón asta su vientre, tiene ojos de color azul como la noche, su túnica era del mismo color de ojos y tenia una silueta de alas de angel en su lomo de color plateado y con unas especies de brazaletes de caballero medieval de color plateado).

Sarah: "soy tu maestra en sigilo" le dije (Sarah es una loba de color gris en su lomo y blanco en su vientre ,tiene ojos color café y su túnica era amarilla con una silueta de alas de color negro en su lomo, tenia unas hombreras de caballero medieval color negro)

John: "soy tu maestro en combate y resolución de problemas" le dije (es un lobo de color blanco en su lomo y color negro en su vientre y patas, sus ojos eran color miel, tenía una cicatriz que iva de su mentón hasta el pecho tenía una túnica roja con una silueta de alas de color dorado, tenía un cinturón del mismo color que las alas).

Thomas: "soy tu maestro en sentidos desarrollados" le dije(es un lobo de color dorado en su lomo y de color crema en su vientre y patas, sus ojos eran de color azul cielo, y llevaba una túnica morada con la silueta de unas alas de color dorado en su lomo tenia una cadena de oro recorriendo todo su brazo izquierdo).

Jacob: "estos son tus maestros: entrenaras con Jean los lunes, Marcus los martes, Sarah los miércoles, John los jueves, Thomas los viernes, los sábados estarás conmigo aprendiendo todo sobre nuestra manada y sus aliadas, y el domingo lo tendrás libre, hoy empiezas con John" le dije.

Humphrey: "está bien pero cuando tendré mi túnica ?" le pregunte mientras me dirigía hacia John.

Jacob: "cuando todos tus maestros te aprueben y te conviertas en alpha, toma esto" le dije mientras le mostraba un frasco con un liquido morado.

Humphrey: "para que son" le pregunte mientras tomaba los frascos.

Jacob: "son potenciadores haci tu fuerza y agilidad se desarrollaran mas rápido y a niveles que un alpha normal nunca llegaría, tienes que tomártelo todo los días por la mañana, tus maestros siempre tendrán uno que darte" le dije mientras me daba vuelta y me iva.

Humphrey: me lo tome "agghhh, que asco sabe horrible" le dije mientras intentaba no vomitar.

John: "no seas llorón y sígueme a nuestra zona de entrenamiento" le dije mientras me dirigía al sur.

Humphrey: lo segui y vi como todos mis maestros se iban por caminos diferentes.

**Bueno aca acaba este capitulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus reviews si quieren que cambie algo, o una sugerencia o critica. Si estoy haciendo los capítulos muy cortos díganme y los alargare.**


	5. solo un sueño

Chapter 5: solo un sueño

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Bueno acá les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste y que lo disfruten**

P.V Kate

(Esto transcurre unas horas antes de que Humphrey despierte para su día de entrenamiento)

Sueño de Kate

Estaba caminando por las fronteras del sur "Humphrey se fue y no le pude decir lo tanto que lo amaba…. Y ahora estoy casada con Garth con quien casi siempre estoy discutiendo" dije con un tono enojado en la última parte. De repente aparece Humphrey enfrente mío con una cara de enojo.

Humphrey: "Kate que has hecho" me dice.

"¡Humphrey! Has vuelto" le dije mientras me acercaba para darle un beso

Humphrey: la detengo con mi pata delantera y la empujo hacia atrás "te casaste con Garth" me gruño.

"Humphrey esto es un malentendido, no tenía opción si no lo hacía muchos lobos habrían muerto" le dije mientras me acercaba "yo siempre te amé eres lo que más amo en este mundo, mas que a mi propia vida" le dije con los ojos llorosos.

Humphrey: "y porque nunca dijiste nada" me dice con una mirada de indignación.

"quería pero no podía, mi padre no me dejaba" le dije mientras se me escurría una lagrima por la mejilla.

Humphrey: "pudiste haberme dicho eso y no hubiéramos regresado, nos hubiéramos quedado a vivir en Idaho pero ahora estas casada con Garth" me dice con odio y rencor

"por favor perdóname yo te amo con todo mi corazón" le digo mientras las lágrimas me escurren por la mejilla.

Humphrey: "es una lástima porque yo ya no siento nada por ti" me dice con un tono serio

"no yo se que tu aun me amas, aun sientes algo por mi" le dije mientras me acercaba.

Humphrey: "tienes razón siento algo por ti… siento lastima, odio y rencor" me dice con enojo "que tengas una feliz vida junto a Garth" me dice mientras sale a correr.

"no Humphrey espera" y lo empiezo a perseguir, después de un tiempo le pierdo de vista. "a donde se fue" de repente ve una hoja con sangre seguida de un hilo fino de sangre. Me doy cuenta de que es de "¡Humphrey!" y empiezo a correr en dirección del hilo de sangre.

Cuando llego a un claro donde veo a Humphrey en la mita encima de un charco de sangre y me acerco corriendo "Humphrey" lo miro y tiene muchas marcas de cortadas profundas en su pecho, lomo y cara "tranquilo ya estoy aquí" le dije mientras hacia presión en su herida del pecho.

Humphrey: "Kate" me dice casi sin voz.

"tranquilo vas a estar bien" le dije mientras hacía más presión en su herida. "ya vengo voy por hojas" cuando Humphrey me agarra de mi pata.

Humphrey: "no Kate" le dije

"por favor no te des por vencido" le dije mientras empezaba a llorar

Humphrey: "Kate ya no me queda mucho tiempo y quiero que sepas que mi corazón siempre fue tuyo, que te amo tanto que movería cielo y tierra para poder estar contigo" me dice.

Veo como Humphrey se acerca a mí con sus últimas energías y me da un beso de amor y pasión donde pude sentir todo su dolor, pasión y amor. Después de eso veo como su cabeza cae al suelo y cierra sus ojos "no porque…. porque tu… porque tu Humphrey" le dije llorando encima de su pecho.

**Aca acaba un capitulo mas de esta historia espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews si tiene alguna critica o sugerencia y nos vemos en la próxima.**


	6. el primer maestro

Chapter 6: el primer maestro

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola a todos de nuevo pues acá les dejo este capítulo de esta historia y gracias a mi amiga AndreaXAlexein por apoyarme en esta historia. Y sin más retrasos acá esta este capítulo.**

P.V normal

Humphrey: he llegado con John a la zona de entrenamiento y puedo ver un circulo pintado en el centro "para que el circulo" le pregunte.

John: "es una zona de combate hay tendrás todas tus lecciones de combate, pero primero dale vueltas al sector como calentamiento" le dije con un tono firme.

Humphrey: empecé a correr, en las dos primeras vueltas lo hice sin parar pero mi físico de omega no ayudaba de mucho haci que cuando iba en la mitad de la tercera vuelta caí al piso por el cansancio. Entonces John se acercó.

John: "solo 2 vueltas y media hasta un cachorro hace más que tú y en menos tiempo" le dije con un tono burlón mientras trataba de contener la risa.

Humphrey: "no es mi culpa cuando eres un omega no se puede hacer mucho deporte" le dije con un tono enojado.

John: "bueno, descansa 5 minutos y luego empezamos con la clase de combate; increíble solo 2 vueltas y media que flojo es" le dije con un tono burlón la última parte.

5 minutos después

John: "el descanso termino ve al centro del circulo" le dije con tono firme.

Humphrey se para y va al centro del círculo.

John: "lo primero que veremos es la defensa la posición de defensa es tener un buen punto de equilibrio con las patas delanteras más adelante que tu cabeza; ahora ponte en posición" le dije firmemente la ultima parte.

Humphrey hizo lo que John le dijo y se puso en posición.

John: "eres surdo o diestro" le pregunte

Humphrey: "que es ser surdo o diestro" le pregunte con una sonrisa nerviosa.

John: "si usas más tu pata derecha o tu pata izquierda" le dije seriamente.

Humphrey: "puedo hacer una pregunta" le pregunte.

John: "si" le dije.

Humphrey: "cuál es la derecha y cuál es la izquierda" le pregunte un poco avergonzado

John: "esta es tu derecha" le dije dándole un fuerte golpe en su pata derecha "y esta es tu izquierda" le dije dándole un fuerte golpe en su pata izquierda.

Humphrey: "AUUH" le dije después de recibir los dos golpes, cuando mire mis patas vi que tenía 2 moretones del tamaño de una pelota de beisball "oye me dejaste unos moretones gigantes" le dije enfadado.

John: "para que no te olvides cuál es tu pata derecha y cuál es tu izquierda" le dije con una sonrisa "y ahora que pata es la que usas más" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "la derecha" le dije sobándome.

John: "entonces como eres diestro, pon tu pata delantera de la derecha más adelante que la izquierda, en tus patas traseras pones la pata izquierda más atrás que la derecha" le dije, vi como Humphrey hizo lo que le dije "ahora que estas en posición se te será más fácil defenderte, entonces si te mandan un zarpazo hacia la derecha podrás detenerlo con la misma pata y viceversa; te voy a mandar golpes y tendrás que detenerlos" le dije mientras me ponía en posición de ataque.

John empieza a mandarle golpes lentos a Humphrey intercalándolos entre derecha e izquierda, Humphrey empieza a bloquearlos, a medida que Humphrey mejoraba John empieza a lanzarle más rápido y más fuerte hasta que lo engaña haciéndolo creer que va a darle en la derecha pero cambia y se lo lanza por la izquierda. Humphrey recibe el golpe en la cara y queda aturdido.

John: "estuvo bien pero no te dejes engañar, un golpe en una pelea puede marcar una gran diferencia; otra vez en posición" le dije en tono firme la última parte.

Haci duran toda la tarde practicando, aunque Humphrey salió con más de 7 golpes, ya había aprendido a defenderse y ya no se dejaba engañar tan fácil pero claro está que John lo despistaba y aprovechaba para dejarle otros moretones.

John: "muy bien Humphrey te fue bien a comparación de otros" le dije con una sonrisa.

Humphrey estaba tirado en el suelo sudando con la lengua afuera por el desgaste físico.

Humphrey: "GUAU no sabía que a uno le va bien si sale con más de 7 moretones en todo su cuerpo" le dije con sarcasmo.

John: "no seas llorón, en mi primera pelea Salí con 5 cortadas profundas, unos cuantos moretones en todo mi cuerpo y no me queje; ahora ve a bañarte que estas todo cubierto de tierra y sudor" le dije mientras me daba vuelta y me iba.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y el color tenía un color naranja intenso, Humphrey se fue a la parte del lago que quedaba enfrente de su cueva y se bañó. Cuando salió se acostó en la orilla para ver el sol ocultarse en el horizonte.

Humphrey: "te extraño Kate" dije mientras seguía viendo como el sol se ocultaba, después de una hora vi como la luna y las estrellas se hicieron presentes, cuando vi la luna, recordé aquel día en el vagón del tren cuando aullé con Kate. Cuando recuerdo eso una lágrima se sale de mi ojo y se escurre por mi mejilla. Después de unos minutos me entro en la cueva y me recuesto en una cama de hojas que había hecho y un par de minutos después me quede dormido.

**Bueno acá acaba este capítulo de la historia espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews si tienen una sugerencia o critica. Y nos vemos en la próxima.**


	7. un rastro que nunca apareció

Chapter 7: un rastro que nunca apareció

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola de nuevo se siente bien volver a escribir en esta historia, acá les dejo el siguiente capítulo de la historia y espero que les guste y lo disfruten.**

**Una cosa más les recomiendo las historias de mi amiga AndreaXAlexein, porque sus historias son muy interesantes y son muy buenas, ella en general escribe sobre era de hielo pero sus historias son MUYYYYY BUENAS, no se arrepentirán, yo se las recomiendo.**

**Y sin más retrasos acá está el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

(Esto transcurre el mismo día en que Humphrey está en su lección de combate)

Kate: me desperté asustada, estaba sudando, respirando pesadamente y con el corazón acelerado, después de un momento me pongo a llorar al recordar Humphrey muerto en mi sueño de la noche anterior. Después de unos minutos llorando me voy a bañar a un rio que había cerca después de bañarme me seque lo más rápido que pude, para salir a casar y luego seguir mi búsqueda.

Encontré un siervo de cola blanca, me agazape y me acerque lo más rápido y sigiloso que pude cuando le salte encima le mordí el cuello con mucha fuerza liberando todo mi odio y tristeza que tenía en el corazón. Después de unos minutos quede satisfecha y sequi mi camino. De un momento a otro escuche algo y me detuve, de repente de unos arbustos salieron 3 coyotes.

Coyote 1: "q tenemos aquí, un lobo que se salió del territorio de su manada" le dije.

Coyote 2: "q lastima sabes que le hacemos a los lobos que se salen de su territorio?" le dije con una sonrisa macabra.

Kate: "no, pero sí sé que les pasara a ustedes si no se quitan de mi camino" les dije con un tono enojado y amenazador.

Coyote 3: "ha! No me hagas reír, somos 3 contra uno, no tienes ninguna oportunidad" le dije con tono confiado.

Kate: "el número no importa si no la agilidad y el talento son los que marcan la diferencia" le dije mientras me ponía en posición de defensa.

Uno de los coyotes se abalanzó sobre Kate, ella lo esquivo rodando por el suelo hacia la derecha y aprovecho para darle una patada en sus costillas, dejándole un moretón, otro se le abalanzo y ella lo esquivo saltando y haciendo 3 flips en el aire, cayendo encima del coyote al que le había metido una patada, el compañero de el mando un zarpazo hacia Kate, pero ella uso al coyote en el que había caído lo uso como escudo haciendo que el coyote que uso como escudo recibiera el zarpazo en la cara, Kate le da otra pata al coyote en su estómago lanzándolo contra su compañero, haciendo que el coyote que recibió la patada quedara fuera de pelea, de un momento a otro uno de los coyotes le mando 3 zarpazos a Kate, pero los detuvo mientras que se le barría al coyote haciéndolo caer, lo agarro por su cola y lo lanzo contra un árbol, dejándolo inconsciente. Por ultimo vio que el coyote que había recibido a su compañero se estaba volviendo a para, ella tomo impulso, salto y en el aire hizo una vuelta de tornillo sobre su propio eje, empujando con mucha fuerza al coyote contra una roca, dejándolo adolorido y quejándose del dolor. Kate lo inmoviliza en el suelo.

Kate: "has visto a algún lobo de mi misma estatura, de color gris y de ojos azul hielo" le dije mientras le clavaba las garras en su pecho.

El coyote no respondió por el inmenso dolor que sentía recorrer por todo su cuerpo.

Kate: "¡contéstame!" le grite

Coyote: "no he visto ningún lobo con esa descripción, pero si lo hubiera hecho, créeme que ya estaría muerto" le dije adolorido y con una pequeña sonrisa al final.

Kate se enojó mucho haci que desenterró una de sus garras del pecho del coyote y se las enterró en un ojo sacándole el ojo, luego le abrió la boca y le metió el ojo.

Coyote: "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" grite de dolor.

Kate: "eso te enseñara a pensar dos veces antes de atacar a un lobo" le dije con un tono de enojo y amenaza.

Kate se marchó dejando a los 3 coyotes, 2 inconscientes y 1 agonizando, después de 10 minutos de caminata aún se escuchaban los gritos de dolor del coyote. Kate regreso a las vías del tren y siguió dirigiéndose al norte, cuando llego a un puente, ella se decide a pasar el puente por los rieles del tren ya que no le quedaba de otra.

Cuando iba a la mitad del puente escucha un ruido atrás de ella y siente que los rieles empiezan a vibrar, cuando mira hacia atrás ve que el tren se dirigía hacia ella a toda velocidad.

Kate: "esto no es bueno" dije mientras empezaba a correr para salir del puente.

El puente era largo y le faltaba mitad de camino, ella empezó a correr cada vez más rápido, el tren le estaba pisando los talones, cuando por fin llego al final del puente salto hacia un lado, cuando volteo a ver, el tren estaba pasando por un lado, si ella no hubiera saltado seguramente hubiera sido arrollada por el tren.

Kate: "eso estuvo cerca" dije entre jadeos, mi corazón estaba acelerado y me temblaban las patas.

(Si alguna vez te has salvado de una muerte segura, lo que sentiste, es la misma sensación que sentía Kate).

Kate: "genial" dije con sarcasmo ya que ningún vagón del tren estaba abierto, haci que me decidí a seguir por las vías del tren solo que esta vez las seguiría a un lado.

Después de una hora ya el sol estaba sobre Kate y ella estaba cansada y tenía hambre, entonces fue y atrapo unos cuantos conejos ya que no había encontrado algo más grande. Entonces se los comió, tomo un poco de agua cerca de un rio y siguió caminando.

Cuando el atardecer estaba en su punto más alto Kate se detuvo y perdió sus esperanzas ya que las vías del tren seguían por una ciudad. Ella se resignó y dio la vuelta y se fue con el corazón en la mano (nota: solo es una expresión no hay que tomarlo tan literal) ya que no había podido encontrar al amor de su vida. Cuando anocheció encontró una pequeña cueva donde se acostó y se durmió.

**Bueno acá acaba este capítulo de la historia espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews si tienen una sugerencia o critica. Y nos vemos en la próxima.**


	8. tres meses esperando esto

Chapter 8: tres meses esperando esto

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola a todos acá vuelvo con el nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han dado sus felicitaciones, a ****Aguiler Alpha, a mi gran amiga AndreaXAlexein y ****S-techno. Y sin más preámbulo aquí está el capítulo.**

P.V Humphrey

Ya ha pasado más de 3 meses desde que estoy entrenando en la manada de los arcángeles, estos tres meses se han vuelto muy interesantes, por ejemplo pasaron 2 días después de que había empezado mi entrenamiento, y unos alphas q estaban patrullando encontraron a 3 coyotes casi muertos, uno de ellos tenía una herida en el estómago y tenía 3 costillas rotas, otro tenia3 vertebras de la columna total mente hechas añicos, y al que peor le fue eran uno con heridas profundas en el pecho, le habían sacado su ojo izquierdo, tenía un par de costillas rotas fracturadas en tres parte y una vértebra de la columna estaba fragmentada en 5 partes; desde ese día la seguridad la reforzaron se preguntaban qué tipo de mounstro había podía ser capaz de algo haci, yo solo conocía a uno y era la mama de Kate, Eve ella siempre lo amenazaba a uno con muertes dolorosas y torturas que casi nadie podía imaginar cosas como:- te sacare los ojos, abriré tu estómago, le sacare todo lo que tiene adentro meteré tus ojos hay para que puedas ver cómo te arrancó la cabeza de tus hombros- ella sí que era pasada, al final se los llevaron a la manada Gamma una aliada de la manada de los arcángeles, ellos eran buscados en la manada Gamma por haber asesinado a varios lobos.

También me había hecho amigo de algunos omegas y un par de alphas.

En estos meses me he vuelto más fuerte mis músculos son igual de grandes q los de "Barfh" y están un poco marcados sin necesidad de que yo haga fuerza, y además me he vuelto mucho más ágil todo gracias a esos asqueroso potenciadores que con el tiempo te acostumbras al sabor.

Las clases han sido agotadoras en especial con Marcus mi maestro de fuerza y resistencia el sí q no tiene piedad, me ha hecho arrastra socas del triple de mi tamaño y darle vueltas al territorio en toda la tarde; la clase más exótica es la de Thomas, me llevo a un bosque q apenas llega los rayos del sol y hay junto con otros lobos me lanzaban moras o palos, hasta rocas me lanzaban y yo tenía que esquivar todo y como no veía nada, los primeros días salía adolorido y cuando por fin pude esquivar todo solo con mis sentidos del oído, tacto y olfato, el me tapo la nariz y los oídos y era hacer lo mismo pero con la vista, pero la ventaja es que mis sentidos son tan refinados que se cuando alguien va llegar media hora antes de que llegue; con Jean las cosas eran más tranquilas en comparación, todos los días era hacer pista de obstáculos cada vez más complejos, y además me enseño a tener más equilibrio puedo durar casi media hora haciendo punto de equilibrio en una sola pata; con Sarah eran pruebas difíciles como atrapar palomas sin espantarlas en el cual se necesitaba ser casi indetectables, o también tocar 10 caribús sin ser detectado era algo muy loco, con John era divertido me enseño la postura de ataque, me enseño llaves, contraataque, un contraataque de un contraataque, ataques fusionados con piruetas como el salto de tornillo o los flips para adelante y atrás y mucho más, y cuando estábamos en resolución de problemas si que se pasaba, porque me ponía a resolver problemas de vida o muerte pero cuando confundía la derecha con la izquierda en ese día John desataba el infierno sobre mí con golpes peleas con todo lo que el tenia ; y con Jacob era más de aprender de todas las manadas aliadas, las enemigas, la promesa de un lobo arcángel (haci se le llama a los lobos de la manada de los arcángeles) y sus deberes como protectores de todas las manadas de lobos y bla bla bla .

Estaba entrenando con Marcus me puso a dar vueltas a la zona con el encima mío y si me caía iba a ponerme a arrastra una roca con el encima de mí, hasta que llego Jacob.

Jacob: "hola Humphrey, Marcus" me dijo"

"hola señor" le dije con respeto entre jadeos.

Jacob: "Marcus déjanos solos" le dijo a Marcus.

Marcus: "entendido señor" le dijo

"que pasa Jacob" le dije mientras me sentaba.

Jacob: "lo que pasa Humphrey es que tus maestros y yo ya creemos que estas en condiciones para que te vuelvas un alpha"

"eso significa que ya me volveré alpha" le dije emocionado mientras sonreía y movía mi cola de lado a lado.

Jacob: "si pero después de que pases una prueba que todos tienen que pasar, la haremos mañana solo si te sientes listo" me dijo.

"listo nunca he estado más listo" le dije aún más emocionado

Jacob: "bien mañana espéranos en la cueva de reuniones hay te dirán que hacer" me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba.

"genial tanto esfuerzo, tanto de estar probando ese asqueroso liquido por fin podre tener mi túnica con una silueta de alas" pensé muy emocionado mientras me dirigía hacia mi cueva.

De pude divisar a Sam un amigo omega (Sam es de color dorado con el vientre y mentón de color crema)

Sam: "Humphrey que has hecho amigo" me dijo

"hola Sam estaba entrenando con Marcus y tú?" le pregunte.

"terminaba de jugar a las escondidas, me entere que te volverás alpha mañana" me dijo

"si mañana hago la prueba" le dije con orgullo.

"felicitaciones, y a dónde vas" me pregunto

"a la parte del lago que queda cerca de mi cueva para darme un baño" le dije mientras caminaba.

"está bien, nos vemos amigo y suerte mañana" me dijo mientras se dirigía a otro lado

"nos vemos y gracias" le dije.

Llegue al lago y me bañe después de unos minutos salí y me acosté para ver el atardecer, cuando empiezo a recordar a Kate, la recordaba a la perfección, su color dorado sus ojos color ámbar, la extrañaba y mucho, en el último mes muchas alphas me habían coqueteado y me habían pedido citas y que las acompañara al aullido a la luna pero siempre las rechazaba porque mi corazón era de Kate y de nadie más. Cuando anocheció me fui a mi cueva y me acosté para dormir mientras pensaba en Kate.

**Acá acaba este capítulo de la historia espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews si tienen una critica o sugerencia. Y bueno nos vemos la próxima vez.**


	9. la boda

Chapter 9: La boda

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola a todos, lamento no haber actualizado ayer es q me compre Halo Reach y me lo estoy pasando y se me olvido actualizar. Y bueno acá les dejo este capítulo.**

P.V Kate

Han pasado tres meses desde que Salí por primera vez a buscar a Humphrey, en estos tres meses he salido unas tres veces para buscar a Humphrey, siempre llegaba hasta la ciudad y me devolvía rogaba porque Humphrey no hubiera ido más allá de la ciudad, cuando llegaba no hacía más que dormir comer salir a caminar y llorar pensando en Humphrey, mi mama y Lily han intentado convencer de que olvidara a Humphrey y me presentaban lobos muy atractivos y fuertes pero yo siempre los rechazaba porque al único que quería era a Humphrey era al único al que esperaría hasta el final de mis días para poder volverlo a ver y estar con él; la última vez que viaje cuando llegue me entere que Garth le había pedido matrimonio a Lily y que se iban a casar, me sentía bien por mi hermana que a comparación de mi si podía estar con la persona a la que amaba.

Estaba en la cueva de mis padres ayudando a Lily a arreglarse para su boda mama estaba peinándole la cola mientras yo le arreglaba el pelo, papa estaba con Garth y Tony, el día anterior a Garth le tuvieron que llevar a terapia psicológica ya que mi mama cuando se enteró de que Garth le había pedido matrimonio a Lily, tuvo una pequeña charla con él, y cuando digo "pequeña charla" me refiero a que mama correteo a Garth por todo el territorio amenazándolo con que le iba a sacar las tripas, que le iba a cortar la lengua y las orejas y que lo iba a ahorcar con su propia cola.

Después de un tiempo llego Candu.

Candu: "señora ya todos están esperando" le dijo a mi mama con respeto.

Eve: "gracias Candu por avisarnos ya puedes irte, Kate ve al lugar donde se hará la boda Lily y yo ya iremos para haya" dijo la última parte dirigiéndose a mí.

Kate: "claro mama" le dije antes de salir de la cueva.

Cuando llegue me senté junto a papa que estaba en la primera fila, Garth estaba en la roca con una sonrisa. Cuando llegaron mama y Lily vi que Garth tenía cara de tarado cuando vio a Lily, ella estaba muy linda tenía una rosa roja en su oreja derecha y su pelo lo tenía recogido, de repente vi que la cara de Garth cambio de una cara de enamorado a una cara de miedo profundo, cuando vi en la dirección en la que miraba Garth vi a mi mama con una cara de muerte que parecía que estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Garth, luego Lily se subió a la roca.

Garth: "te vez hermosa" le dijo.

Lily: "te gusta" le pregunto de una manera tierna.

Garth: "me encanta eres igual de bella a un ángel" le dijo con una sonrisa.

Lily: "siempre estaré haci para ti" le dijo con un tono tierno y con una sonrisa.

Después empezó el ritual y cuando juntaron sus narices todo el mundo aulló y aplaudió de la alegría. Mama empezó a llorar y mi papa aunque no lo admita por su orgullo, se le salió un par de lágrimas que se le escurrieron por la mejilla. Lily le dio un gran apasionado y tierno beso a Garth, pero cuando vi eso no pude evitar pensar en Humphrey, y empecé a llorar, me fui lo más rápido posible al lago para que nadie me viera llorar, me quede viendo mi reflejo "todo esto es culpa tuya" me dije a mi misma mientras veía mi reflejo "si le hubieras dicho cuanto lo amabas y por qué me casaba con Garth, Humphrey seguiría en la manada y estaríamos los 2 juntos" me dije con rabia y odio antes de golpear mi reflejo.

Después de una hora me dirigí hacia la fiesta que prepararon para la boda Garth y Lily se estaban abrazando y acariciaban, me acerque a ellos "felicidades" les dije, mi hermana me abrazo y luego yo abrace a Garth "le llegas a hacer daño y mama será el último de tus problemas" le dije al oído, vi como puso una cara de preocupación y me puse a hablar con Lily.

Todo el mundo se divertía, algunos hablaban otros bailaban y algunos jugaban, todos la pasaban bien menos yo, todo el día me puse a imaginar cómo estaría en este momento si le hubiera dicho a Humphrey que lo amaba.

Después todos se fueron a la roca del aullido, Gath y Lily estaban en la punta, yo los veía desde lejos ya que no quería aullar si no estaba con Humphrey, vi como alzaron su cabezas y empezaron a aullar, me llego a la mente la imagen de cuando aullé con Humphrey, y rompí en llanto, esa imagen me había torturado durante los tres meses que habían pasado, y me fui a la cueva de mis padres lo más rápido posible.

**Bueno acá acaba este capítulo, gracias ANTIALPHAS H por tu sugerencia, sinceramente no se me había ocurrido, voy a ver como meto tú idea en la historia pero eso pasara en uno capítulos más adelante porque aún tienen que pasar otras cosas. No duden en dejar sus reviews si tiene ideas como la que me acaban de dar o si tienen una crítica; nos vemos en la próxima.**


	10. La prueba

Chapter 10: La prueba

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola a todos, aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia espero que les guste y que la disfruten.**

P.V Humphrey

Ya era de mañana el sol estaba saliendo, tuve una noche pesada ayer casi que no me cogía el sueño por la emoción y miedo de la prueba, fui y me bañe para que me despertara un poco, me arregle y me fui en camino a la cueva de reuniones, cuando llegue vi a Jacob esperándome.

"buenos días Jacob" le dije con respeto.

Jacob: "hola Humphrey listo para la prueba" me pregunto.

"más que listo señor" le dije.

Jacob: "tu prueba está dividida en 2 partes: en punto Charley y punto bravo" le dije

"que tengo que hacer en cada parte" le pregunte.

Jacob: "en punto Charley, tienes que rescatar a tres lobos en el bosque sur y llevarlos a las afueras del bosque, y en punto bravo tienes que neutralizar a todos los lobos que hayan en el bosque, en total son 20 y toda la prueba será en el bosque sur, si acabas la prueba antes de anochecer te convertirás en un alpha arcángel" le dije.

"cuando empiezo" le dije

Jacob: "ahora" le dije.

Apenas escuche eso salí corriendo hacia el bosque sur, cuando llegue entre y empecé a buscar a los rehenes, el problema era que el bosque sur era el bosque más grande del territorio, ocupaba un tercio de todo el territorio, pase 2 horas buscando, cuando divise una cueva con tres alphas haciendo guardia, cogí una roca y la lance haciendo que chocara con un árbol.

Lobo1: "escuchaste eso" le pregunto a uno de sus compañeros.

Lobo2: "si ven vamos a revisar" le dijo luego se fueron dejando a su compañero.

Apenas se fueron me agazape y me acerque al lobo que se había quedado cuando volteo a mirar a otro lado le salte encima y noqueándolo con un golpe que me enseño John con el cual puedes dejar a alguien inconsciente durante 4 días. Me dirigí en la dirección en donde estaban los otros dos cuando los encontré vi que se estaban devolviendo y me escondí detrás de unos arbustos, cuando pasaron salte atrás de ellos con una técnica que me había enseñado Sarah para saltar de un lado a otro sin ser notado, cuando caí les di el mismo golpe use contra sus compañeros y los arrastre hacia unos arbustos. Me dirigí a la cueva y cuando entre vi a Sam, Mickey y Pete inconscientes en el suelo; Mickey era un amigo omega mío y de Sam, y Pete era un alpha amigo mío. Se me ocurrió quitarle la túnica al lobo que había dejado inconsciente en el piso y ponérmela para que me confundieran, pero cuando me la puse sentí un ardor insoportable en todo mi cuerpo, cuando me la quite deje de sentirlo, se me hizo extraño pero luego me llego a la mente una idea, le pondría la túnica a Sam y me lo llevaría en mi lomo haci si alguien me veía solo tenía que agazaparme y usar a Sam como disfraz, después de todo Sam estaba inconsciente haci q no sentiría dolor. Hice eso y pude sacar Sam y a Pete a las afueras del bosque sin muchos problemas, solo me había encontrado con unos5 alphas y solo 2 se dieron cuenta de que pasaba pero los deje inconscientes con la técnica de John, cuando me devolví por Mickey a la cueva vi a 3 alphas revisando el lugar, "se me olvido esconder el cuerpo del alpha" pensé, la cueva estaba situada en la falda de una colina y se me ocurrió un plan.

Subí hasta la cima y encontré a 2 alphas cuando los vi, deje inconsciente a uno pero el otro me ataco mandándome un zarpazo, logre detener el golpe y le di un contraataque en el cual le atine un golpe a sus costillas el quedo adolorido, salte quedando encima de él y lo deje inconsciente. Encontré una corteza, mi plan era usar la corteza de trineo y haci envestir a los alphas, y para mayor velocidad monte a los alphas en el trineo apilados adelante mío, esto tenía 2 objetivos, como la pendiente era pronunciada ellos me darían más velocidad y me taparían para que no me pudieran ver venir.

Empuje el trineo y en pocos segundos iba muy rápido dirigí el trineo hacia los alphas, ellos vieron el trineo dirigirse hacia ellos, se iban a quitar pero de repente yo salte del trineo dando una vuelta tornillo y empuje a uno de ellos contra una roca salida, se golpeó en la cabeza quedando fuera de la pelea, los otros dos alphas por haberse distraído conmigo fueron envestidos por el trineo dejándolos fuera de combate, con todos los lobos que había dejado inconscientes iba 10 lobos neutralizados, "solo me faltaban 10 para completar punto bravo" pensé y eso me animo, entre y le puse una de las túnicas que había recogido de los lobos que estaban inconscientes encima del trineo y se la puse a Mickey, logre sacar a Mickey del bosque, ya había completado punto Charley, solo faltaban 2 horas para la puesta de sol, me adentre al bosque, dure 1 hora buscando ya solo me faltaban 5, seguí buscando cuando divise a 2 lobos a unos 100 metros de mi esos lobos eran Sarah y Marcus, me agazape y me acerque lo más que pude y deje inconsciente a Sarah cuando me voltee vi una roca volar contra mí me agache y la roca me paso a cm de mi cabeza, Marcus me había lanzado la roca, empecé a saltar de árbol en árbol, Marcus era mas fuerte que yo pero no más rápido, empecé a darle golpes mientras corría, le daba un golpe y me alejaba, lo encerré en un círculo (lo mismo que hizo Sasuke contra Garah en los exámenes chunin), cuando vi el momento mas indicado lo deje inconsciente. Seguí caminando y me encontré a Jean, no me dio mucha pelea pero si me alcanzo a rasguñar en las costillas antes de que la dejara inconsciente.

Ya había pasado media hora, solo me faltaban 2 pero no me quedaba mucho tiempo, después de 15 minutos vi a John y Thomas en un claro me acerque y me subí a un árbol. Lo que me temía era que Thomas me haya detectado.

Thomas: "Humphrey ya baja de ese árbol" me dijo

"Mierda me descubrió" pensé, vi un racimo de moras y se me ocurrió una idea, "está bien voy a salir" le dije, salte y di unos flips en el aire mientras lanzaba moras, a Thomas le había atinado una mora en la cara caí enfrente de él y lo deje inconsciente, de repente sentí que alguien se me abalanzo contra mí por atrás, rodé por el suelo, John intento de dejarme inconsciente con su técnica, empezamos una gran pelea ninguno de los dos lograba atinar un golpe, usábamos ataques, contraataques y contraataques de los contraataques.

John: "se te acaba el tiempo Humphrey y nunca podrás atinarme un golpe, te enseñe todo lo que sabes pero no todo lo que se" me dijo y luego me hizo zancadilla y en el aire me pego con su cola mandándome un par de metros de él.

Empezamos otra vez a pelear no le había podido atinar ningún golpe, pero se me ocurrió usar una técnica en la que estaba trabajando "John cual era la izquierda" le dije en tono de broma.

John: "considérate muerto; y además es esta" me dijo con tono de ira, mientras me lanzaba un golpe a la pata izquierda con su pata derecha.

Le cogí su pata derecha con mi pata izquierda y se la clave al piso, mientras hacía punto de equilibrio con mi pata izquierda que tenía clavada la pata de John en el suelo, empecé a intercalarle patadas con mis patas traseras en su lomo, después le clave las garras de mi pata derecha en su brazo derecho y di un salto impulsándome con mi pata derecha y soltando la pata derecha de John, por ultimo le di una patada en su cabeza dejándole clavada la cara en el piso y dejándolo fuera de combate.

Oí un aullido y salí del bosque cuando salí vi a Jacob con una túnica negra en sus patas.

Jacob: "felicidades Humphrey ya eres un alpha arcángel, te la ganaste" me dijo mientras me pasaba la túnica negra.

Me la puse y sentí un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo, mi túnica era negra, con una capa de color café en el hombro izquierdo, un cinturón con una evilla en forma de alas, con una silueta de alas de color blanca en mi lomo (la túnica de Humphrey es igual al trage negro de Edsio Auditore a excepción por la silueta de alas blancas dibujada en la parte de atrás) "es un gran honor, pero porque apenas me la puse sentí un cosquilleo y porque cuando me puse la túnica de otro lobo sentí un ardor y no un cosquilleo" le pregunte.

Jacob: "cada túnica es especial, es echa con la sangre y genes de su portador, para que el único que la pueda usar sea su portador y no otro, o por lo menos conscientemente" dijo al ver que Sam tenía una túnica puesta. "y como ya eres un alpha se te asignara un escuadrón" me dijo

**Bueno acá se acaba este capítulo espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews, por si tienen una critica o sugerencia. Y nos vemos luego.**


	11. el escuadrón de la primera guardia

Chapter 11: el escuadron de la primera guardia

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola amigos lectores, he vuelto para seguir con esta historia y les traje este capítulo espero q les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin más retrasos acá está el capítulo.**

P.V. normal

Humphrey: seguí a Jacob hasta la cueva de reuniones, me dijo que haya estaba mi equipo esperándome pero la verdad no le puse atención porque me quede viendo mi túnica, es genial, era muy cómoda y emanaba un calor cómodo y des estresante. Cuando llegamos vi a 4 lobos parados hablando.

Jacob: "capitán en el puente" grite en forma militar.

Cuando Jacob grito todos los 4 lobos se alinearon y se pararon recto y con el mentón arriba.

Humphrey: "que seriedad" dije al ver lo ocurrido.

Jacob: "Humphrey te presento al escuadron de la primera guardia, ellos son Mike, Mia, Kat, y Dutch" dije señalando a cada uno "escuadron les presento a Humphrey su líder" les dije.

Humphrey: "QUE…yo…líder…porque" dije tartamudeando no me creía que me hubieran escogido de líder de escuadron.

Jacob: "cuando el escuadron se escoge, siempre se escoge por los maestros, todos ellos tuvieron una clase con tus maestros, ellos deciden quién es el líder, tu llegas unos 3-4 meses después que ellos al entrenamiento pero terminaste un mes antes, Jean, Marcos, John, Sarah y Thomas te eligieron como capitán" le dije con una sonrisa en la cara.

Humphrey: "y si termine un mes antes porque no me hicieron la prueba hace un mes" le pregunte con curiosidad.

Jacob: "porque tenías que esperar a tus compañeros terminaran; los dejo para que se conozcan, porque mañana empiezan los deberes del escuadron" les dije antes de irme.

Después de que Jacob se fuera Mia se acerca a Humphrey.

Mia: "bienvenido señor soy Mia experta en espionaje" le dije (Mia es un lobo de color negro en el lomo y blanco del mentón al vientre, sus ojos eran de color amarillo, su pelo era ondulado y tenía destellos de amarillo en el pelo, su túnica era blanca con la silueta de alas de color dorado en la parte de atrás y tenía un crucifijo de plata colgado en su cuello).

Mike: "señor soy Mike experto en resolución de problemas" le dije acercándome (Mike es un lobo de color rojo oscuro en su lomo y color crema de su mentón hasta su estómago y también en las patas, tenía ojos morados, tenía 2 túnicas la primera era de una malla de metal como las que usaban los caballeros medievales y la que estaba encima que era de color dorada, tenía la silueta de alas de color negro)

Kat: "soy Kat experta en persecución" le dije mientras me paraba enfrente. (Kat es de color blanco en todo su cuerpo a excepción de su cabello que tenía un mechón de color negro, su pelo era largo y liso, sus ojos eran de color carmesí, y su túnica era de color azul oscuro con la silueta de alas blancas en su espalda, y tenía hombreras y brazaletes de metal de color dorado).

Dutch: "yo soy Dutch experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo" le dije mientras me acercaba (Dutch es de color café por todo su cuerpo, sus ojos son de color esmeralda, su túnica era roja, tenía la silueta de las alas de color dorado, y tenía un escudo de color dorado en su pata derecha mientras que en su pata izquierda tenía una cadena de color dorado recorriéndole todo el brazo).

Humphrey: "soy Humphrey un gusto en conocerlos" les dije un poco nervioso.

Todo el día se la pasaron juntos, Mia y Dutch le contaron a Humphrey que venían de una manada que había sido atacada que sus padres los dejaron en la frontera occidental, y Kat y Mike eran primos de la manada de los arcángeles pero a los papas de Kat los habían matado y que la única familia que le quedaba era su primo y sus tíos.

Hablaron y jugaron, Mia y Mike eran muy juguetones tenían una pequeña personalidad de omega, Kat era un poco seria pero si se sabía divertir, y Dutch era alegre pero competitivo.

Cuando anocheció todos se despidieron y se fueron, Humphrey se fue a dar un baño porque a Mike y a Mia se les ocurrió hacerle una broma con moras, por suerte Humphrey se había quitado su túnica para que no se le ensuciara, después de bañarse se fue a su cueva y se recostó en la cama de hojas, dejo su túnica en una roca bien doblada y se durmió.

**Bueno acá se acaba este capítulo y espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews si les gusto el capítulo si tienen una crítica o sugerencia**. Y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.****


	12. reencuentro sin saberlo

Chapter 12: reencuentro sin saberlo

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola amigos acá les dejo este capítulo de la historia espero que les guste y que lo disfruten**

P.V Humphrey

A pasado 2 meses desde que me volví alpha y desde que me nombraron líder del escuadrón de la primera guardia, el escuadrón en estos dos meses a tenido15 misiones, de búsqueda, rescate, negociaciones con otras manadas, pero la mejor fue cuando nos tocó escoltar al líder de la manada Gamma a una negociación de paz con otra manada, algo salió mal en la negociación y los lobos de la otra manada nos atacaron, duramos casi 1 hora peleando habían muchos lobos y tenían un buen entrenamiento, no tan bueno como el nuestro pero era bueno, Dutch termino con una marca de uñas en la cara, pasaba por su ojo derecho dejando una cicatriz por suerte no perdió el ojo.

En los días en los que no estaba de misión pero tenía deberes alpha, yo hacía mis deberes y en la tarde me iba con mi escuadrón; cuando no tenía deberes alpha buscaba a alguien de mi escuadrón que también estuviera libre para estar toda la mañana con él, si no había nadie me iba con Sam. Me había hecho muy amigo de cada miembro de mi escuadrón, Mike y Mia cuando no estaban de misión eran como cachorros, traviesos y divertidos, les enseñe todos los juegos q conocía incluyendo el de deslizarse por la montaña, con Kat somos muy amigos siempre hablamos, ella me conto q sus padres habían muerto en misión, yo le di mi amistad y la ayude a que dejara de estar triste, y con Dutch a él lo considero mi hermano siempre que estamos solos ya que los demás estaban en deberes alpha, los dos peleábamos y entrenábamos combate cuerpo a cuerpo, de 5 veces que nos hemos enfrentado yo le he ganado 3 y él me ha ganado 2, compartíamos secretos, le conté lo de Kate, y el me conto que le gusta Mia pero que en la manada donde ellos Vivian no podía decir nada ya que Mia era una omega. Cuando todo el escuadrón estaba libre entrenábamos y hacíamos tácticas, y al final del día en mi cueva siempre me ponía a pensar en Kate.

Estaba patrullando la frontera oriental, esta frontera daba paso a las vías del tren.

P.V Kate

Han pasado 2 meses desde que Lily y Garth se casaron, había salido en total 7 veces a buscar a Humphrey, hoy era mi octava ves. Llegue a un puente y lo pase con cuidado, el puente estaba sobre un lago, pase cuando 15 coyotes saltaron y me rodearon. "estoy en problemas" pensé

Coyote 1: "vaya, un lobo sabes que les hacemos a los lobos" me dijo (no sé si en la vida real sea haci pero en mi historia los coyotes son fieles enemigos de los lobos).

Me puse en posición de defensa, estaba muy asustada, pero como caído del cielo un lobo con túnica negra encapuchado salto sobre uno de los lobos y le corto el cuello, vi como 4 de los lobos saltaron sobre él, el salto hacia atrás haciendo 5 flips en el aire, los 4 coyotes se chocaron, el lobo misterioso salto y dio un giro de tornillo pasando por entre 2 coyotes en el cual les corto el cuello al mismo tiempo, un coyote se le abalanzo sobre él, él se corrió y le corto el cuello, cogió el cuerpo muerto de la cola y lo lanzo contra 2 coyotes dejándolos inconscientes , en menos de 1 minuto ya había acabado con 6 coyotes, otro se abalanzo sobre el, el le bloqueo el ataque y le dio una patada haciendo punto de equilibrio solo con una de sus patas traseras, el coyote se estampo contra un árbol quedando inconsciente, salto y quedo en la mitad de los cuatro coyotes que se habían estrellado entre si y les corto el cuello a los 4 en una rotación de 360 grados, era increíble su velocidad y fuerza, me era muy difícil seguirlo con los ojos y cuando lanzo al coyote contra la piedra, esta de la fuerza se agrieto, solo quedaban 4 coyotes, uno se abalanzo contra el lobo misterioso , el con su pata derecha lo alzo por el cuello y lo estrello en el piso, fue tanta la fuerza que se escuchó como todas la vertebras del coyote se rompían y además dejando un cráter en el suelo, los otros tres coyotes estaban en posición de defensa, de repente el lobo misterioso apareció detrás de uno de los coyotes cortándole el cuello rápidamente, cogió a otro del cuello y lo lanzo contra un árbol, el árbol se partió por la fuerza en que lanzo al coyote, el ultimo coyote se abalanzo sobre él, el lobo misterioso le desvió su ataque e hizo punto de equilibrio sobre una de sus patas delanteras y le empezó a dar patadas con sus patas trasera luego salto y cuando callo le dio una patada hacia abajo en la cabeza al coyote dejándole estampada la cara en el suelo.

Lobo misterioso: "estas bien" me pregunto mientras se daba la vuelta y quedaba justo frente a mí.

"si, gracias por salvarme" dije atónita de lo que había visto. "como hiciste eso" le pregunte.

Lobo: "digamos que mi manada tiene secretos" me dijo.

Luego caí en cuenta de todo, su túnica su forma de pelear la silueta de las alas que tiene pintadas en el lomo "eres de la manada de los arcángeles" dije emocionada.

Lobo: "sabes de mi manada" me pregunto.

"quien no la conoce, es la manada mas legendaria de toda la historia, y acabo de ver en persona su poder" dije muy entusiasmada.

Lobo: "que haces aquí estas muy lejos de la manada occidental" me pregunto.

"como sabes que soy de esa manada" le pregunte intrigada al ver que sabía de donde venía.

Lobo: "yo era de esa manada hace casi medio año, pero por que estas aquí" me pregunto.

"estoy buscando a un amigo que lo quiero mucho" le dije mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Lobo: "como se llama" me pregunto.

"Humphrey" le respondí, luego se me ocurrió algo "en tu manada no tendrán registro de él" le pregunte.

"no de eso estoy seguro" me respondió, "es mejor que te vayas a tu manada no tardaran en llegar más coyotes" me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

"¡espera!.. Quien eres" le pregunte ya que no le podía ver la cara por la capucha, pero su voz se me hacía familiar y además dijo que era de la manada occidental.

Lobo: "mi nombre no importa Kate" me dijo y luego salió corriendo.

Intente seguirlo pero en menos de 12 segundos ya lo había perdido "quien era" me pregunte a mi misma.

P.V Humphrey

Soy un tarado completo, mientras estaba patrullando vi que 15 coyotes estaban rodeando a un lobo, fui y lo salve pero cuando me di cuenta de quién era me quede congelado, era Kate, dijo que me estaba buscando, apenas dijo eso un gran amor me invadió pero cuando le iba a decir que era yo, una imagen se me vino a la mente, era Kate con Garth abrazados y decidí no decir nada. Apenas llegue me encontré con Dutch y le conté todo.

Dutch: "amigo porque no le dijiste nada" me pregunto.

"no se me llego a la mente una imagen de ella Garth abrazándose y no pude" le dije con un tono de desesperación.

Dutch: "tranquilo hermano ya se dará otra oportunidad, busquemos a los otros" me dijo.

Pase toda la tarde con mi escuadrón, por la noche me acosté en mi cama pensando en Kate, y que no había perdido su belleza, no pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas, después de una horas pensando en Kate me dormí.

**Bueno acá se acaba este capítulo espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews, con ideas o criticas. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	13. amenaza

Chapter 13: amenaza

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola a todos amigos he vuelto con otro capítulo, ANTIALPHAS H ya sé cómo meter tu idea en la historia pero pasara e capítulos. Y bueno acá les dejo este capítulo y que lo disfruten.**

P.V Wingston

Han pasado 2 días desde que Kate regreso de su último viaje, lo que parece raro porque siempre se demor días, pero solo se demoró medio día, llego diciendo que vio a un lobo de la manada de los arcángeles y que vio todo su potencial, me conto todo lo que había pasado.

Estaba caminando cuando llego una lechuza.

Lechuza: "sr. Wingston, tengo un mensaje" me dijo.

"de quien" le pregunte

Lechuza: "no puedo decírselo, solo le puedo decir el mensaje" me dijo.

"cual es" le pregunte con intriga.

Lechuza: "perro desgraciado infeliz vas a caer hipócrita, tú y los tuyos caerán como un árbol viejo en un bosque, vas a caer con un ruido sordo, pero nadie estará hay para salvarte, somos una tormenta sin barreras ni fronteras, somos la manada del desertor, y obtendré mi venganza, tu frontera del sur caerá y por ahí perderás, esta noche nos vemos en la frontera sur donde tú y los tuyo perderán" me dijo. Luego se fue.

Me fui de inmediato para mi cueva y llame a todos los lobos, y les conté lo sucedido, todos tenían caras de preocupación, ordene que todos los alphas se fueran preparando y que me vieran en la cueva para hacer la estrategia.

Kate: "la manada del desertor es una manada conquistadora, según lo entendido ya ha acabado con 3 manadas en todo Jasper" dijo mi hija.

Candu: "no sabemos su número no hay que confiarnos" me dijo.

"Hutch reúne a todos los alphas diles que se preparen para esta noche" le dije

Hutch: "a la orden señor" me dijo antes de salir corriendo.

"no vamos a dejarnos, esto no va a pasar, nadie va a perder" dije.

P.V normal

En la manada de los arcángeles.

Humphrey: me dirigía a la sala de reuniones, cuando llegue vi a Jacob y a todo mi escuadrón, reunido "que pasa Jacob" le dije con respeto.

Jacob: "hay una misión Humphrey pero quiero saber si la quieres" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "por qué me preguntas eso" le pregunte con intriga.

Jacob: di un silbido y entro Falcon "él es Falcon, nuestro informante" le dije señalando a Falcon.

(Falcon es un águila calva, de color negro y su cabeza de color blanco)

Falcon: "Sr. Es de su antigua manada va a ser atacada por la manada del desertor, vi esa manada los supera 5 a 1, y es esta noche." le dije.

Jacob" Humphrey le puedo dar la misión a otro escuadrón y haci tu no tendrás que enfrentar el pasado" le dije.

Humphrey: mire a mi escuadrón y todos me estaban mirando "el escuadrón de la primera guardia se encargara de esto" le dije firmemente "escuadrón nos vamos" y me fui corriendo con todo mi escuadrón.

5 horas después en la manada occidental.

P.V. Wingston

Ya todos estábamos en la frontera del sur, vi como la manada del desertor se acercaba hasta que vi a su líder "JORGE" le dije impresionado.

Jorge: "hola viejo amigo" me dijo de una manera macabra y sombría.

**Bueno acá acaba este capítulo espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews con una idea o critica. Y nos vemos luego.**


	14. contra un viejo aliado

Chapter 14: contra un viejo aliado

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, acá les dejo este capítulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. **

**Vi un review que decía que mi historia se parecía a la de "lucha por amor" de "alpha and omega s", y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que se parecen mucho.**

** ALPHA AND OMEGA S si te sentiste que te quite la idea o que te la copie, te quiero pedir perdón, no fue mi intención. Y sin más preámbulo acá está el capítulo.**

P.V. Winston

"maldito desgraciado por qué haces esto" le dije con ira.

Jorge: "por justicia, cuando me case con una omega a escondidas, tú me exiliaste y mataste a mi compañera, tu no me hiciste el favor de quitar la ley de alphas y omegas no pueden estar juntos, pero cuando tu hija se enamora de un alpha, entonces si quitas la ley" me dijo con un gruñido.

"de que hablas" le dije confundido

Jorge: "ya se te olvido, pues déjame refrescarte la memoria" me dijo

Flash back

P.V Jorge

Estaba con Lin habían pasado ya 2 meses desde que nos habíamos casado, Lin estaba esperando cachorros, me levante y me dirigí a la cueva de Lin.

"amor estas aquí" pregunte en la entrada.

Wingston: "buscas a alguien" me dijo saliendo de la oscuridad.

"Wingston estaba buscando a Lin, necesito su ayuda" dije algo nervioso.

Wingston: "Jorge nunca fuiste bueno mintiendo" me dijo mientras hacia una seña.

Cuando dio la seña aparecieron 2 alphas sujetando a Lin que tenía muchas heridas.

"LIN" dije, iba a ayudarla pero salieron 4 alphas de un arbusto y me inmovilizaron "déjala" le grite.

Wingston: "rompiste la ley mas sagrada de los lobos" dijo mientras sacaba sus garras y se dirigía a Lin.

"no por favor no le agás daño" le dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

Wingston: "hay que enseñarles a ser obedientes, y esto es tu culpa" me dijo, luego acerco sus garras al cuello de Lin.

"NO POR FAVOR" le grite.

Lin: "tranquilo amor todo estará bien" me dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego le corto el cuello, vi como cayo el cuerpo de Lin muerto, "NOOOOOOO" grite mientras me intentaba de zafar.

Wingston: "estas exiliado" me dijo antes de dejarme inconsciente en el suelo.

Me desperté y vi que estaba en el rio como a unos 60 km de la manada occidental, me acorde de Lin y empecé a llorar, después de llorar por unas horas empecé a caminar sin rumbo mientras planeaba mi venganza "te matare Wingston y a todos los seres que amas" dije con un tono de maldad.

Final Del flash back

P.V. Wingston

"tu rompiste la ley y a escondidas" le dije.

Jorge: "y ahora que yo sepa rompiste esa regla y voy a cobrar mi venganza, pero soy piadoso, solo tienes que matar a todas las parejas que sean alpha y omega y los demás no sufrirán" me dijo.

"ni loco lo hare, además solo tienes a todos los exiliados de nuestra manada y te ganamos en número" le dije.

Vi que hizo una seña y de los arbustos salieron muchos lobos.

Jorge: "crees que soy el único al que le disgusto tu decisión, pase todo este tiempo buscando manadas nómadas que les haya disgustado tu decisión;¡ ATAQUEN!" grito.

Vi como todos se abalanzaban sobre nosotros, vi a Kate y tenía una cara de preocupación.

P.V. normal

Humphrey: estábamos cerca de la manada, todos estábamos corriendo, la luna estaba en su punto más alto, cuando estábamos a 1 km escuchamos que la pelea ya había empezado.

Mientras

Wingston: estaba peleando con Jorge él había dado la orden de que no me atacaran porque quería hacerse cargo de mí, todos los zarpazos que le mandaba el los bloqueaba como si nada, de repente salto en sig sag y salto sobre mi muy rápido dando me un zarpazo en la cara, luego me dio una patada en el estómago, me mordió el cuello y me tumbo al suelo dejándome inmóvil.

Jorge: "por fin mi venganza, últimas palabras" le dije con un tono burlón.

Wingston: "siento lo de Lin, yo estaba enojado porque me sentí traicionado pero me di cuenta de mi error y llevo todo este tiempo deseando que nunca hubiera pasado" le dije casi sin voz.

P.V. Kate

Estaba rodeada por 5 alphas, no tenia oportunidad, vi a Garth que estaba en las mismas, Tony estaba herido de la cara, Hutch estaba luchando contra 2 alphas al mismo tiempo, Candu estaba contra una roca y tenía enfrente a 3 alphas, y mi papa estaba debajo de Jorge.

Cerre los ojos y pensé en Humphrey "sé que no me escuchas porque estas muy lejos pero quiero decirte que te amo" dije susurrando. Pasaron 2 minutos y no paso nada.

"te gusta meterte en problemas" dijo una voz misterios, abrí los ojos y era el lobo misterioso de aquel día y todos los alphas que me rodeaban estaban degollados, "que haces aquí" le pregunte intrigada.

Lobo: "la manada de los arcángeles nunca olvida sus pactos" me dijo.

"pacto" le pregunte.

Lobo: "te cuento luego; escuadrón de la primera guardia ayuden a los lobos de la manada occidental" dijo.

Vi como salieron 4 lobos con túnicas, una tenia túnica blanca, otra tenia túnica dorada, otro tenia túnica azul oscuro, y otro tenia túnica roja, ellos empezaron a atacar a los lobos de la manada del desertor, estaba impresionada.

**Bueno amigos acá acaba este capítulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews, si quieren que cambie algo, si tienen una sugerencia o si tienen una crítica. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	15. angeles caidos del cielo

Chapter 15: ángeles caídos del cielo

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, acá les dejo este capítulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin más preámbulo acá está el capítulo.**

P.V. Kate

Estaba peleando contra otro alpha, le di tres zarpazos en la cara y luego le corte el cuello, pero estaba un poco distraída viendo como los lobos de la manada de los arcángeles peleaban.

El de túnica blanca se había puesto enfrente de Candu; uno de los alphas se abalanzo hacia el, lo cogió del cuello y lo puso espalda contra espalda parado en dos patas mientras le cogía del mentón y lo jalaba hacia abajo (hace lo mismo que Edward Collen le hace a victoria en crepúsculo 3) de repente se escuchó un sonido, era el cuello del lobo que se había quebrado, el lobo de túnica blanca lo soltó y salto sobre uno de los lobos cayendo sobre él, el lobo se cayó, el lobo de túnica con su pata trasera de la derecha le piso el cuello y con sus patas delanteras le jalaba la cabeza hacia arriba hasta que otro sonido se oyó, era el cuello del lobo que se había quebrado, el ultimo lobo empezó a lanzarle golpes muy rápidos al lobo de túnica blanca, el lobo de túnica blanca detuvo todos los golpes con solo su pata derecha(igual que Neo hace con Smith en Matrix 1), luego le cogio la pata izquierda al lobo y con su pata izquierda le coge el cuello y se lo tuerce.

El lobo de túnica dorada cogio a los dos lobos que tenían a Hutch inmovilizado y los lanzo contra una roca, estos se pararon y atacaron al lobo de túnica dorada, todos los ataques que les lanzaban el desviaba los golpes haciendo que estos fueran contra su compañero (algo parecido a lo que hace Jackie Chan en Karate Kid), después de unos 5 minutos de estar haciendo que se golpeen solos el lobo de túnica dorada salto entre los dos lobos, estos cayeron al suelo ya que el lobo de túnica dorada les había cortado el cuello.

El lobo de túnica azul cogio a unos de los lobos que tenían rodeado a Tony, lo alzo se arrodillo y voto al lobo contra su rodilla haciendo que toda su columna se fracturara (parecido a lo que hizo el malo de mascara a Batman en el caballero de la noche haciende), cogio a otro, lo lanzo al aire y mientras caía puso su pata debajo con las garras afuera, cuando cayó la pata del lobo de la túnica azul atravesó de lado a lado al lobo, los otros 2 atacaron al lobo de túnica azul, el uso al lobo que tenia atravesado en la pata de escudo. Después salto contra uno de los lobos, lo mordió en el cuello y en el aire hizo una vuelta de tornillo con el lobo aun en su mandíbula, matándolo de asfixia. El ultimo lobo salto sobre el lobo de túnica azul, pero el lobo de túnica azul lo detuvo clavándole las garras en su pecho, todos sus dedos estaban incrustados en el pecho hasta la mitad.

El lobo de túnica roja desenrollo su cadena del brazo y se la lanzo a uno de los lobos que rodeaban a Garth, la cadena se enrollo en el cuello del lobo, matándolo por asfixia, el lobo de túnica roja empezó a usar su cadena como un látigo, en uno de los golpes le dejo la cadena marcada en la cara a uno de los lobos, uno de los alphas se lanzo contra el pero recibió un golpe del escudo del lobo de la túnica roja quedando inconsciente en el suelo, el lobo de túnica roja le corto el cuello, luego, le enrollo la cadena a otro lobo en una de sus patas y lo atrajo hasta el, le cogio el cuello al alpha y se lo torció, el lobo de túnica roja salto detrás de uno de los lobos que quedaban y le corto el cuello rápidamente, solo quedaba un alpha, el alpha lo ataco pero el lobo de túnica roja le cogio la cabeza y se la estrello en el suelo, luego se puso encima de el, con su pata trasera izquierda le piso la espalda casi llegando al cuello, luego paso la cadena por debajo del cuello y cogio la cadena con las dos patas delanteras luego, le piso la cabeza con su pata trasera derecha y empezó a tirar de la cadena, haci matándolo después de 1 minuto de tirar de la cadena.

Por último el lobo de túnica negra salto sobre Jorge con una patada voladora (la misma patada que le dio Trinity al policía en Matrix 1, si quieren también imagínenlo suspendido en el aire con efecto de pausa), Jorge salió volando a unos metros del lobo de túnica negra, Jorge lo ataco pero el bloqueo su ataque enrollándole su pata con la capa de su hombro izquierdo, luego le dio un codazo en el estómago dejándolo sin aire, y luego le metió una patada en la cara, por ultimo uso la misma técnica de intercalarle patadas con sus patas traseras mientras hacía punto de equilibrio en su pata delantera izquierda, luego salto mientras se impulsaba clavándole sus garras de la pata delantera derecha y por ultimo le estampo la cara al suelo con una patada. Lo cogio de la piel del cuello y se dirigió hacia mi padre.

Lobo misterioso: "has con el lo que quieras le dijo a mi padre" le dijo mientras ponía a Jorge frente a mi padre, mi padre se alzó en cólera y le corto el cuello, después de 15 minutos la pelea había acabado, nadie murió pero 32 lobos estaban muy mal heridos, y todos sin excepción tenían heridas menores, yo tenía una herida en mi brazo derecho.

Todos estaban celebrando hasta que un lobo del este se vio volar por los aires, cuando todos los lobos habían volteado a ver, vieron que fue el lobo de túnica negra, el empezó a saltar de lado a lado golpeando a los lobos del este, se veían 2 lobos del este volando por el aire cada 15 segundos.

"que estás haciendo" le grite alterada.

De repente apareció detrás de Garth y Tony mandando a Tony lejos, luego cogio a Garth de la piel del cuello y salto casi 3 m , en el aire lanzo a Garth con fuerza contra el suelo, dejando un poco agrietado el suelo, después encerró a Garth en un circulo (igual que hizo Sasuke a Garah en los exámenes chunin) iba tan rápido que se veía un anillo de tierra alrededor de Garth, del anillo salió unas garras que se enterraron en el lomo de Garth, se veía como las garras salían de distintos lugares y se clavaban en el cuerpo de Garth por último, el lobo de túnica negra apareció al lado de Garth e hizo el mismo movimiento con el que le gano Jorge. El lobo de túnica negra se paró sobre Garth y puso sus garras en su cuello.

"que haces" le grite.

Lobo misterioso: "la última vez que estuve aquí los lobos del este iban a atacar a los lobos del oeste" dijo.

Wingston: "las manadas este y oeste se unieron por un matrimonio" le dijo mi papa.

El lobo misterioso gruño como si algo le hubiera molestado y cogio a Garth del cuello y lo lanzo haciendo que cayera enfrente de Tony.

Lobo misterioso: "lo siento hace 6 meses las cosas eran diferentes cuando pertenecía a la manada del oeste" me dijo.

"estas perdonado, han pasado muchas cosas desde los últimos meses" le dije.

Vi como los lobos de túnicas, blanca, dorada, azul oscuro y rojo se quitaron las capuchas pero el de túnica negra no lo hizo.

Lobo de túnica azul: "somos el escuadrón de la primera guardia de la manada de los arcángeles soy Kat, y ellos son Mike, Mia, Dutch y él es nuestro líder H" dijo la loba de túnica azul oscuro, mientras señalaba a cada uno, pero fue interrumpida por el lobo de túnica negra cuando iba a decir su nombre.

Lobo misterioso: "mi nombre no importa" dijo.

"dinos quien eres, debo saber quién es el lobo que me ha salvado en 2 ocasiones" le pedí.

Wingston: "además la manada debe recordar el nombre del líder del escuadrón que los salvo" le dijo mi papa.

Lobo misterioso: "no lo voy a decir, solo ayudaremos a llevar a los heridos y luego nos devolvemos" dijo en tono serio.

De repente un alpha de la manada del desertor que estaba oculto en unos arbustos salto sobre el lobo misterioso tomándolo desprevenido y tirando lo al suelo, el lobo misterioso se reincorporo

y le corto el cuello, pero lo que él no sabía era que la capucha se le había caído, apenas vi quien era mi corazón se detuvo.

"Hum..Humphrey" dije tartamudeando.

**Bueno amigos acá acaba este capítulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews, si quieren que cambie algo, si tienen una sugerencia o si tienen una crítica. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	16. donde estuviste todo este tiempo?

Chapter 16: donde estuviste todo este tiempo?

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, acá les dejo este capítulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Andrea gracias por ayudarme y esperare a que plantees bien la idea. Y sin más preámbulo acá está el capítulo.**

P.V. normal.

Kate: "Humphrey eres tú" dije felizmente.

Humphrey: tenia cara de seriedad, me llego una ira cuando mencionaron el matrimonio, vi como Kate se empezaba a acercar haci que la detuve "solo vine porque quería salvar a mis amigos de la manada oeste" dije con seriedad y con un tono medio enojado "primera guardia ayuden a llevar a los heridos" ordene.

Los miembros del escuadrón empezaron a cargar de a 2 lobos cada uno en su lomo, Humphrey se volvió a poner la capucha y cogió a Garth y a Hutch que había quedado muy mal herido. Todos veían con una cara de impresión a Humphrey, como de ser un omega alocado, se había convertido en todo un alpha arcángel.

Humphrey: "no dejen que nadie se me acerque, y no cuenten nada sobre mí a nadie" le dije a mis compañeros.

"a la orden señor" dijeron los cuatro con respeto.

Habían pasado unos 15 minutos de caminata, Kate se decidió acercarse a Humphrey que estaba unos cuantos metros lejos de ella hasta que Mía la detuvo.

Kate: "déjame pasar" le dije en tono demandante

Mía: "lo siento Kate, pero Humphrey nos dio la orden de no dejar que nadie se le acerque y no podemos desobedecer" le dije.

Wingston: "por qué no podemos hablar con el" dijo mientras se acercaba.

Mike: "no sabemos pero lo dijo con una seriedad que nunca le habíamos escuchado" le dije.

Kate: me puse triste al pensar que el omega tierno y divertido del que me había enamorado se haya convertido en un aburrido y serio alpha "que tanto lo conocen" les pregunte.

Kat: "lo conocemos un poco" le dije.

Kate: "quien es el que mejor lo conoce" les pregunte.

Dutch: "yo soy el que más lo conoce" le dije.

Kate: "de que han hablado, que te ha contado y cuanto ha cambiado desde que lo conoces" le pregunte.

Dutch: "no puedo responder eso por órdenes de Humphrey, lo único que te puedo decir es que no te pongas triste, no ha cambiado en lo absoluto, sigue siendo el mismo" le dije con una sonrisa.

Kate: "entonces por qué esta haci" pregunte.

Kat: "eso solo te lo puede decir el" le dije.

Tony: "y porque Uds. No pueden decirnos" les pregunte con una ceja levantada.

Mike: "por órdenes de él" le dije

Wingston: "como llego a ser el líder del escuadrón" les pregunte.

Mía: mire a mis compañeros y ellos asintieron "Humphrey les contamos" le pregunte.

Humphrey: (a unos cuantos metros de distancia) "solo cuénteles como empezó el equipo" les dije.

Kate: "ha estado escuchando todo este tiempo" pregunte intrigada.

Dutch: "si por" le pregunte.

Kate: "nos lleva casi 20 m de distancia y estamos hablando bajo" dije.

Kat: "tenemos sentidos súper desarrollados" le dije.

Tony: "y cuál es la historia" les pregunte.

Les empezaron a contar todo con lo relacionado con el equipo. Cuando llegaron dejaron a los heridos en la cueva del sanador y Humphrey se quitó la capucha. Cuando salieron se dirigieron a la cueva de la cabeza alpha todos estaban esperando en la entrada, una conmoción se causó cuando vieron a Humphrey y a su equipo.

Lily: "Humphrey" le pregunte al verlo.

Humphrey: "hola Lily" dije seriamente.

Wingston: "todos váyanse a sus cuevas, hay unos lobos en la cueva si preguntan, ninguno murió; Lily, Garth está en la cueva del sanador.

Lily se fue a ver a Garth, Wingston entro a la cueva junto con Kate, Eve, el escuadrón de la primera guardia, y Candu, todos tenían la vista en Humphrey, había un silencio incomodo hasta que Wingston lo rompió.

Wingston: "vaya que has cambiado Humphrey" le dije al ver que sus músculos eran igual de grandes a los de Garth y que los tenía un poco más marcados.

Eve: "es bueno volver a verte Humphrey" le dije.

Humphrey: "me gustaría decir lo mismo; Candu cuáles son las cifras" le dije seriamente.

Candu: "tenemos 32 alphas mal heridos, todos tienen heridas menores pero gracias a Dios no perdimos a ningún alpha" le dije con respeto.

(**Sugerencia: pongan esta canción de fondo le da más drama a la escena se llama "Just a Dream" es la versión de Sam Tsui y Christina Grimmie y si no la encuentran acá les dejo el link= ** watch?v=a2RA0vsZXf8****)

Humphrey: "son buenas cifras, como ya no hay peligro y ya no nos necesitan nos vamos; primera guardia vámonos" dije seriamente mientras me daba vuelta y pe ponía la capucha

Kate: "no se quedaran" les pregunte un poco triste.

Humphrey: "ya no tenemos motivos para quedarnos" les dije fríamente, luego salí de la cueva.

Kat: "lo siento será para la próxima" les dije.

Kate: ya no soportaba más, entonces corrí y alcance a Humphrey "Humphrey" le dije.

Humphrey: "que quieres Kate" le dije seriamente.

Kate: "que tienes, porque estas haci" le dije demandantemente.

Humphrey: "que tengo, lo que tengo es que te casaste con Garth, preferiste a Garth que a mí, pues eso es lo que tengo" le dije mientras me daba vuelta hacia ella.

Kate: "Humphrey yo nunca me case con Garth, te am ti y nunca te cambiaria; es más nunca quise ser alpha, yo quería ser un omega para estar contigo pero mi papa me obligo a convertirme en alpha le dije mientras se me salían las lágrimas.

Flash back

P.V. normal

Wingston: "Kate a todos los cachorros se les pregunta que quieren ser si un alpha o un omega, pero tú debes ser un alpha" le dije.

Kate: "por qué" dije intrigada.

Wingston: "sé que quieres ser un omega pero tendrás una responsabilidad que entenderás en unos años"

Kate: "está bien" dije con la cabeza agachada ya que me dolía pensar que nunca estaría con Humphrey.

Final del flash back

Kate: "en la escuela de alphas no me podía concentrar pensando en ti" le dije con lágrimas escurriéndome por la mejilla.

Humphrey: "y el matrimonio que unió a las manadas" le pregunte un poco serio.

Kate: "Garth y Lily se casaron" le dije.

Humphrey: "pero que paso con la ley de alphas y omegas no pueden estar juntos" le pregunte.

Kate: "mi padre la revoco, por eso nos atacaron, por eso salí a buscarte, siempre que no te encontraba me ponía a llorar al pensar que jamás estaría contigo, por eso hice 8 viajes en busca de ti, porque te quiero y te amo y quiero pasar toda mi vida junto a ti y además…." Le dije hasta que fui interrumpida.

Humphrey le había dado un gran beso apasionado, tierno y amoroso, Kate empezó a recostar a Humphrey en el pasto, poniéndose encima de él, los dos lobos habían demostrado todo su amor en ese beso mientras se abrazaban y acariciaban, Humphrey había liberado y saciado todo el amor que había guardado en su interior durante tanto tiempo, y Kate por fin sentía que podía ser tan feliz como ella quería, y esa felicidad estaba con Humphrey.

**Bueno amigos acá acaba este capítulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews, si quieren que cambie algo, si tienen una sugerencia o si tienen una crítica. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	17. te amo

Chapter 17: te amo

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, acá les dejo este capítulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Vi un comentario que decía que mis capítulos son algo cortos, intentare de hacerlos más largos. Gracias por corregirme ANTIALPHAS H siempre creí que era Edzio ya que en el juego siempre se escucha una d entre la E y la Z XD. Y sin más preámbulo acá está el capítulo.**

P.V. normal

Kate: seguía besando a Humphrey con todo el amor que sentía por él, paramos después de unos minutos para recuperar el aliento "te amare por el resto de mi vida Humphrey" le dije con ternura y amor, mientras jadeaba.

Humphrey: "he esperado toda mi vida para estar contigo, te amo más que mi propia vida Kate" le dije con todo el corazón entre jadeos, luego Kate me dio un beso sentía como la lengua de Kate y la mía se acariciaban y pasaban saliva, yo le estaba cogiendo la cintura, mientras que ella ponía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Desde la cueva de la cabeza alpha.

Dutch: miraba como Humphrey y Kate se besaban "bien hecho hermano, creo que por fin serás feliz" pensé "creo que ya no tenemos que irnos" dije.

Todos se acercaron y vieron que Humphrey y Kate se besaban.

Kat: "por fin obtuvo lo que tanto anhelaba" dije sonriendo.

Wingston: "de que hablas" le pregunte curioso por lo que dijo.

Mia: "cuando lo conocimos era divertido pero, a veces se deprimía al pensar en su amada Kate" les dije recordando.

Flash Back

P.V. Mia

Acababan de llegar de una misión

Humphrey: "bien hecho equipo salió muy bien esta misión" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Kat te luciste hoy en el combate como es que hiciste ese movimiento" le pregunte ya que en la misión había matado a un lobo el doble de grande que ella, en la misión Kat le cogió la cabeza al lobo y lo lanzo por el aire, Kat también salto y mientras caía abrazo al lobo y empezó a girar mientras caían, cuando cayó lo primero que toco el piso fue la cabeza del lobo, el lobo murió ya que su cuello se quebró (lo mismo que hizo Rock Li contra Garah en los exámenes chunin).

Kat: "fue un movimiento que me enseño mi madre" dijo con un tono de tristeza.

"por qué estas haci Kat" le pregunte inocentemente.

Humphrey: "es mejor que cambiemos de tema" me dijo con una cara de ahorita te cuento.

Kat: "Mia tienes alguien especial en tu vida" me pregunto.

"pues me gusta alguien" dije mientras pensaba en Dutch. Vi que Dutch se entristeció un poco "Dutch te gusta alguien" le pregunte.

Dutch: "si pero a ella le gusta otra persona y no se quien le gusta" dijo.

Mike: "el amor es una tortura, por eso he evitado enamorarme" dijo el con un tono de orgullo.

Kat: "no te gusta nadie" dijo Kat con un tono de sorpresa.

Mike: "no la verdad es que no, y prefiero haci para no sufrir; jefe tú has tenido alguien especial" le pregunto.

Dutch: "no es bueno hablar de eso ahora" dijo interrumpiendo a Mike.

Humphrey: "tranquilo de igual modo se iban a enterar; la razón por la que deje mi manada fue por alguien que me gustaba" dijo con una cara de tristeza, luego nos contó toda su historia.

Mia: "esa tal Kate si que hizo mal en escoger a ese Garth envés de a ti" le dije después de que terminara de contar su historia.

Humphrey se quedó un tiempo mirando el suelo cuando divise que una lagrima cayó al piso, el se puso su capucha.

Humphrey: "hasta mañana chicos descansen, se lo merecen" dijo antes de irse.

Cuando ya no podía oírnos dije "pobre jefe, si que ha sufrido por esa tal Kate"

Dutch: "todos tenemos nuestra cruz y corona de espinas" me dijo.

Kat: "bueno creo que yo ya me voy, hasta mañana amigos" dijo.

Luego todos se fueron para sus respectivas cuevas.

Cuando me dirigía para mi cueva vi que Humphrey estaba llorando en la orilla del lago, lo vi ya que mi cueva queda cerca a la de Humphrey.

Final del flash back

P.V. normal

Mia: "siempre veía como Humphrey se acostaba en la orilla del lago y lloraba mientras veía su reflejo en el lago" les dije.

Wingston: "parece que los dos han sufrido mucho el uno por el otro" dije.

De repente se escucha un gruñido atrás de ellos, cuando voltean a ver es Eve, que tenía una cara de muerte.

Eve: "si ese idiota llega hacerle algo a mi hija le arrancare la cabeza, sacare todo lo de adentro, dejando hueca la cabeza, le abriré el estómago y le sacare las tripas, y las meteré en la cabeza, luego le cortare la cola y se la meteré en el estómago" dije con un tono un poco enojado.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar la amenaza.

Mientras.

Humphrey: "creo que deberíamos de dejar de hacer esto" dije.

Kate: "por qué" le pregunte un poco triste

Humphrey: "todos nos están viendo y además escuche una amenaza de tu madre contra mí que la verdad no quisiera que se agá realidad" le dije con una sonrisa y un tono burlón.

Kate: mire disimuladamente hacia arriba y vi que todos nos estaban viendo "no me importa, quiero que todo el mundo se entere de cuanto te quiero y te amo" le dije con ternura.

Humphrey: mi corazón estaba por explotar de tanto amor que sentía y le di un beso tierno "te amo mucho".

Kate: le cogí la capucha y se la quite "te amo, y nunca me escondas tu hermosa cara" le dije y luego le devolví el beso.

Pasaron unos minutos mientras ellos veían la luna y disfrutaban la compañía mutua, ya todos se habían ido a dormir, Kate se había quedado dormida en el pecho de Humphrey.

Humphrey: "por fin estoy con mi amada Kate" dije, luego empecé a mover a Kate suavemente para que despertara "hermosa tenemos que ir a nuestras cuevas" le dije con cariño.

Kate: "quiero dormir aquí contigo" le dije mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho.

Humphrey: la mire con amor y la abrace "yo también quiero dormir contigo, pero tu mama me matara si no llegas temprano, además mañana podremos estar todo el día juntos" le dije.

Kate: "está bien me convenciste solo porque dijiste que pasarías todo el día junto a mi" le dije mientras me paraba.

Se fueron a la cueva de la cabeza alpha, Wingston y Eve se habían quedado dormidos, Eve empezó a hablar dormida.

Eve: "debo sacarle los ojos a Humphrey y ahorcar a Garth con su propia cola" dije con una sonrisa en la cara.

Humphrey: "tu mama da miedo" dije al escuchar lo que dijo Eve.

Kate: "si solo es un poco sobre protectora, nada que mi alpha arcángel no pueda resolver" le dije sensualmente la última parte, "no olvides que dijiste que pasarías todo el día conmigo" le dije.

Humphrey: "no quisiera que fuera diferente" le dije tiernamente.

Kate: salte sobre él y lo abrace con mucha alegría "gracias por volver, te extrañe y mucho" dije con lágrimas en mis ojos.

Humphrey: "fui un idiota al haberte abandonado; me perdonas" dije con un poco de tristeza.

Kate: "te perdono, pero también fue mi culpa por no haberte dicho lo mucho que te amaba, lamento eso con todo mi corazón" le dije después de haberlo abrazado, mientras se me escurrían las lágrimas por la mejilla.

Humphrey: le lamí la cara para limpiar sus lágrimas "tranquila no llores no sabes cómo me duele verte llorar, lo que importa es que ahora podemos estar juntos hasta el fin de nuestras vidas" le dije con una cálida sonrisa.

Kate: le di un beso rápido "hasta luego mi amor" le dije mientras me daba vuelta.

Humphrey: "hasta mañana mi vida" le dije y luego me fui.

Humphrey se dirigía a su cueva cuando de la oscuridad salió Dutch.

Dutch: "parece que alguien está feliz" le dije con una sonrisa.

Humphrey: "hermano había esperado esto toda mi vida y por fin lo tengo" le dije con una sonrisa.

Dutch: "bien por ti amigo, yo no he podido decirle a Mia lo que siento" le dije con tristeza

Humphrey: "amigo ya te dije que Mia siente lo mismo por ti" le dije.

Dutch: "aun haci no tengo la valentía para decirle que la amo" le dije.

Humphrey: "solo mírala a los y dile que la amas; en donde te estas quedando" le pregunte.

Dutch: "Wingston nos asignó una cueva a cada uno; me voy a dormir, que duermas hermano" le dije y me fui.

Humphrey: "hasta mañana" le dije, luego me dirigí a mi antigua cueva, por suerte estaba vacía, me quite mi túnica y la puse en una roca, luego me acosté en mi cama y me dormí.

Tanto Kate como Humphrey se habían dormido con una sonrisa en la cara. Lo que Dutch no sabía era que alguien lo había espiado mientras hablaba con Humphrey.

**Bueno amigos acá acaba este capítulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews, si quieren que cambie algo, si tienen una sugerencia o si tienen una crítica. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	18. amor

Chapter 18: amor

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, acá les dejo este capítulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin más preámbulo acá está el capítulo.**

P.V. Kate

Me levante y vi que mi papa estaban dormido pero mi mama no estaba, pero no le di mucha importancia, salí y me dirigí a la cueva de Humphrey, cuando llegue vi que estaba vacía, "en donde estará" pensé. De repente Humphrey entro, "hola amor donde estabas" le pregunte después de haberle dado un beso.

Humphrey: "estaba huyendo de tu mama y de Lily hace como media hora" me dijo.

"te estaban correteando, porque" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "tu mama me quiere destripar por lo de ayer, y Lily me quiere sacar los ojos por lo que le hice a Garth" me dijo.

"así dejaste muy herido a Garth, pero si tu fácilmente puedes perder a mi mama y a Lily, porque duraste media hora en escapar" le dije.

Humphrey: "para dejarlas cansadas, así tu y yo podemos pasar todo el día sin problemas" me dijo con una sonrisa.

"que ingenioso; quieres ir a desayunar" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "claro, espera me pongo la túnica" me dijo, luego fue y se puso su túnica.

Fuimos a la zona de alimentación donde unos alphas tenían unos 5 caribús y empezamos a comer, pasaron unos minutos cuando de repente Humphrey me cogió y me empujó hacia atrás, apenas me empujo vi como vi como Lily y mama saltaron sobre él, pero el salto y dio unos flips hacia atrás, haciendo que mama y Lily pasaran derecho, iban a volver a saltar, cuando me atravesé.

"YA BASTA, porque quieren hacerle daño" les grite.

Lily: "dejo muy herido a Garth, tiene muchas heridas por todo su cuerpo, que él le hizo" me gruño

"Lily eso fue un mal entendido, él no sabía que las manadas oeste y este se habían unido" le dije.

Lily: "pero ni siquiera se disculpó" me dijo.

"no te disculpaste" le pregunte a Humphrey.

Humphrey: "como querías que me disculpara, Garth quedo inconsciente" me dijo.

"por la tarde pasaras y te disculparas; haci no lo mataras" le dije le pregunte a Lily.

Lily: "si hace eso ya no lo matare" dijo con calma.

"mama, yo ya soy grande y puedo cuidarme sola, ya no soy tu bebe" le dije.

Eve: "siempre serás mi bebe, y siempre te protegeré" me dijo con una sonrisa.

Wingston: "deberías de dejar de amenazar a los novios de nuestras hijas" le dijo mi papa saliendo de atrás de ella.

Eve: "está bien pero no prometo nada" le dijo.

Wingston: "hola Humphrey" le dijo mi papa.

Humphrey: "buenos días señor" le dijo.

Wingston: "ya que te quedaste, me imagino que querrás ser un alpha" le dijo mi papa.

Humphrey: "si haci puedo pasar más tiempo con Kate, si pero cuando el líder de la manada de los arcángeles necesite enviarme a una misión, yo iré" le dijo.

"amor nos vamos quiero mostrarte algo" le dije.

Humphrey: "claro cariño; he Lily lamento lo que le hice a Garth" le dijo a Lily.

Lily: "tranquilo Humphrey, solo discúlpate con Garth y te perdonare" le dijo mi hermana de una manera tierna.

P.V. Dutch

Estaba comiendo con mis amigos.

Mia: "Dutch me acompañarías a mi cueva para ayudarme con una cosa" me pidió.

"claro, vamos" le dije. Mientras nos dirigíamos estábamos hablando y riendo.

Mia: "Dutch puedo preguntarte algo" me pidió.

"claro, pregúntame" le dije.

Mia: "es cierto lo que le dijiste ayer a Humphrey por la noche" me dijo.

Yo quede congelado al escuchar lo que había dicho "nos escuchaste" le dije algo apenado.

Mia: "cada palabra; y es verdad" me pregunto.

"si" le dije con la cabeza agachada, "desde que estábamos en nuestra anterior manada, tú me gustabas" de repente, Mia salto sobre mí y me tumbo al suelo mientras ella quedaba encima de mí, luego me dio un beso dejándome congelado.

Mia: "porque nunca me lo dijiste" me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

"entonces si me amas" le pregunte, cuando ella me dio otro beso aún más largo que el anterior.

Mia: "eso responde tu pregunta" me dijo coquetamente.

"si" y le devolví el beso.

P.V. Humphrey

Seguí a Kate, llegamos a una cascada que caía en un lago pequeño.

"Kate porque me trajiste acá" le pregunte un poco curioso.

Kate: "ya lo olvidaste; acá fue donde nos conocimos" me dijo.

Flash back

P.V. Kate

Estaba jugando atrapadas con mis amigas y mi hermana cerca de una cascada, nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho, mi hermana estaba corriendo cuando tropezó con una roca, cuando tropezó me empujo, yo caí para atrás cuando un cachorro de color gris de mi misma edad me atrapo antes de que yo cayera.

Cachorro: "estas bien" me dijo mientras me ayudaba a recuperar el equilibrio.

"si gracias; quien eres" le pregunte al ver que era un lindo cachorro de color gris, de ojos azul hielo de mi misma edad.

Cachorro: "soy Humphrey y tu nombre es" me pregunto.

"me llamo Kate, gracias por no dejarme tropezar" le dije un poco sonrojada.

Humphrey: "de nada" me dijo, luego salieron mas cachorros de unos arbustos.

Cachorro 1: "Humphrey que pasa" le dijo un cachorro un poco pequeño.

Humphrey: "ya voy Shakey; fue un gusto conocerte" me dijo.

Kate: "por qué no tus amigos y tú se nos unen y jugamos" le dije.

Humphrey: "no es mala idea, que dicen amigos" les pregunto a sus amigos.

Todos sus amigos asintieron y duramos toda la tarde jugando.

Final del Flash back

"ya me acorde, fue un día muy bueno" le dije

Kate: "si, el lobo más lindo y hermoso del planeta no me dejo caer al suelo" me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, luego me empujo al lago, cuando volví a la superficie, vi Kate riendo incontroladamente.

"haci tratas al que no te dejo caer" le dije en tono de broma.

Kate: "y por eso yo te rescatare esta vez" dijo, y luego salto al agua levantando mucha agua. Cuando volvió a la superficie se me acerco y me cogió "ya llego tu salvación" dijo seductoramente y me dio un beso apasionado. Me quite la túnica y la puse a secar.

Duramos toda la mañana jugando, cuando ya eran las 12:00 salimos y nos secamos, me puse mi túnica que ya se había secado, luego nos dirigimos a la cueva de Garth y Lily.

Cuando llegamos vi a Garth con unas cuantas hojas en su cuerpo y Lily estaba acostada en su cuerpo.

"hola Garth" le dije mientras entraba.

Garth: "por favor no me hagas daño" grito mientras se cubría la cara.

"tranquilo Garth no te voy a hacer daño" le dije con una cálida sonrisa.

Garth: "ha no" dijo impresionado.

"no vine a ver como estabas y a pedir perdón por lo que hice" le dije.

Garth: "por qué me atacaste" me pregunto.

"creí que la manada del oeste y la del este, habían caído en guerra y que eran enemigas" le dije.

Garth: "te perdono amigo, además fue gracias a ti y tu equipo que las manadas siguen a salvo" me dijo.

"gracias amigo, y felicitaciones por haberte casado" le dije.

Garth: "gracias amigo" me dijo

"Susan que a dicho de tus heridas" le pregunte (Susan es la sanadora de la manada es de color rojo claro con ojos azul oscuro).

Garth: "dijo que en unas semanas estaré como nuevo, Wingston me dio un descanso y así puedo pasar más tiempo con Lily" me dijo.

"qué bueno, y Lily todo bien" le pregunte.

Lily: "si Humphrey estas perdonado" me dijo con una sonrisa.

"bueno si todo está bien, nosotros nos vamos" les dije.

Kate: "hasta luego Lily, hasta luego Garth que te mejores"

Luego Kate y yo salimos, llegamos a mi cueva.

"Kate te gustaría ir al aullido de la luna esta noche conmigo" le dije.

Kate: "claro amor" me dijo con emoción y luego me dio un beso y se fue a arreglar.

Pasaron unas horas, desde que Kate se había ido a arreglar, yo me fui con mis amigos a ponerme al día con ellos. Estaba con mis amigos en la roca al aullido a la luna, me contaron que Shakey estaba saliendo con Rebeca, Salty estaba con Janice (no me acuerdo bien del nombre) y Mooch estaba saliendo con alguien, no sé con quién pero dijo que estaba saliendo con alguien, cuando vi a Kate no pude evitar quedar embobado estaba muy linda, su pelo estaba bien arreglado y tenía una flor en la oreja como la que le había dado.

Kate: "que tal me veo" me pregunto.

Salí de mi transe "estas preciosa" le dije luego subimos a la punta.

"empiezas tu o yo" le pregunte.

Kate: "empieza tu quiero oír tu hermoso aullido" me dijo, haciendo que me sonrojara.

Alce mi cabeza y empecé a aullar, después de unos minutos, Kate empezó a aullar, nuestros aullidos se combinaron a la perfección haciendo que se escuchara una hermosa melodía. Después de unos cuantos minutos paramos para recuperar el aliento.

"te amo" le dije con ternura y amor.

Kate: "yo también te amo" me dijo.

Luego nos dimos un beso apasionado pero fue interrumpido por aplausos, aullidos y chiflidos, miramos abajo y todos nos estaban mirando, algunas de las hembras tenían lágrimas en los ojos. Después de unas horas nos fuimos, acompañe a Kate hasta la cueva de la cabeza alpha, nos despedimos y me fui a mi cueva.

**Bueno amigos acá acaba este capítulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews, si quieren que cambie algo, si tienen una sugerencia o si tienen una crítica. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	19. porque se la llevaron

Chapter 19: porque se la llevaron

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, acá les dejo este capítulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Gracias a todos los que me han apoyado en esta historia Kate alpha, 5, alpha and omega s, willi-apha99, ANTIALPH AndreaXAlexein. Y sin más preámbulo acá está el capítulo.**

P.V. Kate

Ha pasado una semana desde que Humphrey volvió, y a sido la mejor semana de mi vida, convencí a mi papa de que me dejara hacer los deberes de alpha junto a Humphrey, así los días que no tenemos deberes alpha podemos estar juntos, en estas semanas han pasado muchas cosas, Dutch le dijo a Mia cuanto la amaba, el escuadro de la primera guardia se quedó en las manadas unidas, Mike se ha hecho amigos de muchos omegas, este día estoy sola, el líder de las manadas de los arcángeles mando al escuadrón de la primera guardia a misión, estoy muy preocupada por el bienestar de Humphrey, me da miedo que salga gravemente herido, me dijo que no me preocupara, que solo iba a ser una misión de negociación de paz.

Estoy con mi familia en el lago, Garth y Lily también están, estábamos en el lago.

Garth: "y cuando llega Humphrey" me pregunto.

"si no mal recuerdo llegara hoy por la noche o por la tarde, dependiendo de lo bien que le vaya; por que la pregunta" le dije con una ceja levantada.

Garth: "solo tengo una cuenta pendiente con el" me dijo.

Lily: "vamos amor ya olvídalo solo fue una pequeña broma, no te lo tomes tan serio" le dijo mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

"te hizo una broma" le pregunte.

Garth: "si y no fue de buen gusto" me dijo con un tono un poco de enojo.

Flash back

P.V. Garth

Estaba patrullando, la frontera sur con Hutch, me estaba quedando un poco dormido, la noche anterior no pude dormir, no sé por qué.

Hutch: "mala noche he amigo" me pregunto.

"si, no dormí casi nada, una desesperación me entro ayer y no sé por qué" le dije un poco cansado.

Hutch: "si quieres ve y duerme, yo hare el patrullaje" me dijo.

"gracias amigo" le dije antes de irme caminando.

Cuando iba a mitad de camino sentía que me iba a desplomar por el cansancio, vi un tronco, estaba tan cansado que decidí dormir hay, me subí al tronco y me quede dormido.

Desperté por que sentí que el tronco se movía, cuando abrí los ojos note que el tronco estaba sobre el agua, estaba a la mitad de la laguna, entre en pánico y me caí al agua que estaba helada, me dirigí hacia mi cueva, cuando de repente, vi a Humphrey, a Mia, Mike, Salty, Shakey y Mooch, riendo descontroladamente.

"Uds. Fueron los que me dejaron en la mitad de la laguna" les pregunte con tono de enojo

Humphrey: "si" me dijo entre risas, entonces los 6 empezaron a lanzarme moras, cuando acabaron estaba lleno de moras.

Final Del flash back.

P.V. Kate.

Wingston: "suerte en conseguir tu venganza" me dijo en un tono burlón.

Eve: "si quieres yo te ayudo" le dijo mama.

"enserio lo ayudaras, porque" le pregunte intrigada.

Eve: "para que mientras le hacemos la broma, aprovechar para sacarle las tripas y luego ir por Garth" dijo con calma.

"MAMA" gritamos Lily y yo al mismo tiempo.

Yo me pare, me iba a meter al lago cuando unos 20 lobos saltaron de unos arbustos, tenían un traje blanco, con una cruz roja pintada en el pecho. Uno de ellos salto sobre mí pero le corte el cuello, iba a correr con los demás hasta que uno de ellos me inmovilizo en el suelo, me cogió por el cuello y puso un cuchillo largo sobre mi cabeza.

Lobo: "no den un paso más o si no se muere" grito.

Eve: "suelta a mi hija" le grito mi mama.

Wingston: "que quieren" les gruño mi papa.

Lobo: "eso no te incumbe sucio lobo; si nos persiguen la princesita se muere" dijo mientras retrocedía conmigo.

"que quieren conmigo" le dije con enojo.

Lobo: "tranquila, ya lo descubrirás" me dijo con tono malvado, después todo se puso negro.

P.V. normal

Wingston: paso unos cuantos minutos desde que se llevaron a Kate, "que hacemos, no podemos mandar un equipo de búsqueda, podrían matar a Kate" dije un poco desesperado.

Lily: "los únicos que podrían hacer esto son los alpha arcángel" dije con tristeza.

Eve: "vaya hora escogió Humphrey para hacer la misión" dije con enojo.

Wingston: "no es su culpa solo obedece ordenes, debimos haberle preguntado a Humphrey en donde quedaba la manada arcángel para pedir ayudar" dije.

Luego de unos minutos Marcel y Pady bajaron.

Marcel: "buenas tardes mis amigos peludos" dije.

Lily: "Marcel, Pady que hacen aquí" dije un poco triste.

Pady: "solo queríamos venir y hablar con nuestros amigos lobos; donde están Kate y Humphrey, nos enteramos que Humphrey volvió a la manada" die ya que no veía ni a Kate ni Humphrey por ningún lugar.

Wingston: "Humphrey está en una misión, y Kate fue raptada por unos lobos" le dije, luego se me vino una idea a la mente "Marcel, Pady han visto algunos lobos con un traje blanco y una cruz pintada en el pecho" les pregunte un poco desesperado.

Marcel: "si vimos a unos 20 lobos con trajes blancos y una cruz roja pintada en el pecho, tenían a uno lobo cargado, no vimos quien era" le dije.

Wingston: "ese lobo es Kate; podrían volar y seguirlos hasta su guarida" les pregunte.

Marcel: "claro, todo por mis amigos" dije antes de salir volando con Pady.

Wingston: "esperaremos hasta que Marcel y Pady nos digan dónde está su guarida para, luego mandar un grupo de rescate" les dije.

Garth: "si tenemos suerte Humphrey y su equipo llegara por la tarde" les dije.

Pasaron unas horas ya el cielo tenía un color naranja ardiente, Wingston había convocado a 10 de los mejores alphas para que fueran a rescatar a Kate, estaban en la cueva de la cabeza alpha.

Wingston: "ya todos saben que hacer" les pregunte.

Humphrey: "hacer que" les pregunte mientras que entraba, a la cueva junto con mi equipo.

Lily: "Humphrey que bueno que llegaste" le dije mientras me acercaba y le daba un abrazo.

Humphrey: "si tuvimos una pequeña complicación, donde esta Kate" les pregunte al ver que no estaba.

Wingston: "fue raptada, íbamos a enviar un equipo de rescate" le dije.

Humphrey: "QUE, como es que paso" grite.

Kat: "cálmate Humphrey, quien lo hizo" le pregunte.

Jacob: "fueron la manada de los caballeros templarios" dije mientras entraba en la cueva, mientras era escoltado por 2 lobos.

Dutch: "señor que hace aquí" le pregunte.

Jacob: "Falcón me conto lo que paso" le dije.

Wingston: "es un placer tenerlo aquí; ya pueden irse" les dije a los 2 lobos.

Humphrey: "que es la manada de los caballeros templarios" le pregunte.

Jacob: "es una de las manadas más antiguas que hay; nuestra manada y la de ellos se ha enfrentado un par de veces" les dije.

Eve: "si pero que tiene que ver Kate con todo esto" le dije.

Jacob: "necesitan a su hija para un ritual" les dije.

Humphrey: "un ritual" le pregunte.

Jacob: "todo se remonta a la época de las cruzadas, eran un grupo militar de humanos que defendían a los cristianos y asesinaban a los ateos o de otra religión, ellos lograron domar a los lobos y usarlos como armas de guerra, uno de los lobos era Raymond, era el lobo más poderoso de esa época, tenía una habilidad más grande que los alpha arcángel, el tubo 8 hijos, todos habían sido destinados a seguir con la orden de los caballeros, los hijos de Raymond se habían vuelto despiadados, ellos y su padre eran unos sanguinarios, menos 1 el hijo menor de Raymond, se llamaba Felipe, él le pidió a Dios que detuviera a sus hermanos y a su padre, Dios le dijo a Felipe que los detendría quitándoles su habilidad pero que iba a quedar ese poder encerrado dentro del linaje de Felipe, los hermanos de Felipe y su padre perdieron el poder y se esparcieron por el mundo, y Felipe se escondió, una profecía dice que en el linaje de Felipe una hembra liberaría el poder escondido de los hermanos y padre de Felipe y que hay en adelante los descendientes de Felipe iban a tener acceso total al poder, las manadas de los templarios en total son 7, una por cada hijo de Raymond, ellos creen que sacrificando a la heredera del poder de los 7 hijos de Raymond y el poder de Raymond, todo ese poder se ira a los descendientes de los 7 hijos volviéndolos más poderosos, los descendientes de los 7 son ahora los que están al mando de esta manada" les dije.

Humphrey. "espera que quieres decir" le dije con un poco de miedo de la respuesta.

Jacob: "lo que quiero decir es que Kate es la hembra que liberara y heredara el poder de los 7 hijos de Raymond y el poder de Raymond" les dije.

**Bueno amigos acá acaba este capítulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews, si quieren que cambie algo, si tienen una sugerencia o si tienen una crítica. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	20. poder liberado

Chapter 20: poder liberado

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, acá les dejo este capítulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin más preámbulo acá está el capítulo.**

P.V. normal

"QUE" gritamos todos al mismo tiempo.

Jacob: "en otras palabras los antecesores de Kate son del linaje de Felipe" les dije.

Humphrey: "espera 2 preguntas: como sabes que es Kate y no Lily, y la segunda como ellos saben que es Kate" le pregunte desesperadamente.

Jacob: "esa respuesta se haya después de que Dios les quito el poder a Raymond y sus hijos, Dios le dio un sueño a Felipe en donde le mostraba la profecía y quien iba a ser la hembra que liberaría todo el poder de Raymond y sus hijos, Dios le conto a Felipe que esa loba iba a tener exactamente la misma sangre de él, Felipe viajo por el mundo, fundando manadas una de ellas fue la manada de los arcángeles, la misión de las manadas que fundo era mantener el orden y paz en el mundo y buscar a la loba que liberaría el poder, en cada manada que fundaba dejaba la descripción de la loba, dejaba escrita la profecía y dejaba una muestra de sangre, cuando Felipe fundo la manada de los arcángeles murió, fue enterrado en el centro de la manada. Jack el único hijo de Felipe se hizo cargo de la manada de los arcángeles, enseñándoles a pelear y enseñándoles la fórmula del potenciador, por eso nuestro entrenamiento y habilidades es tan bueno" les dije.

Wingston: "pero como ellos saben que es Kate, y como sabes tú" le pregunte un poco confundido.

Jacob: "por la muestra de sangre de Kate que me dio Humphrey" les dije.

Eve: "por qué le mandaste una muestra de sangre de Kate" dije furiosa.

Humphrey: "le había pedido a Jacob que si podía entrenar a Kate para que se convierta en un alpha arcángel, para que si yo no estoy ella se pueda defender" les dije.

Garth: "pero para que la sangre" pregunte.

Jacob: "nuestras capas tienen un sistema de defensa para que solo la persona destinada a usar la capa sea la única que la pueda usar, para que esto pase las capas son creadas con la sangre y genes del portador de la capa" les dije.

Lily: "que pasa si alguien se pone la capa de un alpha arcángel sin ser suya" les dije.

Jacob: "pregúntenle a Humphrey" les dije.

Todos voltearon a ver a Humphrey.

Humphrey: "sientes como si te quemara en lava o en una hoguera" les dije.

Wingston: "como le sacaste sangre a Kate" le pregunte a Humphrey.

Humphrey: "un día estábamos jugando y ella se raspo con una roca" les dije.

Jacob: "cuando Humphrey me mando la muestra, me acorde del pergamino y lo leí, vi que la descripción concordaba con la descripción que un día Humphrey me había dicho, fui y compare la sangre de Kate, con la muestra que había dejado Felipe, y coincidieron en un100%" les dije.

Wingston: "pero como ellos saben que es Kate" le pregunte.

Jacob: "por qué una de las 7 manadas de los caballeros templarios ataco a una de las manadas que fundo Felipe, quitándoles el pergamino y la muestra de sangre" les dije.

Lily: "pero si somos del linaje de Felipe, y Jack se había quedado en las manada de los arcángeles, porque estamos en las manadas unidas" le pregunte.

Jacob: "resulta que la manada de los arcángeles se había vuelto muy famosa por su entrenamiento y el nombre de Jack y Felipe se empezó a oír mucho por el mundo, atrayendo a una de las 7 manadas de los caballeros templarios" les dije.

Wingston: "si matan a Kate se cumplirá lo que tienen planeado" le pregunte

Jacob: "no pero pasara algo peor, el poder que tiene Kate en el cuerpo formara un propio cuerpo y tendrá todas las habilidades, pensamientos y recuerdos de Raymond y sus hijos" les dije

Humphrey: "ósea que cuando muera Kate el poder cobrara auto control" le pregunte.

Jacob: "si lo hacen antes de que libere el poder, si pasara" les dije.

Wingston: "si el poder es liberado y matan a Kate no pasara nada" le pregunte.

Jacob: "no pasara nada ya que el poder cuando se libere va a quedar eternamente bajo el poder de Kate" les dije.

Garth: "y los descendientes de Kate, también tendrán el poder" le pregunte

Jacob: "si" les dije

Wingston: "y también habría el riesgo de que el poder de los hijos de Kate tomen el control" le pregunte.

Jacob: "no porque cuando nazcan van a tener el control desde el primer momento, ya que Kate ya lo ha dominado" les dije.

Wingston: "porque no hicieron eso antes" le pregunte.

Jacob: "porque el poder no se había desarrollado por completo" les dije.

Garth: "una última pregunta que es un potenciador" le pregunte

Jacob: "es un líquido que tomamos en el entrenamiento para hacernos más fuertes" les dije.

Lily: "pero nunca te he visto tomar eso Humphrey" le dije

Jacob: "porque el ya acabo el entrenamiento, y su cuerpo ya es capaz de crear su propio potenciador, es como una vacuna, el cuerpo asimila los componentes y empieza a crear su propio potenciador, y el cuerpo sabe cuándo empezar a producir el potenciador, en general es en situaciones de vida o muerte, y se demora un poco el cuerpo en asimilar el componente, por eso pedimos que se lo tomen todos los días de los entrenamiento, y no es genético; hablando de eso también te traje los potenciadores para Kate, y una cosa más nada de lo que dije sale de esta cueva" les dije.

En eso entran a la cueva Marcel y Pady.

Marcel: "ya encontramos el cuartel esta en la mitad del camino de Jasper- Idaho" les dije.

Humphrey: "no hay tiempo que perder, primera guardia nos vamos" les dije.

Jacob: "por cierto al ser, manadas que salieron de los 7 hijos, tienen una habilidad parecida a la de nosotros, no tan buena pero si son buenos, es mejor que lleves al equipo de rescate" le dije.

Humphrey: "está bien" le dije.

Humphrey salió y vio que el equipo de rescate lo estaba esperando a unos cuantos metros de la cueva de la cabeza alpha.

Después de 3 horas de correr sin parar, llegaron.

Humphrey: "la primera guardia entrara y mataran a los que puedan sin ser notados, si las cosas salen mal les daré una señal y Uds. Entraran" les dije, y vi como todos asintieron.

El escuadrón ataco a los 2 guardias de la entrada sin hacer ruido cuando entro la primera guardia vieron lo grande que era la cueva; era 20 veces más grande que la cueva de la cabeza alpha, empezaron poco a poco a matar a los que estaban por ahí paseando por la cueva. Humphrey llego al final de la cueva donde había un circulo, y en la mitad estaba Kate atada, alrededor estaban todos los lobos viendo.

P.V. Kate

Me desperté y estaba atada, vi que un lobo con traje blanco y con una cruz roja pintada en el pecho se me acercaba con un cuchillo entre sus patas.

Lobo: "por fin, la sangre coincide y el poder va a ser repartido, y los caballeros templarios dominaran" dijo con maldad, mientras alzaba el cuchillo.

Me intente soltar pero no pude, de la oscuridad salto un lobo encapuchado con túnica negra encima del lobo con el cuchillo, el lobo de túnica negra lo mato cortándole el cuello, vi que era Humphrey.

"HUMPHREY" le dije con alegría.

Humphrey. "hola amor, perdón por la demora, el tráfico es horrible" me dijo en tono de broma.

Vi como de las sombras saltaron todos los del escuadrón, matando a unos 20 lobos en el instante, luego empezó una gran pelea, lo que más me sorprendía era la resistencia de los lobos con una cruz roja en el pecho, peleaban mucho, Humphrey a duras penas podía matar a 5, vi que Humphrey aullo y de la nada salieron 10 alphas para ayudarlos, la pelea duro unos 10 minutos, ninguno de los alphas del oriente habían caído ni tampoco de la primera guardia pero , apenas duras podían matar a algún lobo con una cruz roja en el pecho, de repente algo me paralizo el corazón, salió un lobo gigantesco que envistió a Humphrey mandándolo contra una pared, vi como Humphrey callo adolorido, la pared se había agrietado de la fuerza, sentí un gran calor recorrer mi cuerpo.

P.V. Humphrey

Cuando me levante vi que a Kate le empezó a emanar un aura naranja ardiente del cuerpo, sus garras crecían más de lo normal, los colmillos le crecieron y como el color de sus ojos pasaban de color ámbar a u rojo fosforescente, de repente salto sobre el lobo que me envistió, y le corto la cabeza, salto de lado a lado, sobre los lobos de traje blanco y una cruz roja en el pecho, me pare y quede atónito por su fuerza y velocidad, después de2 minutos ya todos los lobos de la manada de los caballeros templarios habían muerto, Kate se acercó a mi y me vio con una sonrisa.

"Kate?" le pregunte nervioso.

Kate: "soy yo quien más podría ser tontito" me dijo con una sonrisa tierna antes de volver a la normalidad.

Después nos fuimos a las manadas unidas, y le contamos todo a Kate, ella lo tomo un poco de sorpresa.

Kate: "ya veo por qué te asustaste cuando me viste, debes pensar que soy un monstro" me dijo con una cara de tristeza.

Me acerque y le di un gran beso "no me importa en lo absoluto, te quiero tal cual como eres" le dije con amor.

**Bueno amigos acá acaba este capítulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews, si quieren que cambie algo, si tienen una sugerencia o si tienen una crítica. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	21. lista para esto

Chapter 21: lista para esto

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, acá les dejo este capítulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Respondiendo la pregunta de diana, intentare seguir con mi ritmo actual de subir capítulos, si no subo es porque tenía muchas tareas o porque tenía alguna reunión, o si tengo un viaje, pero en ese caso yo les avisaría o si estoy castigado, pero les prometo que hare lo posible por seguir el mismo ritmo. Y sin más preámbulo acá está el capítulo.**

P.V. normal

Kate: "gracias Humphrey por tu apoyo" le dije al escuchar que no le importaba, que yo tuviera todo ese poder en mi interior.

Humphrey: "no tienes de que agradecer, siempre estaré ahí para ti" le dije con ternura.

Después los dos se abrazan sin importar que todos los estuvieran viendo.

Jacob: "no es por molestar, pero los tortolos podrían bajar de su atmosfera romántica" les dije.

Kate: "ya tendremos tiempo para nosotros" le dije al oído sensualmente.

Jacob: "como ya sabrás, Kate accedí a que te entrenaran como un alpha arcángel" le dije.

Kate: "enserio, gracias por esta oportunidad" dije con emoción y alegría.

Jacob: "no me agradezcas a mí, fue Humphrey el que me convenció" le dije.

Kate: "otra razón más por la cual te amo" le dije después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Humphrey: "no agradezcas, lo hice para que si yo no estoy por alguna razón, tu puedas defenderte sola" le dije.

Jacob: "tendrás un horario y tus maestros serán los miembros del escuadrón de la primera guardia; Mía será tu maestra en sigilo; Mike será tu maestro en fuerza, resistencia y resolución de problemas; Kat será tu maestra en agilidad y equilibrio; Dutch será tu maestro en combate; Humphrey será tu maestro en sentidos desarrollados; el lunes tendrás clase con Mia, el martes con Mike, el miércoles con Kat, el jueves con Dutch; el viernes con Humphrey y el sábado estarás conmigo aprendiendo sobre la manada y su historia, además te enseñare a controlar tu poder" le dije.

Kate: "y con quien empiezo" le dije.

Jacob: "mañana empezaras con Mia" le dije.

Mia: "mañana te veré en el lado este, para empezar con tu entrenamiento" le dije.

Kate: "que pasara con mis deberes alpha" le pregunte.

Wingston: "ya cuadre eso con Humphrey, el té reemplazara mientras tu estas en clases" le dije.

Kate: "eso significa que no tendrás, tus días comunes de descanso" le dije a Humphrey.

Humphrey: "no pero tendré libre el día de nuestras clases y el domingo a igual que tu" le dije.

Kate: "pero aun así es mucho para un solo lobo" le dije.

Humphrey: "tranquila, yo me ofrecí además no habrán muchas cosas que hacer, y todo lo hago por ti" le dije con unas sonrisa.

Kate: le di un abrazo y le dije "te prometo que me esforzare mucho para acabar el entrenamiento".

Wingston: "ya es un poco tarde, deberíamos ir a dormir" les dije.

Mike: "no es mala idea ya estoy cansado" les dije.

Todos se levantaron y empezaron a salir de la cuenta pero Kate se da cuenta que Humphrey tenía una cara de dolor, estaba cojeando y respiraba pesadamente.

Kate: "Humphrey estas bien" le pregunte al ver su estado.

Humphrey: "no es nada, solo un pequeño dolor en mi costado" le dije.

Kate le corrió un poco la túnica y paso suavemente su pata por el costado de Humphrey.

Kate: "Humphrey tienes 2 costillas rotas" le dije.

Wingston: "debemos llevarte con Susan" le dije.

Lily: "es mejor llevarte a tu cueva y que Susan te revise haya, tu cueva esta cerca de aquí pero la de Susan está a 10 minutos" le dije.

Humphrey: "no es nada, mañana estaré bien" les dije, intente caminar pero el dolor, era insoportable, así que me desplome.

Kate: "HUMPHREY" grite cuando cayó al piso.

Jacob: "Mike, Dutch ayúdenlo a llevar a su cueva" les dije.

Dutch y Mike recogieron a Humphrey del piso y se lo llevaron a su cueva.

Wingston: "Lily ve y llama a Susan, dile que necesitamos su ayuda" le dije.

Lily: "ok" le dije antes de salir corriendo para la cueva de Susan

Jacob: "que fue lo que le paso" les pregunte.

Kat: "un lobo muy grande envistió a Humphrey" le dije.

Media hora después.

Susan entra a la cueva de Humphrey, a Humphrey le dolía todo el cuerpo , Kate estaba al lado de Humphrey intentando hacer algo.

Susan: "que es lo que tiene" les pregunte.

Kate: "tiene 2 costillas rotas" le dije.

Susan: "te voy a ser sincera te va a doler" le dije.

Susan agarra las costillas y las acomoda, Humphrey siente como una ola de dolor le recorría todo el cuerpo, lanzo un gran grito, que termino despertando a la mitad de la manada.

Susan: "ya lo cure, tuvo suerte de que no le perforo el pulmón" les dije.

Wingston: "en cuanto tiempo estará curado" le pregunte.

Susan: "en 2 semanas" le dije.

Wingston: "eso es un problema, quien reemplazara a Kate" dije.

Eve: "yo lo haré" dije.

Kate: "mama harías eso por mi" le pregunte.

Eve: "no preguntes eso Kate, eres mi hija y quiero verte convertida en una fuerte alpha arcángel" le dije con una sonrisa.

Jacob: "es mejor que nos vayamos a descansar" les dije.

Kate: "papa me puedo quedar con Humphrey esta noche" pregunte.

Wingston: "por mi está bien" le dije.

Eve: "con tal de que Humphrey no se le ocurra algo gracioso, por mi también" le dije.

Kate rodeo los ojos y luego se despidió y entro a la cueva de Humphrey, él se había quedado dormido, Kate va y se duerme a su lado disfrutando el calor corporal de Humphrey.

Al día siguiente.

P.V. Kate

Me desperté temprano y me dirigí hacia el lado este de la manada

Cuando llegue vi que no había nadie cerca.

Mia: "hola Kate" me dijo detrás mío

"ahhh" grite de sorpresa "no hagas eso" le dije.

Mia: "lo siento no quería asustarte" me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"pero lo hiciste; con que empezamos" le pregunte.

Mia: "empezaremos con los potenciadores" me dijo mientras sacaba un pequeño frasco.

"para que es" le pregunte.

Mia: "es un líquido con el cual podrás llegar a ser rápida y fuerte, en tu entrenamiento; con el llegaras a tener una velocidad y fuerza increíble, algo que un alpha normal nunca haría por mas que entrene; ahora tómatelo" me dijo.

Me lo tome "tiene un sabor horrible" le dije.

Mia: "que esperabas jugo de moras" me pregunto en tono burlón.

"que sigue" le pregunte.

Mia: "primero hay que calentar; ve y dale 10 vueltas a la zona" me dijo.

Empecé a hacer las vueltas, cuando termine estaba exhausta.

Mia: "como ya calentaste, empecemos con un ejercicio sencillo; me pondré en esa colina y tu me tienes que envestir sin que me de cuenta" me dijo.

Empecé el ejercicio, había pasado medio día y no había podido envestirla ni una sola vez, cada vez me acercaba más, pero cuando estaba a punto de envestirla, ella se corrió dejándome pasar derecho.

Mia: "buen intento, lo hiciste muy bien, ahora un ejercicio divertido; tendrás que coger una mora y lanzarla contra uno de los alpha que están patrullando y esconderte para que no te vean"

Asentí y busque a los alpha que estaban patrullando la frontera sur, cogí 2 moras y las lance dándole a uno en el lado y otro en la cara, ellos empezaron a buscar estaba agazapada entre el pasto largo, no me encontraron hasta que Mia me sorprendió por atrás haciéndome gritar, ellos se dieron cuenta, y de venganza me lanzaron 5 moras, Mia estaba riendo sin parar.

Mia: "vaya si que eres fácil de sorprender" me dijo entre risas.

"quien no lo haría si alguien aparece detrás de ti de la manada" le dije.

Mia: "pues yo y todo el escuadrón de la primera guardia y los alphas arcángel" me dijo.

"y como lo hacen" le pregunte.

Mia: "tendrás que preguntarle eso a Humphrey" me dijo, luego miro el cielo y me dijo "acabamos por hoy, es mejor que te vayas a bañar, nos vemos en la próxima clase" me dijo, luego se dio vuelta y se fue.

Me fui a bañar, después de 10 minutos había caído la noche y fui a ver a Humphrey, cuando llegue lo vi que estaba mirando al horizonte.

"hola amor" le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

Humphrey: "hola cariño que tal la clase con Mia" me pregunto.

"estuvo bien aunque un poco difícil" me dijo.

Humphrey: "si el entrenamiento de los arcángeles es difícil, pero tienes suerte de que tus maestros sean ellos, a los que yo tenía" me dijo.

"que tan malos eran" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "bueno, no todos eran malos, pero donde te hubiera tocado con, John o Marcus; saldrías exhausta" me dijo.

"tengo suerte; como van tus costillas" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "hay van, me duele un poco pero no es nada de que preocuparse" me dijo con una sonrisa.

"me siento algo culpable por eso, te paso eso porque fuiste a rescatarme" dije en un tono triste.

Humphrey: "no te pongas triste y no es tu culpa, yo recibiría una bala por ti" me dijo con cariño.

Le di un beso tierno, y nos quedamos viendo la luna, después me despedí y me fui a dormir.

**Bueno amigos acá acaba este capítulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews, si quieren que cambie algo, si tienen una sugerencia o si tienen una crítica. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	22. que ha pasado

Chapter 22: que ha pasado

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, acá les dejo este capítulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin más preámbulo acá está el capítulo.**

P.V. normal

Han pasado 2 meses desde que Kate libero su poder y desde que está entrenando para convertirse en un alpha arcángel.

Era domingo Kate estaba en su tiempo libre con Humphrey deslizándose por la colina, hasta que no se dan cuenta de que se dirigían hacia un roca, se estrellaron y salieron volando quedando en un charco de lodo.

Humphrey: salimos volando y caímos en un charco de lodo, Kate cayó a lado mío. Estábamos riendo sin parar "me gusta tener este tiempo libre contigo" le dije.

Kate: "yo también los disfruto, pero me gustaría hacer algo más contigo" le dije sensualmente.

Humphrey: "la lobita quiere algo de acción" le pregunte burlonamente.

Kate: "si y quiero hacerlo ahora" le dije mientras me colocaba sobre el.

Humphrey: "vaya que es romántico hacerlo en un charco de lodo" le dije.

Kate: "sígueme" le dije.

Humphrey: "está bien" le dije.

Kate guio a Humphrey hasta un lago, cuando llegaron Kate empujo a Humphrey al lago, y luego se metió ella.

Kate: empuje a Humphrey a lado pando del lago que solo llegaba hasta las rodillas y me metí, y me puse encima de él "este lugar te parece mas romántico" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "si, pero no puedes quedar embarazada en la mitad del entrenamiento" le dije.

Kate: "es cierto pero podemos disfrutar de otras maneras" le dije.

Humphrey: "que tienes planeado" le dije.

Kate: "solo relájate" le dije, luego lo empecé a besar apasionadamente y le empecé a besar el cuello, bajando lentamente a su entrepierna, cuando iba a llegar, paso algo que no esperamos.

Humphrey: estaba disfrutando lo que estaba haciendo Kate pero escuche que alguien venia, me levante "Kate espera alguien viene" le dije.

Humphrey y Kate nadaron hasta la parte honda del lago y se sumergieron, Humphrey y Kate sacaron una de sus orejas para escuchar quien era.

Garth: "en donde te escondiste Humphrey aún no he cobrado mi venganza" dije mientras seguía derecho.

Después de que Garth se alejara Humphrey y Kate vuelven a la superficie.

Humphrey: "era Garth, aún sigue buscando su venganza" dije en tono de broma.

Kate: "me las va a pagar" dije enojada.

Humphrey: "cálmate amor, tendremos más tiempo juntos" le dije con una sonrisa.

Kate: "está bien pero aun así estoy molesta" le dije seriamente.

Humphrey: "eso tiene cura" le dije, y empecé a lamerle el cuello.

Kate: se sentía muy rico que Humphrey me lamiera el cuello "bueno si lo pones así mi molestia desaparece" le dije.

Humphrey: pare de lamerle el cuello y le pregunte "mejor".

Kate: "no mucho" dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: la jale hacia mí y le empecé a lamer otra vez el cuello mientras que la acariciaba, "voy a hacer esto hasta que te sientas mejor" le dije mientras continuaba.

Kate: "entonces te quedaras un buen rato hay" le dije, mientras se me salían unos cuanto gemidos de placer.

Mientras que en una manada desconocida.

"estúpido Humphrey me quitaste a mi familia y me voy a vengar" dijo una voz malvada "Taizon ve y tráeme vivo a Humphrey, y dejare que te vengues de Jacob".

Taizon: "será todo un placer" dijo con un tono malvado.

Devuelta en las manadas unidas

Kate y Humphrey fueron a la cueva de la cabeza alpha.

Kate: "hola papa"

Wingston: "Hola hija que necesitas" le pregunte.

Kate: "nada solo quería venir y saludar ya que por el entrenamiento ya no podemos hablar ni pasar más tiempo" le dije.

Kate: "y en donde esta mama" le pregunte.

Wingston: "se fue a su paseo matutino de las 5:00" le dije "y a dónde vas tan arreglada" le pregunte al ver que estaba muy arreglada.

Kate: "iba al aullido a la luna" le dije.

Wingston: "y cómo va el entrenamiento, que tales el avance de Kate" le pregunte a Humphrey.

Humphrey: "va bien señor, en unos 2 meses podrá presentar la prueba" le dije.

Wingston: "prueba" pregunte.

Kate: "es la prueba para poder ser un alpha arcángel" le dije.

Humphrey: "amor ya debemos irnos si queremos un buen puesto en la roca del aullido a la luna" le dije.

Kate: "está bien, hasta luego papa" le dije.

Luego después fueron a la roca al aullido a la luna, allí se encontraron a Dutch y Mia con los que se pusieron a hablar por una media hora.

Después subieron a uno de los puestos más altos.

Kate: "empiezas tu o yo" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "primero las damas" le dije.

Kate alzo la cabeza y empezó a aullar, Humphrey estaba perdido en ese hermoso aullido, después Humphrey alza la cabeza y empieza a aullar junto a Kate. Su aullido se combinó perfectamente. Pararon después de unos minutos para recuperar el aliento, y se quedaron hablando y viendo a la luna. Cuando ya era de media noche, solo quedaban unas cuantas parejas en la roca del aullido a la luna, Kate y Humphrey, se fueron a sus cuevas, Humphrey acompaño a Kate hasta la cueva de la cabeza alpha.

Humphrey iba a medio camino cuando sintió que algo se aproximaba, se corrió para un lado, y de las sombras sale un dardo, Humphrey logro esquivarlo, de repente un coyote con un ojo rojo , una pata metálica, con el pecho de metal y su cola era robótica.

Humphrey: "quien eres" le pregunte con un gruñido mientras me ponía en posición defensiva.

Coyote: "soy Tayson" le dije con un tono diabólico.

Humphrey: "que quieres" le dije.

Tayson: "solo te quiero a ti" le dije.

El pecho de Tayson se abrió y lanzo 2 dardos más, Humphrey uso su capa de su hombro para detenerlos, Humphrey ataco a Tayson con todo lo que tenía, Tayson bloqueo todos los golpes y con un movimiento rápido le dio con su cola a Humphrey mandándolo unos metros hacia atrás, de la pata metálica de Tayson salió una navaja, ataco a Humphrey, pudo detener la mitad de los golpes pero en un pequeño descuido, Tayson le corto una parte de la cara a Humphrey dejándole una marca que iba del ojo hasta la mejilla. Humphrey se enoja y salta contra Tayson logrando atinarle al cuello dejándole tres marcas que no eran muy graves pero si profundas.

Tayson: "llego tu fin" le dije.

Del brazo de Tayson salieron cuatro pequeños cañones, el disparo a Humphrey una especie de monedas que quedaron incrustadas en el suelo, encerrando a Humphrey en un cuadrado, de estas monedas salieron unos cables que se conectaron a Humphrey y lo electrocutaron hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Tayson cogió a Humphrey. Falcón había visto todo y cuando se iba a ir a contarle a Jacob , de la cola de Tayson salió una red, que tumbo a Falcón en pleno vuelo, esta red estaba electrocutada, Falcón termino inconsciente entre unos arbustos que amortiguaron la caída.

**Bueno amigos acá acaba este capítulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews, si quieren que cambie algo, si tienen una sugerencia o si tienen una crítica. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	23. culpable

Chapter 23: culpable.

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, acá les dejo este capítulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Gracias ANTIALPHA H por tu sugerencia pero la verdad es que ya lo tenía planeado. Y sin más preámbulo acá está el capítulo.**

P.V. normal

El sol empieza a salir en el parque Jasper Canadá, Kate va a su clase con Mía, estaba intentando de agarrar una paloma siendo tan sigilosa para que la paloma ni alcanzara mover sus alas para salir a volar. Había pasado toda la mañana intentando agarrar a la paloma pero no podía.

Kate: "es muy difícil" le dije con enojo ya que había intentado 70 veces y no había podido.

Mia: "tranquila Kate es uno de los ejercicios más difíciles de la clase de sigilo, yo lo hice en 7 clases de intentar y fallar"

Kate: "quien fue el que lo hizo en menos tiempo" le pregunte.

Mia. "ya deberías saber quién fue" le dije.

Kate: "no se; quien fue" le pregunte con curiosidad.

Mia: "fue Humphrey" le dije.

Kate: "en cuanto tiempo lo hizo" le pregunte.

Mia: "en 3 días y medio" le dije.

Kate: "guau lo hizo en poquito tiempo a comparación de ti; y eso que eres la experta en este tema" le dije.

Mia: "no por algo es el líder del mejor escuadrón que a tenido la manada de los arcángeles." le dije.

Kate: "tienes razón" le dije.

Kate siguió intentando hasta que llego Wingston junto con Jacob al entrenamiento.

Kate. "hola papa, hola Jacob" les dije.

Wingston: "hola cariño cómo va el entrenamiento" le pregunte.

Kate: "bien, pero que hacen aquí" les pregunte con una ceja levantada.

Jacob: "Humphrey no se presentó a sus deberes como alpha y llevamos toda la mañana buscándolo y no lo encontramos" le dije.

Kate: "ya le preguntaron a Falcon si lo vio" les pregunte.

Wingston: "esa es la otra cosa, Jacob lo ha llamado una veces y no ha contestado, ni aparecido" le dije

Kate: "Mia podemos parar un rato el entrenamiento" le pregunte

Mia: "si podemos tomar un pequeño descanso, pero cuando Humphrey aparezca retomaremos el entrenamiento" le dije.

Kate y los demás se pusieron a buscar a Humphrey, les preguntaban a todos los lobos que encontraban por el camino si habían visto a Humphrey pero nadie sabía dónde estaba, estaban pasando por la cueva de Humphrey para ver si se había devuelto hay pero no estaba, se iban a ir a la cueva de la cabeza alpha cuando por el camino escucharon que algo se movía en los arbustos, Jacob se acercó y encontró a Falcon amarrado por una red, Jacob corto la red y Falcon se reincorporo pero cuando lo hizo cayó al suelo, sus extremidades no le respondían ya que su sistema nervioso estaba revuelto por la exposición a una corriente de electricidad que no era mortal pero si era eficaz para detener a alguien por un tiempo.

Jacob: "Falcon que te paso" le pregunte al ver que había caído al piso.

Falcon: "jefe Humphrey esta en graves problemas" le dije casi sin voz.

Kate: "que le paso" le pregunte angustiada.

Falcon: "fue secuestrado" les dije con una voz débil.

Jacob: "quien lo hizo" le pregunte.

Falcon: "Tayson" dije con voz débil, antes de caer inconsciente.

Kate: vi que apenas Falcon dijo ese nombre Jacob puso una cara de preocupación "que esta pasando" le pregunte.

Jacob: "Humphrey está perdido" dijo con un tono de preocupación.

Wingston: "quien es ese tal Tayson" le pregunte.

Jacob: "es un viejo enemigo, que se quiere vengar de mi" dije con tristeza.

Kate: "que paso" le pregunte.

Jacob: "todo empezó hace mucho tiempo" dije.

Flash back

(**Sugerencia: pongan esta canción para fondo del recuerdo se llama aprecia lo que tienes de porta Link= watch?v=_TRUMra-PnY**)

P.V. Jacob

Estaba esperando en la cueva de mis padres con mi mama a que papa llegara.

"mami, cuando empezaría mi entrenamiento de alpha arcángel" le dije.

Mama de Jacob: "en unos meses hijo" me dijo.

"seré el mejor alpha arcángel, que haya tenido la manada" le dije con una sonrisa

M. Jacob: "no lo dudo hijo" me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente, de repente llego mi papa con un coyote de mi misma edad. "quien es papi" le pregunte.

P. Jacob: "Se llama Tayson" me dijo.

M. Jacob: "porque lo trajiste" le pregunto mi mama a mi papa.

P. Jacob: "lo encontré desprotegido en la frontera del oeste" le dijo mi papa.

M. Jacob: "sabes que son nuestros enemigos" le dijo mi mama.

P. Jacob: "él no nos ha hecho nada, no nos ha atacado ni nada parecido" le dijo mi papa.

M. Jacob: "si pero que pasara con la manada como lo tomara" le dijo mi mama.

P. Jacob: "tendrán que acostumbrarse porque no somos unos desalmados que no tienen compasión" le dijo mi papa.

Mientras mis papas discutían yo me acerque al coyote, me había dicho que eran desalmados asesinos pero este no parecía eso. "hola" le dije.

Tayson: "hola" me dijo con un tono tímido.

"cómo te llamas" le pregunte.

Tayson: "Tayson y tu" me pregunto.

"me llamo Jacob" le dije.

Ese día mi papa dejo que Tayson se quedara en la manada, él y yo nos habíamos vuelto muy buenos amigos, era mi mejor amigo, con el que me la pasaba todo el tiempo, muchos se habían vuelto amigos de Tayson, pero otros solo por el hecho de ser un coyote lo detestaban, a el no le importaba, yo muchas veces lo defendía de los que lo molestaban. Paso el tiempo y yo me había vuelto un alpha arcángel, Tayson no le dieron ningún rango, siempre que comía le daban un pedazo pequeño y lo apartaban lejos de los demás, sus pocos amigos iban y lo acompañaban, en poco tiempo me había vuelto la cabeza alpha de la manada, teníamos muchos problemas con los coyotes, hasta que se me ocurrió, usar a Tayson como un mediador, Tayson mejoro la relación entre los lobos y los coyotes. Todo iba bien, íbamos a una negociación de paz, pero algo salió mal, los coyotes y los lobos se enfrentaron era la primera vez que pasaba esto desde que usábamos a Tayson como mediador. Tayson no entro en la pelea, pero los lobos empezaron a matar a todos los coyotes, Tayson veía como su especie caía muerta, tenía al líder de la manada debajo de mis patas.

Tayson: "no lo hagas Jacob, podemos dejar esto así y no matarlos" me dijo.

Yo estaba encolerizado así que le corte el cuello al coyote "son el enemigo, decide de que parte estas" le dije a Tayson de forma seria. Después de esa misión Tayson se había vuelto más serio y frio, ya no era el coyote animado. Íbamos a otra misión de paz, solo estábamos Tayson y yo, Tayson cayó en una trampa de los humanos, su pata estaba colgando, estaba a punto de caérsele la pata, iba a ayudarlo hasta que unos humanos con rifles salieron, yo salí corriendo dejando a Tayson solo.

Pasaron 2 años desde que ocurrió el accidente, estaba patrullando la frontera norte, hasta que vi a Tayson, con una pata metálica, el pecho era de metal, su cola era de metal y uno de sus lados también y además tenía un ojo de metal que alumbraba con un color rojo.

Tayson: "hola Jacob" me dijo con maldad

"Tayson que te paso" le pregunte.

Tayson: "tú me dejaste con los humanos, ellos experimentaron conmigo, y en una oportunidad me escape, y he venido a vengarme" me dijo antes que se me abalanzara.

Duramos unas 2 horas peleando estaba exhausto, no daba más pero Tayson no estaba cansado, me lanzo una especie de roca plana, cogí un palo y le devolví esa especie de piedra que quedo incrustada en su pecho, descargando una corriente de electricidad, cayó al piso inconsciente, yo lo cogí y lo bote al rio, vi como era arrastrado por la corriente y eso fue lo último que vi de él.

Final del flash back

P.V. normal

Jacob: "debe estar buscando venganza" les dije.

Wingston: "y que tiene Humphrey que ver en todo esto" le pregunte.

Jacob: "no lo sé" le dije.

Kate: "yo puedo detenerlo, si uso mi poder lo podría derrotar" le dije.

Jacob: "aun no controlas muy bien tu poder" le dije.

Kate: "sé que puedo derrotarlo" les dije.

Wingston: "no iras es muy peligroso" le dije firmemente.

Kate: "no te estoy pidiendo permiso" le dije antes de salir corriendo.

**Bueno amigos acá acaba este capítulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews, si quieren que cambie algo, si tienen una sugerencia o si tienen una crítica. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	24. pero yo que te hice

Chapter 24: pero yo que te hice.

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, acá les dejo este capítulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin más preámbulo acá está el capítulo.**

P.V. normal

Kate llego en donde estaba el olor de Humphrey.

Kate: "es el olor de Humphrey" dije mientras empezaba a seguirlo.

Kate llego al lugar de la batalla donde había unas manchas de sangre, y encontró una especie de moneda de metal. También encontró un olor desconocido para ella.

Kate: "debe ser de Tayson" dije y empecé a seguir el olor.

P.V Humphrey

Me desperté en una cueva muy extraña sentía un ardor en mi cuerpo.

"hola alguien esta hay" pregunte.

-"hola Humphrey" dijo una voz entre la oscuridad.

"quien eres" pregunte.

-"no reconoces mi voz" me dijo la voz.

"la verdad es que no, no me acuerdo" le dije.

-"lastima será la última voz que escucharas" dijo la voz

De las sombras salió un coyote que reconocí.

"eres un desgraciado" le dije con enojo.

-"ahora si me reconoces" me dijo en tono burlón.

"que quieres, Matt" le gruñi.

Matt: "quiero mi venganza" me dijo con maldad.

"venganza de que" le dije con odio.

Matt: "ya se te olvido lo que el escuadrón de la primera guardia le hizo a mi familia" me dijo.

Flash Back

P.V. Humphrey

Estaba en una misión de rescate con mi escuadrón, teníamos que rescatar a unos lobos de unos coyotes. Estábamos caminando cerca de un risco, hasta que escuchamos pedidos de auxilio.

-"ayuda "se escuchó en la montaña.

"chicos escucharon eso" les pregunte.

Mike: "si, parece que alguien está en apuros" me dijo.

-"ayuda" se volvió a escuchar.

"primera guardia, vayamos" les dije mientras empezaba a correr.

Cuando llegue vi que 2 coyotes rodeaban a un coyote, tenían al coyote en el borde del risco.

"Dutch hazte cargo de esto" le dije.

Dutch: "a la orden" me dijo antes de que saliera.

Vi como Dutch cogió a uno de los coyotes de la cola y lo lanzaba contra el otro coyote, Dutch desenrollo su cadena y le lanzo un golpe a uno de los coyotes dejándoles marcada la cadena en el cuello, uno de ellos salto sobre Dutch, él se corrió hacia un lado mientras que al mismo tiempo le enrollaba la cadena en el cuello, cogió la cadena y la agito, haciendo que el coyote saliera volando hacia el risco, el otro iba a coger al otro lobo de rehén pero Dutch le dio un golpe con la cadena en la cara, Dutch, salto y en el aire le dio un fuerte golpe con su escudo haciendo que el coyote quedara en el borde del risco, Dutch le enrollo una de las patas al coyote, el jalo la cadena e hizo que el coyote callera por el risco.

Yo y los demás salimos.

"cómo te llamas" le pregunte al coyote.

Coyote: "me llamo Matt" me dijo.

"Matt porque te atacaron" le pregunte.

Matt: "porque intente de liberar a los prisioneros que tenían" me dijo.

"porque querías liberarlos" le pregunte

Matt: "mi hermano fue titulado como un hereje, y lo encerraron" me dijo.

"podemos ayudarte a liberar a tu hermano si nos dices en donde está el lugar donde los tienen encerrados" le dije.

Matt: "enserio harían eso" me pregunto.

"si lo haríamos" le dije.

Matt nos guio hasta ese lugar, nos contó toda su historia, le tome un poco de confianza y le dije quién era y me quite la capucha que me cubría el rostro, cuando llegamos vimos que al lado pasaba un rio acabamos con los 2 coyotes que estaban vigilando.

Kat: "eso fue fácil" dijo.

"en donde está la celda de tu hermano" le pregunte.

Matt: "es esa "me dijo mientras señalaba una celda.

Apenas la abrimos salieron unos 50 coyotes, "es una trampa" dije.

Matt: "si y cayeron en ella muy fácil" me dijo.

Vi que un coyote se paro al lado de le.

-"bien echo hermanito" le dijo el coyote a Matt.

Empezamos a matar a los coyotes, vi que el hermano de Matt se abalanzo sobre mi, le di un zarpazo en la cara, le di con tanta fuerza que se cayó, lo inmovilice en el suelo y le corte el cuello.

Matt: "NOOO" grito Matt.

Empecé a matar coyotes como loco, cada vez me acercaba más a Matt, pero cuando había llegado vi que Matt ya no estaba salí y vi que Matt estaba en el rio nadando con la corriente.

Mia: "ya matamos a todos" me dijo.

"fui un idiota no debí confiar en el" dije.

Mia. "tranquilo Humphrey, el engaño a todos" le dije.

"gracias Mia, liberen a los prisioneros" le dije.

Final Del flash back

P.V. Humphrey

Matt: "tu mataste a mi hermano, ahora te devolveré el favor matando a todo tu escuadrón" me dijo con odio.

"nunca podrás contra mi escuadrón" le dije.

Matt: "tal vez yo no podría pero el sí" dijo mientras señalaba al lobo que me rapto.

Vi que el coyote que me rapto se acercó a la entrada.

Coyote: "un lobo se acerca" dijo.

Matt: "como es" le pregunto.

Coyote: "es de color dorado, es una hembra" le dijo.

"no Kate, porque viniste" dije.

Matt: "aaaahhh, así que tienes una novia, veamos que tal le va" me dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

"maldito" le grite.

P.V. normal.

Kate: "aquí es" dije mientras entraba por una cueva.

Kate apenas entra ve a Humphrey atado y con una cortada en la cara.

Kate: "Humphrey" le dije con emoción.

Humphrey: "Kate vete de acá ahora" le dije.

De la nada salió una pata metálica que golpeo a Kate haciendo que entrara en al cueva.

Tayson: "hola" le dije con tono malvado, antes de saltar sobre ella.

Empezaron a pelear, Kate pelaba con todo lo que tenía, pero Tayson peleaba como si fuera un juego, en un momento a otro, Tayson coge a Kate del cuello y la alza del suelo.

**Bueno amigos acá acaba este capítulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews, si quieren que cambie algo, si tienen una sugerencia o si tienen una crítica. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	25. déjalo en paz

Chapter 25: déjalo en paz

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, acá les dejo este capítulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin más preámbulo acá está el capítulo.**

P.V. normal

Humphrey: "no le hagas daño" le rogué.

Matt: "ahora Humphrey mira como tu razón de ser cae al suelo sin vida" le dije con una sonrisa diabólica.

Kate: "no lo creo" le dije.

Kate le empieza a salir un aura de color naranja ardiente, sus ojos cambian de color de ámbar a rojo fosforescente, sus garras crecen y sus colmillos también. Kate le da un coletazo a Tayson mandándolo contra una roca.

Matt: "que está pasando "pregunte impresionado.

Tayson se para y se abalanza contra Kate, le manda muchos golpes, pero todos eran bloqueados por Kate, Kate le coge la pata metálica a Tayson y le da un codazo en la cara dejándolo aturdido.

Tayson: "es tu perdición" le dije enojado.

Kate: "no lo creo" le dije con una sonrisa.

Del pecho de Tayson salen 10dardos dirigidos a Kate, Kate logra saltar por entre dos de los dardo, desvía 3 dardos, y los otro 5 los para.

De la pata metálica de Tayson sale una navaja y ataca a Kate, ella empieza a detener todos los golpes, ninguno que le mandaba Tayson lograba atinar, Kate le lanza un golpe a la cara dejándole las marcas de las garras en la cara.

De la cola de Tayson empiezan a salir agujas en las cuales salen disparadas hacia Kate, ella empieza a correr evitando que las agujas la tocaran, salta en una roca y se impulsa contra Tayson, mandándolo unos cuantos metros más allá de su posición, la cola de Tayson se convierte en un caño que empieza a dispararle rocas gigantes a Kate, ella salta de lado a lado para que ninguna roca la golpeara, Tayson le lanza una roca más grande de lo normal a Kate, ella coge la roca y la re direcciona contra Tayson, el recibe todo el impacto tumbándolo al suelo , pero se vuelve a parar.

Tayson: "ya me enojaste" le dije con odio.

Kate: "que eso es todo lo que tienes" le dije burlona mente.

Mientras en Jasper.

Jacob, Tony, Garth, Lily, la primera guardia y Falcón estaban en la cueva de la cabeza alpha, esperando impacientes a que Kate y Humphrey regresaran.

Garth: "que tan malo es ese tal Tayson" le pregunte.

Jacob: "muy peligroso, podría acabar con 5 alpha arcángel el solo" le dije.

Lily: "pero que es" le pregunte con curiosidad.

Jacob: "es un coyote que usaron, como experimento humano, pero los humanos no pudieron controlarlo" le dije.

Wingston: "que tal fue la pelea de Humphrey" le pregunte a Falcón.

Falcon: "fue corta" le dije con preocupación.

Garth: "que tanto" le pregunte con curiosidad.

Falcon: "muy corta, no duro más de 10 minutos" les dije.

Lily: "eso es corto, pero largo para un alpha arcángel" le dije.

Dutch: "que tan herido salió Humphrey" le pregunte.

Falcon: "termino con una cortada profunda en su cara, pasaba del ojo hasta su mejilla, pero no perdió el ojo por suerte" les dije.

Kat: "como lo derroto" le pregunte

Falcon: "uso las mismas piedras que electrocutan para derrotar a Humphrey" les dije.

Jacob: "como es que terminaste en unos arbustos con una red encima" le pregunte.

Falcon: "Tayson me la disparo, yo iba a salir a contarle lo sucedido, pero Tayson me disparo la red haciéndome caer" les dije.

Wingston: "pero mi pregunta persiste, porque Tayson se llevó a Humphrey y no a ti Jacob" le pregunte.

Jacob: "me hago la misma pregunta, no sé qué le paso después de que lo vote al rio" les dije.

Mike: "seguramente se volvió un caza recompensas y lo hace por una paga" les dije.

Lily: "o seguramente usa a Humphrey para llegar a ti Jacob" le dije.

Mía: "o posiblemente las 2" les dije.

Garth: "como podría ser eso" le pregunte.

Mía: "a medida que vamos de misión, nos hemos ganado enemigos, posiblemente fue contratado por uno de ellos y contrato a Tayson para que fuera por Humphrey, debe creer que mandaremos un equipo de rescate, y pensara que de seguro mandarían a la primera guardia, si eso hubiera sido así nosotros no regresaríamos, y mandarían un segundo equipo, lo harían hasta que no te quede de otra he ir para allá" le dije la última parte a Jacob

Dutch: "si pero quien lo haría, Humphrey nunca se quita la capucha en las misiones, y si lo ha hecho no ha habido enemigo que le haya visto la cara a Humphrey y haya vivido para contarlo" les dije.

Kat: "Dutch en eso te equivocas, si ha habido uno que le vio la cara y vivió para contarlo" le dije.

Dutch: "quien" le pregunte al no recordar.

Kat: "Matt" le dije.

Garth: "quien es" le pregunte.

Mia: "fue un coyote que nos encontramos en una misión" le dije.

Lily: "que le paso" le pregunte.

Mike: "estábamos en una misión de rescate, y vimos a un coyote en problemas, Humphrey lo ayudo, él dijo que sabía en donde ocultaban a los prisioneros porque su hermano estaba ahí, Humphrey le tomo confianza y le mostro su rostro, él se descuidó, bueno la verdad es que todos nos descuidamos, todos les mostramos nuestras caras, cuando llegamos hubo una emboscada, todos los coyotes que estaban nos vieron las caras, matamos a todos los coyotes incluyendo al hermano de Matt, pero Matt se escapó y desde ese día Humphrey ya no se confió de nadie nunca más " les dije.

Devuelta en la pelea.

Del costado de Tayson salieron 2 misiles contra Kate, ella cogió una de las rocas que le habían lanzado y las lanzo contra los misiles que explotaron.

Humphrey: "parece que tu plan fallo" le dije con una sonrisa burlona.

Matt: "tengo mi consuelo de quitarte la vida y hacerla sufrir a ella" le dije con maldad.

Humphrey: "no podrás hacer nada" le dije, mientras volteaba la cara para ver la pelea.

La cola de Tayson salieron picos de metal convirtiéndola en una especie de maso, ataco a Kate pero ella esquivaba los golpes como si nada.

Kate: "ya me aburrí" le dije.

Kate: corrió y apareció debajo de Tayson metiéndole una patada en la cara a Tayson (parecido a lo que le hizo Rock Li a Sasuke antes de los exámenes chunin), Tayson salió a volar, Kate salto y le pego una patada en el aire, luego Kate bajo y mientras Tayson caía ella salto y empezó a intercalarle muchas patadas en la cara, y antes de que Tayson tocara el suelo Kate le dio un puño en el estómago mandándolo contra la pared, fue tanta la fuerza que Tayson se quedó incrustado a la pared.

Kate: "esto es por lo que le hiciste en la cara a mi amado" le dije.

Kate saco sus garras y se las incrusto en el cuello y se lo torció matando a Tayson, Kate vio como el ojo de Tayson se cerraba y el otro se apagaba.

Matt: "me quitaste mi venganza ahora te devolveré el favor" le dije.

Matt estaba encima de Humphrey con una de sus garras en el cuello, cuando iba a cortarle el cuello, Humphrey logro medio zafarse y con sus patas traseras empujo a Matt contra Kate quien lo recibió con las garras, Matt fue atravesado de lado a lado, por las garras de Kate, Matt murió 5 segundos después.

Kate: corrí hacia Humphrey y lo desate "estas bien amor" le dije con preocupación.

Humphrey: "solo es un rasguño; porque viniste, pudiste haber muerto" le dije.

Kate: "no podía dejar que te mataran, eres muy importante en mi vida como para perderte" le dije.

Humphrey beso a Kate con pasión y luego se fueron a las manadas unidas.

**Bueno amigos acá acaba este capítulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews, si quieren que cambie algo, si tienen una sugerencia o si tienen una crítica. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	26. Kate en la manada de los arcangeles

Chapter 26: Kate en la manada de los arcángeles.

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, acá les dejo este capítulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin más preámbulo acá está el capítulo.**

P.V. Kate

Han pasado 2 meses desde que a Humphrey lo habían secuestrado, me ha ido muy bien en las clases, me acostumbre al horrible sabor de los potenciadores, con Mia por fin atrape a la paloma, pero me puso a atrapar una mosca de la misma manera, lo logre en 5 días; con Mike ha sido un poco sufrido, me ha puesto a levantar troncos o arrastrar rocas, gracias a eso he ganado más masa muscular y están más marcados mis músculos y en la parte de resolución de problemas es más una clase técnica; Kat me ha puesto a hacer carreras de obstáculos, es en lo que mejor me ha ido, y me divierto más y en equilibrio me he vuelto una experta, puedo hacer equilibrio en la rama más delgada de un árbol y sin caerme, me he hecho muy amiga de Kat; con Dutch ha sido interesante, me ha enseñado ataques, contraataques y contraataques de los contraataques, que no sabía, he logrado copiar todas las técnicas que me ha mostrado pero no he podido copiar 1 técnica esa ha sido la de Humphrey de intercalar patadas en punto de equilibrio y luego saltar y estamparle la cara a alguien en el piso, por alguna razón no he podido copiarla, la verdad es que el único que puede hacer esa técnica es Humphrey, pero para mí consuelo invente mi propia técnica que fue la que use contra Tayson y esta nadie más la ha podido hacer; y con Humphrey ha sido muy rara pero divertida la clase, me llevo a una cueva oscura en donde no podía ver nada, pero como Humphrey tiene mejor sentidos que yo él se movía por la cueva como si hubiera luz, me hacía adivinar en donde me iba a tocar, y a veces aprovechaba para ponerse romántico y darme un beso en la oscuridad, gracias a eso desarrolle mejor mi olfato, tacto y oído, y luego Humphrey me tapo los oídos y el olfato para que pudiera desarrollar la vista, fue algo exótico pero divertido ; y con Jacob, ya me ha enseñado todo sobre la manada y ya puedo usar todo mi poder a voluntad. Y los domingos que eran mi día libre me la pasaba con Humphrey y jugábamos y nos correteábamos con otros omegas, Mia y Mike o nos la pasábamos con mi familia.

Estaba en clase con Kat.

Kat: "bien mejoraste tu anterior marca" me dijo con una sonrisa.

"que bien" dije en celebración.

Vi que toda la primera guardia se acercaba y Jacob se acercaba.

"hola amor, Jacob, Mike, Mia, Dutch, que hacen aquí" les pregunte.

Humphrey: "pues queríamos darte una noticia" me dijo.

"cuál es esa noticia" pregunte un poco curiosa.

Jacob: "ya hablamos los seis y hemos concordado en que ya estas lista para tu prueba de alpha arcángel" me dijo.

"enserio" dije emocionada.

Dutch: "si pero la pregunta es si te sientes lista" me dijo.

"estoy más que lista" les dije firmemente.

Kat: "bien alístate por que mañana partimos para la manada de los arcángeles" me dijo Kat.

Me fui con Humphrey asía la cueva de mis padres para darles la noticia, cuando llegamos estaban con Garth, Lily y Tony.

"hola papa, mama, Garth, Lily" les dije.

Humphrey: "hola señor, señora, Barfh, Lily" les dijo.

Garth: "hola coyote" le dijo en tono de broma.

Wingston: "cariño, Humphrey como están" nos preguntó.

"bien papa y Uds. Como están" les pregunte.

Eve: "estamos bien, que hacen aquí, creí que estabas en clase cariño" me pregunto.

"si pero les tenemos una noticia… mañana me iré a la manada de los arcángeles para hacer la prueba del alpha arcángel" les dije.

Lily: "felicidades hermana" me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Eve: "felicidades estamos orgullosos de ti" me dijo.

Wingston: "pero es peligrosa Humphrey" le pregunto a Humphrey.

Humphrey: "peligrosa de mortal, no es, pero sí de letal" le dijo.

Wingston: "que tanto" le pregunto.

Humphrey: "una pierna rota, unas cuantas costillas rotas" les dijo.

"enserio es así de peligrosa" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "si, pero si pones en práctica todo lo que te enseño Mia, Mike, Kat, Dutch, Jacob y yo, saldrás con unos rasguños pequeños o con uno o dos morados máximo" me dijo.

Tony: "que tan mal saliste en tu prueba Humphrey" le pregunto Tony a Humphrey.

Humphrey: "salí con un moretón en el costado por culpa de mi profesor de lucha" le dijo.

"que te hizo" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "un coletazo, no te confíes de que sabes todas las técnicas de tus maestros porque ellos te estarán guardando algunas técnicas que ni sabias que existían y no cometas el mismo error que yo cometí" me dijo.

Lily: "cuál fue tu error que cometiste" le pregunto.

Humphrey: "ponerme la túnica de otro alpha arcángel" le dijo.

"que pasara si hago eso" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "sentirás un dolor insoportable" me dijo.

Eve: "con que podrías comparar ese dolor" le pregunto mi mama.

Humphrey: "es un dolor creo que más intenso que el dolor que sientes cuando te quemas con fuego" le dijo.

Garth: "no seas exagerado" le dijo Garth.

Vi que Humphrey se quitó su túnica negra.

Humphrey: "quieres probar" le dijo.

Garth se puso la túnica de Humphrey y apenas se la puso dio un grito desgarrador y se quitó la túnica de Humphrey.

Garth: "AAAAAHHHHHH" grito apenas se la puso y se la quitó.

Lily: "amor estas bien" pregunto preocupada.

Humphrey: "estará bien" le dijo mientras se ponía otra vez su túnica.

Garth: "el dolor es insoportable, es más doloroso de cómo lo describe Humphrey" dijo.

Tony: "pero eso te pasa por terco y confiado" le dijo.

Wingston: "Humphrey vas a estar en la prueba" le pregunto.

Humphrey: "no Jacob quiere asegurarse de que no ayude a Kate, pero los que van a estar son los demás de la primera guardia, te sugiero que guardes tu poder para usarlo contra ellos, en especial con Dutch, y su cadena, de los 4 él es el más peligroso"

Duramos toda la tarde hablando, Humphrey me daba consejos y yo intentaba de memorizarlos, después cuando cayó la noche me fui a dormir para estar descansada para mañana.

Al día siguiente me desperté y me fui al centro del territorio hay me estaban esperando todos los de la primera guardia y Jacob, nos dirigimos a las vías del tren y alcanzamos a ver un vagón abierto en el cual todos saltamos.

Pasaron unas 5 horas desde que nos subimos al tren, íbamos pasando por un lago, yo estaba en el borde del vagón hasta que Humphrey me jalo para atrás, apenas me jalo el tren paso por un bache en el cual hizo que el vagón saltara, termine encima de Humphrey.

Humphrey: "créeme esa caída no es divertida" me dijo.

"como sabes" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "así fue como llegue a la manada de los arcángeles, caí al lago gracias a ese bache, cuando salí a la superficie nade hasta la orilla y cuando llegue me desmaye por el golpe" me dijo.

"fue acá donde caíste" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "sip" me dijo.

Jacob: "prepárense acá bajamos" dijo mientras se ponía su capucha y vi que todo el escuadrón hizo lo mismo incluyendo a Humphrey.

Apenas el tren pasó el puente nosotros bajamos, caminamos unos 10 minutos hasta que vi 2 lobos con túnicas y encapuchados.

Lobo 1: "alto quienes son" dijo el lobo

Jacob: se quitó la capucha "soy Jacob y la primera guardia" le dijo.

Lobo 2: "lo siento señor no lo reconocimos" le dijo.

Jacob: "tranquilo" le dijo.

Humphrey: "Pete eres tú" dijo Humphrey mientras se quitaba la capucha.

Pete: "Humphrey, creí que estabas en la manada oeste" dijo mientras se quitaba la capucha.

(Pete es un lobo igual de grande a Humphrey, de color rojo claro y de ojos verdes, con una túnica morada y silueta de alas de color dorado).

Humphrey: "si estoy haya pero vinimos porque mi novia va a hacer la prueba de alpha arcángel" le dijo.

Pete: "mucho gusto así que tú eres la tan anhelada loba de Humphrey; Kate" me dijo

"si soy yo" le dije un poco sonrojada.

Pete: "amigo tu novia es hermosa "le dijo a Humphrey.

Humphrey: "y como van tú y Daisy" le pregunto.

Pete: "nos casamos unas semanas después de que tú te fuiste" le dijo.

Humphrey: "felicidades, y como están Sam y Mickey" le pregunte.

Pete: "van bien, pero han estado un poco tristes por tu ida" le dijo.

Humphrey: "pues van a tener una gran sorpresa; nos vemos amigo" le dije.

Se despidieron y entramos a la manada, apenas entramos muchas lobas veía a Humphrey con una sonrisa.

"amor por que todas te miran" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "cuando yo estaba acá hace 6 meses yo era por decirlo así el deseado de las lobas, muchas me coqueteaban pero yo las ignoraba" me dijo.

"no pasó nada verdad" le pregunte con una ceja levantada.

Humphrey: "Kate tu sabes que siempre mi corazón te ha pertenecido, desde que nos conocemos ha sido así" me dijo.

-"Humphrey" preguntaron 2 voces detrás de nosotros.

Humphrey: él se volteo "Sam, Mickey" dijo con emoción.

Vi como los dos omegas se abalanzaron contra Humphrey, Humphrey salto y los2 omegas siguieron derecho.

Humphrey: "aun no son lo suficiente rápidos "Humphrey les dijo.

(Mickey es un lobo negro en el lomo y blanco en el mentón y vientre, y Sam ya lo describí en el capítulo 8).

Sam: "qué bueno volverte a ver" le dijo.

Mickey: "si creímos que no te volveríamos a ver" le dijo.

"amor quienes son" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "cariño ellos son Mickey y Sam; Mickey y Sam ella es Kate mi novia" les dijo

Sam: "es un placer conocer a una loba tan hermosa" me dijo.

"gracias" les dije.

Ellos se quedaron hablando por un tiempo, y luego nos fuimos a la cueva de reuniones, por el camino, muchos lobos me miraban pero apenas Humphrey los volteaba a mirar con una mirada seria ellos desviaban la vista.

"te tienen mucho respeto" le dije.

Humphrey: "la primera guardia es reconocida como el mejor escuadrón, y al ser el líder me tienen mucho respeto, aunque me molestan esas miradas que te dan" me dijo.

"así me siento cuando te miran las lobas" le dije.

Humphrey: "eres lo mejor que me ha pasado no quiero que te alejen de mi" me dijo.

"tú eres lo que más quiero en el mundo y quiero estar al lado tuyo para siempre" le dije.

Luego nos besamos tiernamente pero a la vez apasionadamente, duramos así por unos 5 minutos, cuando rompimos el beso para recuperar el aliento, vi que muchas lobas y lobos tenían una cara de tristeza y decepción.

**Bueno amigos acá acaba este capítulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews, si quieren que cambie algo, si tienen una sugerencia o si tienen una crítica. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	27. la prueba de Kate

Chapter 27: la prueba de Kate.

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, acá les dejo este capítulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin más preámbulo acá está el capítulo.**

P.V. Kate

Llegamos a la cueva de reuniones, vi que la primera guardia se fue y me dejaron sola con Jacob.

"Jacob a donde van" le pregunte.

Jacob: "van a tomar sus posiciones en la prueba" me dijo

"y como va a ser mi prueba" le pregunte.

Jacob: "tu prueba va a tener 2 puntos, que van a ser punto delta y punto charly" me dijo.

"en que consiste cada punto le pregunte" le pregunte.

Jacob: "punto delta consiste en que tienes que capturar a los lobos de esta lista" me dijo entregándome una lista con 5 nombres.

Vi que la lista tenía los nombres de Pete el amigo alpha de Humphrey, Kat y Dutch de la primera guardia y 2 lobos desconocidos, "por qué tenía que estar Dutch y Kat en esta lista" pensé.

"en que consiste punto charly" le pregunte.

Jacob: "punto charly consiste en que tienes que rescatar a uno lobo que está vigilado por unos 10 alphas arcángel y sacarlo del bosque, está en una fortaleza subterránea que tu sola nunca encontrarías, tienes que sacarle la información a uno de los alphas; todo se desarrollara en el bosque del sur" me dijo.

Vi que Jacob asomo su cabeza por la entrada y miro el cielo.

Jacob: "es medio día, tienes hasta la media noche para cumplir la meta" me dijo.

"cuando empiezo" le pregunte.

Jacob: "empiezas ahora" me dijo.

Apenas escuche salí corriendo para el bosque del sur, llegue y entre, dure hora y media buscando una alpha arcángel, vi a uno que estaba caminando por un claro, llegue por atrás y lo inmovilice en el suelo.

"en donde está la fortaleza "le pregunte con tono demandante.

Lobo: "porque debería decirte" me dijo con una sonrisa.

Le di un fuerte golpe en el estómago sacándole el aire.

"dime en donde esta" le dije firmemente.

Lobo: "nunca te lo diré" me dijo intentando recuperar el aliento.

"si no quieres que te repita el golpe pero en un lugar que enserio te dolerá, te sugiero que hables" le dije.

Lobo: "no eres capaz" me dijo.

Eso me enojo y alce mi pata trasera y le di un golpe fuerte en la entrepierna, el lobo dio un grito desgarrador que creo que se oyó por todo el bosque.

"si no quieres que te lo repita será mejor que me digas" le dije tranquilamente.

Lobo: "Esta en el extremo del norte" dijo el lobo mmmmuuuuyyyyy adolorido.

Le di un golpe que me enseño Dutch que deja inconsciente a la gente durante 4 días "creo que me excedí en ese golpe" pensé.

Mis sospechas se habían confirmado el grito que dio se escuchó por todo el bosque de los arbustos salieron 3 lobos. "no me queda de otra" pensé y me concentre para usar el poder, en 2 segundos ya estaba transformada, era seguro que si no usaba mi poder no podría contra 3 alpha arcángel al mismo tiempo, uno se abalanzo sobre mi pero cuando iba a mitad de camino yo aparecí y lo agarre del cuello, y lo estrelle contra el suelo y le di el golpe de los 4 días, salte sobre uno de los 2 lobos, le di un zarpazo que casi no se vio, le deje tres marcas en su costado y le di el golpe para dejarlo inconsciente, el otro iba a salir corriendo pero lo cogí de la cola y lo lance contra un árbol, el cayo inconsciente al suelo, deje de usar mi poder para reservarlo en los integrantes de la primera guardia.

Me dirigí al extremo norte, pero cuando llegue note que algo estaba mal, así que me subí a un árbol, subí hasta la cima y vi que detrás de unos arbustos había 3 lobos, detrás de una roca había 2 uno de ellos era Pete y en el suelo había una trinchera camuflada con hojas.

Salte de árbol en árbol, usando sigilo y agilidad, cuando estuve en el arbusto, baje quedando detrás de los 3 lobos y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta los golpee dejándolos inconscientes, me volví a subir al árbol, salte de árbol en árbol, y quede detrás de la trinchera quite la tapa y me metí a la trinchera habían 2 lobos esperando, cogí a uno tapándole la boca para que no hiciera ruido y lo deje inconsciente y al otro le hice lo mismo.

Saque mi boca y llame a uno de los lobos.

"hey" dije casi susurrando.

Lobo: se acercó al escucharme "que quieres" dijo mientras se acercaba.

Cuando abrió la tapa de la trinchera le tape la boca y lo metí a la trinchera, y lo deje inconsciente, salí de la trinchera y me dirigí hacia la entrada de la trampa y aparecí caminando como si nada, vi como Pete salió de atrás de la roca y salto enfrente de mí.

"hola Pete" le dije tranquilamente.

Pete: "hola Kate" me dijo con una sonrisa.

"saliste a enfrentarme tu solo sin ayuda, que confiado" le dije en tono burlón.

Pete: "quien dijo que estoy solo" me dijo y dio una señal.

"debería pasar algo" le pregunte con tono burlón.

Pete: "chicos ya deben salir" dijo pero nada paso.

Vi que se descuidó y salte sobre él y lo inmovilice en el suelo.

"Dime en donde está la guarida" le dije.

Pete: "como si fuera a decirte" me dijo con una sonrisa, saque mis garras y empecé a hacer presión en su pecho.

"te sugiero que me digas" le dije.

Pete: "está a 10 pasos al este del centro" me dijo muy calmado.

"Pete tienes hijos" le pregunte.

Pete: "no" me dijo extrañado por la pregunta.

"y quieres tener hijos con Daisy" le pregunte.

Pete: "si quiero" me dijo.

"pues te sugiero que me digas o si no te daré un golpe tan duro en la entrepierna que quedaras estéril" le dije con una sonrisa.

Pete: "está a 50 pasos de aquí hacia el oeste" me dijo con una cara de miedo.

"esa es la verdad" le pregunte mientras levantaba una de mis patas traseras apuntando a su entrepierna.

Pete: "si lo es lo juro" dijo con una voz temblorosa

"parece que si estás diciendo la verdad" y le di un golpe dejándolo inconsciente, y me lo cargue al lomo.

"creo que herede la forma de amenazar de mi mama" me dije a mi misma.

Camine los pasos y vi que Mike y otro alpha haciendo guardia en la entrada de una cueva, salte de unos arbustos hasta el otro lobo y logre darle el golpe, Mike me ataco, logre bloquear todos los ataques, le lance uno a la cara pero lo bloqueo, empecé a lanzarle golpes lo mas rápido que pude pero me los bloqueaba todos vi que había una pequeña roca detrás de el y logre empujarlo y hacer que cayera, apenas cayo le di el golpe y quedo inconsciente.

Cuando entre a la cueva mire una rampa y la empecé a bajar llegue a un cuarto igual de grande a la cueva de los caballeros templarios, habían 10 lobos hay. Empecé a usar mi poder y los ataque, saltaba en los lomos de los lobos y les daba el golpe dejándolos inconscientes, cuando acabe con todos deje de usar mi poder y vi quien era el rehén.

Kate: "HUMPHREY" le dije, pero estaba inconsciente, lo monte en mi lomo y lo saque, para mi suerte 2 lobos de los 10 eran los lobos desconocidos de la lista, como estábamos cerca del extremo norte saque a Humphrey, Pete y los 2 lobos del bosque, ya había completado punto Charley y solo me faltaba encontrar a Kat y a Dutch.

Volví a entrar al bosque y fui a la primera dirección que me dio Pete que era a 10 pasos del centro del bosque en dirección este, me fui y me subí a un árbol, en efecto vi a Kat y Dutch con 5 alphas mas esperándome, eran las 8:00 de la noche, fui y acabe con los 5 alphas.

"Dutch, Kat salgan de ahí ya sé que están hay" les dije.

Pero solo salió Dutch, cuando sentí que alguien se abalanzo contra mí, me corrí y vi a Kat, ella y yo empezamos a pelear en un descuido de Kat le di el golpe que la dejo inconsciente, Dutch salto sobre mí y me mandaba golpes difíciles de bloquear duramos peleando durante 30 minutos.

Dutch: "no quería llegar a esto" me dijo.

Desenrollo su cadena y me lanzo un golpe, lo bloquee con el brazo pero la cadena me quedo marcada, sentí el ardor en mi brazo, me enrollo la cadena en mi pata, he intento jalarme, pero le cogí la cadena y active el poder, jale la cadena haciendo que Dutch saliera disparado hacia mí, lo recibí con un puño en el mentón, y le hice mi técnica, aparecí debajo de él y le di una patada salió volando por los aires, salte y le metí una patada que lo mando un poco más lejos mientras caya salte y le empecé a intercalar patadas en el aire, antes de que tocara el suelo le di un golpe el cual lo mando contra un árbol, haciendo que el árbol se cayera por el golpe.

"Por fin acabo" cogí a Kat y Dutch y los saque del bosque, cuando salí vi que Humphrey estaba despierto y Jacob estaba con él con una túnica blanca.

Jacob: "felicidades eres un alpha arcángel te la has ganado" me dijo mientras me daba la túnica, apenas me la dio me la puse, era blanca con una tela alrededor de la cintura de color roja y encima tenía un cinturón con una evilla en forma de alas, tenía en el pecho otro cinturón con tres agarres y en el lomo tenía la silueta de unas alas negras (la túnica de Kate es igual a la túnica de Altair) apenas me la puse sentí un cosquilleo.

"es hermosa" dije mientras me veía con ella puesta.

Humphrey: "bien echo amor, ya eres toda un alpha arcángel".

**Bueno amigos acá acaba este capítulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews, si quieren que cambie algo, si tienen una sugerencia o si tienen una crítica. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	28. casate conmigo

Chapter 28: cásate conmigo

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, acá les dejo este capítulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin más preámbulo acá está el capítulo.**

P.V. normal

Kate: "y a que escuadrón perteneceré "pregunte con entusiasmo

Jacob: "ya hablamos con todos y se a decidido que estarás en la primera guardia en el cargo de segundo al mando ya que fuiste la segunda mejor" le dije.

Kate: "ósea que podre estar contigo todos los días" le dije a Humphrey.

Humphrey: "si podremos estar todos los días" le dije con una sonrisa.

Kate: "y en donde dormiré esta noche" les pregunte.

Jacob: "dormirás con Humphrey en su antigua cueva" le dije.

Kate: "genial" dije con alegría.

Humphrey: "es mejor que nos vayamos" le dije mientras me daba la vuelta.

Kate: "hasta mañana Jacob" le dije.

Se fueron caminando para la cueva y cuando llegaron los dos se quitaron sus túnicas y las dejaron en una roca, Humphrey vio algo en Kate que no le gusto.

Humphrey: "amor que te paso en el brazo" le pregunte seriamente.

Kate: "he fue Dutch y su cadena, me pego con ella en la prueba" le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Humphrey: "mañana sí que lo mato" dije con enojo.

Kate: "no importa amor" le dije con una sonrisa cálida.

Humphrey: "si importa, no me gusta que te hagan daño" le dije.

Kate le di un beso mientras poco a poco lo recostaba en la cama quedando encima de él "mi fuerte alpha arcángel, te amo, pero no le eches la culpa el solo obedecía ordene" le dije.

Humphrey: "está bien, pero no prometo que no le voy a hacer algo" le dije.

Kate: "con tal de que no sea mucho por mi está bien" le dije.

Humphrey: "es hora de dormir mi ángel" le dije con ternura.

Kate: "hasta mañana mi cielo" le dije mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho.

A la mañana siguiente los dos se levantaron temprano, se pusieron su túnica y fueron por el escuadrón que los esperaba en el centro del territorio. Apenas Humphrey vio a Dutch lo llamo y le metió una patada en la cara mandándolo a unos cuantos metros.

Humphrey: "Dutch ven acá" le dije.

Dutch: "que pasa amigo" dije pero luego recibí un golpe en la cara de parte de Humphrey que me mando a unos metros.

Humphrey: "eso es por pegarle a Kate con la cadena" le dije.

Mía: "estas bien amor" le pregunte.

Dutch: "si amor; lo siento por el golpe" dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Kate: "te disculpo" le dije.

Kat: "Kate tu túnica es linda y se te ve bien" le dije.

Mia: "es cierto te queda el roll de alpha arcángel" le dije con una sonrisa.

Kate: "gracias, pero ahora que" le pregunte a Humphrey.

Humphrey: "el tren va a pasar en una hora" les dije.

Jacob: "que tenga buen viaje" les dije.

Kate: "que no vienes" le dije.

Jacob: "no tengo que adelantar los días atrasados en los que no estuve" le dije.

Kate: "entonces; nos veremos luego; y gracias por todo" le dije

Jacob: "no hay de que" le dije.

El escuadrón se fue a las vías del tren y cuando llegaron, esperaron por unos minutos hasta que paso el tren y saltaron a un vagón. 5 horas después ya estaban en las manadas unidas, empezaron a caminar y fueron detenidos por Candu y Hutch.

Hutch: "identifíquense" les dije al ver a 6 lobos encapuchados.

Humphrey: "somos nosotros Hutch" le dije.

Candu: "Humphrey, lo siento no te distinguí" le dije.

Humphrey: "tranquilo" le dije mientras daba la señal para que se quitaran las capuchas pero menos Kate.

Hutch: "oye tú el de túnica blanca quien eres" le dije demandantemente.

Kate: "así tratas a una vieja amiga" le dije mientras me quitaba la capucha.

Candu: "Kate, porque tienes una túnica de la manada arcángel" le dije curioso.

Kate: "por qué crees" le dije.

Candu: "no se" le dije.

Humphrey: "Kate se convirtió en un alpha arcángel" le dije

Hutch: "cierto, tú estabas entrenando para eso; felicidades" le dije

Kate: "gracias; en donde están mis papas" le pregunte.

Hutch: "están en su cueva" le dije

Kate y los demás siguieron y llegaron a la cueva de la cabeza alpha, todos se volvieron a poner las capuchas y entraron.

Wingston: "Humphrey, que haces aquí y por qué tienes la capucha puesta" le dije.

Humphrey: "por una cosa" le dije.

Eve: "en donde esta Kate" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "está en la cueva con nosotros pero tienen que adivinar quién de nosotros es" le dije.

Wingston y Eve empezaron a ver con detenimiento a cada uno del escuadrón hasta que vieron al lobo de túnica blanca, al principio creían que era Jacob, pero vieron con detenimiento y Wingston se acercó y le quito la capucha.

Wingston: "espera un momento" dije mientras me acercaba al lobo de túnica blanca.

Wingston le quito la capucha.

Kate: "hola papa" le dije

Wingston: "Kate, te ves hermosa con esa túnica" le dije.

Kate: "gracias" le dije.

Eve: "entonces ya eres una alpha arcángel" le pregunte.

Kate: "si" le dije con alegría

Wingston: "llamare a tu hermana y a Garth para que te vean" le dije mientras salía de la cueva.

Unos minutos después ya estaban ahí les hicieron adivinar quién era Kate, se demoraron 10 minutos en adivinar, cuando adivinaron Kate conto todo lo que le había pasado, incluyendo el cadenaso.

Apenas Eve escucho eso se abalanzo sobre Dutch, Kate la detuvo y después de media hora Humphrey y Kate se fueron. Eran como las 5 de la tarde

Humphrey: "sígueme quiero mostrarte algo" le dije

Kate: "está bien" le dije.

Kate siguió a Humphrey hasta una cueva, en la cual entraron y cuando llegaron al final había un claro, con aguas termales rodeado por un anillo de arbustos con flores y estaba rodeado por un segundo anillo que eran rocas altas con la cual les daba privacidad.

Humphrey: "te gusta" le pregunte.

Kate: "me encanta.

Humphrey: "metámonos al agua son aguas termales" le dije.

Se quitaron las túnicas y se metieron el cielo se tornó de un color naranja ardiente.

Kate: "esto es relajante" dije mientras me recostaba en el pecho de Humphrey.

Humphrey: "si este lugar es hermoso.

Kate: "como lo encontraste" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "cuando tu estabas en la escuela de alphas yo encontré este lugar" le dije.

Kate: "es muy lindo" le dije.

La noche cayó y la luna estaba presente con unas cuantas estrellas alrededor.

Humphrey: "Kate quiero preguntarte algo" le dije.

Kate: "cuéntame" le dije.

Humphrey: "te traje hasta acá porque quiero saber si…. Si" dije tartamudeando.

Kate: "sí que Humphrey" le dije con curiosidad

Humphrey: me calme y saque una flor de mi melena "quiero saber si te casarías conmigo" le dije mientras le mostraba la flor (es igual a la de la película).

Kate: se me salieron las lágrimas de la alegría "si, si quiero" le dije y le di un gran beso apasionado.

Esa noche los 2 lobos se quedaron a dormir ahí usando sus túnicas para acostarse sobre ellas, Kate estaba acurrucada en el pecho de Humphrey mientras que el, la abrazaba.

**Bueno amigos acá acaba este capítulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews, si quieren que cambie algo, si tienen una sugerencia o si tienen una crítica. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	29. muerte de la felicidad

Chapter 29: muerte de la felicidad

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, acá les dejo este capítulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin más preámbulo acá está el capítulo.**

P.V. normal

Empezaba a salir el sol en el parque nacional Jasper Canadá, una ´pareja de lobos estaba durmiendo muy plácidamente, Humphrey aún tenía a Kate abrazada mientras ella estaba contra su pecho.

Humphrey: me desperté y vi que Kate aún estaba dormida en mis brazos "es tan hermosa" dije en voz baja.

Kate: me desperté al escuchar a alguien hablando, pero fingí seguir dormida, era Humphrey me estaba alagando mientras dormía "es muy tierno" pensé.

Humphrey: "es un ángel que Dios me envió, es muy bella y más cuando duerme" dije en voz baja.

Kate: "para Humphrey me estás haciendo sonrojar" pensé para mis adentros mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro.

Humphrey: "sí que tengo suerte al tenerla a ella, que de tantos lobos que hay ella se fijara en mi" dije aun en voz baja y la abrace con un poco más de fuerza.

Kate: sentí como Humphrey me abrazo más fuerte, mi oreja estaba pegada a su pecho, podía escuchar su corazón y sentía como nuestros pelajes se rosaban "tuviste suerte pero no más que yo" le dije con los ojos cerrados.

Humphrey: "hace cuanto llevas escuchando" le pregunte al ver que estaba despierta.

Kate: alce la vista y lo mire a esos hermosos ojos azul hielo "escuche todas esas bellas cosas que me dijiste, por eso de los 2 yo soy la que más suerte tuvo, al tener a mi lindo, hermoso, fuerte y tierno alpha" le dije.

Humphrey: le di un beso tierno y lo rompimos 5 minutos después para recuperar el aliento "de todas las lobas que hay en el mundo, me toco a la más hermosa y sexy de todo el planeta, la loba legendaria de un poder con la cual me siento a salvo" le dije tiernamente.

Kate: "hablando de eso no te molesta casarte con una loba que fácilmente podría destrozarte" le dije un poco preocupada por su respuesta.

Humphrey: "eso jamás me molestaría, eso te hace más especial y a tu lado me siento seguro" le dije mientras le daba un beso rápido.

Kate: lo abrace "si vez tuve mucha suerte al ser a la que escogiste como compañera" le dije con una sonrisa.

Humphrey: nos quedamos abrazados por unos minutos "y cuando quieres que nos casemos" le pregunte.

Kate: "si fuera por mí lo haría ahora" le dije.

Humphrey: "si pero te imaginas lo histérica que se pondría tu mama si nos casamos y no le avisamos" le dije.

Kate: "tienes razón, que tal en tres días, nos da tiempo de prepararla" le dije.

Humphrey: "entonces en tres días será, sugiero que empecemos diciéndoles a tus padre" le dije.

Kate: "me parece bien" le dije.

Humphrey: "pero primero vámonos a desayunar tengo hambre" le dije.

Kate: "si yo también" le dije

Los dos se pararon y se pusieron sus túnicas, y se dirigieron a la zona de alimentación, donde habían 5 caribús, después de desayunar se dirigieron a la cueva de la cabeza alpha, cuando llegaron vieron a Wingston y Eve hablando.

Kate: "hola papa, mama" les dije.

Wingston: "Kate estábamos preocupados por ti" le dije

Eve: "en donde estabas, porque no llegaste ayer por la noche" le pregunte.

Kate: "es que tenemos una noticia que darles" les dije.

Wingston: "cual es cariño" le pregunte.

Kate: "la noticia es que Humphrey y yo nos vamos a casar" dije con emoción.

Wingston: "felicidades a los 2" les dije.

Humphrey: "gracias señor" le dije.

Eve: "llamaremos a Lily y Garth para darles la noticia" les dije.

Kate: "está bien" les dije.

Cuando Lily y Garth llegaron les dieron la noticia, se quedaron hablando hasta la tarde.

Wingston: "Humphrey, Garth puedo hablar con ustedes a solas" les pregunte.

"claro" dijeron al tiempo.

Humphrey: "ya vengo cariño" le dije.

Kate: "está bien" le dije.

Garth y Humphrey salieron de la cueva con Wingston.

Lily: "mama sabes por qué mi papa tiene que hablar con ellos" le pregunte.

Eve: "no pero si quiero decirles algo a ustedes 2" les dije un poco con seriedad.

Kate: "que pasa" le pregunte.

Eve: "quiero que se acuerden que ayer empezó la temporada de celo, y en esta época es más probable de que queden embarazadas" les dije.

Kate: "mama eso ya lo sabemos no tienes por qué recordarnos" le dije un poco molesta.

Lily: "si además quedar embarazada de Garth es lo que mas quiero" le dije un poco molesta también.

Kate: "y yo de Humphrey" le dije.

Eve: "solo es un recordatorio" les dije.

Kate: "mama ya somos grandes no debes recordarnos" le dije.

Eve: "está bien no quería enojarlas" les dije.

Mientras con los muchachos.

Humphrey: "de que nos quiere hablar señor" le pregunte

Wingston: "les quiero recordar que las hembras ayer entraron en temporada de celo, y quiero que tengan cuidado, no lo digo por mi si no por Eve" les dije.

Garth: "eso téngalo por echo, no me gustaría tener a Eve correteándome por todo el bosque" le dije.

Wingston: "lo se pero ya saben cómo es Eve; y la segunda es Garth, ya estas casado con Lily, y Humphrey estas comprometido con Kate, solo quiero que me prometan que las cuidaran muy bien" les dije.

Humphrey: "recibiría una bala por Kate" le dije firmemente.

Garth: "le daría mi alma a Lily si fuera necesario" le dije firmemente.

Wingston: "me alegra que mis hijas los tengan a ustedes y quiero que sepan que los quiero como a mis hijos" les dije.

Luego todos se fueron a sus cuevas, Kate convenció a sus padres que la dejaran irse a vivir con Humphrey.

P.V. Kate

Han pasado 2 días desde que Humphrey me pidió matrimonio, ya teníamos todo preparado todo, en un día nos casaríamos.

Humphrey: "buenos días amor" me dijo

"hola corazón como amaneciste" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "bien por estar a tu lado; ven tenemos que levantarnos hoy nos toca el desayuno" me dijo.

"está bien" dije y luego fuimos por nuestras túnicas

Hoy nos tocó a los dos y al escuadrón de la primera guardia hacer la cacería, estábamos agazapados cerca de la manada de caribús, estábamos los dos lados a lado, y teníamos a un caribú enfrente nuestro, íbamos a saltar cuando a lo lejos se escuchó un ruido sordo, un cazador no muy lejos de la zona de caza disparo su arma creando una estampida todos se fueron a los costados menos Humphrey y yo ya que el caribú que teníamos enfrente se asustó y empezó a correr, no pude esquivarlo y me alcanzo a golpear.

"ahh" me queje del dolor.

Humphrey: "párate Kate, la estampida se acerca" me dijo pero aún estaba aturdida por el golpe.

Cuando reaccione vi que la estampida estaba a 5 metros, sentí que alguien me cogió, me alzo y me voto a uno de los costados, caí detrás de una roca, alce la mirada y vi algo que me paralizo el corazón, Humphrey fue envestido por la estampida.

(**Sugerencia: si han seguido las anteriores pongan "Just a dream" o "aprecia lo que tienes" dependiendo de cuál canción les parece mejor para este momento**)

"HUMPHREY" dije y empecé a buscarlo con la mirada, pero había mucha tierra, cuando la estampida paso y la tierra se disipo, vi a Humphrey tirado en el suelo a unos 15 metros de donde estaba original mente, la capa de su hombro izquierdo la tenía completamente rasgada, su cinturón estaba roto y de alguna manera la evilla la tenía clavada en el vientre, y tenía la capucha puesta, pero estaba rasgada a los bordes y con manchas de sangre, cuando se la quitamos, tenía su rostro ensangrentado, y la carne de su mejilla derecha estaba expuesta, parecía una película de terror, pegue mi oído a su pecho y su corazón ya no latía.

No pude evitar llorar desconsoladamente, Dutch y Mike cogieron el cuerpo y se lo llevaron, lavaron el cuerpo, para dejarlo más presentable para el funeral, mi papa aviso del funeral, y casi toda la manada estaba presente.

Wingston: "Humphrey fuiste uno de los mejores lobos que a tenido esta manada, la salvaste y mantuviste a salvo, tu nombre debe viajar por generaciones siendo recordado como el héroe de esta manada; si alguien tiene palabras para decirle hágalo ahora" les dijo.

Vi que Dutch se paró.

Dutch: "no tengo palabras para describirte, fuiste un gran amigo, un gran compañero y un gran líder, no importaba que tan mal estuviera la situación, tu siempre estuviste ahí para el equipo, lo alentabas, tú corazón siempre estaba para los que lo necesitaban, no importaba que clase de animal fuera, siempre que alguien necesitaba ayuda tu estuviste ahí, me alegra haberte conocido, y sé que aunque tú no estés con nosotros en este mundo, tú vas a estar cuidándonos en lo alto; adiós hermano" le dijo.

Nadie más se iba a parar, Kat y Mia lloraban afligidamente, Lily estaba con la cabeza en el pecho de Garth, yo me pare y me acerque a él.

"todo lo que siento por ti no lo puedo explicar con palabras, fuiste el mejor lobo que he conocido, en miles de ocasiones, tu siempre estabas hay para ayudarme y protegerme, siempre decías que tenías suerte de estar a mi lado pero, la verdad es que la suertuda siempre fui yo, me diste acceso a tu amor, y como un ladrón entraste en mí y me robaste el corazón, me salvaste incontables veces, y al final diste tu vida para protegerme, mi corazón siempre fue tuyo y si tengo que esperar al final de mis días para volverte a ver, lo haré" apenas dije eso mi voz se quebró y apenas pude decir una frase "TE AMO" le dije, alce mi cabeza y solté un aullido con todo el odio y la tristeza que tenía en mi corazón, después todos me acompañaron.

Luego Candu y Hutch lo enterraron.

**Bueno amigos acá acaba este capítulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews, si quieren que cambie algo, si tienen una sugerencia o si tienen una crítica. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	30. milagro

Chapter 30: milagro

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, acá les dejo este capítulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin más preámbulo acá está el capítulo.**

P.V. normal.

Kate: mis papas se acercaron y me abrazaron, lloraba desconsoladamente "esto es mi culpa" dije sollozando.

Wingston: "no cariño esto no es tu culpa, no fue culpa de nadie, solo fue algo que llego de repente" le dije para intentar calmarla.

Kate: "si fue mi culpa papa, si hubiera esquivado al caribú nada de esto hubiera pasado" le dije con tristeza pero con enojo a la vez, me enojaba pensar que se sacrificó para salvarme por un error mío.

Entonces vi que Lily, Garth, Salty, Shakey, Mooch, y toda la primera guardia se acercaron a la tumba de Humphrey.

Kat: "por qué a las personas buenas les pasan cosas malas" dije con lágrimas en la cara.

Salty: "porque la vida es así" dije con una lagrima escurriendo por mi mejilla.

Mike: "porque la vida es un molino que nos tritura con dolor" dije seriamente.

Mia: "porque el amor es un verdugo que disfruta cada momento de nuestra tortuosa muerte, disfruta cada llanto y gemido de dolor que nosotros damos, es aquel que cuenta cada gota de sangre que escurre por nuestra frente" les dije.

Wingston: "no puede ser olvidado, un héroe muere, pero sigue vivo en los corazones de cada uno de sus desconocidos" les dije.

Entonces una lluvia leve se posó sobre nosotros.

Eve: "vayamos todos a la cueva de la cabeza alpha haya todos recordaremos y lloraremos a Humphrey" les dije.

Empezamos a caminar cuando se escuchó un sonido como de un tambor que retumba.

Dutch: "que fue eso" dije al haber escuchado el extraño sonido.

Garth: "yo no escuche nada" les dije.

Vuelve a sonar pero más duro.

Garth: "ahora si escuche algo" les dije.

Vuelve a sonar y se repite más consecutivo, el suelo empieza a temblar bruscamente.

Kate: "que está pasando" pregunte intrigada.

De repente la zona en donde estaba Humphrey explota, y de su tumba sale un rayo de luz disparado al cielo, en donde empieza a despejar las nubes.

Desde la manada de los arcángeles todos estaban viendo el espectáculo.

Jacob: "oh, oh" dije algo preocupado

Devuelta a las manadas unidas.

El rayo al principio era enceguecedor, y del Humphrey sale levitando, tenía unas grandes alas blancas en su espalda, sus ojos ya no tenían pupilas eran totalmente de color azul cielo, un destello de luz del mismo color salía de su boca, su cara ya no estaba desfigurada y su túnica estaba intacta, de el emanaba un aura de color azul cielo.

Kate: "esto no es posible" dije incrédula.

Después el rayo de luz se apagó pero Humphrey empezó a brillar y a brillar hasta que una explosión de luz apareció (una explosión parecida a la de kun fu panda cuando derrotan a Taylong) mandando a casi todos a volar.

Kate: cuando me logre levantar vi a Humphrey acostado en el suelo y me acerque a él y puse mi oído en su pecho "está vivo" dije con alegría mientras se me escurrían las lágrimas de la emoción.

Humphrey: me desperté algo mareado y vi a Kate llorando "linda porque lloras" le dije casi sin voz.

Kate: "estas vivo" le dije y le di un gran beso.

Todos estaban atónitos, ya que todos habían visto lo que había pasado y como estaba Humphrey antes de que lo enterraran.

Wingston: "Humphrey estas bien" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "me siento algo cansado" le dije.

Wingston: "Hutch, Candu ayúdenlo a ir a la cueva de la cabeza alpha" les dije.

Hutch y Candu ayudan a llegar a Humphrey a la cueva de la manada alpha. Luego todos se dirigieron hacia haya.

Wingston, Eve, Kate, Garth, Lily y la primera guardia estaban hablando de lo sucedido, Humphrey estaba durmiendo en un rincón.

Jacob: "hola a todos" les dije.

Kate: "Jacob que haces aquí" le pregunte.

Jacob: "quien fue el que estaba dentro de la ráfaga de luz que se disparó al cielo" les pregunte.

Todos se quedaron atónitos de lo que pregunto

Kate: "fue Humphrey, porque lo preguntas" le dije.

Jacob: "esto es malo" les dije.

Wingston: "porque" le pregunte.

Jacob no respondió.

Kat: "Jacob que pasa" le pregunte.

Jacob: "han escuchado del termino ángeles caídos del cielo" les pregunte.

Todos asintieron.

Jacob: "pues no es ángeles sino ángel caído del cielo; hace mucho tiempo un ángel fue expulsado del cielo y fue condenado a vivir entre los mortales en forma de lobo, el ángel arrepentido le pidió a Dios que le perdonara sus faltas y que lo dejara volver al cielo, Dios no lo dejo pero si le prometió que un descendiente suyo iba a desarrollar todos sus poderes al mostrar un acto de nobleza y amor, y que cuando eso pasara el ángel iba a estar presente para guiarlo por el buen camino y que cuando el descendiente alcanzara todo esto el volvería al cielo" les dije.

Mientras en la mente de Humphrey.

Humphrey estaba en un cuarto blanco completamente.

Humphrey: "hola" pregunte.

-"hola Humphrey, te estaba esperando" dijo una voz.

Entonces un lobo blanco apareció frente a Humphrey.

Humphrey: "quien eres" le pregunte.

-"solo dime ángel, soy tu ancestro" le dije.

Humphrey: "que hago aquí" le pregunte.

Ángel: "has adquirido un poder increíble que debes aprender a usar" le dije.

Humphrey: "y como lo haré" le pregunte.

Ángel: "yo te enseñare y Jacob te enseñara" le dije.

Humphrey: "y para que" le pregunte.

Ángel: "la primera razón no te la puedo decir, pero la segunda es que te he esperado por más de un milenio para que liberes mi alma y haci yo pueda regresar al cielo."

Humphrey: "hare lo que pueda pero no prometo nada" le dije.

Devuelta en la realidad.

Kate: "y porque la angustia" le pregunte.

Jacob: "una parte de la leyenda se borró y solo quedo el final, 2 poderes en contra de las ardientes llamas del infierno; la verdad es que me voy a llevar a Humphrey a un entrenamiento de 3 días para que aprenda a usar sus poderes" le dije.

Kate: "no lo harás, mañana nos casamos y ya sentí la tristeza de que él no esté a mi lado; no lo permitiré" le dije con enojo.

Jacob: "Kate se debe hacer lo más rápido posible no sabemos cuándo va a pasar, y debe estar preparado" le dije.

Kate: "si pero" dije pero fui interrumpida.

Humphrey: "hay mi cabeza" dije algo adolorido.

Kate: "HUMPHREY" dije y lo abrace.

Humphrey: "hola corazón" le dije.

Jacob: "Humphrey que soñaste" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "como sabes que soñé algo" le dije.

Jacob: "luego te cuento pero dime que soñaste" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "con un lobo blanco que me dijo unas cosas, y la verdad es que ni las entendí" le dije.

Kate: "no me importa lo que soñaste, lo que me importa es que ya despertaste y mañana nos casaremos" le dije con alegría.

Jacob: "aun no" le dije y le conté todo. "Humphrey es necesario además solo serán 3 días y ya" le dije después de terminar.

Humphrey: "Kate, esto es importante necesito acero además solo serán tres días" le dije con una sonrisa cálida.

Kate: fruncí el ceño "me prometes que estarás aquí en 3 días" le dije seriamente.

Humphrey: "con mi corazón" le dije, "cuando nos vamos" le pregunte a Jacob,

Jacob: "ahora si quieres terminar en 3 días" le dije.

Humphrey: "en 3 días estaremos juntos para siempre, te lo prometo" le dije a Kate.

Luego los 2 se besaron y Humphrey se fue con Jacob.

**Bueno amigos acá acaba este capítulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews, si quieren que cambie algo, si tienen una sugerencia o si tienen una crítica. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	31. un dia maravilloso

Chapter 31: un día maravilloso

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, acá les dejo este capítulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin más preámbulo acá está el capítulo.**

P.V. normal

Ya han pasado 3 días desde que Humphrey se fue con Jacob al entrenamiento, Kate se despierta temprano esa mañana se pone su túnica y se arregla, si Humphrey llegaba ese día la boda se haría no importaba la hora.

Kate estaba con su mama y Lily que la estaban arreglando.

Kate: "estoy preocupada y si no llega" dije con tristeza.

Lily: "no pienses eso, mira el lado bueno" le dijo con una sonrisa.

Kate: "cual podría ser" le dije un poco enfadada.

Lily: "que este día podrías estar en tu cueva sola llorando por su muerte, como paso antes de que se fuera" le dije.

Eve: "Lily tiene razón gracias a Dios el está vivo" le dije.

Kate: "tienes razón, prefiero quedarme esperando durante 5 horas a su llegada, a nunca esperar" le dije.

Eve: "ya estas lista solo tienes que esperar" le dije.

Kate: "espero que llegue pronto, lo he extrañado mucho en estos días" le dije antes de que alguien me tapara los ojos.

Humphrey: "no eres la única que ha estado mal en estos días" le dije.

Kate: "llegaste" le dije mientras lo tumbaba al suelo quedando encima de el y le daba un gran beso.

Humphrey: "siempre cumplo mis promesas, además no te dejaría esperando" le dije.

Kate: "y ya puedes controlar tu poder" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "sip" les dije.

Lily: "puedes mostrarnos" le pregunte inocentemente

Humphrey: "claro" les dije.

Humphrey cierra los ojos y empieza a concentrarse, de su lomo salen 2 majestuosas alas blancas, y empieza a emanar un aura azul cielo de él, cuando abre sus ojos, no tenía pupilas sus ojos eran total mente de color azul cielo, y brillaban en ese tono al igual que su boca.

Kate: "wow, se ve raro, así me debo ver cuando uso mi poder" le dije.

Humphrey: "si algo parecido" le dije mientras volvía a la normalidad.

Lily: "ahora vete a tu cueva, mi papa y Garth te ayudaran a arreglar" le dije.

Humphrey: "nos vemos luego" les dije antes de salir de la cueva.

Kate: "que bueno que ya llego" dije con alegría.

Después de unas horas, Humphrey ya estaba en la roca donde se haría la ceremonia, tenía su túnica negra puesta, y estaba muy ansioso.

Garth: "relájate Humphrey estas a un paso de pasar por el resto de tu vida con Kate" le dije.

Humphrey: "si pero no puedo evitarlo, cada segundo se vuelve una eternidad" le dije ansioso.

Garth: "mira ahí viene" le dije señalando a Kate a lo lejos.

Humphrey: "que emoción" le dije.

Garth: "suerte" le dije mientras volvía al lado de Lily.

Humphrey quedo embobado cuando vio a Kate, tenía una flor parecida a la que le dio en el claro, y estaba bien arreglada, además su túnica blanca de alpha arcángel le quedaba muy bien.

Kate: "como me veo" le pregunte después de haber subido a la roca.

Humphrey: "estas hermosa" le dije.

Kate: "tu estas muy guapo" le dije.

Humphrey: "empiezas tu o empiezo yo" le pregunte.

Kate: "empecemos los 2" le dije.

Empezaron a mordisquearse las orejas.

Kate: "te tengo una sorpresa por la noche" le dije sensualmente mientras le mordisqueaba la oreja.

Luego lo de aceptar los olores, y cuando iban a unir sus narices, los dos cierran los ojos y cuando se toca todos empiezan a aplaudir y a aullar, los dos se besan después de haber terminado y Kate abraza a Humphrey con alegría, Eve estaba que no podía con las lágrimas, al igual que Lily, Jacob tenía una sonrisa en su rostro al igual que Dutch, Mike, Salty, Shakey y Mooch.

Jacob: "felicidades a los 2" les dije

Kate: "gracias por tu ayuda y nos alegra que hayas estado acá" le dije a Jacob.

Dutch: "bien echo hermano por fin tienes tu anhelada felicidad" le dije.

Humphrey: "y no podría pedir más" le dije mientras me pegaba más a Kate.

Mia: "quien lo diría, un heredero del poder de un ángel y la heredera del poder de los 8 caballeros templarios más poderosos de la historia" les dije.

Mike: "parece que el amor no tiene barreras" dijo mientras se le acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla Susan le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Kate: "Mike, tú y Susan están saliendo" dije impresionada.

Susan: "si estamos saliendo" le dije con alegría.

Kat: "y tu tanto que decias que nunca te ibas a enamorar" le dije.

Mike: "pues creo que uno no debe decir nunca" les dije.

Humphrey: "felicidades amigo" le dije.

Wingston: "es mejor que vayamos a la zona de caza" les dije.

Todos se dirigieron a la zona de caza donde había muchos caribús, todos empezaron a bailar y a cantar. Pero mientras todos se divertían, Jacob estaba en un rincón solo.

Humphrey: "que te pasa" le pregunte al verlo triste.

Jacob: "estaba acordándome de Flor" dije con tristeza.

Humphrey: "quien es Flor" le pregunte.

Jacob: "mi compañera" le dije.

Humphrey: "que le paso" le pregunte.

Jacob: "murió; ella y yo estábamos paseando y yo tuve que devolverme porque me necesitaban, dure una o 2 horas, y cuando llegue la encontré muerta, tenía un cuchillo clavado y muchas cortadas de una daga, a lo lejos alcance a divisar a un lobo con una túnica negra y roja, tenía una cadena en sus manos y al final de esa cadena estaba colgada una daga ensangrentada, iba a atacarlo pero de un momento a otro se esfumo" le dije con ira.

Humphrey: "el desgraciado, a donde fue" le pregunte.

Jacob: "no se; lo busque pero no lo encontré" le dije.

Después de unas horas cayo la noche, habían millones de estrellas y la luna estaba muy grande todos se dirigieron a la roca del aullido, Kate y Humphrey se hicieron en la punta.

Kate: "empieza tú, quiero oír tu hermoso aullido" le dije tiernamente.

Humphrey alzo su cabeza y empezó a aullar, de algún modo su aullido había pasado de ser un aullido bello a un aullido divino, Kate se le unió, su aullido había tenido la misma mejora, sus aullidos se mesclaron a la perfección pero se habían mesclado mucho mejor que las veces anteriores, cuando terminaron todos estaban llorando de la felicidad.

Kate: "ese aullido fue hermoso como lo hiciste" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "el tuyo fue el que le dio la belleza" le dije.

Se la pasaron aullando hasta la media noche.

Kate: "tenemos que irnos, tengo algo que darte" le dije sensualmente.

Humphrey: "pero a dónde vamos" le pregunte.

Kate: "solo sígueme" le dije.

Humphrey siguió a Kate hasta el claro donde le había propuesto matrimonio.

Kate: "listo para tu sorpresa" le dije mientras me quitaba la túnica y me metía a las aguas termales moviendo mi cola dejando ver mi condición de mujer.

Humphrey: estaba embobado "claro" le dije saliendo del trance y me quite la túnica y me metí.

Kate: me acerque y quede en sus brazos "te amo" le dije, empecé a besarlo apasionada y lujuriosamente, estaba sedienta de él, le bese la cara y lentamente baje por su cuello y pecho cuando llegue a la entrepierna de Humphrey vi que estaba totalmente crecido su miembro "alguien esta emocionado" le dije.

Humphrey: "como no si eres tan sexy" le dije.

Kate: le empecé a lamer su miembro lentamente, enrolle mi lengua en su miembro antes de meterlo en mi boca, escuche que Humphrey dio un pequeño gemido de placer, y empecé a subir y bajar aumentando la velocidad poco a poco.

Humphrey: estaba sintiendo mucho placer y creer que lo estaba haciendo con la hembra de mis sueños, sentí que ya no podía más "Kate ya no aguanto más" le dije.

Kate: no le hice caso y empecé a aumentar la velocidad, hasta que sentí como los jugos de Humphrey se derramaron en mi boca, y tome lo más que pude de sus jugos "sabes muy rico" le dije.

Humphrey: "me toca devolverte el favor" le dije y la bese apasionadamente mientras poco a poco la recostaba quedando yo encima de ella, le di un gran beso con lujuria y baje hasta su cuello, alcanzaba a escuchar pequeños gemidos de placer de Kate, baje por su pecho y le mordía levemente sus pezones, cuando llegue a su condición de mujer, le di una lamida larga.

Kate: me estremecí al sentir la lengua de Humphrey lamer mi condición de mujer "se siente muy rico" le dije.

Humphrey: ya no aguante más y le metí mi lengua, escuche un gemido de placer de Kate, y empecé a aumentar la velocidad, hasta que toque un punto sensible.

Kate: "otra vez ahí" le pedí ya que sentí un gran placer en esa parte que el toco.

Humphrey: le hice caso y pase mi lengua por esa parte repetidas veces.

Kate: "Humphrey ya no puedo" pero no pude terminar la frase ya que ya no podía aguantar más.

Humphrey: los jugos de Kate se escurrieron por mi boca y empecé a lamerlos "tú sabes delicioso" le dije mientras subía quedando otra vez encima de ella "lista" le pregunte.

Kate: "lista" le dije firmemente.

Humphrey alineo su miembro con la condición de mujer de Kate y lo metió, apenas lo hizo Kate y Humphrey soltaron un gemido de placer, Humphrey empezó a entrar y salir de ella.

Kate: "más rápido" le pedí entre gemidos.

Humphrey obedeció feliz mente, Kate sin querer estaba empezando a usar su poder, al igual que Humphrey, el aura naranja de Kate se empezó a hacer visible, al igual que sus garras y sus ojos que cambiaron de color ámbar a rojo fosforescente, Humphrey, su aura azul cielo también se hizo visible, le crecieron sus alas blancas y sus ojos ya no tenían pupilas sino que eran totalmente azules de tono cielo que emanaba un brillo del mismo color al igual que su boca, Kate de tanto placer que sentía le enterró las garras a Humphrey en su lomo, sus auras se empezaban a mezclar y empezaron a iluminar todo el claro del color de sus auras, duraron por casi media hora, ya el clímax de los dos estaba en su punto más elevado y los dos soltaron sus jugos al mismo tiempo haciendo que se les escurriera por la entrepierna , Humphrey cayo exhausto sobre Kate, y los dos volvieron a la normalidad.

Kate: "gracias por este día" le dije mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Humphrey: "haría lo que fuera por ti, te amo" le dije.

Kate: "yo también te amo" le dije.

Humphrey y Kate se dieron un beso y se durmieron aun atados.

**Bueno amigos acá acaba este capítulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews, si quieren que cambie algo, si tienen una sugerencia o si tienen una crítica. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	32. primer dia de casados

Chapter 32: primer día de casados

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, acá les dejo este capítulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Por cierto no podre subir 2 capítulos por día mis papas me quitaron el computador pero puedo aprovechar cuando ellos no están y subir uno por día o tal vez hayan días en los que no pueda. Y sin más preámbulo acá está el capítulo.**

P.V. normal.

Salía el sol en el parque nacional Jasper, y dos lobos que habían tenido una noche agitada se estaban despertando.

Kate: me desperté y sentí que Humphrey aún estaba encima mío y también aún estaba adentro mío "despierta dormilón" le dije suavemente en el oído.

Humphrey: me desperté al oír a Kate "buenos días hermosa" le dije.

Kate: "hola amor como despertaste" le pregunte tiernamente.

Humphrey: "muy bien al despertar al lado tuyo" le dije.

Kate: "yo también, más cuando recuerdo que hice el amor con la persona que más amo" le dije.

Humphrey: "fue increíble lo de anoche" le dije.

Kate: "fue hermoso, sí que sabes entretener a tu chica" le dije con una sonrisa.

Humphrey: "crees que dejaría aburrida a la persona que más amo" le dije.

Kate: "como quedaría aburrida con mi alpha sexy" le dije.

Humphrey: me sonroje un poco "no más que tu" le dije.

Kate: "deberíamos volver empezarían a sospechar de lo que hicimos anoche" le dije.

Humphrey: "tienes razón" le dije y salí lentamente de ella para no lastimarla.

Kate: solté un pequeño gemido de placer cuando Humphrey salió de mí "bañémonos para quitarnos el olor a hormonas" le dije.

Humphrey: "tienes razón" le dije.

Los dos cogieron sus túnicas y se fueron al lago para bañarse.

Kate: "Humphrey me podrías limpiar la espalda" le pedí.

Humphrey: "claro" le dije y empecé a limpiarle la espalda con suavidad para no lastimarla "listo" le dije.

Kate: "gracias amor, ven te ayudo" le dije, y me puse detrás de él, pero vi que tenía una leve línea de sangre escurriendo por su espalda "Humphrey estas sangrando" le dije un poco preocupada.

Humphrey: "si creo que ayer nos dejamos llevar por el placer" le dije.

Kate: "discúlpame" dije entristecida.

Humphrey: "no te pongas triste, lo que paso ayer es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida y me alegra que lo hubiera hecho contigo" le dije antes de darle un beso.

Kate: "eres el mejor, ahora no te muevas que te voy a limpiar" le dije, y empecé a echarle agua por su espalda y lo limpiaba con cuidado, después de un rato termine "termine" le dije.

Humphrey: "gracias ahora será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que empiecen a levantar sospechas y no quiero enfrentarme a tu mama" le dije.

Kate: "está bien" le dije.

Los dos se pusieron sus túnicas y se fueron para la cueva de la cabeza alpha.

Humphrey: "buenos días" dije.

Wingston: "hola Humphrey como amanecieron" les dije.

Kate: "amanecimos bien papa y como amanecieron Uds." Les pregunte.

Eve: "amanecimos bien cariño" les dije.

En eso llegan Lily y Garth.

Lily: "hola papa, mama, hermana" les dije.

Kate: "hola hermanita" le dije.

Garth: "y que tal estuvo tu noche Humphrey" le dije mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

Humphrey suelta un leve gemido de dolor y pone una cara de dolor.

Wingston: "estas bien Humphrey" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "estoy bien solo una pequeña herida" les dije.

Lily: "seguro porque si fuera pequeña no hubieras puesto esa cara" le dije.

Wingston: "Humphrey quítate la túnica" le dije.

Humphrey: "estoy bien no es para tanto" le dije.

Garth: "aslo podría ser grave" le dije.

Humphrey: mire a Kate y tenía una cara nerviosa y me quite la túnica.

Wingston: "por Dios es profunda" le dije al ver que una garra de oso cabria hay.

Lily: "como te paso eso" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "es que-yo-pues" empecé a tartamudear.

Kate: "eso no te paso en el entrenamiento para usar tus poderes" dije rápidamente.

Humphrey: "emm si fue en el entrenamiento" le dije.

Eve: "pero son muy resientes" le dije.

Humphrey: "fue ayer por la mañana, fue un ejercicio rápido" le dije.

Wingston: "ve a donde Susan" le dije.

Kate: "vamos" le dije.

Los dos salieron de la cueva y se dirigieron a donde Susan.

Kate: "estuvo cerca" le dije.

Humphrey: "casi nos descubren" le dije, antes de entrar a la cueva de Susan.

Cuando entraron vieron a Mike y Susan besándose, Susan estaba sobre Mike.

Kate: "creo que interrumpimos algo" dije en broma.

Susan: "Humphrey, Kate que hacen aquí" dije avergonzada.

Humphrey: "necesito que me ayudes" le dije mostrando mi herida.

Mike: "amigo te peleaste con un oso o que" le dije impresionado.

Kate: "porque todos dicen eso "pensé "si puedes ayudarlo" le pregunte.

Susan: "claro" le dije, y me fui a un cuarto de mi cueva, y traje una mezcla de color morado "esto te dolerá un poco" le dije.

Susan le echo la mezcla a Humphrey y el dio un pequeño grito de dolor.

Humphrey: "duele como un demonio" le dije adolorido

Susan: "te dije que te dolería" le dije.

Kate: "gracias Susan, los dejaremos para dejarlos solos" le dije en broma.

Después de unas horas Kate y Humphrey se dirigieron a la zona de alimentación, y se comieron un caribú ellos dos solos, luego se fueron a caminar por la frontera, hasta que se encontraron a Kat.

Humphrey: "hola Kat que haces por aquí" le pregunte.

Kat: "Jacob me mando a una misión de espionaje" le dije.

Kate: "solo tú" le dije.

Kat: "si una misión de espionaje no puede ser más de 2, y Jacob me dijo que me la daría a mí porque quiere darles un día para que la pasen juntos, y Dutch esta con Mía, y Mike con Susan" les dije entristecida.

Humphrey: "Kate que tienes" le pregunte.

Kat: "no es nada solo son celos" le dije.

Humphrey: "celos de que" le pregunte intrigado.

Kat: "celos de ti, ya conseguiste a la loba de tus sueños y ya la hiciste tu compañera, siento celos de que Dutch también pudo con Mía y de que Mike también se consiguió a Susan" le dije.

Kate: "no te preocupes Kat sé que conseguirás a alguien" le dije con una sonrisa.

Kat: "ojala; bueno ya me voy" dije antes de salir corriendo.

Kate y Humphrey se dirigieron a la cueva de la cabeza alpha, ya que les habían dicho que se fueran para haya.

Cuando llegaron vieron a todo el escuadrón sin Kat, y a Jacob.

Humphrey: "que pasa" dije extrañado por la rara reunión.

Jacob: "Humphrey tengo malas noticias" le dije.

Kate: "que pasa Jacob" le pregunte.

Jacob: "lo que pasa es que" dije y agache la cabeza.

Humphrey: "vamos Jacob dilo de una vez; que pasa" le dije demandantemente.

Jacob: "Pete a muerto" le dije.

**Bueno amigos acá acaba este capítulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews, si quieren que cambie algo, si tienen una sugerencia o si tienen una crítica. **

**Por cierto les quiero pedir su opinión, sobre si quieren que Kate y Humphrey se vuelvan los líderes de la manada de los arcángeles. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	33. un buen amigo

Chapter 33: un buen amigo

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, acá les dejo este capítulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin más preámbulo acá está el capítulo.**

P.V. normal

Humphrey: "QUE" le dije incrédulo.

Jacob: "Falcón me acaba de avisar de que lo encontraron muerto a unos cuantos metros de la frontera este" le dije con tristeza.

Humphrey: "como estaba" le pregunte con enojo.

Jacob: "tenía muchas heridas, eran heridas muy profundas, unas eran de un cuchillo, otra mas profunda fue la de una daga, y tenía golpes de una cadena" le dije.

Kate: "un cazador" le pregunte.

Jacob: "pero porque lo mato" pregunte.

Humphrey: "tenemos enemigos que tengan esa habilidad" pregunte.

Jacob: "no que me acuerde" le dije.

Humphrey: "cuando será el funeral" le pregunte.

Jacob: "hoy por la noche" le dije.

Mike: "Humphrey todo el escuadron va ir" le dije.

Mia: "vas a venir" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "fue uno de mis mejores amigos; vamos" le dije.

Kate: "voy a ir yo también" le dije.

Humphrey: "pero no lo conociste" le dije.

Kate: "amor ya somos pareja y si esto es importante para ti, yo estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo" le dije con una sonrisa cálida.

Jacob: "si queremos llegara tiempo tenemos que irnos ahora; el tren pasara en 12 minutos" les dije.

Todos salieron de la cueva y en la entrada Susan esperaba a Mike.

Susan: "que pasa amor" le dije.

Mike: "cariño tengo que irme al funeral de un amigo" le dije.

Susan: "está bien pero vuelve pronto" le dije antes de darle un beso tierno.

Todos salieron corriendo hacia el tren, y cuando llegaron vieron un vagón vacío y saltaron.

5 horas después ya estaban en la manada de los arcángeles, la luna estaba cubierta por unas cuantas nubes pero aun su resplandor se veía, cuando llegaron el guardia los reconoció y los dejo pasar, apenas llegaron al lugar, Humphrey, vio que muchos lobos estaban reunidos incluyendo a Sam y Mickey que tenían unas túnicas negras puestas, eran unos buenos amigos de Pete.

Humphrey: "hola amigos" dije en tono triste.

Sam: "hola amigo" le dije en el mismo tono.

Mickey: "que lastima lo de Pete" le dije

Kate: "que tan mal estaba cuando lo encontraron" les pregunte.

Mickey: "estaba desfigurado" le dije con tristeza.

Kate: "amor porque casi todos tienen túnicas negras" le pregunte al ver a casi todos con túnicas negras.

Humphrey: "es una costumbre, en un funeral todos se deben poner una túnica negra" le dije.

Kate: "quien es ella" dije señalando a una loba de color café oscuro llorando desconsoladamente, sola.

Sam: "ella es Daisy la compañera de Pete" le dije con tristeza.

Kate: "por qué está sola" pregunte al ver que estaba llorando completamente sola.

Mickey: "nadie se atreve, ya que saben que en esos momentos es imposible hacer algo" le dije.

Kate: "pero por lo menos le quita un poco de sufrimiento; ya vengo amor" le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla a Humphrey.

Kate se acercó a Daisy.

Kate: "hola" le dije.

Daisy: "puedes dejarme en paz" le pedí.

Kate: "sé por lo que estás pasando" le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

Daisy: "no es cierto, nadie sabe" le dije enojada.

Kate: "yo sí" le dije

Daisy: "a quien perdiste" le dije.

Kate: "a mi novio" le dije con tristeza recordando las horas en las que duro Humphrey muerto.

Daisy: "pero tu no eres la novia de Humphrey" le pregunte.

Kate: "compañera, nos casamos ayer" le dije.

Daisy: "pero si el está hay" le dije señalándolo.

Kate: "si pero hace tres días el murió, duro muerto durante unas 6 horas o más; y durante esas 6 horas, yo estaba quebrada y más porque fue mi culpa" le dije.

Daisy: "pero como paso, y como es que está vivo" le pregunte intrigada.

Kate: "un milagro, y fue en una estampida, fui golpeada por un caribú y el me salvo, cuando lo vi él estaba totalmente desfigurado y ensangrentado" le dije.

Daisy: "que suerte" dije antes de romper en llanto.

Kate: "ya no llores" le dije poniendo mi pata en su lomo, ella puso su cabeza en mi hombro y se puso a llorar en mi hombro "ya no llores, a Pete no le gustaría verte así" le dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Daisy: "por qué el, porque a las personas maravillosas les pasa cosas así" le dije entre llantos.

Kate: "el mal es un desgraciado, que ataca a las mejores personas; yo no lo conocí pero el poco tiempo que pude estar con el que fue en mi examen de alpha arcángel, se notaba que era un buen lobo y que te amaba mucho" le dije.

Daisy empieza a llorar más fuerte.

Kate: "no llores, él no quiere verte así" le dije.

Daisy: "pero que le diré a nuestros hijos, como podre sin el a su lado" le dije llorando desconsoladamente.

Kate: "tienen hijos, la vez que hable con él me dijo que no tenían" le pregunte.

Daisy: "estoy embarazada de 3 meses" le dije.

Kate: me quede pensando en los hijos de Daisy y el dolor que pasarían sin su padre "tienes que ser fuerte por ellos" le dije firmemente.

Daisy: "gracias Kate" le dije.

Kate: "no me agradezcas" le dije.

Después de unos minutos unos alpha trajeron el cuerpo muerto de Pete, tenía su túnica morada puesta y lo pusieron en su tumba. Todos se acercaron.

Jacob: "en este día hemos perdido a un gran amigo, un gran alpha y un gran compañero, en este mundo no hay nada seguro lo único seguro es la muerte y por desgracia a este gran amigo le llegó la hora; si alguien tiene algo que decirle, hágalo ahora" dije.

Humphrey: me pare y me acerque a la tumba "Pete fuiste un gran amigo, en mis primeros días en la manada tu Sam y Mickey fueron los que me acogieron, por ti y los demás yo no sé cómo estaría, en muchos de mis deseos de tristeza tu y los demás estuvieron hay y me ayudaron, tu y tu sonrisa con la que siempre reconfortabas a los demás, siempre fuiste un gran amigo y te extrañaremos" le dije con lágrimas en mi cara y me regrese a mi lugar con Kate.

Sam: "no sé cómo decirlo pero, fuiste el mejor, tenías un corazón de un cachorro divertido y juguetón, pero también tenías el corazón de un padre que siempre esta hay para uno, siempre que Mickey, Humphrey y yo nos metíamos en problemas tu nos ayudabas, y siempre nos acompañabas solo quiero decirte que eres un gran amigo y te vamos a extrañar" le dije con unas lágrimas escurriendo por mi mejilla.

Por último se paró Daisy.

Daisy: "tengo tantas cosas que decirte, te extraño con todo mi corazón, tenía tanto amor que demostrarte y tanto cariño que darte, no sé cómo seguir sin ti, no sé qué diré cuando nuestros hijos pregunten por ti, no creo seguir sin ti, pero criare a nuestros hijos a imagen tuya; TE AMO" le dije y luego me fui a mi lugar y empecé a llorar.

Jacob cogió un crucifijo de plata y lo puso en el pecho de Pete, luego unos alphas lo enterraron.

Daisy: me acerque a Humphrey "Humphrey gracias por haber sido un buen amigo con Pete" le dije con tristeza.

Humphrey: "no hay de que agradecer" le dije y la abrace.

Daisy: "te puedo pedir algo" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "lo que tú quieras" le dije.

Daisy: "has pagar al maldito desgraciado que le hizo esto a Pete" dije con enojo.

Humphrey: "lo hare pagar cada gota que le hizo derramar a Pete" le dije firmemente.

Daisy: "gracias" le dije y me fui.

Kate: "amor vamos a tu cueva ya es muy tarde" le dije.

Humphrey: "vamos" le dije.

Ellos se fueron y se durmieron en los brazos del otro.

Sueño de Humphrey

Humphrey: "hola" dije.

Angel: "hola Humphrey" le dije.

Humphrey: "Angel por que la visita; acaso no llegaste al cielo" le pregunte.

Angel: "si y te agradezco por eso, pero tengo un mensaje de Pete" le dije.

Humphrey: "cual es" le dije.

Angel se acerca a Humphrey y le toca la frente en ese momento tuvo una visión; estaba enfrente de un lobo encapuchado con una túnica roja y negra con una cadena en su mano y al final de la daga había una daga ensangrentada, el mete su pata dentro de su túnica y de su túnica sale unos cuchillos directo hacia Humphrey, él se corre y ve que el lobo se convierte en una nube negra que luego se dispersa, luego aparece detrás de Humphrey y le clava la daga.

Humphrey sale de la visión estaba estupefacto.

Angel: "el mato a Pete y casualmente fue el que mato a Flor la compañera de Jacob" le dije.

Humphrey: "maldito desgraciado; gracias Angel y mándame saludos a Pete y a Flor" le dije.

Angel: "lo haré" le dije.

**Bueno amigos acá acaba este capítulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews, si quieren que cambie algo, si tienen una sugerencia o si tienen una crítica y díganme que les parecería que Kate y Humphrey se volvieran los líderes de la manada de los arcángeles, y ANTIALPHA H si lo voy a agregar. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	34. buenas y malas noticias

Chapter 34: buenas y malas noticias

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, acá les dejo este capítulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. ANTIALPHAS H me gustó mucho tu idea y voy a meterla en la historia pero cambiare unas cuantas cosas, y 5 es que estoy en una duda y es si Humphrey y Kate se vuelven los líderes de la manada de los arcángeles por que no se me parece un poco trillado pero no sé si les guste la ideas a los lectores por eso necesito que me ayuden denme su opinión. Y sin más preámbulo acá está el capítulo.**

P.V. normal.

Humphrey: me desperté agitado, sudando y respirando pesado, estaba asustado por que el que asesino a Pete y a Flor era un tipo peligroso, pero muy al fondo estaba feliz al saber que Pete y Flor estaban en el cielo, mire asía afuera y vi que el sol apenas estaba saliendo.

Kate: me desperté al sentir que algo se movía, cuando mire era Humphrey, estaba respirando pesado y tenía una cara de preocupación "cariño que tienes" le pregunte dulcemente.

Humphrey: "acabo de hablar con Angel" le dije.

Kate: "y que te dijo" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "me dijo un mensaje de parte de Pete" le dije.

Kate: "un mensaje de Pete" le dije impresionada "y cual era" le pregunte curiosa.

Humphrey: "me mostro como fue asesinado" le dije y le conté todo lo que Angel me había mostrado "y el también es el responsable de la muerte de muchos alpha arcángel a medida que a pasado el tiempo incluyendo a Flor la compañera de Jacob" le dije con preocupación.

Kate: le di un beso en la mejilla "tú y yo podemos acabar con él, solo debemos tenernos el uno al otro y nada podrá con nosotros" le dije tiernamente.

Humphrey: la bese con pasión "gracias amor, por estar a mi lado" le dije y los dos juntamos nuestras frentes.

Kate: duramos un tiempo así "debemos que irnos ya nos deben estar esperando" le dije.

Humphrey: "está bien" le dije.

Los dos se pararon y se pusieron sus túnicas, luego salieron al centro de la manada donde todo el equipo, Jacob y Daisy los estaban esperando.

Dutch: "el tren pasara en unos minutos" le dije.

Humphrey: "está bien" le dije.

Daisy: me acerque a Humphrey y a Kate y los abrace "gracias por todo, gracias por su apoyo en este momento difícil" le dije con lágrimas.

Humphrey: "no estés triste Daisy, Pete está bien en el cielo y te protege desde haya" le dije.

Daisy: "como lo sabes" le pregunte intrigada.

Humphrey: mire que todos me miraban con una cara de extrañados y les conté como me había enterado de que Pete estaba en el cielo "y así fue" les dije.

Daisy: "entonces Pete está en el cielo" dije con emoción

Humphrey: "si" le dije.

Mía: "wow esto es algo que no pasa todos los días" les dije.

Mike: "interesante pero el tren pasara en un par de minutos" les dije.

Jacob: "es cierto tienen que irse, les mandare un mensaje con Falcon si pasa algo importante" les dije.

Kate: "gracias Jacob; tenemos que irnos" les dije.

Humphrey: "tienes razón; Jacob una cosa más el idiota que mato a Pete también fue el que mato a flor" le dije antes de irme.

Jacob: un odio me invadió cuando dijo eso, el asesino me quito a mi compañera y ahora a un amigo.

Los 5 llegaron a las vías del tren y esperaron un par de minutos hasta que el tren paso y vieron un vagón abierto y saltaron.

Durante todo el viaje nadie dijo ni una sola palabra, Kate estaba recostada en el hombro de Humphrey viendo por la entrada del vagón, Humphrey no había podido dejar de pensar en su sueño, Mía y Dutch se habían quedado dormidos los dos uno en los brazos del otro, y Mike estuvo caminando en círculos durante todo el viaje.

Cuando llegaron se bajaron y se iban a ir a la cueva de la cabeza alpha pero.

Kate: íbamos a ir a la cueva de la cabeza alpha pero sentí un mareo y nauseas, no pude mantener el equilibrio y casi me desplomo al suelo si no hubiera sido por Humphrey.

Humphrey: vi que Kate empezó a tambalearse y que se iba a caer pero la atrape antes de que cayera "estas bien" dije preocupado.

Kate: "si de seguro" dije pero sentí que iba a vomitar, vi unos arbustos y vomite.

Mía: "Kate que comiste esta mañana" le dije.

Humphrey: "no comimos nada" le dije mientras acariciaba a Kate en la espalda "ven amor vayamos con Susan" le dije preocupado.

Kate: cuando termine de vomitar le dije "no debe ser nada" dije intentando de recuperar el aliento.

Humphrey: "es mejor prevenir" le dije con una cara de preocupación.

Kate: vi la cara de preocupación de Humphrey "está bien lo hare para que estés calmado" le dije con una sonrisa.

Mike: "yo los acompaño" les dije.

Kate: "Dutch, Mia le podrían decir a mis papas en donde estamos para que no se preocupen" les pedí.

Dutch: "claro" les dije.

Luego los tres se dirigieron a la cueva de Susan, cuando llegaron ella estaba sentada en la entrada.

Mike: "hola amor" le dije mientras me acercaba.

Susan: le di un beso y luego le dije "hola como te fue" le pregunte.

Mike: "bien, pero Kate necesita tu ayuda" le dije.

Susan: "que paso" le dije.

Kate: "nada solo me sentí mareada y vomite, pero Humphrey esta algo preocupado" le dije.

Humphrey: "lobo preparado vale por 2" le dije.

Susan: "Kate acompáñame, Uds. Dos quédense aquí "les dije mientras entraba con Kate.

Paso media hora y Wingston y Eve llegaron.

Wingston: "hola Humphrey como esta Kate" le pregunte algo preocupado.

Humphrey: "ella dice que está bien, pero uno no vomita por que si; entro hace un poco" le dije.

Eve: "espero que no tenga nada" dije.

Después de eso Susan y Kate salieron de la cueva, Kate estaba llorando de felicidad.

Humphrey: "Susan como esta" le pregunte al ver que estaba llorando.

Susan: "mejor que te diga ella" le dije con una sonrisa.

Humphrey: "amor que tienes" le pregunte.

Kate: "estoy embarazada" le dije con alegría.

Humphrey: "QUE" dije sin poder creerlo.

Wingston: "que acabas de decir hija" le pregunte sin creerlo.

Kate: "vas a ser padre Humphrey" le dije con alegría.

Humphrey: "enserio" dije emocionado.

Kate: "si" le dije y lo abrace hasta que.

Eve: "maldito idiota te voy a matar" le dije gritando antes de saltar contra él.

Humphrey se quitó y salió a correr dirigiéndose al bosque del norte. En eso llega Lily, Garth y Tony.

Garth: vi pasar a Humphrey a toda velocidad con Eve persiguiéndolo "que paso" les pregunte.

Kate: "nada solo mi mama y sus ataques de ira" le dije calmada.

Lily: "que paso esta vez" le dije.

Wingston: "pues tu hermana está embarazada y bueno ya sabrán que paso cuando Eve se enteró" les dije.

Lily: "felicidades" le dije mientras la abrazaba.

Tony: "no crees que Eve podría matarlo" le dije a Wingston.

Wingston: "no él se puede cuidar solo" le dije con calma.

Tony: "no sé cómo puedes dormir con ella" le dije en broma

Wingston: "te acostumbras con el tiempo" le dije.

Después de unos minutos llego Humphrey.

Kate: "como te fue amor" le dije.

Humphrey: "la perdí cerca de la cueva de Dutch y Mia" le dije con calma.

Garth: "suertudo que puedes escapar fácilmente de ella, yo si no me imagino que pasaría si se enojara así conmigo" le dije.

En eso llega Dutch y Mia.

Mia: "hola a todos" les dije.

Kate: "hola que hacen por aquí" les pregunte.

Dutch: "solo vinimos a hablar y a darles una noticia" les dije.

Humphrey: "no más noticias por hoy" dije.

Mia: "de que hablas" le pregunte.

Kate: "estoy embarazada" le dije con alegría.

Mia: "felicitaciones" le dije.

Dutch: "vaya si que ha habido noticias de todo tipo" le dije.

Humphrey: "si pero cual es tu noticia" le pregunte.

Mia: "es que Dutch y yo nos vamos a cazar" le dije con emoción.

Lily: "felicidades a los 2" les dije.

Tony: "las noticias nunca se acaban en esta manada" le dije.

Luego todos hablaron de todos los temas que se les ocurrió, cuando cayó la noche todos se fueron para sus cuevas.

Humphrey: vi que Kate estaba pensativa "en que piensas" le pregunte.

Kate: "pensaba en cómo será nuestras vidas en un futuro con nuestros cachorros" le dije.

Humphrey: la abrace y empecé a acariciarle el vientre "espero que sea iguales a ti, igual de bellos" le dije con amor.

Kate: "pero que también se parezcan a ti" le dije y lo bese.

Después de un tiempo los dos se quedaron abrazados el uno con el otro.

A la mañana siguiente una roca golpeo a Kate y a Humphrey haciéndolos despertar de su placentero sueño.

Marcel: "vaya sí que nos perdimos de unas cuantas cosas en estos últimos meses" les dije.

Kate: "Marcel, Pady que hacen aquí" les pregunte.

Pady: "nos enteramos de todo lo que paso, y parece que si quisieron repoblar" le dije burlonamente.

Mientras en el rio en la frontera este Candu estaba haciendo patrulla cuando vio un cuerpo flotando.

Candu: "esto no es bueno" y me lance al agua cogí el cuerpo y lo arrastre hasta la orilla, tenía una túnica azul oscuro con una silueta de alas en la espalda "es de la manada de los arcángeles" me dije a mi mismo.

**Bueno amigos acá acaba este capítulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews, si quieren que cambie algo, si tienen una sugerencia o si tienen una crítica y aun necesito más opiniones sobre lo de Humphrey y Kate siendo los líderes de la manada arcángel, y pregunta cuantos hijos quieren que tengan Humphrey y Kate, y si tienen algunos nombres díganmelos que los pondré en la historia, dejen si es macho o hembra. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	35. un extraño

Chapter 35: un extraño

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, acá les dejo este capítulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten y diganme que nombres les gustaria que los hijos de Kate y Humphrey tengan. Y sin más preámbulo acá está el capítulo.**

P.V. normal

Kate y Humphrey habían despertado ya que Marcel y Pady los habían despertado, estaban hablando cuando de repente llego Hutch corriendo.

Hutch: "Humphrey Kate tenemos un problema, necesito que vengan" les dije apurado.

Kate: "Hutch que tan necesario es" dije con un poco de aburrimiento, la verdad lo único que quería era estar con Humphrey toda la mañana.

Hutch: "Candu encontró un cuerpo de un alpha arcángel flotando en el rio de la frontera este, es un lobo de la manada de los arcángeles" le dije algo alarmado.

Humphrey: "esto no es bueno" dije preocupado.

Hutch: "eso no es lo peor, el lobo fue identificado" les dije.

Kate: "quien es" dije.

Hutch: "es Kat" les dije

"Oh oh" dijeron los 2 preocupados, y fueron y se pusieron sus túnicas y salieron corriendo.

Llegaron corriendo a la cueva de Susan, cuando llegaron vieron que estaba Susan, Candu y Kat en el piso con muchas cortadas en el cuerpo unos cuantos golpes hechos por una cadena, y su túnica estaba rasgada, estaba en el suelo inconsciente.

Humphrey: "como esta" pregunte preocupado.

Susan: "está muy herida, tiene casi todas sus costillas rotas, muchas de ellas se intentaron clavar en los pulmones, ya cuadre todas las costillas evitando que perforen sus pulmones pero, sus pulmones están llenos de agua" le dije con la cabeza agachada.

En ese momento llego Dutch, Mía, Mike y Lily que en los últimos meses se había vuelto muy amiga de Kat.

Mia: "como esta" pregunte preocupada.

Susan: "está muy mal dudo que se salve" dije con tristeza.

Todos agacharon la cabeza, Humphrey se le salieron unas lágrimas de impotencia pero a la vez de odio y de rencor contra el asesino que ya lo ha hecho sufrir en 2 ocasiones, Mia estaba llorando en el hombro de Dutch, Mike empezó a soltar lágrimas, intentaba contenerlas pero no podía Susan lo abraza y empieza a acariciársela.

¿?: "Yo puedo ayudarlos a salvarla" dijo una voz misteriosa pero se notaba que era de una voz femenina.

Todos voltearon a ver y vieron a un lobo encapuchada con una túnica de color celeste con unos adornos dorados, en su espalda una especie de funda en forma circular donde había una hilera de cuchillos y dardos, tenía la silueta de unas alas de color dorado pero no se podían ver por la hilera de cuchillos.

Kate: "QUEN ERES" le dije con un gruñido mientras me ponía en posición de ataque.

Loba: "eso no importa" les dije.

Mike: "TU FUISTE LA QUE LE HIZO ESTO" le pregunte con un gruñido.

Humphrey: "no es ella, la túnica no corresponde, el que le hizo esto tenía en las parte de atrás la letra omega y tenía una cadena con una daga al final de la cadena enrollada de medio lado" les dije.

Dutch: "quien nos afirma que es de los nuestros" dije.

Loba: "si quieres que ella sobreviva tendrán que confiar e mi" les dije.

Kate: "está bien" le dije.

La loba misteriosa se acercó y vio a Kat que respiraba con dificultada.

Loba: "tenemos que sacarle el agua de los pulmones y como no podemos hacer presión en sus costillas por temor a que perforen los pulmones tendremos que quilarle las costillas y presionarle el pulmón; no querrán ver esto" les dije.

Susan le quito la túnica a Kat y la loba misteriosa le hizo una incisión en la piel de Kat, dejando las costillas expuestas, la loba misteriosa le saco 2 de las costillas rotas a Kat y luego le oprimió el pulmón haciendo que Kat escupiera agua.

Mientras afuera.

Mia: "no confió en ella" dije enojada.

Dutch: "yo tampoco cariño pero no podemos hacer nada" le dije.

Humphrey: "necesitamos mucha ayuda para salvar a Kat; además si ella quisiera ver muerta a Kat no hubiera venido acá" les dije.

Entonces llega Jacob.

Kate: "Jacob que haces acá" le pregunte.

Jacob: "Falcón me aviso de lo que le paso a Kat; y que tal esta" les pregunte.

Mike: "no se va a poder salvar; pero de la nada llego una loba misteriosa con túnica y nos ofreció su ayuda" les dije.

Jacob: "voy a entrar para asegurarme de que todo esté bien" les dije.

Jacob y todos entraron y vieron lo que estaba pasando.

Mia: "creo que voy a vomitar" dije al ver que le estaban haciendo a Kat.

Loba: "les dije que no les gustaría lo que iban a ver" les dije.

Jacob: me quede mirando a la loba, esa túnica se me hacía familiar.

En eso Kat tose sangre y pone un gesto de dolor, luego su corazón se detiene.

Susan: "su corazón se detuvo" dije alarmada.

Todos estaban con una cara de preocupación.

Loba: "como no quería hacer esto" dije y le quite las costillas que recubrían el corazón y lo apreté varias veces hasta que volvió a latir.

A lo lejos se escucha a alguien vomitar, fue Mia que no pudo con lo que vio, luego le sacaron el agua del otro pulmón, le volvieron a poner la parte de piel que le habían quitado y la loba saco una pequeña aguja y también saco un poco de hilo que amarro a la aguja y le cosió la herida.

Loba: "ya está fuera de peligro" les dije.

Todos estaban muy alegres hasta.  
>Candu: "como es que pasaste las fronteras sin ser vista" le dije con un poco de desconfianza.<p>

Loba: "se me olvidaba tienen que ir por un par de lobos en la frontera sur que están inconscientes" dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Hutch: "que hiciste" le pregunte con odio.

Loba: "tranquilo solo los deje inconscientes" le dije

Jacob: "quítate la capucha" dije ya que solo había visto a alguien hacer lo que le hizo a Kat.

Loba: "no será necesario" les dije.

Kate: "yo creo que si" dije mientras empezaba a usar mi poder.

Loba: "vaya la legendaria loba heredera de los poderes de los 8 caballeros templarios; pero solo por eso no me la quitare" les dije.

De repente se vio un destello azul cielo pasar por el lado de la loba quitándole la túnica y volviendo al lado de Kate, fue Humphrey que estaba usando su poder.

Humphrey: "no me importa si no quieres te toca" le dije.

Cuando ella alzo la cabeza todos quedaron con la boca abierta.

Loba: "hola hermanito" le dije

**Bueno amigos acá acaba este capítulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews, si quieren que cambie algo, si tienen una sugerencia o si tienen una crítica y diganme que nombres les gustaría que los hijos de Kate y Humphrey tengan. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	36. historia de la familia

Chapter 36: historia de la familia

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, acá les dejo este capítulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

**Y la trama de este capítulo fue idea de ANTIALPHAS H. Y sin más preámbulo acá está el capítulo.**

P.V. normal

Todos estaban sorprendidos de lo parecida que era la loba a Humphrey a excepción de sus ojos color esmeralda.

Humphrey: "como...cuando...que" dije tartamudo mientras volvía a la normalidad.

Loba: "no me sorprende que no me recuerdes, eras muy pequeño cuando te dejamos en la manada del oeste" le dije.

Kate: "un momento Humphrey tiene hermana" dije sin creérmelo mientras cambiaba y volvía a la normalidad.

Dutch: "wow wow esperen que es lo que pasa" les dije.

Loba: "me llamo Kira soy la hermana mayor de Humphrey; vaya pero sí que has crecido hermanito, pero después de 22 años como no" le dije examinándolo.

Humphrey: "tengo una hermana" dije sin creérmelo.

Kira: "si" le dije antes de abrazarlo "te he extrañado durante 22 años" le dije.

Kate: "que es lo que paso" le dije demandantemente.

Kira: "oye esto es asunto familiar; y quien eres tú" le dije un poco enfadada.

Kate: "soy la compañera de Humphrey y futura madre de sus hijos" le dije orgullosa.

Kira: "espera que; estas casado y ya van a tener cachorros " le dije emocionada.

Kate: "si" afirme con enojo.

Kira: "perdón si te hice enojar no fue mi intención solo que he querido hablar con mi pequeño hermanito desde hace 22 años" le dije un poco arrepentida y con mis orejas aplastadas en mi cabeza.

Kate: "no te preocupes" le dije con una sonrisa y un poco más calmada.

Candu: "bueno ahorita resuelven su problema de chicas" les dije.

Lily: "como es que Humphrey termino aquí" le pregunte curiosa.

Kira: "eso empieza con nuestros padres Dan y Stephanie, ellos eran unos grandes lobos, eran los mejores alpha arcángel que existieran antes de que Jacob los mandara a aquella misión; no es verdad Jacob" les dije.

Todos voltearon a mirar a Jacob.

Humphrey: "tu sabias que les había pasado a mis padres" le pregunte.

Jacob: "bueno yo… pues no sabía que eras hijo de Jacob y Stephanie" le dije nervioso.

Kira: "no mientas" le dije.

Jacob: "está bien, si sabía pero no te dije porque no quería que tu vivieras con ese dolor" le dije apenado.

Humphrey cogió a Jacob del cuello y lo alzo dejándolo sin aire.

Humphrey: "tanto tiempo que me sentí abandonado por mis padres, y tú que sabias que paso no dijiste nada" le grite.

Kate: "tranquilo amor primero hay que escuchar su versión de la historia" le dije mientras le ponía una pata en su hombro.

Humphrey: solté a Jacob "es mejor que empieces" le dije enojado.

Jacob: "si conocí a tus padres, tu padre Dan había crecido conmigo el era uno de los pocos amigos que tenía Tayson, (recuerden a Tayson el coyote que era un experimento fallido de los humanos) el Tayson y yo éramos grandes amigos, tu padre había conocido a Stephanie gracias a Flor ellas dos eran casi hermanas nunca se pelaban y siempre estaban juntas, cuando Tayson se fue quedamos tu padre y yo, unos años después nació Kira, y 5 años después naciste tú, cuando mataron a Flor, tus padres me ofrecieron que ellos matarían al asesino, pero se perdieron, cuando tus padres desaparecieron tu hermana iba acabando el entrenamiento, fue la alumna más joven en acabar el entrenamiento, solo tenías 5 meses de nacido cuando tu hermana me pidió la misión de búsqueda del asesino, yo no pude decir que no, pero" no pude terminar la frase.

Kira: "no quería que tu vivieras la vida de un alpha arcángel, quería que tuvieras una vida larga y feliz no quería que sintieras preocupación" le dije interrumpiendo a Jacob.

Humphrey: "como llegue a la manada" le pregunte.

Kira: "todo empezó hace 22 años" le dije

Flash back

P.V. Kira

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que era un alpha arcángel, estaba decidida a vengar a mis padres, fui con Jacob.

"Jacob quiero hablar contigo" le dije.

Jacob: "que pasa Kira" le pregunte.

"quiero la misión de buscar al asesino de mis padres" le dije.

Jacob: "porque" le pregunte.

"voy a vengarlos y si tengo suerte te hare el favor de también buscar al que mato a Flor, ellos deben estar asociados" le dije.

Jacob: "es muy peligroso y más a una cachorrita como tu" le dije.

"no me importa me iré a buscarlo y vengare a mi familia" le dije decidida.

Jacob: "está bien pero prométeme que te cuidaras" le dije preocupado.

"lo hare; y una cosa más me llevare a mi hermano y lo dejare en la manada del oeste, no quiero que sufra la vida de un alpha arcángel" le dije.

Jacob: "está bien" le dije.

Cogí a mi hermano y lo envolví en una manta caliente y lo lleve a la manada del oeste cuando llegue aullé y deje a mi hermano en el suelo con la manta y me escondi, en poco tiempo llego un lobo gris junto a una loba dorada y vieron a mi hermano y se lo llevaron

Final del flash back

P.V. normal

Kira: "después de ese día empecé a cazar a ese lobo, pero cuando lo tenía en mis garras siempre desaparecía; pude averiguar muy pocas cosas de el" les dije.

Humphrey: "que averiguaste" le pregunte.

Kira: "no tiene nombre especifico pero se hace llamar Antialphas el cazador de arcángeles" le dije

Kate: "y de que manada viene" le pregunte.

Kira: "de la manada de la orden de los asesinos omega" le dije.

Jacob: "que pero si esa manada ya está extinta" les dije.

Mía: "Jacob que sabes" le pregunte.

Jacob: "la manada de los asesinos fue una de las manadas fundadas por Felipe aquí en Jasper; usaban túnicas igual que nosotros pero su símbolo era la letra omega, la manada de los asesinos y de los arcángeles era aliada, pero los asesinos eran despiadados y fríos; ellos se habían declarado fieles enemigos de los caballeros templarios, no tenían piedad con nadie ni por que fuera un cachorro recién nacido, un día los asesinos atacaron a una de las 7 manadas de los caballeros templarios , pero cuando llegaron solo habían 3 omegas y 20 cachorros no más de 6 meses de nacidos; los muy desgraciados los mataron a todos; a mí no me gustó mucho eso y a casi todos los alphas arcángeles tampoco; que la manada de los caballeros templarios fueran enemigos era una cosa pero atacar a unos pobres cachorros inocentes eso sí que no se perdona; la manada de los arcángeles ataco a la orden de los asesinos omegas, exterminamos a todos o por lo menos que yo recuerde" les dije.

Mike: "que desgraciados" le dije.

Humphrey: "seguro él está buscando venganza" le dije.

Kira: me acerque a Humphrey "ya sabes toda la verdad y espero que me puedas perdonar" le dije entristecida con mis orejas aplastadas a mi cabeza.

Humphrey: abrace a mi hermana con mucha fuerza "no tienes de que disculparte se que lo hiciste con las mejores intenciones" le dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

Kira: "gracias hermanito" le dije con lágrimas.

**Bueno amigos acá acaba este capítulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews, si quieren que cambie algo, si tienen una sugerencia o si tienen una crítica.**

** 2 cosas más la primera es lo de los nombres de los hijos de Kate y Humphrey como quieren que se llamen y la segunda es que adelante este capítulo porque ni el sábado ni el domingo podre subir capítulos, estaré en un pequeño viaje, y me duele no escribir en esta historia, pero les prometo que el lunes volveré a mi horario habitual.**

**Y como verán esta idea del asesino y todo eso; fue idea de un lector y si alguien tiene también una idea en esta historia será bien recibida. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	37. una misios desastrosa

Chapter 37: una misión desastrosa

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia llegue más temprano de lo que creí así que adelantare, acá les dejo este capítulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten y gracias por los nombres a ANTIALPHAS H, willi-alpha99, werewolf México, 5, AndreaXAlexein, la verdad es que tenía planeado poner todos los nombres que me dieron pero entonces saldrían 12 cachorros así que no podrá usar todos pero si les prometo que usar 1 nombre de cada 1, y también pienso darle "tiempo a solas" a Garth y Lily, y a Dutch y Mía así que de los nombres que sobren los usare con ellos. Y sin más preámbulo acá está el capítulo.**

P.V. normal

Hutch: "una última pregunta porque viniste" le pregunte interrumpiendo su abrazo.

Kira: "estaba buscando ayuda, sabía que no iba a poder sola contra él, estaba buscando a unos cuantos km de aquí cuando vi una ráfaga de luz salir disparada al cielo, me acorde de la legenda del ángel caído y vine por el heredero de su poder; pero no creí que mi pequeño hermano seria el heredero de ese poder" le dije después de abrazar a Humphrey.

Humphrey: "gracias por la ayuda, por haber salvado a mi amiga" le dije con una sonrisa.

Kira: "no agradezcas, no voy a dejar que ese idiota se salga con la suya" le dije con una sonrisa "y perdón por haberte enfadado no era mi intención" le dije a la compañera de Humphrey.

Kate: "no te preocupes, es entendible que quieras estar con Humphrey después de tanto tiempo" le dije con una sonrisa.

Kira: "gracias" le dije con una sonrisa.

Humphrey: "y gracias Candu si no hubiera sido por ti no la hubiéramos podido salvar" le dije con una sonrisa.

Candu: "de nada no podía dejar a alguien indefenso" le dije.

Humphrey: "hablare con Wingston para que te de unas vacaciones, lo único que pido es que la cuides, es una gran amiga" le pedí.

Candu: "será todo un placer" le dije.

2 días después.

Kira se había vuelto muy apegada a Kate y Humphrey, ellos se la pasaban juntos, Kira se había puesto al corriente con Humphrey, Kate y Kira se habían vuelto muy amigas, Kira aun no digería la idea de ser tía, aun Kat estaba inconsciente.

Candu: estaba cazando pero pase de paso para ver cómo estaba Kat, cuando entre la vi aun inconsciente, sus heridas de la cara ya estaban cerradas, le corrí la capucha de su cara y le vi el rostro detenidamente "es hermosa" pensé.

Kat: me desperté con un horrible dolor de cabeza, sentía un ardor en mis costillas, cuando abrí los ojos veía todo borroso solo alcance a ver la silueta de un lobo "quien eres" le gruñí mientras me ponía en posición de defensa pero cuando lo hice un dolor recorrió mi cuerpo "ahhh" grite.

Candu: vi que se iba a desplomar en el suelo así que la cogí antes de que se desplomara y la recosté suavemente "no te muevas mucho, casi mueres estas muy débil" le dije con suavidad.

Kat: mi vista se mejoró y vi a un lindo y guapo lobo "quien eres" le pregunte mas calmada.

Candu: "me llamo Candu" le dije con una sonrisa.

Kat: "en donde estoy" pregunte al no reconocer en donde estaba.

Candu: "estás en tu cueva de las manadas unidas" le dije.

Kat: "como llegue aquí" le pregunte intrigada.

Candu: "no sabemos te encontraron en el rio casi muerta, te sacaron, te curaron y te trajeron aquí" le dije.

Kat: empecé a recordar toda la misión y como es que había terminado aquí "tengo que hablar con Jacob" le dije angustiada.

Candu: "tienes suerte cuando te trajeron el llego acá a la manada; voy a llamar a todos para que te vean" le dije mientras me dirigía a la entrada.

Kat: "gracias Candu te debo una" le dije muy agradecida.

Candu: "entre lobos nos ayudamos" le dije y salí a correr a buscar a todos.

Después de 15 minutos la primera guardia, Kira, Jacob, Candu, Susan, y Lily estaban reunidos.

Humphrey: "Kat que bueno que despertaste" le dije con alegría.

Kat: "necesito contarles algo" les dije apresurada.

Jacob: "que quieres contarnos" le dije.

Kat: "el que me ataco tiene habilidades extraordinarias y es muy peligroso" le dije.

Mike: "que paso en tu misión" le pregunte.

Kat: "todo empezó…." Y empecé a contar.

Flash back

P.V. Kat

Había espiado a la manada que Jacob me había pedido que espiara, resulto que no nos estaban traicionando solo hacían comercio con las demás manadas, estaba cerca de un acantilado que terminaba en un rio, en los últimos días he estado deprimida, no me había podido concentrar pensando en que nunca tendría a alguien especial en mi vida "que envidia, Humphrey ya tiene a Kate, Mike a Susan y Dutch y Mía se aman como nunca y yo sola como siempre" dije con ira.

De repente vi a un lobo con una túnica roja y negra encapuchado al otro lado del acantilado, tenía una cadena enrollada en el torso esa cadena tenía una daga al final, y un símbolo de la letra omega en la espalda, seguí viendo mi camino pero me quede pensando en ese lobo y voltee a verlo, pero no lo vi, cuando menos lo pensaba estaba enfrente mío.

Lobo: "parece que alguien está perdido" me dijo con tono malvado.

"el perdido serás tu si no te quitas de mi camino" le dije amenazadoramente.

Lobo: "como siempre los alphas arcángeles, creyéndose los más importantes, rudos y fuertes" me dijo con rabia.

"que sabes de nosotros" le dije un poco intrigada.

Lobo: "se todo, pero lo que más se es que los odio" me dijo y metió una de sus patas en su túnica, de repente salieron 5 cuchillos disparados asía mí, use mis brazaletes de metal para evitar el impacto, salte sobre el lobo pero antes de que yo lo embistiera el lobo se convirtió en humo negro y desapareció, no lo vi por ningún lado pero luego sentí un gran golpe en mis costillas, salí volando por unos 5 metros, sentía un dolor horrible en mi costado, vi al lobo y tenía su cadena entre sus patas, me lanzo otros cuchillos pude esquivar todos pero sentí que algo se me clavaba en el lomo, fue la daga que estaba al final de la cadena del lobo misterioso, el jalo la cadena atrayéndome asía el, me pego con el otro extremo de la cadena en el otro costado, mandándome otra vez lejos de el, vi que ya no estaba, pero apareció detrás de mí con tres cuchillos entre su pata derecha y la daga en su pata izquierda, me ataco con los 3 cuchillos alcance a esquivarlos un poco, me dejaron tres marcas en el brazo, volvió a desaparecer y apareció en el aire y lanzo los 3 cuchillos, 2 los pude esquivar pero uno se clavó en mi lomo, empezó a aparecer y desaparecer, siempre que aparecía me atacaba con los cuchillos o con la daga o con la cadena, solo podía esquivar los golpes que iban a ser mortales pero de resto me alcanzaba a herir, apareció en el aire a unos 50 grados de mí y me enrollo la pata con su cadena haciendo que yo cayera al piso.

Lobo: "los alpha arcángel me quitaron todo, mis padres mis hermanos, mis amigos, mi manada y ahora lo pagaran" dijo mientras alzaba la daga, solo pude ver 2 ojos rojos fosforescentes, lanzo el ataque, pero yo rodee asía el acantilado cayendo en el rio con un ruido sordo, alce la vista y vi al lobo misterioso al borde del acantilado viéndome, después de eso caí inconsciente.

Final Del flash back

P.V. normal

Kat: "ese tipo es rudo y es muy peligroso, no podemos derrotarlo" le dije con preocupación.

Dutch: "el contra todos no puede" le dije confiado.

Humphrey: "ninguno de Uds. Se va a meter en esto" les dije seriamente.

Kate: "solo Humphrey y yo podremos" les dije.

Humphrey: "tú tampoco iras" le dije a Kate.

Kate: "pero amor somos un equipo" le dije.

Humphrey: "estas embarazada no voy a ponerte a ti ni a los cachorros en riesgo solo iremos yo, Kira y Jacob; nosotros somos los que tenemos asuntos pendientes con el" le dije.

Kate: "está bien" le dije con tristeza ya que tenía razón no podía poner en peligro a nuestros cachorros.

Kat: "pregunta quién es Kira" preguntar al escuchar su nombre.

Kira: "yo soy Kira" le dije saliendo de los demás.

Humphrey: "Kira es mi hermana, después de que Candu te encontrara en el rio ella te salvo la vida" le dije.

Kat: vi quien era Kat, tenía una túnica celeste con toques dorados de alpha arcángel con una funda de cuchillos en la espalda, era igualita a Humphrey solo que tenía ojos color esmeralda "gracias Kira y a ti Candu; pero como es que tienes una hermana" le pregunte intrigada.

Lily: "han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste, te contaran todo mañana en la boda" le dije.

Kat: "boda de quien" le pregunte.

Mia: "nuestra" le dije con una sonrisa mientras ponía mi cabeza en el hombro de Dutch.

Kat: "felicitaciones" les dije con alegría.

Candu: "mañana hablas, debes descansar estas muy herida y puedes empeorar si te mueves mucho" le dije mientras me acercaba.

Todos se quedaron viendo a Candu con una cara de sorpresa.

Candu: "pero es verdad" les dije un poco apenado.

Kat: "gracias Candu por tu preocupación; te importa si me acompañas" le pedí un poco sonrojada, "que me está pasando; y por qué le pedí eso" pensé.

Candu: "claro" dije algo apenado.

Susan: "creo que los dejaremos solos" lo dije con un poco de burla.

Candu y Kat se sonrojaron por lo que había dicho Susan y luego todos salieron, cuando estaban lejos del alcance del oído de Kat empezaron a hablar.

Mike: "parece que tu amigo le gusta Kat" le dije a Susan.

Mia: "me alegro por ella siempre ha estado sola" les dije.

Humphrey: "hay que esperar" les dije.

Todos asintieron y se fueron a sus cuevas en la cueva de Humphrey.

Humphrey y Kate se quitaron sus túnicas y las dejaron en una roca.

Humphrey: "hay que dormir" le dije a Kate.

Kate: "está bien" dije algo molesta y me acosté en la cama.

Humphrey: "que tienes" le pregunte mientras me acostaba a su lado.

Kate: "quería estar a tu lado cuando acabáramos a ese desgraciado" le dije.

Humphrey: "yo también quería pero no quiero perderte ni a los cachorros" le dije.

Kate: "lo sé pero solo no quiere que te pase nada malo" le dije antes de abrazarlo.

Humphrey: "jamás te abandonaría" le dije con cariño.

Kate: sentí una gran felicidad y me le acerque al oído "como ya no me vas a dejar estar a tu lado en ese día me tienes que pagar y con intereses" le dije sensualmente.

Humphrey: "me siento apenado de deberle tal cosa a su majestad, como podre pagarle" le dije en broma.

Kate: me abalance sobre el "de eso yo me encargo" le dije y baje hasta que nuestros pelajes se tocaron "y no tendré piedad de ti" le dije.

Kate empezó a lamerle el cuello a Humphrey mientras lentamente bajaba hasta su entrepierna, cuando llego el miembro de Humphrey estaba totalmente crecido, y Kate empezó a lamerlo, luego se lo metió a la boca y empezó a subir y a bajar rápidamente lo de no tener piedad de Humphrey se lo había tomado un poco enserio.

Humphrey: sentía como el placer llegaba de a oleadas "Kate estas algo agresiva" le dije jugando entre gemidos.

Kate: "te dije que no iba a tener piedad de ti" le dije mientras volvía a meterme su miembro en mi boca y seguía con la misma intensidad, cada vez más rápido y duro.

Humphrey no pudo contenerse más y libero su semilla en la boca de Kate.

Kate: "adoro ese sabor tuyo" le dije después de haber tomado todo lo que podía.

Humphrey: "creo que te pasaste, así que hay que inclinar la balanza" le dije mientras le daba vuelta.

Kate: "quiero ver lo que tienes" le dije.

Humphrey empezó a lamerle el cuello y bajo hasta el pecho de Kate mordisqueándole cada pezón, cuando llego a la entrepierna de Kate se la lamio con intensidad, y empezó a lamérsela, Kate soltaba unos cuantos gemidos de placer, antes de que Humphrey metiera su lengua le lamio y mordió suavemente los pliegues a Kate haciendo que ella soltara un gran gemido.

Kate: "parece que alguien se quiere desquitar" le dije entre gemidos.

Humphrey: "hay que tener todo equilibrado" le dije en broma.

Humphrey le metió la lengua a Kate en su condición de mujer y toco de nuevo la parte sensible.

Kate: "hazlo de nuevo" le pedí.

Humphrey empezó a pasar su lengua por ese mismo lugar una y otra vez, hasta que Kate soltó sus jugos sexuales en la cara de Humphrey el lamio todo lo que quedo en su cara y en lo que quedo en la entrepierna de Kate.

Humphrey: "adoro ese sabor tuyo" le dije mientras volvía a quedar encima de ella.

Kate: "es hora de la mejor parte" le dije.

Humphrey alineo su miembro con la condición de mujer de Kate y lo metió haciendo que los dos soltaran un gemido de placer, y Humphrey empezó a entrar y salir de Kate lento, y empezó a aumentar la velocidad.

Kate: "más duro por favor" le pedí.

Humphrey: le obedecí felizmente, cada vez los gemidos de Kate se intensificaban, duramos en el acto por casi 45 minutos hasta que sentí los jugos de Kate golpear mi miembro haciendo que yo soltara también los míos, sentía como nuestros jugos se escurrían por nuestras piernas y la cueva se llenaba del olor de nuestras hormonas y caí exhausto sobre ella "ya no le debo nada a su majestad" le dije en broma.

Kate: "si; gracias por esto" le dije.

Humphrey: "no hay de que agradecer" le dije antes de darle un apasionado beso.

Luego los 2 se quedaron dormidos aun enganchados.

**Bueno amigos acá acaba este capítulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews, si quieren que cambie algo, si tienen una sugerencia o si tienen una crítica, y ANTIALPHAS H una cosa no voy a poner al personaje con los mismos poderes que Kate pero si con otros. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	38. una boda un tanto incomoda

Chapter 38: una boda un tanto incomoda

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, acá les dejo este capítulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten y gracias Kate alpha por tus nombres no pude agregarte a la anterior lista de a los que les agradecí sus nombres ya que tu review lo vi después de subir el capítulo. Y sin más preámbulo acá está el capítulo.**

P.V. normal

El sol estaba saliendo en el parque nacional Jasper Canadá, y 2 lobos que habían disfrutado su noche ya estaban despertando.

Humphrey: me desperté al sentir los rayos del sol en mi cara, cuando me adapte a la luz vi que estaba encima de Kate, aún estaba enganchado a ella, y me quede viéndola dormir "es tan hermosa cuando duerme" pensé, "es hora de despertar hermosa" le dije al oído.

Kate: me desperté al oír a Humphrey, cuando abrí los ojos vi que Humphrey aún estaba encima de mí "hola guapo" le dije tiernamente.

Humphrey: "como despertaste" le pregunte.

Kate: "yo desperté bien al estar contigo" le dije.

Humphrey: "lo mismo digo; y además recordando lo que hicimos" le dije con una sonrisa pícara.

Kate: "si ayer sí que fue interesante" le dije recordando lo que paso.

Humphrey: "fuiste toda una fiera" le dije con una sonrisa.

Kate: "si así te mantengo feliz lo hare siempre" le dije antes de darle un gran beso.

Humphrey: "será mejor alistarnos para la boda" le dije después del beso.

Kate: "tienes razón" le dije.

Humphrey salió lentamente de Kate para no lastimarla haciendo que Kate se estremeciera un poco.

Kate: "ven vamos al lago a refrescarnos" le dije con una sonrisa.

Humphrey: "vamos, así nos relajamos un poco además los cachorros deben de estar confundidos de lo que paso ayer" le dije en tono de broma.

Kate: "si deben estar algo mareados" dije mientras me ponía una pata en el vientre donde ya se sentía un pequeño bulto.

Humphrey: "ven amor dejemos las túnicas aquí y cuando volvamos nos las ponemos" le dije.

Kate: "ok" le dije.

Humphrey y Kate salieron de su cueva y se encontraron con Kira.

Humphrey: "hola hermana" le dije alegremente.

Kira: "hola herman…" dije pero no pude terminas la oración por que un olor golpeo mi nariz, reconocí ese olor al instante y note que emanaba de Kate y Humphrey "ufff hermanito sí que los dos tuvieron una noche intensa ayer" les dije tapándome el hocico.

Kate: "de que hablas" le pregunte nerviosa.

Kira: "de la actividad intensa que tuvieron anoche" les dije con una sonrisa.

Humphrey: "como te enteraste" le pregunte sonrojado.

Kira: "huelen de una manera" les dije "será mejor que se bañe si no quieren apestar a todos en la boda de Dutch y Mia" les dije.

Kate: "sería bueno" le dije mientras me daba vuelta y me dirigía asía el lago.

Humphrey: "nos vemos luego hermana" le dije antes de irme.

Kira: "hasta luego" les dije "esos dos y esas cochinadas que hicieron ayer; parece que mi pequeño hermano ya es un hombre" pensé para mis adentros.

Mientras con Kate y Humphrey.

Kate: "eso fue bastante incómodo" le dije a Humphrey sonrojada.

Humphrey: "creo que se nos fue la mano en esta" le dije muy sonrojado.

Kate: "tenemos que tener cuidado la próxima vez" le dije.

Cuando llegaron al lago se encontraron con Salty, Shakey y Mooch

Mooch: "hola Humphrey" le dije mientras me le acercaba.

Humphrey: "hola chicos que hacen aquí" les pregunte.

Salty: "estábamos juagando y Uds." Les pregunte.

Kate: "nos íbamos a bañar para la boda de nuestros amigos" les dije.

Salty: detecte un aroma que lo identifique que provenía de Humphrey y Kate "y ya veo porque; amigo antes querías abrasarla y besarla pero no creí que llegarías a tales cochinadas" le dije en broma.

Humphrey: "no mames enserio ahora Uds. También saben" les dije sonrojado.

Shakey: "si tu olor te delata, les sugiero que se bañen si no quieren que los demás se enteren" les dije.

Mooch: "creo que los dejaremos solos para que se bañen" les dije.

Después de que todos se fueron.

Kate: "ok; saben que ayer tuvimos una noche agitada, tu hermana, Salty, Shakey y Mooch, ahora quien más Marcel, Pady y Tony" dije.

Tony: "no la verdad es que ya sabíamos" les dije saliendo de unos arbustos junto a Marcel y Pady.

Humphrey: "ahora Uds. Como se enteraron" pregunte.

Pady: "los escuchamos anoche; no creí que se fueran a tomar enserio lo de repoblar" le dije burlonamente.

Kate: "y que hacen por aquí" pregunte para cambiar de tema.

Marcel: "estábamos jugando Golf" le dije.

Humphrey: "qué bueno espero que se diviertan" les dije.

Tony: "si espero que Uds. También lo hagan aunque parece que eso lo resolvieron anoche" les dije en broma mientras me daba vuelta.

Humphrey y Kate estaban rojos como tomates ya casi todos sus amigos sabían que habían tenido una buena noche, su bañaron y relajaron por una media hora, cuando salieron se acostaron en la orilla a esperar secarse y cuando ya lo estuvieron, se devolvieron a su cueva y se pusieron sus túnicas, se dirigieron a donde se iba a hacer la boda, cuando llegaron Kate, se fue a hablar con sus amigas mientras que Humphrey hablaba con Garth, Mike, Salty, Shakey, Mooch, Candu y Hutch, Humphrey escucha que alguien le estaba gruñendo a unos cuantos metros de distancia y miro disimuladamente para ver a Eve con cara de muerte.

Humphrey: "Garth sabes porque Eve me está mirando con una cara de te voy a matar" le pregunte a Garth.

Garth: "se enteró de tu noche activa" le dije con una sonrisa.

Humphrey: "no me jodas tu también" le pregunte.

Hutch: "la verdad es que todos los aquí presentes saben de la noche de ayer" le dije.

Humphrey: "es enserio" le pregunte.

Mike: "amigo se escuchó desde mi cueva" le dije.

Humphrey: voltee a mirar a Kate y vi que también me miro y me hizo una seña que entendí, ella también estaba en las mismas "y que tal estuvo tu tarde con Kat" le pregunte a Candu para cambiar de tema.

Candu: "estuvo genial" le dije recordando.

Shakey: "ahhh parece que alguien esta enamorado" le dije burlonamente.

Candu: "no como se te ocurre" le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Mooch: "si como no, ¡mira hay esta Kat!" Le dije.

Candu: "donde" dije emocionado hasta que entendí lo que paso.

Todos estaban riendo. Después de unos minutos se vio a Mia a lo lejos y Dutch subió a la roca.

Mia: "como me veo" le pregunte.

Dutch: "te ves hermosa" le dije ya que estaba bien arreglada y tenia una rosa blanca en su oreja que combinaba con su túnica.

Kate: "felicidades" les dije mientras me acercaba con Humphrey.

Mia: "gracias por habernos acompañado en este dia" le dije.

Todos se dirigieron a la zona de caza, haya todos estaban divirtiéndose, nadie estaba aburrido, cuando cayo la noche, Dutch y Mia aullaron a la luna en lo alto de la roca, Humphrey y Kate se hicieron de segundas, aunque ese dia había sido vergonzoso la pasaron muy bien. Después de un tiempo todos se fueron a sus cuevas.

en la cueva de Dutch y Mia

Dutch: "fue un maravilloso dia" dije con una sonrisa.

Mia: "espera que aun no acaba" le dije con una sonrisa picara lo bese y luego lo tumbe al suelo quedando yo encima de el. (me da pereza escribir esta parte asi que se los dejo a Uds.)

**Bueno amigos acá acaba este capítulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews, si quieren que cambie algo, si tienen una sugerencia o si tienen una crítica. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	39. devuelta a la vida real

Chapter 39: devuelta a la vida real

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, acá les dejo este capítulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin más preámbulo acá está el capítulo.**

P.V. normal

Todo empezaba a ser alumbrado por el sol en el parque nacional de Jasper Canadá, Dutch y Mia habían disfrutado la noche de su boda al máximo, pero intentaron de hacerlo lo más discretamente posible, no quería correr la misma suerte de Humphrey y Kate.

Todo empezaba a salir bien en el día pero como ya he menciona no todo en la vida es color de rosa ni olor a tulipanes, ya que un águila se acercaba con una terrible noticia.

Humphrey: me desperté con los rayos del que chocaban mi cara, cuando abrí los ojos vi a la loba más hermosa de todo e planeta al lado mío durmiendo plácidamente, puse mi pata en su vientre y sentí un leve bulto, al sentirlo una sonrisa creció en mi cara y empecé a acariciarle el vientre suavemente "estoy ansioso por que nazcan" pensé "despierta hermosa, ya salió el sol" le dije moviéndola suavemente con mi hocico.

Kate: me desperté y vi a Humphrey que me estaba acariciando el vientre "buenos días guapo; quién lo diría papi está ansioso de que nazcan" le dije en broma.

Humphrey: "no tienes ni idea, me he puesto a imaginar cómo serían, ellos corriendo asía nosotros para acostarse a nuestro lado en una noche de tormenta, ayudarlos con los problemas de la vida y como conquistar a una hembra o macho; quiero ya tenerlos en mis brazos" le dije.

Kate: abrace a Humphrey, lo que había dicho me había puesto muy feliz "que suerte tendrán de tenerte como padre" le dije mientras aun lo abrazaba.

Humphrey: "y que suerte tendrán de tener a la mama más hermosa y cariñosa de toda la vida" le dije.

Aun se estaban abrazando cuando Falcón llego volando con prisa a su cueva.

Falcon: "Humphrey, Kate pónganse sus túnicas y síganme rápido" les dije apurado.

Kate: "que pasa Falcon" le pregunte al verlo tan alarmado.

Falcon: "tengo una emergencia, bueno la verdad es que son muy malas noticias" le dije con tristeza.

Humphrey: "que ocurrió" le pregunte con preocupación.

Falcon: "Jean, Marcus, Sarah, John y Thomas fueron encontrados hoy en la orilla del lago muertos" les dije con tristeza.

Humphrey: "que están muertos" dije sin creerlo.

Falcon: "Jacob los quiere ver en el centro del territorio para así irse al funeral" le dije.

Humphrey y Kate se pusieron sus túnicas y se fueron al centro del territorio de las manadas unidas, cuando llegaron vieron a Kira, Dutch, Mía, Mike, Kat, Jacob.

Jacob: "es hora de irnos" dije con tristeza.

Humphrey: "está bien" le dije con tristeza.

Todos empezaron a caminar a las vas del tren.

Kate: "Kira quienes son los difuntos y porque todos están tan tristes" le pregunte al ver que todos sin excepción estaban tristes.

Kira: "Jean, Marcus, Sara, John y Thomas fueron unos maestros extraordinarios, me enseñaron a mí y por lo que se también a Humphrey y a toda la primera guardia"

Kate: "y los mataron a todos al mismo tiempo" le pregunte.

Kira: "si pero solo un lobo además de Uds. Puede hacer eso" le dije.

Kate: "el que también mato a Pete y a Flor y que ataco a Kat" le pregunte.

Kira: "si Antialphas el cazador de arcángeles" le dije.

Mientras en un lugar lejano en una montaña.

Antialphas: "por fin me lo pagaras Jacob por fin eh llegado al final de la prueba, el aire permanece inmóvil y yo soy cazador la caza me ha llevado a olvidar los límites de este mundo las estaciones pasan sumiéndome cada vez más en lo oscuro en donde eh encontrado la verdad mí redención esta cimentada sobre simples cenizas…una vez los arcángeles fueron nuestros aliados…ahora les doy caza debo destruir a aquellos que osaron llamarnos aliados…el aire permanece Inmóvil y yo soy cazador…recuerda NADA ES VERDAD TODO ESTA PERMITIDO" dije gritando al viento.

¿?: "Antialphas el amo se está preocupando, te pago para que acabaras con el heredero del angel, y la heredera del poder de los 7 caballeros templarios, han pasado casi 1 año y no has dado resultado" le dije saliendo entre las sombras.

Antialphas: "le dije a tu amo que mi guerra iba a ser con toda la manada arcángel y no solo con 2 lobos insignificantes, pero como ellos son de la manada arcángel con gusto lo hare" dije en tono malvado.

Devuelta con los demás.

Ya habían llegado y cuando llegan ven a todos con las túnicas negras.

Kate: vi a muchos lobos llorando, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fueron 5 cachorros de no más de 10 años llorando desconsoladamente "amor quienes son ellos" le pregunte a Humphrey mientras señalaba a los 5 cachorros.

Humphrey: "ellos son los hijos de Jean y John, ellos eran pareja y se amaban mucho, y más que a nada a sus cachorros" le dije y me acerque a ellos.

Kate: vi como Humphrey se acercó a los cachorros y apenas los cachorros vieron a Humphrey se le echaron a llorar en su pecho, después de unos minutos todos los integrantes de la primera guardia fueron y acompañaron a los cachorros "es duro pensar y ver esta escena" le dije a Kira.

Kira: "no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo es eso que a esa edad uno se entere de la muerte de sus padres, uno crece con ese enorme rencor en el corazón, uno se pregunta el porqué, y se da cuenta de lo que uno tenía hasta que lo perdía" dije recordando cuando me entere que mis padres habían desaparecido.

Kate: vi a Daisy y me acerque "hola Daisy" le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

Daisy: "hola Kate" le dije y la abrace.

Kate: "es triste lo de los hijos de Jean y John" le dije.

Daisy: "es un dolor muy grande más a esa edad" le dije.

Kate: "como vas con el tema de Pete y con lo del embarazo" le pregunte.

Daisy: "bien me da tristeza al saber que ya no está a mi lado pero alegría al saber que está en el cielo, y con lo del embarazo voy bien" le dije poniendo una pata en mi vientre.

Kate: "cuantos meses llevas" le pregunte.

Daisy: "7 meses" le dije.

Kate: "falta poquito" le dije.

Daisy: "si; pero una pregunta cómo van en la búsqueda del asesino" le pregunte tenía ansias de saber quién era y de que lo mataran.

Kate: "no mucho..." y le conté todo lo que Kira nos había contado.

Después de un par de minutos trajeron el cuerpo sin vida de Jean, Marcus, Sarah, John y Thomas.

Cuando los pusieron en las tumbas los cinco cachorros fueron a las de sus padres y lloraron desconsoladamente, a la de Sarah un lobo (era de color dorado con ojos morados) se había acercado, era el compañero de Sarah y sus hijas menores de 8(la mayor era del mismo color dorado que el lobo, y la menor era del color gris de Sarah), la de Marcus una loba se acerco junto con otro lobo de 12 años (la loba era de color blanco y de ojos carmesí y el lobo era también de color blanco con betas de color café y tenía ojos de color azul oscuro ) era la compañera de Marcus y su hijo, y a Thomas se acercó una loba y 3 lobos y una hembra de menos de 15 (la loba era de color negro, con ojos esmeralda, el mayor de los machos era del color negro con blanco con ojos de azul cielo, el del medio era de color dorado con ojos color esmeralda y el menor de los machos y la hembra eran gemelos una fusión rara de color negro y dorado, lo que los diferenciaba era que el macho tenía ojos color esmeralda y la hembra ojos azul cielo ) eran la compañera de Thomas y sus hijos.

Lo peor era que todos los maestros de Humphrey estaban muy desfigurados porsus heridas casi irreconocibles, al que peor le fue, fue a Marcus que tenía su cabeza colgando de un delgado trozo de piel.

Humphrey: vi como tantos lobos lloraban la perdida de sus seres amados, y me entro un rencor más y más profundo contra Antialphas "esto tiene que acabar, ya ha lastimado a mucha gente, es hora de que el cazador sea cazado" dije seriamente.

Después de que se terminó el funeral enterraron a los maestros de Humphrey, Humphrey, Kate, la primera guardia, y Kira, pasaron consolando a las familias, pero parece que todas le pedían lo mismo; hacer pagar con sangre al asesino de sus compañeros, padres y amigos.

Después Kate y Humphrey se fueron a la antigua cueva de Humphrey.

Kate: vi a Humphrey que estaba viendo la luna, tenía una cara de seriedad y enojo, me acerque "amor estas bien" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "no es nada cariño vuelve a la cama" le dije.

Kate: "de que me sirve ser tu compañera si no dejas que te ayude" le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

Humphrey: "estaba pensando en todas las personas a las que ha hecho sufrir Antialphas, estoy pensando en cómo torturo a cada una de sus víctimas" le dije con un tono de ira y enojo.

Kate: "tienes razón es un degenerado completo; pero no pierdas la cordura ni te rebajes a su nivel, no quiero que por culpa de ese idiota tu cambies tu forma de ser" le dije con un tono de preocupación.

Humphrey: le di un beso apasionado a Kate "nunca dejare de ser el omega del que te enamoraste" le dije.

Luego se fueron los 2 a dormir quedando cada uno en los brazos del otro.

**Bueno amigos acá acaba este capítulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews, si quieren que cambie algo, si tienen una sugerencia o si tienen una crítica. **

**Y por cierto quiero sus opiniones he estado pensando en sacar un fic de ice age y me gustaría saber si les gusta la idea o no, si les gusta la hare pero si no, no la hare, pero no crea que si empiezo a hacer el fic no crea que abandonare este, lo único es que no lo actualizaría todo los dias. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	40. encuentro

Chapter 40: encuentro

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, acá les dejo este capítulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

**Y he estado pensando en hacer un fic de ice age y me gustaría saber que opinan, si les gusta lo hare pero si no no. Y sin más preámbulo acá está el capítulo.**

P.V. Humphrey

Estaba por tercera vez en un cuarto blanco, completamente blanco.

"Angel eres tu de nuevo" pregunte sin respuesta.

"que pasa" pregunte.

Angel: "hola Humphrey" me dijo apareciendo detrás de mi.

"que es lo que pasa" le pregunte al ver que estaba otra vez en el cuarto blanco.

Angel: "me encontré con Jean, John, Marcus, Thomas, y Sarah" me dijo.

"también están en el cielo" pregunte con felicidad.

Angel: "están en el cielo; pero están preocupados por sus familias" me dijo

"files que voy a hacer lo imposible para acabar con Antialphas" le dije firmemente.

Angel: "ese es el problema, lo que te mostré, lo que me mando Peter no es ni una cuarta parte de todo su poder" me dijo con preocupación.

"es más poderoso" le pregunte sin creerlo.

Angel: "es muy poderoso casi tan fuerte como tu y ágil como Kate usando su poder, y al parecer no es el único" me dijo con un tono de preocupación.

"como podre ganarle a el que es peor si es mejor que yo" le dije un poco enfadado.

Angel: "de esto hablaba tu profecía 2 poderes contra las ardientes llamas del infierno" me dijo.

"El que es peor que Antialphas es al que tengo que derrotar; quien es" le pregunte con ansiedad.

Angel: "no se me tiene permitido decirte, si quieres derrotarlo tendrás que aumentar tu poder" me dijo.

"como lo hago" le pregunte.

Angel: "tienes una habilidad muy especial, es una bendición y una maldición" me dijo.

"Por qué una maldición" le pregunte

Angel: "la razón por la que me desterraron hace un milenio del cielo fue por esa habilidad, tenía el poder de quitarle el poder de quitarle la fuerza, agilidad y velocidad a alguien; cuando la descubrí me volví loco de poder así retando al mismo Dios, san miguel fue el que me desterró quitándome todo" me dijo con tristeza.

"así no fue como Satanás se convirtió en el diablo" pregunte.

Angel: "si pero a comparación del yo me di cuenta de mi error y le pedí perdón a Dios" me dijo.

"y como lo uso" le pregunte

Angel: "tienes que clavarle las garras y absorberle el poder; cuando lo hagas perderá todas su energía" me dijo.

"y podre hacer lo mismo que el" le pregunte.

Angel: "no esas habilidades se perderán volviendo a su origen; Humphrey prométeme que no te volverás loco de poder, si lo haces el mundo está acabado; esa habilidad también fue la condena de Raymond y sus hijos" me dijo.

"wow, wow espera Kate también puede hacer eso" le pregunte.

Angel: "si también debes hacerla caer en cuenta con el peligro; me tengo que ir, una cosa más tus maestros te mandan saludos y dicen que están muy orgullosos y que prometas que no dejaras que les pase nada" me dijo.

"diles que lo den por echo" le dije.

Angel: "a dios" me dijo

P.V. normal

Estaba amaneciendo pero era un día oscuro las nubes tapaban todo el calor del sol, predominando el frio, Humphrey se despertó de golpe, no podía creer lo que le había dicho Angel.

Humphrey: mire a Kate dormir "no dejare que nada te pase" pensé para mí, fui y me puse mi túnica, le deje un mensaje en la tierra a Kate, y fui por Kira y Jacob, esto debía acabar.

Un par de horas después.

Kate: me desperté con una corriente de aire fría en mi costado, cuando abrí los ojos vi que no estaba "Humphrey" pregunte pero en eso entro Dutch, Mia, Mike y Kat.

Kat: "hola Kate" le salude.

Kate: "que hacen aquí, donde esta Humphrey" les dije demandantemente.

Dutch: "mira hacia abajo" le dije.

Kate: mire hacia abajo y vi un mensaje de Humphrey.

Mensaje: "buenos días amor, se que te debes estar preguntando qué es lo que está pasando, y la respuesta es que me fui, busque a Jacob y a Kira, hemos ido tras Antialphas, ya esto debe acabar, lo que me preocupa es que tal vez no vuelva, hable con Angel y no me dio unas noticias muy reconfortantes, lo que el me había mostrado no era nada, Antialphas es mucho mas poderoso, tienes que ver y entender esta parte a la perfección tu y yo tenemos una habilidad muy especial que heredamos pero puede ser una bendición y/o una maldición, podemos conseguir mas poder al extraérselo a nuestros enemigos, pero esta habilidad fue la sentencia de nuestros ancestros, prométeme que usaras esta habilidad con sabiduría, prométemelo; según Angel solo tienes que clavarle las garras dientes a tu contrincante y pensar en quitarle su poder; usa esta habilidad con sabiduría, le pedí a mis amigos que te protegieran; sin nada más que decir me despido: FIRMA: tu tierno y cariñoso omega Humphrey".

Kate: termine de leer el mensaje no pude contener mis lágrimas "por qué siempre tienes que estar haciendo las cosas solo" me dije entre sollozos.

Mientras a unos 20 km de la frontera oeste.

Jacob estaba caminando solo buscando pistas de Antialphas, intentando de encontrarlo, deseándolo tenerlo al frente para hacerlo pagar por lo que había hecho, pero como dice el dicho ten cuidado con lo que pides.

Antialphas: "hola Jacob" dije mientras aparecía entre las sombras.

Jacob: voltee a mirar y vi a un lobo con túnica roja y negra encapuchado, con una cadena alrededor de su pecho y la letra omega dibujada en su lomo "Antialphas el cazador de arcángeles" le gruñí.

Antialphas: "tanto tiempo buscando al asesino de mis padres, hermanos y amigos, por fin te tengo al frente mío" le dije con odio.

Jacob: "la manada de la orden de los asesinos omega como siempre siendo unos malditos asesinos a sangre fría" le dije con odio.

Antialphas: "si no hubieras sido tan blando, si hubieras sido de corazón duro; en este momento Flor, Pete, Marcus, Jean, John, Thomas, Sara y otros 10 más estarían vivos; si vez lo que pasa cuando dejas vivir al enemigo aunque sea un cachorro" le dije.

Jacob: "así que eres aquel cachorro de hace tanto que deje vivir" le dije.

Antialphas: "si y ahora te acabare" le dije mientras cogía mi cadena y la desenrollaba de mi pecho.

En un movimiento rápido Antialphas lanza un ataque con la cadena con la parte de la daga, fue tan rápido que Jacob apenas pudo moverse para que no fuera un golpe mortal pero que aun así le dejo una marca.

Antialphas: "te hare sufrir tanto que me pedirás que te mate rápido" dije.

Antialphas se convirtió en humo negro y desapareció cuando apareció, apareció al lado de Jacob con un cuchillo que se lo clavo en una de sus patas, volvió a desaparecer y apareció enfrente de Jacob, recibiéndolo con un golpe de la cadena en la cara, Jacob salió a volar por unos 3 m, Antialphas enrollo la pata de Jacob con su cadena y lo lanzo contra un árbol, desapareció y apareció al lado de Jacob con 3 cuchillos en su pata derecha clavándoselos en el lomo de Jacob.

Antialphas: "esto es por mi manada, mis padres, mis hermanos y amigos" le dije y con el otro extremo de la cadena lo golpee en sus costillas mandándolo más lejos de mí, cuando lo golpee escuche como todas sus costillas se fracturaba.

Jacob: "AHHHHHH" grite, pero no iba a dejar que me ganara así de fácil así que me abalance sobre el pero cuando lo iba a arañar con mis garras desapareció.

Antialphas apareció al lado de Jacob y le mordió la pata con la que lo había atacado, lo mordió tan duro que se quebró la pata, Jacob lanzo un gran grito al aire, que después fue recibido por un ataque continuo de Antialphas, después del ataque Jacob tenía unos 15 cuchillos clavados por todo su cuerpo y estaba tirado en el piso.

Antialphas: "por fin al que más buscaba y anhelaba asesinar" dije con una sonrisa mientras alzaba la daga.

De unos arbustos salió un cuchillo que termino por clavarse en el hombro de Antialphas.

Antialphas: "ahhhh" grite y me saque el cuchillo de mi hombro, voltee a mirar y vi a una loba con una túnica celeste con detalles dorados, y la silueta de unas alas en su lomo donde también había una funda llena de cuchillos "no otra vez tu" le gruñí.

Kira: "es hora de vengar a todos los que has matado" le dije.

Antialphas: "ya te volviste un fastidio así que te matare de una buena vez" le dije antes de desaparecer.

Apareció suspendido en el aire a nos 75 grados de Kira, le lanzo tres cuchillos, pero Kira hizo lo mismo, los cuchillos chocaron entre sí. Antialphas volvió a desaparecer y apareció al lado de Kira lanzándole un golpe con la cadena, pero Kira lo bloqueo con un cuchillo y contraataco con otro, Antialphas desapareció y apareció a unos 20 metros de Kira, Kira le lanzo unos 15 cuchillos a Antialphas, el cual hizo lo mismo haciendo que los cuchillos chocaran entre sí, empezaron a correr en círculos, y a la vez se lanzaban cuchillos, el uno al otro pero ninguno atinaba, después de unos cuantos minutos de lanzar cuchillos, a los 2 se le habían acabado los cuchillos, Antialphas se quedó fijamente mirando a Kira, mientras lenta y dramáticamente cogía la daga, Kira metió su pata adentro de su funda y saco una daga igual de larga a un antebrazo de un hombre de 20 años, los dos se abalanzaron y empezaron a pelear, no se podía ver mucho solo como dos figuras chocaban y sacaban chispas creando al mismo tiempo un sonido de metal chocando, Antialphas, desapareció y apareció atrás de Kira amarrándole una de sus patas con la cadena y atrayéndola hacia el, le lanzó un ataque con la daga pero Kira la bloqueo con la suya, la punta de la daga de Antialphas estaba a un cm del ojo de Kira, pero ella lo recibió con un coletazo.

Antialphas: "ya me cansaste" dije y empecé a desaparecer y aparecer rápidamente.

El apareció al lado de Kira y la ataco, con su daga dejándole una profunda herida en su brazo, desapareció y apareció igual de rápido que la vez anterior pero en una vez que apareció lanzo unos cuchillos que había recogido del suelo, y los lanzo, Kira logro bloquearlos pero no se dio cuenta que Antialphas apareció atrás de ella y le dio un gran golpe con la cadena y apenas Kira se alejó por unos 20 cm el le lanzo otro cuchillo que se enterró en un lado del vientre de Kira, haciendo que ella gritara de dolor, ella choco contra un árbol y cayo inconsciente al piso, Antialphas salto sobre ella con la intensión de clavarle la daga en el corazón. Pero fue recibido por un lobo encapuchado con una túnica negra, lanzándolo contra una roca, esta se partió en 2.

Antialphas: vía un lobo encapuchado de túnica negra con una capa en su hombro izquierdo y silueta de alas de color blanco "mala idea mi amigo" le dije con un tono de enojo.

Humphrey: "no dejare que los mates y vengare a mis amigos" le dije mientras me ponía en posición de ataque.

Humphrey se puso en posición de ataque, Antialphas también se puso en posición de ataque, la batalla estaba a punto de comenzar

**Bueno amigos acá acaba este capítulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews, si quieren que cambie algo, si tienen una sugerencia o si tienen una crítica. **

** Y por favor denme sus opiniones sobre si les gusta la idea del Fic de ice age o no; pero aclaro que si empiezo el fic no dejare abandonado este. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	41. una historia rencorosa parte1

Chapter 41: una historia rencorosa parte1

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, acá les dejo este capítulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

**Y den su opinión sobre si hago un fic de ice age o no. Pero dependiendo de sus respuestas lo subiré o no pero se demorara un poco y perdón por no subir ayer tuve una reunión con mi familia. Y sin más preámbulo acá está el capítulo.**

P.V. normal.

La pelea estaba por comenzar, Humphrey y Antialphas se miraban el uno al otro haciendo que sus miradas se chocaran, Antialphas coge su cadena dramáticamente y empieza a balancearla de un lado a otro, en una fracción de segundo Antialphas le lanza la daga, Humphrey salta hacia atrás allegando a límite de alcance de la cadena, quedando la daga a 5 cm de la cara de Humphrey.

Antailphas desaparece y aparece al lado de Humphrey lanzándole un golpe con el extremo de la cadena, Humphrey rueda por el suelo evitando el golpe de Antialphas, y le lanza un ataque con sus garras directo a la cara de Antialphas, este la bloguea con la cadena, vuelve a desaparecer y aparece detrás de Humphrey lanzándole un ataque con la daga, Humphrey salta hacia atrás poniendo una pata en el hombro de Antialphas, y salta a unos 6 m de distancia impulsándose con el lomo de Antialphas, haciendo que este se estrellara contra un árbol.

Antialphas: "suerte de principiante" dije con una sonrisa, y salte sobre él.

Antialphas le empezó a intercalar golpes a Humphrey, el bloqueaba todos con relativa facilidad, ya que también usaba la cadena dificultándole un poco el bloqueo de los golpes.

Humphrey: "por qué haces esto" le dije mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás para alejarlo de mí.

Antialphas: "dime si tu no harías lo mismo si te quitaran todo lo que tienes" le dije con ira.

Antialphas apareció de tras de Humphrey atacándolo con la daga que tenía sujeta con las dos patas delanteras, Humphrey bloqueo el golpe de Antialphas, Antialphas forcejeaba con Humphrey para clavarle la daga en la cara, Humphrey estaba resistiendo lo más que podía pero recibió un golpe de la cola de Antialphas mandándolo un par de metros más lejos.

Humphrey: "una vez me quitaron lo que más quería pero no por eso cobre venganza" dije cogiendo unos 10 cuchillos del suelo el cuales empecé a lanzar uno por uno a toda velocidad.

Antialphas: "me crees tonto, yo se que recuperaste lo que te quitaron" le dije mientras movía la cadena en círculos, para así desviar los cuchillos que él me mandaba.

Humphrey comenzó a correr en círculo alrededor de Antialphas, lanzando todos los cuchillos que se encontraba en el suelo, Antialphas cogió 2 de los cuchillos en el aire y se los lanzo a Humphrey rápidamente, Humphrey se inclinó hacia atrás quedando en 2 patas, sus patas estaban curvadas a 90 grados (lo mismo que hace Neo en la primera película para esquivar las balas; si quieren imagínenselo en cámara lenta y los cuchillos pasando dramáticamente por encima de Humphrey), Humphrey se volvió a reincorporar y dio un salto hasta su hermana, cogió la daga de Kira y salto contra Antialphas, Antialphas hizo lo mismo cuando chocaron sus dagas salieron muchas chispas de ellas y empezaron a forcejear para tumbar al otro.

Antialphas: "nadie entiende mi dolor, la manada de los arcángeles son unos asesinos" le dije con ira.

Humphrey salto hacia atrás y volvió a atracar a Antialphas, las dagas de ellos chocaron unas 6 veces quedando en la misma situación de forcejeo.

Humphrey: vi los ojos fosforescente de color rojo de Antialphas se parecían a los ojos de Kate cuando usa su poder solo que un tono más oscuro"no todos los de la manada arcángel son malos" le dije.

Humphrey logro hacer retroceder a Antialphas, el salto sobre Antialphas pero el desapareció, y apareció en el aire, lo ataco con intención clavarle la daga de encima de Humphrey, Humphrey rodo por el suelo, la daga de Antialphas quedo clavada en el suelo, la saco rápido del suelo, y ataco a Humphrey las dagas de ellos chocaron unas 10 veces mas hasta que los dos saltaron al mismo tiempo y se empezaron a intercalar golpes en el aire haciendo que sus dagas chocaran unas cuantas veces.

Humphrey: "que fue la cosa tan mala que te hicieron los arcángeles como para que tu busques matarlos a todos" le pregunte, aunque yo ya sabia que había pasado, quería saber la historia desde el punto de vista de Antialphas, además quería ganar tiempo para ver si mi hermana o Jacob despertaban.

Antialphas: "me quitaron todo" grite y cuando tocamos suelo salte sobre el pre el se agacho haciendo que yo siguiera derecho.

Humphrey después de atacarlo salto sobre Antialphas, quedando los 2 otra vez forcejeando con las dagas.

Humphrey: "no creo que haya sido tan malo" le dije.

Antialphas: "que maten a todos los que amas no es tan malo; tenía 4 años de nacido…." Dije recordando

Flash back.

P.V. Antialphas.

Estaba en los prados con mis mejores amigos, Fredy y Carly, estábamos jugando escondidas, tenia fuertes sentimientos por Carly, éramos muy buenos y con el tiempo me había enamorado de ella.

Carly: "oye ha donde se fueron casi todos los alphas" me pregunto.

"mis papas me dijeron que se irían a atacar a la manada de los caballeros templarios" dije.

Carly: "tus hermanos están haya verdad" me pregunto.

"Rafa y Leo si están haya, se los llevaron por ser los mejores de su generación" dije.

Fredy: "amigo cuando me convierta en alpha matare a toda una manada de las 7 de los caballeros templarios; demostrare que la manada de la orden de los asesinos omega no es cualquier manada, que es una muy mala idea tenernos de enemigos" dijo decidido.

Desde pequeños nos enseñaron a tener un profundo odio asía la manada de los caballeros templarios, que no importa que tan pequeño sea hay que matarlo, podía ser un lobo que apenas acaba de salir del vientre de su mama no había que tenerle piedad.

Yo era muy diferente a los demás no me parecía correcto, nunca entendí por qué odiamos tanto a la manada de los caballeros templarios, me había propuesto a cambiar mi manada, iba a quitarle del corazón de cada lobo el remordimiento y el odio, tenía suerte de ser hijo de los lideres, pero era el menor de 3 varones, así que por esa parte estaba jodido.

Carly: "y que quieres hacer" me dijo de una manera tierna.

Se me derritió el corazón cuando ella me lo pregunto de una manera tierna "no sé qué quieres hacer tu" le dije sonrojado.

Carly: "podríamos ir al lago a nadar" me dijo.

"es…una….buena...idea" dije tartamudeando, siempre que íbamos al lago me ponía como tonto, ya que siempre que Carly nadaba lo hacía de una manera tan atrayente y linda.

Fredy: "pues entonces vayamos" dijo con seguridad.

Carly: "el último en llegar es un coyote" dijo antes de salir a correr.

Fredy: "amigo deberías calmarte y actuar más relajado y natural" me dijo con una sonrisa burlona antes de salir a correr.

"espérenme" dije al darme cuenta de que me había dejado atrás.

Duramos casi toda la tarde nadando, Carly y yo nadábamos muy pegados, era lindo y rico pero algo incómodo, porque muchas veces trague agua por estar embobado, Fredy me miraba y se reía con una risita muy pequeña casi indetectable.

Cuando el sol se puso vi a mis hermanos Rafa y Leo acercarse.

"Rafa, Leo que bueno que hayan llegado" les dije con alegría mientras corría a abrazarlos

Rafa: "hola hermanito que tal tu día" me pregunto respondiendo mi abrazo.

"bien y el suyo que tal" le pregunte después de abrazarlo.

Leo: "más o menos" dijo con un poco de desilusión.

"como salio la misión" le pregunte al ver cómo había repuesto.

Leo: "salió relativamente bien" me dijo.

"que paso" le pregunte.

Rafa: "encontramos la manada pero solo habían 3 omegas y 20 cachorros" me dijo.

"que le hicieron" les pregunte.

Leo: "tú que crees" me dijo con tono de obvio.

"los mataron" dije con tristeza.

Rafa: "somos de la manada de la orden de los asesinos omega son gajes del oficio" me dijo.

"pero porque lo hacemos solo eran cachorros, no habían hecho nada malo" les pregunte.

Leo: "no es por lo que hicieron, sino por lo que iban a hacer" me dijo.

"pero como sabias que lo haría" le pregunte.

Rafa: "en una guerra todo vale, y todo puede pasar; grábatelo en la cabeza" me dijo.

Leo: "vamos nuestros padres nos están esperando" me dijo.

"esta bien" dije y me fui con mis hermanos a la cueva.

Pasaron unas semanas, todo iba bien, en estos días mis hermanos me han enseñado técnicas de combate, me he vuelto más apegado a Carly y todo iba marchando bien.

Estaba en el lago refrescándome un poco, cuando de repente escuche un grito proveniente del centro de la manada, salí corriendo hacia el centro del territorio y cuando llegue vi unos lobos encapuchados al igual que nosotros pero con una silueta de alas pintadas en su lomo, vi atónito como peleaban, eran muy rápidos y fuertes, estaba asombrado y aterrorizado.

"quienes son" me pregunte.

¿?: "la manada de los arcángeles nos traicionan" grito un alpha.

"la manada de los arcángeles" me dije incredulo.

**Bueno amigos acá acaba este capítulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews, si quieren que cambie algo, si tienen una sugerencia o si tienen una crítica. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	42. una historia rencorosa parte2

Chapter 42: una historia rencorosa parte2

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, acá les dejo este capítulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten y si sé que soy un sinvergüenza al no haber subido un capitulo en el fin de semana me siento muy apenado. Y sin más preámbulo acá está el capítulo.**

Flash back

P.V. Antialphas

"estamos perdidos" dije con miedo, la manada arcángel era la manada mas conocida de todas, eran tan fuertes que un alpha de ellos les ganaría 3 osos grizzlis adultos en una pelea, habían miles de leyendas sobre la manada arcángel.

Antes no me preocupaba ya que sabía que la manada de la orden de los asesinos omega, y la manada de los arcángeles eran aliadas, pero por que nos traicionaban.

Vi como todos los alphas asesinos de mi manada eran asesinados por los alphas arcángeles, era una película de terror, vi que mi hermano Rafa salió corriendo contra un alpha arcángel, este se dio cuenta y salto evitando a mi hermano, mi hermano fue recibido por un zarpazo en la cara dejándole 3 marcas profundas en su rostro, el alpha de la manada arcángel cogió a mi hermano de la cola y lo estrello contra una roca, la roca se quebró y escuchaba los gritos de dolor de mi hermano , se había roto una 5 vertebras de la espalda, el alpha arcángel se acercó a mi hermano con una mirada de asesino.

A. Arcángel: "ahora sentirás lo que sintieron esos cachorros de la manada de los caballeros templarios" dijo con frialdad.

Rafa: "pero ellos son enemigos nuestros y suyos; que no es nuestro deber acabar con los caballeros templarios" le dijo mi hermano con dolor.

A. Arcángel: "esos cachorros no habían hecho nada" grito el alpha "ahora muere" le dijo a mi hermano, él lo cogió del cuello y torció su pata haciendo que el cuello de mi hermano se quebrara.

Vi como el cuerpo sin vida de mi hermano caía al suelo, grite con tristeza y odio, salí corriendo a toda velocidad a buscar a Leo pero cuando vi estaba contra una roca, peleando contra un alpha arcángel.

Leo salto sobre el arcángel pero este se corrió, Leo siguió derecho pero el alpha arcángel lo esquivo, así paso por un tiempo, el alpha arcángel parecía estar jugando con Leo, pero en unos de los saltos de Leo el alpha arcángel no se corrió, extendió su pata con las garras afuera, las garras se incrustaron en el pecho de Leo, mi hermano dio un gran grito.

Alpha: "maldito asesino desalmado, pagaras con sangre lo que le hiciste a esos cachorros de la manada de los caballeros templarios" le dijo con un gruñido a mi hermano.

Leo: "se supone que ellos son los enemigos, no nosotros" dijo mi hermano con odio.

Alpha: "esos cachorros eran inocentes" le replico el alpha a mi hermano.

Leo: "son de la manada de los caballeros templarios" dijo mi hermano muy débilmente.

Alpha: "no fue culpa de ellos haber nacido en esa manada, ellos no eligieron esa manada, ellos tenían toda una vida por delante, que tú y tus sádicos asesinos les arrebataron ahora es hora que des la cara en el otro lado" le dijo.

El alpha alzo a mi hermano y corrió contra una roca haciendo que mi hermano se estrellara en ella, mire la pata del alpha arcángel y divise que su pata estaba enterrada hasta la mitad en el pecho de mi hermano, era imposible, esto debía ser un mal sueño.

Salí corriendo hacia la cueva de mis padres, cuando llegue vi que mis padres estaban los 2 encima de un charco de sangre.

Alpha: "Jacob ahí un cachorro aquí" escuche de la entrada de la cueva de mis padres, entraron 2 lobos y un coyote, era raro ver a un coyote con lobos.

Un lobo con túnica blanca encapuchado, con una silueta de alas de color negro en su lomo entro a la cueva.

Jacob: "que encontraste Dan" le pregunto el lobo de túnica blanca a un lobo de túnica morada azulado encapuchado con un gran dije colgando en su cuello donde tenía la foto de una hermosa loba.

Dan: "es un cachorro al parecer es el hijo menor de los lideres" dijo el lobo de túnica morada.

"que les hicieron a mis padres" les grite con odio.

Coyote: "maldito niño infeliz, cierra la boca" dijo el coyote mientras desenvainaba sus garras.

Jacob: "cálmate Tayson" le dijo el lobo de túnica blanca al coyote.

Dan: "Jacob que haremos con el cachorro" le pregunto el lobo de túnica morada.

Tayson: "sugiero que lo matemos" dijo con frialdad.

Jacob: "de que nos sirve atacar a esta manada por haber cometido un error si nosotros lo repetimos" dijo el lobo de túnica blanca.

Dan: "entonces lo dejamos vivir" pregunto el lobo de túnica morada.

Jacob: "si" dijo el lobo de túnica blanca, apenas dijo eso el coyote bufo de enojo.

Dan: "vámonos Stephanie y flor nos esperan en la frontera sur" dijo el lobo de túnica morada, y todos se fueron.

Me acerque a mis papas y empecé a llorar hasta.

M. de Antialphas: "no llores, te estaremos cuidando siempre" dijo mi mama con dificultad.

P. de Antialphas: "no veas el pasado y mira a tu futuro; te tengo un regalo debajo de nuestra cama" dijo mi papa con dificultada.

"te amamos" dijeron los dos antes de cerrar los ojos, empecé a llorar desconsoladamente sobre mis papas, después de un tiempo llorando me fui y corrí la cama de hojas de mis papas, cuando la corrí, vi una túnica de color negro y rojo con una letra omega en el lomo, y encima vi una cadena con una daga en su extremo enrollada y vi muchos cuchillos encima, eran demasiado, me puse la túnica y enrolle la cadena en mi cuerpo, la túnica increíblemente tenia compartimientos para todos los cuchillos que habían, y los guarde.

Me fui corriendo de la cueva y empecé a buscar a Carly y Fredy tal vez seguían vivos, camine por unos minutos hasta que vi lo peor, vi a Fredy degollado, en el piso y Carly estaba encima de un charco de sangre llena de heridas, me acerque a Fredy y mire si tenía pulso, por desgracia había muerto.

Las lágrimas se me escurrieron por la mejilla, pero escuche un gemido de dolor, era Carly seguía viva. Me acerque y vi que estaba consiente.

"Carly" dije mientras me acercaba.

Carly: "quien eres" me pregunto, se me había olvidado que tenía la capucha puesta.

"soy yo" dije mientras me quitaba la capucha.

Carly: "como estas vivo" pregunto al ver que estaba bien.

"eso no importa te voy a ayudar" dije con cariño.

Carly: "no pierdas tu tiempo" dijo con tristeza.

"no te rindas, por favor no te rindas" le pedí con lágrimas en los ojos

Carly: "sé que debí haberte dicho esto hace años pero tenía miedo de lo que pensaras, pero ya no me queda tiempo así que…. Tu…. Me gustas" me dijo.

Mi corazón se paró, tanto tiempo que deseaba que me dijera eso y me lo dijo en el peor de los momentos.

Carly: "y más que gustar yo te amo, siempre me diste tu amistad eras bueno conmigo y me robaste el corazón" me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"yo también te amo; por favor no me dejes" empecé a llorar más y más.

No podía creer que esto me estaba pasando, cerré los ojos fuertemente para que las lágrimas no salieran pero era imposible, abrí los ojos con sorpresa, cuando los abrí era Carly que me estaba un beso en los labios, apasionadamente, mi corazón quedo en shock, sentí toda la tristeza de Carly, después de unos 5 minutos, Carly dejó caer su cabeza, estaba muerta, no podía creer que en un día había visto morir a mis hermanos, a mis padres y a el amor de mi vida.

"manada de los arcángeles me lo pagaras" dije con ira.

¿?: "así que tienes cuentas pendientes con la manada de los arcángeles" escuche a alguien detrás de mí.

"quien es Ud." Le pregunte con ira, era un lobo con túnica negra completamente, y en su espalda tenía una estrella de 5 puntas en su espalda.

¿?: "soy alguien que al igual que tu tiene cuentas con la manada arcángel; te puedo ayudar a vengar a tu manada" me dijo.

"como va a hacer eso, la manada de los arcángeles es muy poderosa" le dije.

¿?: "cachorro tonto, no solo existe el cielo, no solo existe el bien" me dijo en tono de burla.

"que quiere a cambio de su ayuda" le pregunte.

¿?: "nada solo quiero que acabes con la manada de los arcángeles, y a dos de sus leyendas que son un problema en mis planes" me dijo.

"lo hare pero primero tomare mi venganza sobre ese tal Jacob" le dije con seriedad.

¿?: "no querría algo diferente" dijo mientras se daba vuelta.

Yo lo seguí mi ira y odio me habían nublado, iba a tener mi venganza de algún modo, no me importaba como.

Final del flash back

P.V. normal.

Antialphas y Humphrey dejaron de forcejear el uno contra otro, y se volvieron a atacar sus dagas chocaban soltando un montón de chispas, después de unos 20 golpes quedaron en el mismo labor de forcejear.

Antialphas: "tu manada me quito todo, y no importa que pase después voy a conseguir mi venganza" dije con ira.

Humphrey: "tienes oportunidad de mejorar, se que en algún lado de tu corazón hay bondad" dije con confianza.

Antialphas: "no apuestes porque perderás, ya vendí mi alma y voy a vengarme" dije con ira.

Humphrey: "no tienes escapatoria nunca podrás hacer tu cometido, somos más fuertes y somos más que tu" le dije aunque sentía que algo iba a punto de ocurrir, no entendía que era eso de que vendió su alma.

Antialphas se empezó a reír mientras forcejeaba con Humphrey.

Antialphas: "no solo existe el cielo" le dije con una sonrisa en mi cara.

Antialphas desapareció y apareció encima de una roca.

Antialphas: "te mostrare que el poder del bien, no es nada comparado contra el poder de la ira y la venganza.

Antialphas extendió su cadena y la jalo, esta se encendió en llamas, la daga había crecido (algo parecido a Ghost Rider), sus ojos color rojos fosforescentes empezaron a brillar con intensidad, la letra omega que tenía en su lomo se había encendido en llamas, de su boca salía fuego como un caldero, y le emanaba una aura roja.

Humphrey: "esto no está bien" dije preocupado.

Antialphas: "ahora vez todo mi poder" dijo con una voz distorsionada.

Humphrey: "esto va a ser duro" dije mientras me concentraba y empezaba a usar mi poder.

El aura de Humphrey apareció, sus majestuosas alas blancas le crecieron y sus pupilas desapareciendo dejando el ojo de color azul cielo.

**Bueno amigos acá acaba este capítulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews, si quieren que cambie algo, si tienen una sugerencia o si tienen una crítica. **

**Antialphas, tu otra idea me gusto, pero no la pondré, ya que me parece que la historia queda muy rara. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	43. la pelea

Chapter 43: la pelea

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, acá les dejo este capítulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin más preámbulo acá está el capítulo.**

P.V. normal.

Antialphas: "vaya no creí que me iba a enfrentas al angel" dije con burla.

Humphrey: "pues créelo, y créeme cuando te digo que me las vas a pagar" dije con odio.

Antialphas: "no me hagas reír; debí haberme dado cuenta de que tu no eras normal, ningún alpha arcángel me ha sostenido una pelea por más de 2 minutos, pero que hagas eso no significa que seas mejor que yo" dije firmemente.

Humphrey: "pues hay que comprobarlo" dije mientras me ponía en posición de ataque.

Los ojos rojos fosforescentes de Antialphas, se encontraron contra los ojos azul cielo de Humphrey , Antialphas desapareció y luego apareció detrás de Humphrey con su daga en la pata y lanzándolo contra Humphrey, Humphrey reacciono y salto hacia atrás, Antialphas le empezó a dar golpes a Humphrey con su cadena, pero Humphrey lograba detenerlos o esquivarlos, Humphrey se lanzó contra Antialphas, pero este desapareció y apareció a unos metros de el.

Antialphas: "que es eso todo lo que tienes" pregunte con burla.

Humphrey: "solo estoy calentando, pero si quieres podemos parar para que te recuperes" le dije con una sonrisa burlona.

Antialphas: "te borrare esa sonrisa de tu cara" le dije antes de desaparecer.

Antialphas apareció arriba de Humphrey y le lanzo un golpe, Humphrey se corrió y la daga de Antialphas se quedó incrustada en el suelo, Humphrey aprovecho eso y jalo la cadena haciendo que Antialphas se dirigiera hacia Humphrey quien lo recibió con un gran golpe, Humphrey había cogido un tramo de la cadena y se la estampo a Antialphas, Antialphas se quejó y desapareció.

Apareció debajo de Humphrey y con sus dos patas traseras les metió una patada en su mentón mandándolo disparado hacia arriba, Humphrey uso sus alas para así descender, para así no salir herido cuando cayo.

Humphrey cogió la daga de su hermana y se lanzó contra Antialphas, las dos dagas chocaron, y un destello de color azul con rojo salió disparado hacia el cielo.

Mientras

Kate, Mía, Mike, Dutch, Kat, Susan estaban en la cueva de Kate y Humphrey.

Kate: estaba pensando en Humphrey no lo había podido encontrar, estaba en la cueva de Humphrey y mía, estaba rezando para que Humphrey saliera bien "por qué no dejaste que te ayudara" dije en voz baja, estaba muy preocupada.

Mía: "calma Kate, sé que Humphrey va a poder con ese tal Antialphas" le dije mientras le acariciaba su lomo.

Mike: "si además él tiene el poder de un angel, se que debe estar bien" le dije mientras intentaba calmarla.

Susan: "si algo pasa acá estoy para atender a Humphrey lo más rápido que pueda" le dije con confianza.

Kate: "ese tipo Antialphas me preocupa, Humphrey estaba muy preocupado" dije con preocupación.

Dutch: "vamos Kate que tan fuerte puede ser" dije con calma.

Kate: "no lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento" dije.

Kat: "en la carta no decía nada mas" pregunte.

Kate: "nada pero no me gusta la parte en la que menciona su posibilidad de morir" les dije.

Kat: "de seguro Humphrey estaba exagerando" le dije con calma.

De repente un destello de color rojo y azul se vio reflejado en el cielo.

Kate: salimos de la cueva y vimos el mismo destello resplandecer sucesivamente "que es eso" pregunte.

Dutch: "proviene de la frontera oeste" dije.

Kate: vi el reflejo azul y distinguí ese tono del color del destello "Humphrey" dije preocupada y salí a correr en dirección del destello.

Mientras con Antialphas y Humphrey

Antialphas y Humphrey estaban peleando bocabajo en una rama de un árbol, cada vez que sus dagas se encontraban estas lanzaban un gran destello, Humphrey había descubierto un modo de modificar la daga al darle energía a la daga, esta había crecido un poco más de lo normal, y era envuelta en aura azul, pero solo servía cuando la sujetaba Humphrey.

Humphrey le lanzo una patada a las piernas de Antialphas este logro esquivarla pero no se dio cuenta de que el golpe iba también dirigido con la cola de Humphrey, este fue lanzado contra el árbol, Antialphas choco contra el árbol, y cayó al suelo.

Antialphas: "me las vas a pagar" dije con ira.

Luego apareció detrás de Humphrey, pero este detuvo el golpe con su daga mandando otro destello al cielo, Antialphas cogió rápidamente el otro extremo de la cadena y ataco a Humphrey, Humphrey no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y recibió el golpe en la cara, dejándole los eslabones marcados en la cara, Antialphas le lanzo una patada al pecho, Humphrey puso sus patas delanteras en X recibiendo la patada en la mitad de la X, Humphrey salió volando unos metros más allá del árbol.

Humphrey empezó a usar sus alas para quedar sus pendido en el aire, miraba por todos lados sin encontrar a Antialphas, de repente Antialphas apareció al frente de Humphrey, Antialphas ataco a Humphrey con la daga pero este lo bloque con su daga lanzando otro destello al cielo.

Humphrey estaba volando en el cielo, mientras peleaba con Antialphas que aparecía y desaparecía para así mantenerse suspendido en el cielo manteniendo la pelea con Humphrey.

Humphrey: "ya me hartaste" dije con ira.

Humphrey empezó a atacar a Antialphas a gran velocidad con su daga, Antialphas si al caso podía esquivarlos , en un movimiento rápido Humphrey le lanzo un golpe con la daga que dio por terminar en la boca de Antialphas dejándole una marca en diagonal, Antialphas retrocedió y Humphrey lo recibió con una patada que lo bajo al piso.

Humphrey: "que pasa te cansaste, si quieres traigo unas hojas y te vendamos la cara" le dije con burla.

Antialphas: "si es bueno morir riendo" dije.

Humphrey: "entonces porque no ríes, si tu fin se acerca" le dije.

Antialphas: "no lo creo" dije con confianza.

Del suelo se empezaron a elevar los cuchillos de Antialphas, que estaban prendidos en llamas, y de un momento a otro salieron disparados hacia Humphrey, Humphrey uso la daga para así desviarlos, pero cuando se desviaban cogían comba y regresaban asía Humphrey.

Humphrey se veía rodeado de cuchillos el cual el con dificultad podía esquivar, bloquear o desviar, en una uno de los cuchillos se clavó en el hombro de Humphrey, Humphrey salió volando de aquel lugar y empezó a dar vueltas, como si fuera un avión que está huyendo de unos misiles guiados por calor.

Humphrey seguía volando, pero no se dio cuenta de que un cuchillo salió de unos arbustos y se enterró en su costado, Humphrey cogió el cuchillo y se lo saco y siguió volando.

Kira: poco a poco empecé a despertar cuando abrí los ojos vi a mi hermano volando mientras escapaba de un grupo de cuchillos voladores, empecé a mirar el lugar, vi a Antialphas, pero había algo raro en él, su cadena estaba encendida en llamas al igual que la letra omega de su lomo, vi que estaba mirando a mi hermano, vi detenidamente los cuchillos que seguían a Humphrey y me di cuenta que estaban encendidos en llamas, comprendí que Antialphas los estaba dirigiendo.

Kira salto sobre Antialphas dándole un zarpazo en su cuello que le dejo 3 marcas en su cuello, Antialphas miro a Kira con enojo, y cogió su cadena dramáticamente, Kira se dio cuenta que no tenia su daga, y cogió un cuchillo de los suyos que estaban en el suelo, Antialphas la ataco con la cadena en la parte de la daga, Kira la detuvo con su cuchillo pero fue tanta la fuerza que no pudo sostener el cuchillo.

Antialphas volvió a lanzar el ataque con la cadena con el extremo de la daga, antes de que la daga se enterrara en Kira la daga de Kira cayo quedo clavada en el suelo quedando entre uno de los eslabones, evitando que Kira saliera herida. Humphrey voló en contra de Antialphas y lo cogió de los brazos y lo lanzo contra un árbol, este se quebró por el impacto.

Humphrey: "Kira corre" le dije mientras aterrizaba delante de ella.

Pero Antialphas desapareció y apareció detrás de Kira, la cogió del cuello y puso la daga en su cabeza.

Antialphas: "deja de usar tu poder ahora" le ordene.

Humphrey: "que no puedes pelear sin necesidad de usar a mi hermana en mi contra" le dije molesto.

Antialphas: "mejor haz lo que te digo o sino mi daga le atravesara la cabeza" le dije.

Humphrey: "cobarde" le gruñí.

Antialphas: "esta bien tu lo quisiste" le dije.

Antialphas iba a clavar la daga en la cabeza de Kira, pero sintió un gran ardor en su lomo, soltó a Kira del dolor y volteo a ver pero fue recibido por una patada al mentón, mandándolo a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Todos voltearon a mirar y era Kate, que estaba usando su poder, ya que su aura se izo visible, sus garras y sus colmillos le habían crecido, y sus ojos eran de color rojo fosforescente.

Kate: "parece que llegue en el momento indicado" dije en broma.

Humphrey: "porque estás aquí, creo que te dije que te quedaras" le dije un poco serio, no quería que le pasara nada.

Kate: "si pero no iba a dejar que mataran a mi nuera" le dije.

Humphrey: "me alegra que estés aquí pero me preocupa que te pase algo a ti o a los cachorros" le dije.

Kate: "me puedo cuidar" le dije.

Antialphas: "así que eres la legendaria loba heredera de los poderes de los mas grandes caballeros templarios, genial doble premio" dije con firmeza pero la verdad estaba algo asustado.

Kate: "amor porque no le cerramos la boca a este idiota" dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "oh si; Kira sal de aquí" le dije.

Kira: "está bien" dije y me fui.

Antialphas: "me las van a pagar" dije con odio.

Humphrey: "ahora" dije

Kate salió corriendo contra Antialphas, el cogió su cadena y la ataco pero fue recibido por 3 cuchillos, miro arriba y vio a Humphrey; él le había lanzado los cuchillos, no vio cuando Kate se le acercó y le dio un coletazo mandándolo hacia arriba, donde Humphrey lo recibió con una patada mandándolo asía abajo donde Kate lo recibió con otra patada que lo mando contra un árbol.

Humphrey le lanzo cuatro cuchillos que quedaron clavados en sus patas, Humphrey bajo y lo cogió de la cola lanzándolo contra Kate, Kate le metió una patada en la cara que lo mando hacia arriba, ella salto y le dio otra patada mandándolo asía abajo, ella cayo y antes de que Antialphas fuera a tocar el suelo, le intercalo muchas patadas en la cara elevando a Antialphas un poco más y por ultimo Kate le dio un puño a Antialphas mandándolo contra Humphrey; esa técnica era la que invento Kate cuando estaba haciendo el curso de alpha arcángel, Humphrey lo recibió y lo estampo contra el suelo, hizo punto de equilibrio en su pata delantera izquierda y le intercalo muchas patadas con sus patas traseras, que le pegaban a Antialphas en su nuca o su lomo, luego Humphrey le clavo las garras a Antialphas en su hombro y se impulsó con este para saltar y finalizando con una patada que lo estampo al suelo.

Humphrey le clavo sus garras en el pecho de Antialphas y lo alzo, luego Kate le clavo sus largas garras a Antialphas en su lomo y los dos hicieron lo que Ángel le había enseñado a Humphrey, los dos empezaron a quitarle toda la energía a Antialphas, de Antialphas emano un aura blanca que se distribuyó por Kate y Humphrey, después Humphrey y Kate lo soltaron, cuando lo soltaron un aura negra salió de Antialphas y desapareció.

Humphrey: "en que se metió para que eso pasara" dije al ver el aura negra.

Antialphas: "maldito, te van a matar alguien me vengara y tu y tu novia estarán perdidos" le dije.

Kate: "porque no acabamos con esto por una buena vez" le dije a Humphrey.

Humphrey: "me parece bien" dije mientras cogía la daga con cadena de Antialphas.

Antialphas: "si me matas jamás sabrás en donde están tus padres" le dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "tú los mataste" le dije mientras le ponía la daga en el cuello.

Antialphas: "enserio, y por qué crees que el ángel no te a dicho nada" le dije.

Kate: "que quieres decir" le pregunte.

Antialphas: "tus padres están vivos" le dije.

**Bueno amigos acá acaba este capítulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews, si quieren que cambie algo, si tienen una sugerencia o si tienen una crítica. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	44. imposible

Chapter 44: imposible

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, acá les dejo este capítulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin más preámbulo acá está el capítulo.**

P.V. normal

Humphrey: "eso es imposible, tu los mataste" le dije con odio.

Antialphas: "no tus padres son los únicos que se han salvado de mi" le dije.

Humphrey: "en donde están" le pregunte mientras hacia una leve presión en su cuello con la punta de la daga.

Antialphas: "te diré con una condición" le dije con una sonrisa.

Humphrey: "cual" le pregunte.

Antialphas: "no me mataras" le dije.

Humphrey: "prometo que yo no te matare; en donde están y como llegaron haya" le dije.

Antialphas: "todo ocurrió en las montañas de Alaska…." Le dije recordando.

Flash back

P.V. Antialphas.

Estoy en Alaska en mi cueva, han pasado ya 15 años desde que mataron a mis papas, hermanos, y a mi querida Carly, he estado matando a todos los alphas arcángel, pero debo admitir que la muerte que mas disfrute fue la muerte de al amada de Jacob, Flor sentí una gran satisfacción al ver todas mis armas envueltas en su sangre, y la mejor parte es cuando vi la cara de Jacob nada tendrá comparación.

Estoy en Alaska para estar seguro de que en unas de las inspecciones o búsquedas de la manada de los arcángeles no me vieran, y segundo acá estoy a salvo de los acosos para que matara a unos lobos que supuestamente tenían un poder increíble; de esos lobos que me mejoraron, no sé bien lo que paso hace 15 años, cuando acepte la invitación del lobo desconocido, me pusieron en el centro de un símbolo pintado en el suelo donde había una estrella de 5 puntas, esta estrella caracterizaba a todos los alphas de esa manada, todos tenían la misma estrella en sus túnicas y siempre eran del mismo diseño, túnicas negra con una estrella roja de 5 puntas pintada en el lomo.

Al estar en ese lugar en cada punta había una vela de color negra encendida, se pusieron a decir palabras muy extrañas, eran un idioma diferente, el lobo que estaba llevando la ceremonia se acercó y me pregunto.

Lobo: "estás dispuesto a correr cualquier riesgo por tu venganza" me pregunto.

"cuál es el precio" le pregunte.

Lobo: "tu alma" dijo con seriedad.

Me quede pensando en si debía hacerlo o no, una parte de mi gritaba que no lo hiciera, iba a negar pero me llego a la mente todos los recuerdos que había vivido, todos esos recuerdos buenos con mis papas, con mis hermanos, y los recuerdos con Fredy y Carly, después de haber estado en el cielo baje al infierno, me llegaron de golpe todos los recuerdos del ataque de la manada de los arcángeles, cuando a mataron a Rafa, cuando acabaron con Leo, la imagen de mis papas tirados en un charco de sangre, mis papas despidiéndose de mi, la imagen de Fredy muerto, y el beso de Carly antes de morir, después de esas imágenes una imagen se quedó en mi mente y fue la imagen de Jacob y sus colegas, el odio e ira me invadió.

"acepto" dije decidido.

El lobo saco una daga de su ropa y me lo clavo en el pecho, apenas hizo eso yo cai inconsciente al suelo, desperté con un gran dolor en mi cabeza, el color de mis ojos ahora era de color rojo fosforescente, el lobo de la ceremonia se me acerco.

Lobo: "ya tienes el poder para vengar a tus padres y a tu manada, aniquila a todos los lobos de la manada de los arcángeles" me dijo.

"lo haré" le dije no había marcha atrás.

Después dure 10 años entrenando mis poderes, me podía tele transportar de un lado a otro a voluntad y podía encender mi cadena en fuego al igual que todos mis cuchillos y mi fuerza y velocidad habían mejorado mucho.

Estaba en mi cueva descansando cuando llego una paloma volando a toda velocidad a mi encuentro.

Paloma: "señor he visto 2 alphas arcángel llegando por las vías del tren" me dijo muy cansado.

"que como es posible, seguro de que los viste" le pregunte.

Paloma: "si señor estaban en dirección aca" me dijo.

"a que hora llegan" le pregunte.

Paloma: "calculo que en unos 15 minutos" dijo la paloma.

"gracias, ya puedes irte" dije antes de desaparecer.

Aparecí en las vías del tren y subí a un árbol, pasaron los 15 minutos y vi pasar el tren, cuando paso 2 alphas arcángeles encapuchados, uno tenía una túnica naranja, con la silueta de unas alas de color dorado y tenía una daga larga, tenía un dije colgado en su cuello con una imagen de un lobo, el otro tenía una túnica azul mora en su lomo habían una silueta de unas alas doradas y tenía una daga larga al igual que el otro alpha, y tenía también un dije colgado al cuello con una imagen de una hermosa loba, cuando vi al lobo de túnica azul, lo reconocí al instante, era uno de los colegas que si no mal recuerdo se llamaba Dan.

"como es que llego" pensé mientras lo veía caminar por el bosque, los seguí en silencio por el bosque pero no pasaron ni 2 minutos cuando.

Lobo t. naranja: "por qué te escondes" dijo mientras se volteaba a donde yo estaba.

"como lo supo…. Esperen malditos sentidos desarrollados" pensé.

Dan: "porque nos sigues" dijo mientras se daba vuelta.

Desaparecí y aparecí detrás de ellos a unos 12 metros de distancia.

"porque voy a matar a los asesinos de mi familia, manada y amigos" dije con ganas.

Dan: "como es que un lobo de la manada de la orden de los asesinos omega sobrevivieron" me pregunto, seguramente vio el símbolo en mi lomo.

"ya olvidaste que dejaste a un cachorro huérfano y sin manada" le dije con odio.

Dan: "casi se me olvidaba, tu eres el hijo menor de los lideres" me dijo.

Loba t. naranja: "dejaste uno vivo" le dijo un poco extrañada.

Dan: "Stephanie no fue mi decisión fue de Jacob" le dije.

Stephanie: "eso tiene más sentido" me dijo.

Dan: "no vinimos a buscarte a ti, así que no queremos problemas" me dijo.

"pues los tendrán" dije mientras cogía mi cadena y la desenrollaba de mi pecho.

Stephanie: "somos 2 contra 1, tenemos mejor entrenamiento y más experiencia en combate" me dijo confiada.

"jajajaja; una pregunta cómo esta Flor" le pregunte con una sonrisa.

Dan: "fuiste tu maldito desgraciado" me pregunto con odio.

"si fui yo, y también soy el responsable de la muerte de 20 alphas arcángeles mas" le dije con una sonrisa.

Dan: "todos los mataste tu" me pregunto incrédulo.

"si" dije con una sonrisa.

Stephanie: "maldito" grito antes de saltar contra mí.

Yo desaparecí y aparecí detrás de ella y le lance un golpe con la cadena, pero ella lo bloqueo, me contraataco pero volví a desparecer y aparecí en una roca.

Dan: "ten cuidado amor, este tiene habilidades muy buenas" dijo.

Desaparecí y aparecí detrás de ellos, y los recibí con un golpe con la cadena, ellos salieron volando unos cuantos metros más allá, se pararon y empezaron a correr en zigzag intercalándose entre ellos, Dan me ataco y lo esquive pero vi que Stephanie también me ataco, desaparecí y aparecí en el aire, Dan rápido puso sus patas en cruz y las uso para impulsar a Stephanie, quien salto y por unos cm casi me da pero no puse atención a Dan quien salto y me empezó a intercalar patadas en el lomo haciendo que yo cada vez me elevara más, sentí como una patada de Stephanie me saco el aire quien impulsada por la gravedad me dio un gran golpe en el estómago, mandándome contra el suelo, desaparecí y aparecí en el suelo, para evitar estrellarme en el suelo.

Empecé a desaparecer y aparecer siempre que aparecía intentaba de atacar a Dan o Stephanie pero ellos me bloqueaban, no importaba con que los atacara no importaba si era con la daga o con la cadena o con mis garras ellos me lograban bloquear, pasaron unos 10 minutos en los cuales ninguno se había hecho daño.

" ya me cansaron" dije y metí mi pata dentro de mi túnica y rápidamente le lance 3 cuchillos, ellos con un movimiento rápido cogieron sus dagas y desviaron mis cuchillos, empecé a aparecer y desaparecer solo que esta vez aparecía a una distancia algo prudente, siempre que aparecía les lanzaba cuchillos o de vez en cuando los atacaba con la cadena con la parte de la daga, los cuchillos les llegaban de todas partes, de todos los ángulos, pero ellos los esquivaban con flips o desviándolos con sus dagas, trabajaban muy bien en equipo, no se separaban del otro, cuando uno no se daba cuenta de los cuchillos que les venían por atrás el otro los salvaba, a veces se coordinaban para hacer un contraataque que si no desaparezco me acaban, Dan cogió uno de los cuchillos que le lance, lo cogió en el aire y me lo devolvió , este me rozo dejándome una marca, desaparecí pero cuando aparecí otro cuchillo apareció y me rozo también dejando me marca, había sido Stephanie que logro anticipar mis movimientos, los ataque con mi cadena a larga distancia con la parte de la daga, pero Dan cogió la cadena y la jalo haciendo que yo fuera directo a Stephanie que me recibió con una patada voladora.

Salí despedido asía un árbol "ya no quería hacer esto pero no me dejan otra opción" dije después de pararme, cogí mi cadena y la temple al templarla esta se encendió en llamas, al igual que mi boca, la letra omega en mi lomo, mis cuchillos, también se encendieron y regresaron a mis patas, y mis ojos se empezaban a iluminar.

Dan: "vendiste tu alma" me dijo impresionado.

"si, solo lo hice para obtener mi venganza" dije sádicamente.

Stephanie: "cómo pudiste haberte juntado con ellos" me dijo.

"Por qué se me dio la gana" grite y aparecí detrás de ellos quienes recibieron un gran golpe de mi cadena.

Salieron a volar, antes de que ellos tocaran el suelo me tele transporte y aparecí detrás de ellos y les di una patada que los mando a unos 14 m, desaparecí y aparecí en el aire, les lance tres cuchillo a cada uno, ellos pudieron desviarlos la primera vez, pero mis cuchillos volvieron a atacarlos y se les clavo e sus patas y muslos, le enrolle la cadena a Stephanie en su pata y la lance contra Dan, estos chocaron muy duro , aparecí entre ellos y los agarre del cuello, los lace y los estrelle contra el suelo.

"Por fin unos de los que más deseaba asesinar" dije sádicamente.

Iba a matarlos pero del bosque salió una flecha, desaparecí y aparecí a unos cuantos metros, mas flechas salieron, yo empecé a mover mi cadena en círculo, evitando que las flechas me cogieran, después unos 20 lobos aparecieron, tenían atuendos hechos con pieles de alce y todos tenían arcos y el compartimiento para las flechas.

Lobo: "baja la cadena, y los cuchillos" me dijo mientras templaba su arco con otra flecha lista para lanzar, mire fijamente y los 20 lobos también tenía las flechas preparadas.

No me quedo de otra, me toco desaparecer y huir de allí.

Final Del flash back

P.V. normal

Antialphas: "la última vez que vi a tus padres ellos estaban vivos, ahora cumple tu parte del trato" le dije.

Humphrey: "claro yo no te matare" dije luego cogí la cadena y lo amarre con ella, la daga se la clave en su lomo quedando está en el último eslabón del otro extremo "pero si tendrás que rendirle cuentas a todos los familiares de tus victimas" le dije, "amor dile a todos que se reúnan en la cueva de la cabeza alpha, nos vemos haya" le dije a Kate.

Kate: "no te tardes" le dije.

Kate se fue a hacer lo que Humphrey le había dicho, y Humphrey salió volando hacia la manada de los arcángeles con Antialphas en sus garras, cuando llego, vio que estaban comiendo, y Daisy y los hijos de John, Jean, Marcus, Thomas y Sarah con los compañeros/as de sus maestros estaban comiendo juntos.

Daisy: "hola Humphrey que haces aquí, y porque estas usando tu poder" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "acá está el asesino de Pete, John, Jean, Marcus, Thomas y Sarah, siempre cumplo mis promesas pero quise que Uds. Fueran los que hicieran justicia, hagan con él lo que quieran" dije antes de salir volando hacia las manadas unidas.

Luego se escucharon por todo Jasper los gritos desgarradores de Antialphas, Humphrey llego y vio que en la cueva de la cabeza alpha se encontraban Tony, Garth, Lily, Kat, Kate, Wingston, Eve, Mike, Dutch, Mia, Kira y Jacob. Humphrey les narro todo, todos estaban aliviados.

Tony: "y que hiciste con Antialphas" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "lo deje a merced de Daisy y los hijos y esposas/os de mis maestros" le dije.

Kira: "entonces nuestros padres están vivos" le pregunte esperanzada.

Humphrey: "no lo sé, por eso viajare a Alaska mañana para averiguarlo" le dije.

Kira: "te acompañare, también son mis padres" le dije.

Kate: "también iré yo" dije firmemente.

Humphrey: "no es muy peligroso" le dije

Kate: "solo es un viaje amor, si es importante para ti es importante para mí; además quiero conocer a mis suegros" le dije.

Humphrey: "está bien" le dije.

Wingston: "es mejor que vayamos a almorzar" dije.

Jacob: "¡alto!" dije.

Kat: "que pasa Jacob" le pregunte.

Jacob: "Humphrey, Kate quiero preguntarles algo" dije.

Humphrey: "pregunta" le dije.

Jacob: "como sabrán yo no tengo descendientes y por lo tanto no hay nadie que se encargue de la manada de los arcángeles" les dije.

Kate: "espera estas diciendo lo que creo que es" dije.

Jacob: "si, Humphrey, Kate les gustaría ser los siguientes líderes de la manada de los arcángeles" les pregunte.

"claro" dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

Lily: "felicitaciones" les dije alegremente

Kate: "esto es increíble" dije algo emocionada.

Jacob: "empiezan después del viaje" les dije

Wingston: "y no son los únicos" dije.

Garth: "espera que" dije sorprendido.

Tony: "hijo, Wingston y yo creemos que tú y Lily ya están listos para liderar a las manadas unidas" les dije.

Lily: "enserio" dije emocionada.

Wingston: "si" les dije.

Todos estaban emocionados, después de unos minutos de charla, se fueron a almorzar.

Kat: no veía espacio en ninguno de los caribús que habían traído, hasta que alguien me llamo.

Candu: "Kat ven acá case uno" le dije.

Kat: "gracias Candu pero por que la molestia" le pregunte

Candu: "pues es que yo quería preguntarte si querías ir a aullar conmigo esta noche" le dije nervioso.

Kat: "quieres tener una cita conmigo" le pregunte, ya que la verdad estos últimos días me estaba volviendo muy apegada a Candu y me estaba encariñando con él, y al fin y al cabo el me gustaba.

Candu: "si pues la verdad es que tú me gustas" le dije nervioso.

Kat: sentí una gran felicidad y le di un beso fugas en los labios "si quiero ir contigo a aullar contigo a la luna" dije antes de empezar a comer, vi a mis compañeros en el caribú de alado y vi que me veían con una sonrisa.

**Bueno amigos acá acaba este capítulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews ya que estos son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, y si quieren que cambie algo, si tienen una sugerencia o si tienen una crítica. **

**Que les pareció lo que hizo Candu y Kat la verdad es que sentía que había dejado un hueco por esa parte.Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	45. en busca del pasado

Chapter 45: en busca del pasado

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, acá les dejo este capítulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin más preámbulo acá está el capítulo.**

P.V. normal

Humphrey: desperté al sentir la luz del sol en mi cara, no podía creérmelo en un futuro ya muy cercano me veía como el líder de la manada más poderosa de todos los tiempos y padre de unos cachorros, estaba feliz y aterrado, como nunca nadie lo había estado, voltee y mire a la futura madre de mis hijos, al verla dormir una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro "porque siempre que duermes te vez tan hermosa" dije en voz baja.

Kate: "por que al estar a tu lado me pone muy contenta" dije ya que había despertado al sentir que Humphrey se despertaba.

Humphrey: puse una pata en su vientre y sentí el pequeño bulto un poco mas grande "estoy entusiasmado de que en unos años tu y yo seamos padres" le dije con amor.

Kate: "si los dos y en nuestro cargo de líderes de la manada de los arcángeles" le dije con una sonrisa.

Humphrey: "hablando de eso crees que estemos preparados para no solo criar a nuestros hijos sino que también llevar a una manada numerosa" le pregunte.

Kate: "bueno es un poco atemorizante pero tu y yo juntos podemos hacer lo que sea, además eso fue probado contra Antipapas; que le habrán echo" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "no lo sé pero no creo que le haya ido muy bien" dije con una sonrisa.

Kate: "si, pobre tuvo que lidiar con la ira de una esposas/os y unos hijos muy enojados; sus gritos llegaron hasta aquí" dije en tono burlón.

Humphrey: "se lo tiene merecido" dije.

Kate: "bueno, si pero la verdad es que literalmente le quitaron todo lo que amaba" dije.

Humphrey: "tienes razón" le dije.

Siguieron hablando hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

Kira: "aún siguen acostados parecen rápido hay que irnos" les dije al ver que aún estaban acostados.

Humphrey: mire por la entrada y vi a Kira con su túnica y su funda ya puesta "porque la prisa hermana" le dije al ver que estaba muy apurada.

Kira: "no habrás olvidado lo que tenemos que hacer verdad (-_-)" le pregunte, al parecer si se le había olvidado.

Humphrey: "….. Que tenemos que hacer" pregunte inocentemente.

Kira: "eres un despistado de porquería; vamos a viajar a Alaska para buscar a nuestros padres" le dije casi gritando

Kate: "cierto dijiste que hoy ibas a buscar a tus padres" dije recordando.

Humphrey: "cierto se me a había olvidado" dije con un tono de inocente.

De repente un cuchillo pasa entre Kate y Humphrey quedando clavado en la mitad, Kate y Humphrey se vieron asustados y voltearon a ver a Kira.

Kira: "y que paso que no se han parado y alistado tenemos que ir ahora" dije histérica.

Humphrey: "esta bien ya me paro" dije mientras me estiraba.

Luego otro cuchillo se calvo a un cm de la cara de Humphrey, Humphrey vio a su hermana y vio la cara de desesperación de Kira, mas cuchillos empezaron a viajar a gran velocidad, clavándose a cm de las patas de Humphrey, Humphrey corrió rápido y cogió su túnica que estaba en una roca.

Kira: "y tú qué esperas" le dije a Kate mientras acercaba a una de mis patas a los cuchillos.

Kate: "ya voy" dije mientras rápidamente me paraba.

En menos de 1 minuto Humphrey y Kate , estaban listos, la verdad es que Humphrey estaba aterrado de la actitud de su hermana y se preguntaba, si ella es así se lo debió aprender a alguien.

Kira: "es hora de irnos" dije después de haber recogido todos los cuchillos que había lanzado.

Los 3 se dirigieron a las vías del tren y en el transcurso vieron a una pareja en un momento privado.

Candu: estaba encima de Kat besándole el cuello, "eres mía" dije mientras le besaba el cuello.

Kat: "sabes debimos haber hecho esto todas las veces que patrullamos juntos" le dije.

Candu: "si hubiera sabido que te gustaba, lo hubiera hecho desde ese día que te encontré en el rio" le dije.

Kat: "nunca pensé que mi salvador iba a ser tan guapo" le dije y después le di un beso apasionado.

Duraron unos 3 minutos hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

Humphrey: "hey si van a hacer eso no lo hagan en público" les dije en broma.

Kate: "si solo llevan un día de noviazgo y ya están en eso" les dije con una risita burlona al final.

Kat: "es cierto Candu no hay que seguir los malos ejemplos" dije en mi defensa con un tono de burla.

Candu: "si podríamos, terminar como ALGUIEN aquel día de la boda de Dutch y Mía, donde la mitad de la manada se enteró de lo acontecido" les dije siguiendo el juego de Kat.

Después de eso Kat y Candu se miraron y se echaron a reír de la cara de vergüenza que tenían Kate y Humphrey.

Humphrey: "ahora si te acabo" le dije mientras me preparaba para saltar hasta que.

Un cuchillo se quedó enterrado en el suelo a unos cm de la nariz de Humphrey, todos voltearon a ver de dónde salió el cuchillo, todos estaban con una cara de **"WTF"**.

Kira: me acerque a Humphrey cogí mi cuchillo y cogí a Humphrey de una de sus orejas y empecé a jalarlo "dije que nos vamos" le dije mientras lo arrastraba de su oreja.

Humphrey: "auhuahauahauhaauahuh" decía mientras me intentaba de zafar de mi hermana.

Kate: "nos vemos luego" les dije a Kat y Candu.

Candu: "a donde van" le pregunte.

Kate: "vamos a Alaska "le dije y salí a correr.

Candu: "OK eso fue raro" dije

Después de unos minutos el tren paso y los 3 lobos se subieron al tren.

5 horas después.

Kate: estaba durmiendo hasta que me desperté, vi que estábamos pasando por la manada de los arcángeles, vi a Humphrey y vi que estaba pensativo "que tienes amor" le pregunte al verlo pensativo.

Humphrey: "escudriño mi mente para ver si tengo por lo menos un leve recuerdo de mis padres" le dije un poco triste.

Kate: "no recuerdas nada ni siquiera un cumpleaños" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "Kate ni se cuándo es mi cumpleaños, además acuérdate que nos contaron que yo no tenía ni mi primer año de vida cuando llegue a las manadas unidas" le dije mas triste.

Kira: "cumples al comienzo de otoño" le dije.

Humphrey: "enserio" le pregunte.

Kira: "si, recuerdo ese día, a primera vez que te vi eras una cosita adorable, eras muy pequeño; y cuando lo celebrabas" dije recordando.

Humphrey: "nunca la celebraba" dije mientras agachaba la cabeza y recordaba esos tiempos en los que me preguntaba quién era, cuando me preguntaba si mis papas me querían.

Una lágrima pasajera salió de la cara de Humphrey.

Kira: me acerque a mi hermano y me senté a su lado y lo abrace "ellos te querían y mucho" le dije.

Pasaron 2 días hasta que por fin habían llegado a Alaska, se bajaron y se pusieron sus capuchas, caminaban de lado a lado, buscando algún lugar.

Kira: "será que si se quedaron en Alaska" pregunte.

Humphrey: "mi pregunta es si sobrevivieron, porque nunca volvieron" dije con enojo.

Kira: "si es que sobrevivieron.

Humphrey bufo con enojo, esto Kate se dio cuenta.

Kate: "Humphrey que pasa" le pregunte al escuchar que bufo.

Humphrey: "no es nada" dije secamente.

Kate: "amor que tienes por…" le dije antes de ser interrumpida.

De la nada una flecha salió disparada contra Kate, ella se alcanzó a dar cuenta y la logro desviar hacia otro lado.

Kate: "pero que, de donde vino eso" dije sorprendida.

Del bosque salieron 15 lobos con pieles de alce puestas como atuendo, con flechas y arcos.

Lobo: "agáchense y no morirán" dije mientras templaba una flecha.

Kira: saque mi daga "ni en sueños lo haré" les dije amenazadoramente.

Lobo 2: "obedezcan o sino no tendremos otra alternativa" les gruñí.

A los 3 los estaba encerrando en un círculo.

Humphrey: "oigan venimos en paz" les dije.

Lobo: "no me importa háganlo, no tienen alternativa" les dije.

Kate: "que no, tal vez sean más pero la habilidad es lo que cuenta" les dije.

Lobo 3: "tú lo dijiste" le dije antes de chiflar.

Apenas el lobo chiflo el circulo se abrió y entraron 2 lobos con túnicas encapuchados, uno tenía una túnica naranja, con la silueta de unas alas doradas en su lomo, con un dije en el cuello con la foto de un lobo, y tenían una daga en su lomo; el otro tenía una túnica de azul mora, con la silueta de unas alas doradas en su lomo, con un dije en el cuello con la foto de una loba, y tenían una daga en su lomo al igual que el otro.

Lobo t. a.: "van a hacer caso o tenemos que hacerlo a la fuerza" dije mientras sacaba mi daga de su funda.

Lobo t. n.: "es mejor que lo hagan por las buenas" les dije mientras también cogía mi daga y la sacaba de la funda.

Humphrey: alcance a divisar la silueta de las alas en sus lomos "Dan, Stephanie?" pregunte.

Stephanie: "tu quien eres" le pregunte.

Dan: "y como sabes quién somos" les dije.

Humphrey: "Uds. Hace 21 años dejaron a dos cachorros solos, sin ningún rastro de Uds." Les dije fríamente.

Dan: "y a ti que te importa" le dije con odio al haberse metido en nuestros problemas.

Humphrey: me quite la capucha con ira "por qué pasa 21 malditos año sin padres que estuvieran hay a mi lado que me apoyaran y dijeran que me amaban" les dije con ira.

Stephanie: "Hum… Humphrey" dije casi como un susurro.

**Bueno amigos acá acaba este capítulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, si quieren que cambie algo, si tienen una sugerencia o si tienen una crítica. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	46. de nuevo en una familia

Chapter 46: de nuevo una familia

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, acá les dejo este capítulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin más preámbulo acá está el capítulo.**

P.V. normal

Humphrey: me quite la capucha con ira "por qué pasa 21 malditos año sin padres que estuvieran hay a mi lado que me apoyaran y dijeran que me amaban" les dije con ira.

Stephanie: "Hum… Humphrey" dije casi como un susurro.

Kira: me quite la capucha "Humphrey cálmate" dije mientras le ponía una pata en su hombro.

Dan: "Kira, Humphrey" dije sin poder creérmelo después de tanto tiempo no haberlos visto.

Kira: "hola papa, hola mama" les dije con una sonrisa.

Kate: los dos lobos que estaban al frente nuestros guardaron sus dagas y se quitaron sus capuchas, el macho era de color gris igual que Humphrey con ojos esmeralda, y su compañera era de color blanco con ojos azul hielo "estos deben ser Dan y Stephanie" pensé.

Stephanie: "como…. Es…. Que…. Nos…. Encontraron" dije tartamudeando, no desde que los había dejado dudaba que estuvieran vivos.

Kira: "fue Antialphas, nos contó cuando pelearon" les dije.

Dan: "quien es Antialphas" pregunte ya que nunca había escuchado ese nombre.

Humphrey: "fue el lobo de la manada de la orden de los asesinos omega" les dije casi que como un gruñido.

Kate: vi que Humphrey tenía una cara de odio y rencor, así que me acerque "cálmate amor" le dije mientras le acariciaba el lomo.

Stephanie: "Uds. 3 le ganaron a ese demonio" dije impresionada de que hubieran derrotado a ese lobo que para mí y Dan había sido muy fuerte.

Kira: "bueno la verdad es que fueron ellos dos, yo no ayude de mucho" les dije señalándolos a los dos.

Dan: "como es que lo hicieron" les pregunte impresionado de que ellos dos hubieran acabado con ese maniático.

Humphrey: "por esto" gruñí, y empecé a usar mi poder.

Kate: vi que Humphrey uso su poder y yo lo imite, pero la verdad la actitud de Humphrey me estaba asustando.

A Humphrey le crecieron sus majestuosas alas blancas, y su aura se hizo presente, y sus pupilas desaparecieron y sus ojos se pusieron total mente azul cielo, a Kate le crecieron sus grandes garras, sus aura se visible, y sus cambiaron de ámbar a rojo fosforescente.

Lobo: "son otros demonios" dije mientras templaba la flecha "disparen" grite.

Dan: "alto" dije pero fue tarde las flechas habían sido lanzadas.

Humphrey abrió sus grandes alas y las batió haciendo que el viento producidas por estas se llevaran todas las flechas que tenía al frente, mientras que Kate con sus garras partía las flechas que a Humphrey le iban a llegar por detrás, Humphrey se elevó y batió con más intensidad haciendo que los lobos con trajes de alce, Dan y Stephanie, salieran volando unos cuantos metros gracias al viento producido por sus alas. Luego descendió.

Stephanie: "no puede ser, mi hijo el heredero de los poderes de un ángel" dije impresionada.

Humphrey: deje de usar mi poder "listo Kira ya comprobaste que están vivos, nos vamos" dije antes de ponerme mi capucha, darme la vuelta e irme corriendo.

Kate dejo de usar su poder y se acercó a Kira, Dan y Stephanie.

Kira: "discúlpenlo esta algo impactado" les dije con alegría.

Dan: "no hay de que disculparlo, eso lo entendemos" le dije con alegría.

Stephanie: "ven hija" dije con lágrimas en mis ojos, mientras me acercaba a abrazarla.

Kira, Dan y Stephanie se abrazaron, los tres estaban que no podían de las lágrimas.

Dan: "los extrañamos mucho" le dije a mi hija con lágrimas escurriendo por mis mejillas, estas caían en su túnica.

Kira: "los extrañe demasiado, no deje de llorar cuando me dijeron que había la posibilidad de que Uds. Estuvieran muertos" les dije a mis papas mientras les mojaba sus túnicas con mis lágrimas.

Stephanie: "cuanto lo sentimos" le dije mientras lloraba en su hombro.

Kira: "no hay que disculpar" les dije.

Lobo: "Dan nos retiramos a darle el informe al superior" le dije.

Dan: "ve Sack" le dije sin voltear a mirarlo.

Sack y los demás lobos se fueron dejando a Kira, Dan, Stephanie y Kate en el lugar.

Kate: "Kira voy a ir a hablar con Humphrey" le dije a Kira.

Kira, Dan y Stephanie rompieron el abrazo.

Stephanie: "y tu quien eres" le dije con un poco de desconfianza.

Dan: "y como es que estas con nuestro hijo" le pregunte con el mismo tono que el de mi compañera.

Kira: "no creo que quieran hablarle así a la loba heredera de los poderes de Raymond y sus hijos" le dije con una sonrisa.

Kate: "no importa entiendo su desconfianza" les dije, luego me quite la capucha "me llamo Kate soy la compañera de Humphrey" les dije con una sonrisa.

Stephanie: "la compañera de Humphrey, ya tiene compañera" dije un poco impresionada.

Kate: "si, podremos hablar pero después de calmar a Humphrey un poco" dije antes de salir a correr.

Después de que Kate saliera a correr, todos las siguieron. Kate encontró a Humphrey sentado en el borde de un pequeño acantilado.

Kate: "hola" le dije mientras me acercaba.

Humphrey: "hola" le dije un poco serio.

Kate: "podemos hablar" le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

Humphrey: "claro" le dije.

Kate: "porque estas así" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "a que te refieres" le dije mientras me hacia el desentendido.

Kate: "tú sabes a qué me refiero; por qué estas así con tus padres; deberías estar feliz de que tus padres no están muertos" le dije.

Humphrey: "Kate, intento estarlo pero no puedo" le dije mientras volteaba a ver asía otro lado.

Kate: "por qué no" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "porque durante 21 años estuve odiando a los seres que me dieron la vida, creyendo que no me querían y que me habían abandonado solo por haber existido, todas las navidades, año nuevo, sentía un gran odio ya que mientras todos celebraban con sus familias y estaban con sus padres yo me quedaba solo en mi cueva, llenándome de odio contra ellos, la razón de que yo nunca sintiera rencor contra alguien era que mi odio estaba dirigido solo a 2 personas, mis padres.

Dan: "nunca dejamos de pensar en ti y en tu hermana, desde que los dejamos siempre pensábamos en Uds." le dije saliendo de unos arbustos seguido de mi esposa y mi hija.

Humphrey: "se nota, por eso nos fueron a buscar después de haber peleado con Antialphas" les dije con sarcasmo antes de pararme y empezar a caminar.

Stephanie: "por favor hijo déjanos explicarte" le dije mientras me acercaba un poco.

Humphrey: me detuve y baje mi cabeza en señal de derrota "está bien" les dije.

Stephanie: "estábamos debajo del asesino…." Le dije recordando.

Flash back

P.V. Stephanie.

Estábamos debajo de ese demonio de fuego, estaba a punto de matarnos cuando una flecha salió del bosque, el demonio desapareció y apareció a unos cuantos m de nosotros, del bosque salieron 20 lobos con trajes de pieles de alce con arcos y flechas, el demonio desapareció y se fue.

Lobo: "están bien" nos pregunto mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

Dan: "si gracias" le dijo mi compañero al lobo.

Lobo: "me llamo Sack" nos dijo el lobo.

"gracias Sack por habernos salvado" le agradecí.

Sack: "no hay de que, tengo que llevarlos con nuestro líder" nos dijo mientras se acercaba.

(Sack es un lobo de color rojo pálido, con color crema en su mentón y vientre)

"hay algún peligro" le pregunte un poco desconfiada.

Sack: "tranquilos solo es una rutina" nos dijo con una cálida sonrisa. Aceptamos y nos llevaron a una manada.

Sack: "bienvenidos a la manada halcón" nos dijo mostrándonos un gran valle con muchos lobos, luego nos llevó a una gran cueva.

Sack: "jefe acá están los lobos que fueron atacados en las fronteras por el demonio" le dijo

Lobo: "hola me llamo Alex, soy el líder de la manada del halcón; se podría saber porque unos lobos de la manada de los arcángeles estén por estos lares" nos dijo muy amistosamente.

Dan: "buenas tardes, me llamo Dan y ella es mi compañera Stephanie, veníamos a cazar a ese demonio, pero no sabíamos que era tan poderoso; es un asesino buscado por nuestro líder" le dijo Dan con respeto.

Alex: "es todo un honor tener a 2 lobos de tan prestigiosa manada en la mía" nos dijo.

"el honor es todo nuestro" le dije.

Alex: "deben estar cansados por la pelea y veo que tienen unos feos golpes, pueden ir a donde nuestra sanadora y ella los curara; pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran" nos dijo con confianza.

"gracias señor pero solo denos un lugar en donde quedarnos y mañana nos iremos a nuestra manada" le dije con respeto.

Alex: "es una pena, esperaba que se quedarían" nos dijo.

Dan: "nos gustaría pero tenemos responsabilidades que atender" le dijo Dan.

Alex: "Sack muéstrales la cueva que esta libre y hospédalos hay" le dijo a Sack.

Sack: "como ordene" dijo Sack con respeto, después de unas horas ya estábamos instalados, fuimos a almorzar y cuando anocheció nos fuimos a dormir, pero un sueño cambio todo.

En el sueño me había despertado en el territorio de la manada de los arcángeles estaba desolado "hola" dije para que me contestaran.

¿?= "hola" escuche detrás mío, cuando voltee a mirar era el demonio que nos había atacado.

"tu" le gruñí.

Demonio: "debieron haberse dejado matar, yo siempre consigo mi venganza" me dijo y se movió hacia un lado mostrando a Humphrey y Kira atados.

"suéltalos" le grite.

Demonio: "siempre consigo mi venganza" dijo, luego saco su cadena con la daga en el extremo, y degolló a mis hijos.

"noooooooooo" grite.

Después desperté de golpe respirando pesado.

Dan: "estas bien amor" me pregunto Dan.

"amor no podemos volver" le dije angustiada.

Dan: "porque no" pregunto el, y yo le conté todo lo sucedido.

Final del flash back.

P.V. normal

Stephanie: "y así termina; desde ese día siempre pensábamos en Uds." Le dije con lágrimas, que se me habían salido de recordar lo sucedido.

Dan y Stephanie cogieron sus dijes donde tenían las imágenes, y deslizaron una parte, el dijes quedaron separados en dos, en el dije de Dan estaba en una parte la imagen de Stephanie, y en la otra parte estaba una imagen de Kira, y en el de Stephanie había una imagen de Dan, y en la otra parte una imagen de Humphrey.

Dan: "nunca los dejamos de querer; podrías perdonarnos hijo" le pregunte con lágrimas.

Humphrey: el odio que había estado almacenando durante 21 años, fue remplazado por un mar inmenso de amor, en 20 minutos "si los perdono" le dije con lágrimas.

Dan, Kira, Stephanie, y Humphrey se dieron un abrazo grupal lleno de amor, ninguno de los cuatro podía contra las lágrimas, al igual que Kate, que estaba conmovida por la escena.

Humphrey: "los quiero papa, mama" les dije llorando mientras seguíamos con el abrazo.

Dan: "los queremos mucho; por fin somos una familia unida" les dije mientras seguía llorando.

**Bueno amigos acá acaba este capítulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews, si quieren que cambie algo, si tienen una sugerencia o si tienen una crítica. **

**ANTIALPHAS H te quiero agradecer tu lealtad a este fic , tienes el honor de un asesino, fiel a sus ideales, he considerado la idea de que Antialphas siga vivo PERO eso no dependerá de mi sino de los otros Fans de esta historia que al igual que tu siguen esta historia, así que está en sus manos mis queridos lectores.**

**A) ****Si quieren que Antialphas viva.**

**B) ****Si quieren que Antialphas muera.**

**Dejen un review con la letr dependiendo lo que Uds. Quieran también recibo Inbox.**

**Y además de esto quiero preguntarles algo, se acuerdan que dije que iba a hacer un fic de Ice Age pues es que tengo 3 ideas entre manos y quiero saber cual les gustaría más. **

**1) ****Un Fic de Ice Age (Shira/Diego).**

**2) ****Un Fic de How to train your dragon (Hipo/Astrid/Chimuelo/Tormenta).**

**3) ****Un Fic de Kunfu Panda (Tigresa/un tigre de bengala blanco).**

**4) ****O ninguno de las anteriores (para los que quieran que yo le ponga mi total atención a este Fic).**

**Manden un review con el número 1,2,3 o 4 dependiendo de su decisión, también recibo Inbox.**

**Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	47. la manada halcón

Chapter 47: la manada halcón

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, acá les dejo este capítulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Lo siento por no subir el fin de semana, ANTIALPHAS H te tengo buenas noticias por el momento Antialphas vive pero esperare más votos la verdad es que esta en empate hay 2 contar 2 y como tu voto cuenta serian 3 contra 2,pero esperare mas votos, así que mis queridos lectores la vida de Antialphas está en sus manos, ayudenme a hacer de esta historia una de las mejores, los votos se cierran en el capitulo 50.**

**A) ****Si quieren que Antialphas viva.**

**B) ****Si quieren que Antialphas muera.**

**Dejen un review con la letr dependiendo lo que Uds. Quieran también recibo Inbox.**

**Y además de esto quiero preguntarles algo, se acuerdan que dije que iba a hacer un fic de Ice Age pues es que tengo 3 ideas entre manos y quiero saber cual les gustaría más. **

**1) ****Un Fic de Ice Age (Shira/Diego).**

**2) ****Un Fic de How to train your dragon (Hipo/Astrid/Chimuelo/Tormenta).**

**3) ****Un Fic de Kunfu Panda (Tigresa/un tigre de bengala blanco).**

**4) ****O ninguno de las anteriores (para los que quieran que yo le ponga mi total atención a este Fic).**

**Manden un review con el número 1,2,3 o 4 dependiendo de su decisión, también recibo Inbox.**

**Y sin más preámbulo acá está el capítulo.**

P.V. Normal.

Después de un conmovedor momento en familia, rompen el abrazo.

Dan: "Hijo te prometo que desde hoy te acompañaremos en todo momento, los 21 años que perdimos, te prometo que los compensaremos" le dije.

Humphrey: "gracias papa, es lo que mas quiero" dije con felicidad.

Dan: "y felicidades por tu compañera" le dije guiñándole el ojo.

Humphrey: "en especial por lo que está en camino" le dije mientras ponía una pata en el vientre de Kate.

Kate: "que no se note lo ansioso" le dije con una sonrisa.

De repente una daga cayo a cm de Kate, todos voltearon a mirar de donde salió la daga y vieron a Stephanie con una cara de muerte.

Stephanie: "que acabo de escuchar" dije con seriedad.

Humphrey: "santo Dios es igual de agresiva a Eve, y de ahí salió la personalidad de Kira" pensé al ver como reacciono mi mama.

Dan: "amor tranquila, que esperabas después de 21 años" le dije intentando de calmarla.

Stephanie: "tienes razón me deje llevar, lo siento, es que solo después de tanto de no ver a mi hijo, es una emoción que aflórese sola" dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Kate: "no hay de que disculparse" dije con una sonrisa pero la verdad es que estaba aterrada en mi interior.

Kira: "y que hacemos ahora" pregunte por que la verdad no sabía que hacer después de esto.

Dan: "vengan les vamos a mostrar la manada del halcón.

Los 5 se fueron a caminar y llegaron a la manada del halcón.

Dan: "Bienvenidos a la manada del halcón" les dije mostrándoles el lugar.

Kate: "es muy bonito" dije impresionada al ver que estaba situada en la falda de una montaña.

¿?: "Dan, Stephanie quienes son sus amigos" pregunte.

Todos voltearon a ver al lobo.

Dan: "Alex ellos son mis hijos Humphrey y Kira, y la loba dorada es la compañera de mi hijo, Kate" le dije a Alex.

Stephanie: "Kate, Kira Humphrey el es Alex el líder de la manada Halcón; Alex ellos son Kira mi hija mayor, Humphrey mi Hijo menor y Kate su compañera" les dije mientras los señalaba a cada uno.

Alex: "los hijos de los lobos más habilidosos de mi manada, es un gusto" les dije.

Humphrey: "el gusto es todo mío" le dije con respeto.

Alex: "gracias por haber librado el mundo de ese demonio" les agradecí.

Kate: "no hay que agradecer" le dije.

Alex: "ya al parecer las manadas fundadas por Felipe ya no tenemos que buscar a la loba de la profecía" dije viendo a la loba con túnica blanca.

Kate: "esta manada también fue fundada por Felipe" dije un poco sorprendida.

Alex: "esta fue la primera manada fundada por Felipe en américa" le dije.

Humphrey: "cuantas manadas fundo tu ancestro" le pregunte a Kate.

Kate: "yo que se" dije encogiendo los hombros.

Alex: "Dan, Stephanie lleven a sus hijos a su cueva, es suficientemente grande para los 5" le sugerí.

Stephanie: "es una buena idea" le dije.

Los 5 se dirigieron a la cueva de Dan y Stephanie.

Kira: "papas viven aquí" dije impresionada de su cueva era el doble que la de la cabeza alpha en las manadas unidas.

Dan: "siempre nos gustó las cuevas espaciosos" les dije.

Stephanie: "y ahora quiero que me cuenten todo lo que ha pasado en estos 21 años" les dije.

Humphrey: "no ha pasado de mucho" les dije.

Dan: "que hicieron después de que nos fuimos" les pregunte.

Kira: "la verdad es que con Humphrey nos vimos hace casi un mes" les dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Stephanie: "QUE" dije confundida.

Kira: "lo que paso fue que le pedí a Jacob que me dejara tener la misión de búsqueda para ir por su ""asesino"" y la verdad es que vi que la vida de un alpha arcángel es muy agotadora y no quería que Humphrey viviera esa vida; así que fui y lo deje en la manada occidental" les dije.

Humphrey: "hay conocí a Kate" les dije.

Dan: "espera entonces como es que tienes una túnica" le pregunte confundido.

Humphrey: suspire "todo empezó…." Y les conté todo cuando los humanos nos llevaron a Idaho huí de la manada de los arcángeles, cuando la primera guardia los salvo de Jorge, cuando Kate fue raptada por una de las manadas de los caballeros templarios, el entrenamiento de Kate para ser alpha arcangel, cuando Tayson me secuestro, cuando morí, cuando me case con Kate, toda la historia con Antialphas, cuando nos reencontramos con Kira, la noticia de que íbamos a ser líderes de la manada de los arcángeles y como llegamos a la manada halcón.

Stephanie: "entonces van a ser líderes de la manada de los arcángeles" dije entusiasmada.

Kate: "si se supone que después de este viaje nos proclaman lideres" les dije.

Dan: "la manada de los arcangeles y la manada del halcón no son aliados, pero tampoco enemigos, podrías empezar haciendo lazos con Alex para conseguir un gran aliado" le sugerí.

Humphrey: "sería un buen modo de empezar" les dije.

Stephanie: "hace mucho que no estamos en la manada de los arcangeles" les dije.

Kira: "Van a venir a la manada de los arcangeles con nosotros" les pregunte.

Dan: "claro que iremos" les dije.

Humphrey: "es genial por fin volveremos a estar juntos" les dije con una sonrisa.

Mientras en la manadas unidas

**(se acuerdan que dije que iba a darle "tiempo a solas" a Lily y a Garth pues los que no quieran leerlo sáltense la parte)**

Lily: estaba viendo por la entrada de la cueva, durante casi toda la semana me había preguntado si estaba lista para tener hijos, la verdad es que la temporada de celo se estaba acabando, y admito que tenía celos de mi hermana.

Garth: "que tienes" le pregunte al verla pensativa.

Lily: "no es nada" le dije tenía miedo de que podía pensar Garth.

Garth: "Lily te conozco sé qué te pasa algo dime que, somos compañeros puedes decirme o pedirme lo que quieras" le dije con una sonrisa.

Lily: "bueno… Yo… es… Que" dije tartamudeando.

Garth: "vamos Lily dilo no te pongas nerviosa" le dije con una cálida sonrisa.

Lily: "es que yo quiero tener cachorros" le dije nerviosa.

Garth: eso me tomo de sorpresa "y porque no lo pediste antes" le pregunte un poco sonrojado.

Lily: "no creí estar lista para ser madre, y ahora que Kate esta embarazada no se quiero tener; si no quieres yo te entiendo" le dije un poco avergonzada y triste al final.

Garth: "Lily si esto te hace feliz, lo haré" le dije con una sonrisa.

Lily: "gracias" le dije.

Los dos se empiezan a besar y Lily empuja a Garth hacia la cama haciendo que este cayera de espaldas.

Lily: me acerque y me subí encima de Garth "te amo" le dije, empecé a besarlo apasionada y lujuriosamente, estaba sedienta de él, le bese la cara y lentamente baje por su cuello y pecho cuando llegue a la entrepierna de Garth vi que estaba totalmente crecido su miembro "alguien esta emocionado" le dije.

Garth: "quien no al estar contigo así" le dije.

Lily: le empecé a lamer su miembro lentamente, enrolle mi lengua en su miembro antes de meterlo en mi boca, escuche que Garth Humphrey dio un pequeño gemido de placer, y empecé a subir y bajar aumentando la velocidad poco a poco.

Garth: estaba sintiendo mucho placer y creer que lo estaba haciendo con la hembra que mas amo, sentí que ya no podía más "Lily ya no aguanto más" le dije.

Lily: no le hice caso y empecé a aumentar la velocidad, hasta que sentí como los jugos de Humphrey se derramaron en mi boca, y tome lo más que pude de sus jugos "nunca he probado algo así antes" le dije.

Garth: "me toca a mi" le dije y la bese apasionadamente mientras poco a poco la recostaba quedando yo encima de ella, le di un gran beso con lujuria y baje hasta su cuello, alcanzaba a escuchar pequeños gemidos de placer de Lily, baje por su pecho y le mordía levemente sus pezones, cuando llegue a su condición de mujer, le di una lamida larga.

Lily: me estremecí al sentir la lengua de Garth lamer mi condición de mujer.

Garth: ya no aguante más y le metí mi lengua, escuche un gemido de placer de Lily, y empecé a aumentar la velocidad, hasta que toque un punto sensible.

Lily: "Garth ya no puedo" pero no pude terminar la frase ya que ya no podía aguantar más.

Garth: los jugos de Kate se escurrieron por mi boca y empecé a lamerlos "me volveré adicto a tu sabor" le dije mientras subía quedando otra vez encima de ella "lista" le pregunte.

Lily: "lista" le dije firmemente.

Garth alineo su miembro con la condición de mujer de Lily y lo metió, apenas lo hizo Lily y Garth soltaron un gemido de placer, Humphrey empezó a entrar y salir de ella.

Lily: "más rápido" le pedí entre gemidos.

Garth obedeció feliz mente, duraron por casi 12 minutos, ya el clímax de los dos estaba en su punto más elevado y los dos soltaron sus jugos al mismo tiempo haciendo que se les escurriera por la entre pierna, Garth cayo exhausto al lado de Lily, Lily sentía como el tibio liquido llenaba su vientre.

Lily: "gracias" le dije mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Garth: "todo por verte sonreír" le dije.

Lily: "te amo" le dije.

Garth salió lentamente de Lily para no lastimarla, ya afuera Garth abrazó a Lily y los 2 se durmieron el uno en los brazos del otro.

**Bueno amigos acá acaba este capítulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews, si quieren que cambie algo, si tienen una sugerencia o si tienen una crítica. **

**Y por cierto ya que Garth y Lily tuvieron su tiempo "a solas", les quiero preguntar si quieren que escriba un lemon de Dutch y Mía; se acuerdan que no escribí uno por flojera y pues no me gusta que por mi flojera Uds. Se queden sin algo de la historia, díganme SI o NO quieren el tiempo a solas de Dutch y Mía.**

** Y no se les olvide las demás preguntas, Antialphas vivirá, la vida de Antialphas esta en sus manos, y que historia quieren para el siguiente Fic. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	48. regresando a las manadas unidas

Chapter 48: regresando a las manadas unidas.

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, acá les dejo este capítulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

**Y las votaciones va señores y señoras, a favor de Antialphas vive pero acuérdense se cierran las votaciones antes del capítulo 50 ósea que en el capítulo 49 se sabrá si vive o muere.**

**A) ****Si quieren que Antialphas viva.**

**B) ****Si quieren que Antialphas muera.**

**Dejen un review con la letr dependiendo lo que Uds. Quieran también recibo Inbox.**

** Y con una seria ventaja d va ganando el fic de Ice Age, aunque ya me lo esperaba, los fics de Ice Age son muy leídos y codiciados, pero las votaciones aún siguen en pie después de que se sepa si Antialphas vive o muere se sabrá el ganador.**

**1) ****Un Fic de Ice Age (Shira/Diego).**

**2) ****Un Fic de How to train your dragon (Hipo/Astrid/Chimuelo/Tormenta).**

**3) ****Un Fic de Kunfu Panda (Tigresa/un tigre de bengala blanco).**

**4) ****O ninguno de las anteriores (para los que quieran que yo le ponga mi total atención a este Fic).**

**Manden un review con el número 1,2,3 o 4 dependiendo de su decisión, también recibo Inbox.**

**Y gracias a todos los que han votado a ANTIALPHAS H, willi-alpha99, 5, AndreaXAlexein, Fachador, MASTERIX, WereWolf Mexico, Valckross, y a todas esas personas que me han acompañado, sin sus comentarios sus fav enserio sin todos sus apoyos yo no estaría en este capítulo en este momento, y les agradezco de todo corazón.**

**Y creo que ya me puse muy sentimental, y sin más preámbulo acá está el capítulo.**

P.V. normal.

Ya todos se habían instalado en la cueva su pequeña charla familiar ya había acabado, todos se fueron a dormir menos un lobo gris que no creía que podía estar mejor, ya tenia todo lo que quería en su vida, padres que le dijeran que lo amaban, una hermana con que compartir, y su compañera con la cual iban a tener unos cachorros.

Humphrey estaba en la entrada de la cueva de Dan y Stephanie, mirando el cielo.

Humphrey: "mi vida es perfecta, por fin mi tristeza que tenía pensando que mis padres jamás me amaron desapareció al saber la verdad, que se fueron por protegernos a mi hermana y a mi, una hermana con la cual puedo jugar, pelear y acompañarla en todo lo que necesite, y ella me ayude a mi, pero en especial mi compañera a la cual amare, protegeré y cuidare con toda el alma, en especial a mis queridos cachorros" pensé, y se me dibujo una sonrisa, no me podía quejar tenía una buena vida, pero aún me rondaba la duda de que manada fue la que convirtió a Antialphas en un demonio desquiciado, Antialphas posiblemente se hubiera salvado lo poco de gordura que le quedaba si no hubiera sido por culpa de esa manada desconocida, y que carajos con la bendita profecía 2 poderes contra las ardientes llamas del infierno que carajos es eso, porque las profecías siempre tienen el toque de Confucio.

Humphrey no sabía que una hermosa loba dorada lo estaba viendo desde el interior de la cueva.

Kate: me acerque a Humphrey "en que piensas" le pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado.

Humphrey: "pensaba en lo buena que era nuestra vida, y en el poco tiempo en el que todo se volvió tan perfecto" le dije.

Kate: "tienes razón, no podemos pedir más, vamos a tener nuestros cachorros, en menos de un mes ya tienes hermana, padre y madre, y todo parece que va a la perfección, no podemos pedir más" le dije.

Humphrey: "si pero aún me ronda el que tan poderosa es la manada que convirtió a Antialphas en el demonio que era, y si son más poderosos, eso si que me preocupa; si apenas podía medio herir a Antialphas yo solo, no creo poder contra lo que nos espera" le dije muy pensativo.

Kate: "acuérdate que no estás solo en esto" le dije poniendo mi cabeza en su hombro.

Humphrey: "si pero me da miedo que salgas herida" le dije poniendo mi cabeza encima de la suya.

Kate: "amor no nos preocupemos de eso ahora; hay que disfrutar lo mas que podamos" le dije coquetamente, mientras sacaba una de mis garras y las pasaba suavemente por el cuello de Humphrey.

Humphrey: "tienes razón" le dije.

Kate: "la tengo" le di un beso.

El beso duro unos 5 minutos, Humphrey recostó a Kate, haciendo que Kate quedara debajo de el, todo iba bien hasta que una daga paso entre los 2 lobos separándolos al instante.

Stephanie: "creo que será mejor que se regresen a su cuarto ahora si no quieren terminar mal" les dije saliendo de las sombras.

Humphrey: "mama ya soy grande puedo hacer lo que quiera" le dije mientras me paraba.

Stephanie: "¡ahora!" le dije demandantemente.

Humphrey: "si señora" le dije con la cabeza agachada mientras que caminaba para el cuarto de Kate y mío.

Stephanie: "tú qué esperas" le dije a Kate.

Kate: "creo que me quedare un rato más acá" le dije.

Stephanie dio un paso hacia adelante.

Kate: "hasta mañana" le dije mientras salía caminando rápido hacia el cuarto de Humphrey y mío.

Después todos se quedaron dormidos, cuando el sol salió los primeros en despertar fueron Dan y Stephanie.

Dan: entramos en el cuarto de Humphrey y Kate y vimos que estaban dormidos abrazados "sabes sería una lástima que alguien los despertara; piensas lo mismo que yo" le dije a mi compañera con una sonrisa juguetona.

Stephanie: "claro que si" dije mientras sacaba mi daga de la funda.

Dan: "que te pasa, no me refería a eso" le dije.

Stephanie: "entonces a que" le pregunte.

Dan: "sígueme" le dije.

Después llegaron con un tronco con agua y nieve en el fondo Dan y Stephanie vertieron el agua sobre los aún muy dormidos Kate y Humphrey, apenas terminaron Humphrey y Kate se despertaron de un salto y estaban respirando pesadamente gracias al susto, cuando reaccionaron vieron a Dan y Stephanie riendo sin parar.

Dan: "deben ver sus caras" les dije entre risas.

Kate: "están locos, a la gente no se le despierta así" les dije un poco enojada.

Dan: "era eso o despertarlos con una daga como había sugerido Stephanie" le dije entre jadeos de tanto reír.

Humphrey: "amor tienes que admitir que fue una buena broma" le dije con una sonrisa.

Kate: mire a Humphrey, de ahí había sacado Humphrey su humor "y ya despertaron a Kira" les pregunte.

Kira: "si; me despertaron de la misma manera que a Uds." Les dije mientras entraba al cuarto toda empapada y tiritando del frio.

Stephanie: "buen ya basta de risas, vayan a ponerse sus túnicas hoy nos vamos" les dije.

Kira: "que emoción regresar todos como una familia" dije muy emocionada mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto.

Todos se empezaron a organizar, cuando entro Alex a la cueva.

Alex: "hola" dije entrando a la cueva.

Dan: "Alex que haces aquí" le pregunte.

Alex: "me imagino que tú y Stephanie se van a ir con sus hijos para la manada de los arcángeles; así que me vine a despedir y a agradecer todo lo que han hecho por esta manada" les dije.

Stephanie: "si nos vamos a ir pero no para la manada de los arcángeles si no para las manadas unidas" le dije.

Alex: "bueno solo quería venir y despedirme y darles esto" les dije mientras les daba 2 arcos con flechas idénticos.

Dan: "gua gracias" le dije con una sonrisa.

Alex: "de nada" le dije.

Humphrey: "Alex me gustaría hablar contigo" le dije.

Alex: "que pasa" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "Kate y yo nos volveremos los líderes de la manada de los arcángeles y me gustaría que tu manada y la mía sean aliadas" le dije.

Alex: "en que va a consistir el pacto" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "nosotros los ayudaremos cuando lo necesiten, y Uds. a nosotros no importa que pase" le dije.

Alex: "pues sería todo un honor tener una aliado como Uds.; acepto" le dije extendiendo una pata.

Humphrey y Alex ese dieron las patas.

Humphrey: "solo manden un ave o un mensajero si tienen problemas" le dije.

Después los 5 partieron para las vías del tren cuando llegó el tren paso y subieron a un vagón abierto, en el camino hablaron de todo lo que se les pudo ocurrir.

Pasaron 2 días y por fin habían llegado, todos se bajaron y se pusieron sus capuchas, cuando llegaron 2 lobos los detuvieron pero luego los dejaron pasar, en el camino Hutch paso, no hablaron pero Kira al ver a Hutch sus miradas se cruzaron y los dos se regalaron una sonrisa.

Humphrey: vi lo que paso entre Hutch y Kira "hermana que tienes con Hutch" le dije con una sonrisa.

Kira: "yo nada" dije sonrojada.

Humphrey: "él te gusta" le dije con una sonrisa.

Kira: "no es cierto" le dije más sonrojada.

Humphrey: "él te gusta, estas enamorada" me puse a cantar.

Kira: "esta bien el me gusta" le dije ya casi como un tomate.

Humphrey: "y hace cuanto" le pregunte.

Kira: "hace poco, él es mi pareja en los deberes alpha y pues siempre charlamos y a veces jugamos" le dije.

Humphrey: "espero que te corresponda" le dije.

Los 5 llegaron a la cueva de la cabeza alpha, hay se encontraban Jacob, Tony, Wingston, Marcel y Pady hablando del juego de golf que habían tenido, mientras que Eve estaba en un rincón dormida.

Dan: "21 años y no has cambiado Jacob" le dije mientras entraba en la cueva.

Jacob: "esa voz es imposible" dije incrédulo y me di vuelta, cuando me voltee había un grupo de 5 lobos con túnicas de la manada arcángel, reconocí todas las túnicas, la de Kate, Humphrey y Kira, pero era imposible hay estaba 2 lobos con las túnicas de Dan y Stephanie "Dan, Stephanie" dije casi sin aliento.

Todos los 5 se quitaron las capuchas y ahí se encontraban Dan y Stephanie sonriendo.

Dan: "hola viejo amigo" le dije.

Jacob: "están vivos" dije.

Luego Dan, Stephanie y Jacob se abrazaron con alegría.

**Bueno amigos acá acaba este capítulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews, si quieren que cambie algo, si tienen una sugerencia o si tienen una crítica. **

**Y se que estos últimos capítulos han estado muy olor a rosa, pero el drama volverá después de que nazcan los hijos de Humphrey y Kate, Dutch y Mía y Garth y Lily. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	49. los deberes de un lider

Chapter 49: los deberes de un líder

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, acá les dejo este capítulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. **

** Los votos ya están contados y como prometí en este capítulo se sabrá si Antialphas vive o muere y muchas gracias por sus votos. Y sin más preámbulo acá está el capítulo.**

P.V. normal.

Jacob: "como es que sobrevivieron" les pregunte atónito.

Dan: "pues todo paso…." Y le relate toda la historia, de cómo la manada halcón nos había salvado.

Jacob: "es increíble, todo este tiempo estuvieron haya" dije muy feliz.

Stephanie: "y como ha estado la manada desde que nos fuimos" le pregunte.

Jacob: "bien a excepción de los últimos meses en los que Antialphas ha matado a muchos de los nuestros, si no hubiera sido por Kate y Humphrey, el seguiría matando a los nuestros" les dije.

Dan: "estamos muy orgullosos de Uds." Les dije a los 2.

Humphrey: "en donde están Lily y Garth" pregunte al no verlos.

Wingston: "desde hoy empezaron sus deberes como líderes" les dije.

Kate: "y que tan bien lo han hecho" les pregunte.

Wingston: "pues lo entendieron, mas Garth que es un alpha pero Lily esta un poco confundida" les dije.

Kate: "me imagino como deben estar" dije.

Jacob: "hablando de eso mañana partimos para la manada de los arcángeles para anunciar que Uds. Van a hacer los nuevos líderes" les dije con una sonrisa.

Humphrey: "entonces mañana nos iremos" les dije.

Pasaron toda la tarde hablando, hasta que cayó la noche y todos se fueron a sus cuevas.

Al día siguiente, Humphrey es el primero en despertar.

Humphrey: me desperté por los rayos de luz en mi cara, cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz vi que Kate estaba profundamente dormía, y aunque me doliera despertarla, me tocaba ya que hoy nos íbamos a la manada de los arcángeles a tomar el puesto de lideres "amor despierta ya debes despertar" le dije mientras la movía suavemente con mi hocico.

Kate: "5 minutos más Humphrey" le dije somnolienta.

Humphrey: empecé a lamerle el cuello para despertarla.

Kate: intentada de ignorar lo que Humphrey hacia pero fue casi imposible "esta bien ya desperté" le dije.

Humphrey: "como despertaste" le pregunte con un tono de burla.

Kate: "bien ya que alguien se puso a lamerme" le respondí.

Los dos lobos se pusieron sus túnicas y se fueron al centro de la manada donde toda la primera guardia, Jacob, Kira, Lily, Garth, Wingston, Eve, Dan y Stephanie los esperaban.

Lily: "hasta luego hermana que te vaya bien" le dije antes de abrazarla.

Kate: le devolví el abrazo "te extrañare hermanita, y que te vaya bien dirigiendo la manada" le dije.

Wingston: "Kate estamos muy orgullosos de ti y de Humphrey" le dije mientras la abrazaba.

Kate: "gracias papa" le dije.

Jacob: "ya nos tenemos que ir" los interrumpí.

Kate: "los visitaremos pronto" les dije.

Luego la primera guardia, los papas de Humphrey, Kira y Jacob se fueron a las vías del tren, cuando llegaron esperaron unos 10 minutos hasta que el tren pasó y se subieron.

5 horas después ya estaban en la manada de los arcangeles, fueron detenidos por 2 alphas arcangeles que después los dije pasar al reconocerlos.

Jacob: "bueno empecemos por mostrarles la manada" les dije.

Humphrey: "pero Jacob yo ya la conozco" le dije.

Jacob: "tu si pero Kate no y además le voy a mostrar a tus padres cuanto a cambiado la manada" le dije.

Primero fueron a la cueva de la sanadora.

Jacob: "hola Mikeyla" le dije a nuestra sanadora.

(Mikeyla fue la loba que curo a Humphrey después de caer del puente).

Mikeyla: "jefe, Humphrey, Kat, Mike, Dutch, Mia que los trae por aquí" les pregunte.

Jacob: "les estoy dando un tour a nuestros "nuevos" miembros de la manada" le dije señalando a Dan, Stephanie y Kate.

Mikeyla: "un gusto en conocerlos" les dije.

Hablaron un rato se conocieron y luego se fueron.

Pasaron por el bosque del sur, por la orilla del lago y por el cementerio.

Dan: "John, Jean, Sarah, Marcus y Thomas; están muertos" dije incrédulo.

Humphrey: "los conociste" le pregunte.

Stephanie: "si hijo los conocimos, fuimos sus maestros cuando estaban en el entrenamiento de alphas arcangeles" les dije.

Kat: "ellos fueron nuestros maestros" le dije.

Dan: "que les paso" le pregunte.

Mia: "lo mismo que a Flor" les dije.

Kira: "Antialphas" dije con rabia.

Stephanie soltó un leve gruñido al recordar que le había pasado a su gran amiga que consideraba como una hermana.

Siguieron caminando.

Humphrey: "Jacob cuales son nuestros deberes" le pregunte.

Jacob: "sus deberes son organizar los equipos de caza; vigilar los entrenamientos de alphas arcangeles; mantener la paz con nuestros aliados; mantener la paz en el interior de la manada; protegerla de todos los males internos y externos; supervisar la recolección de comida en invierno; impartir la justicia y ya; no es mucho" les dije con una sonrisa.

Kate: "claro" dije con sarcasmo.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la sala de reuniones.

Jacob: "quiero que se queden acá afuera, solo entraran Humphrey y Kate" les dije, luego entre acompañado de Kate y Humphrey.

Kate: "por qué entramos solo nosotros" le pregunte.

Jacob: "por esto" dije mientras sacaba una llave que colgaba de mi cuello y la insertaba en un agujero en la pared.

Cuando la inserto, giro la llave y una parte del suelo se abrió a la mitad revelando una escalera.

Humphrey: "wow y esto que" pregunte.

Jacob: "solo síganme y ya" les dije.

Bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a un gran cuarto iluminado por antorchas, con muchos pergaminos, y unas cuantas estatuas, armaduras y armas.

Jacob: "bienvenidos a la biblioteca" les dije.

Kate: "wow, todo esto son pergaminos pero de que" pregunte.

Jacob: "de todo, todos los conocimientos de Felipe y de Ángel, sus ancestros" le dije.

Humphrey: "de acá sacaste las profecías verdad" le pregunte.

Jacob: "de acá salen todas las leyendas de nuestra manada, solo hay acceso a los líderes" les dije.

Kate: "la leyenda de Felipe, la de Ángel, la profecía que solo tiene el final" dije leyendo unos pergaminos.

Humphrey: "la batalla de la manada de los caballeros templarios, contra la nuestra, un mapa de todas las manadas fundadas por Felipe; si esta la manada halcón" dije señalando la ubicación.

Jacob: "si no creí que tus padres terminarían en ese lugar; es una gran manada, sería buena aliada" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "es buena aliada, hice un pacto con ellos cuando estuve haya" le dije.

Jacob: "wow si que van a ser buenos líderes" dije.

Kate: vi un pergamino con una estrella de 5 puntas "la manada de los demonios" ley el pergamino.

Jacob: "ya creo que es hora de que sepan que es, esa manada es nuestra contra parte, fue una manada fundada por Raymond después de perder sus poderes, el intento de todo para recuperarla, se metió con cosas que no debía, cuando fundo esa manada empezó a usar la magia negra para recuperar u poder, pero unos meses después desapareció" dije.

Kate: "ese símbolo coincide con el que nos describió Antialphas, cuando se fue con ese lobo extraño" dije.

Jacob: "si y eso es preocupante, porque significa que están en Jaspear" les dije.

Humphrey: por fin tenía información a que me enfrentaba, estaba muy perdido en mis pensamientos hasta que 2 placas de oro me llamaron la atención, una tenía un símbolo, una cruz enrollada por un pergamino, y la otra tenía unas alas y una aureola, en el pergamino había un nombre y en la aureola tenia también un nombre "Felipe; Ángel" ley los nombres.

Jacob: "ahí están sus ancestros" dije al ver a Humphrey viendo las placas de oro.

Kate: "¿qué?" pregunte sin entender.

Jacob: "están enfrente de las tumbas de sus ancestros" les dije.

Humphrey: "porque los tienen aquí" le pregunte.

Jacob: "sus ancestros fueron los que más ayudaron a la manada; de Felipe ya se sabe todo pero de Ángel, él fue uno de los líderes de la manada, dejo las profecías tuya, la que está incompleta y la información de la manada de los demonios" le dije.

Pasaron unas 2 horas mientras que ellos estaban hay adentro, cuando salieron se fueron a la cueva de la cabeza alpha.

Jacob: "y aquí será donde vivirán ahora" les dije.

Estaba en una montaña donde veían todo el territorio, la cueva era el doble que la cueva de la cabeza alpha de las manadas unidas.

Kate: "wow es muy grande y acogedora" le dije.

¿?= "señor ya todos están reunidos para anunciar la noticia" dije.

Humphrey: esa voz se me hacía familiar hasta que un nombre me llego a la mente "no es posible" dije casi sin aliento, me di la vuelta "ANTIALPHAS" dije sorprendido.

**Bueno amigos acá acaba este capítulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus reviews, si quieren que cambie algo, si tienen una sugerencia o si tienen una crítica. **

**Si señores la gente le dio una oportunidad más a Antialphas, en el siguiente capítulo les daré la explicación del porque sigue vivo, y un anuncio rápido, ni el fin de semana ni el lunes podré subir capitulo me voy de paseo y llego el lunes, como es festivo o por lo menos en mi país no sé si en otros también será festivo. **

**Y quiero pedirles que recomienden la historia, quiero que más gente pueda disfrutar esta historia como Uds. Lo han hecho; a mis amigos escritores si no es mucha molestia me vendría de gran ayuda, y si necesitan que les devuelva el favor solo pídanlo. Y nos vemos la próxima**


	50. amigoenemigo

Chapter 50: amigo/enemigo

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola amigos he vuelto antes de lo esperado, y me alegra haber llegado asta aca 50 capítulos, 100 reviews, 7 favorites, 4413 views, me alegran estos datos, y les agradezco a todos su apoyo, cuando me propuse escribir un fic no creí que iba a llegar a esto.**

**Con respecto a los otro fic que tengo planeado hacer, hay una disputa entre ice age y httyp y decidí hacer los 2. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capítulo.**

P.V. normal

Humphrey al ver a Antialphas vivo siente un mar de emociones entre odio, ira, rencor y muchos mas, Humphrey entra en modo arcángel, así llamo Humphrey el modo cuando usa su poder, y corre y coge a Antialphas del pecho y lo estrella contra el suelo, poniendo su pata en el cuello de Antialphas.

Humphrey: "que haces aquí maldito infeliz" le dije con odio.

Antialphas: "tranquilo…. No vengo…a hacer…. Nada malo" le dije casi que sin voz, ya que me estaba ahorcando.

Daisy: "Humphrey detente el está con nosotros" dije entrando al ver que Humphrey iba a matar Antialphas

Humphrey: "QUE" le pregunte intrigado.

Daisy: "le perdonamos la vida el día en que lo dejaste a nuestra merced" le dije.

Humphrey: "porque hicieron eso, ya se te olvido que mato a Pete tu compañero, el padre de tu hijo; y a Jean, John, Sarah, Marcus y Thomas mis maestros y dejando a muchos cachorros sin padres o madres, dejando a esposas y esposos sin sus compañeros" le dije.

Daisy: "a veces hay que perdonar" le dije.

Humphrey: "que fue lo que te hizo cambiar" le pregunte, ya que ella fue la que me había pedido que lo matara.

Daisy: "cuando dejaste a Antialphas en la zona de alimentación…." Le dije recordando.

Flash Back

P.V. Daisy

Tengo por fin al maldito que mato a Pete en mis garras, soy la primera en saltar contra Antialphas mordiéndolo en una de sus patas trasera, los demás saltaron contra él, mordiéndolo y rasguñándolo.

"esto es por todos los que mataste maldito" le dije con odio.

Antialphas: "ahhhhhhhh, aahhhhhh,AAHHHHHH" gritaba cada vez mas duro y desgarrador, pero un rayo de luz que salió de Antialphas nos segó a todos, cuando la luz se difumino.

"no es posible" dijimos casi todos al mismo tiempo.

Pete: "hola amor" me dije, al frente teníamos a Pete, Flor, Jean, Marcus, Sarah, John, y Thomas, todos con aureolas y unas alas no tan grandes como las de Humphrey pero si eran grandes.

"como es que" dije tartamudeando.

Pete: "nos dejaron darles" una pequeña visita, me dijo con una sonrisa.

Me acerque a el y lo abrace, estaba muy impactada, mire para los lados, y vi a John y Jean con sus hijos abrazados, a Thomas con sus hijos y su compañera, a Sarah con su esposo y sus hijos, a Marcus con su esposa y sus hijos, cuando rompimos el abrazo, vi que Pete se acerco a Antialphas.

Antialphas: "cómo es posible" le dijo casi sin voz.

Pete: "enserio te puedes prender en llamas sin que te pase nada y un fantasma te impresiona" le dije.

Antialphas: "que quieres" le dijo.

Pete: "me mandaron aquí para darte paz" le dijo antes de acercarse a Antialphas, le puso la pata en su frente y de Pete emano un aura blanca que entro en Antialphas, "tus padres y toda tu manada fue perdonada, ellos aunque estuvo mal están muy orgullosos de ti" le dijo.

Antialphas: "gracias" le dijo.

Pete se acercó a Antialphas y lo desamarro "amor que haces" le pregunte.

Pete: "amor todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, y Dios se la concedió a Antialphas; tu deber ahora es servir a la manada de los arcángeles" le dijo a Antialphas.

Antialphas: "lo hare para redimirme; siento todo lo que les hice" nos dijo.

"tendrás que ganarte nuestro perdón" le dije con frialdad.

Pete: "ya es hora, mándale saludos a nuestro hijo de mi parte" me dijo.

"no te vayas" le pedí.

Pete: "tenemos que, no te pongas triste te visitare en tus sueños" me dijo antes de besarme

Flor: "Daisy mándale mis saludos a MI Jacob de mi parte" me dijo, yo asentí y todos se despidieron, una luz envolvió a Pete y a los demás, luego desaparecieron.

Final del flash back

P.V normal

Humphrey: "Jacob eso es cierto" le pregunte.

Jacob: "es cierto, nos ha ayudado muchísimo en las misiones; sus poderes han sido de gran ayuda" le dije.

Humphrey: "no se supone que se los había quitado; y aceptaron a este cabron sin alma" les dije con odio.

Jacob: "en las dos te equivocas, al parecer no le quitaron el alma, se la sellaron con una maldición, sellando así sus poderes, lo que hizo Pete fue romper la maldición, y liberando el alma de Antialphas; y le quitaste la habilidad a la maldición, esta se había fusionado con el alma de Antialphas dándole mas poder, cuando le quitaste la energía se la quitaste a la maldición, Antialphas perdió la mitad de su poder quedando un poco mas fuerte que un alpha arcángel, pero Pete le devolvió la energía perdida" le dije a Humphrey.

Humphrey: "espera ese poder es hereditario porque" le pregunte intrigado.

Jacob se acercó y le quito la capucha a Antialphas, cuando se la quitó, todos estaban con la boca abierta, Antialphas era igual a Humphrey solo que su pelaje era mucho más oscuro y con ojos color carmesí, era como una imagen en negativo de Humphrey.

Jacob: "es uno de los descendientes de Angel" le dije.

Kate: "esperen de Angel" dije algo intrigada.

Jacob: "Angel tuvo 2 hijos Jim y James; Angel le conto a sus hijos toda su historia a Jim no le importó pero a Jack si, se ilusiono con el poder de su padre pero no lo consiguió, se fue de la manada de los arcángeles y busco por todos los medios para conseguir ese poder asta que se topó con la manada de los demonios, la manada de los demonios hizo una maldición sobre James, dándole el poder que tenía Antialphas, al principio fue bueno para James pero luego una depresión lo invadió junto con una tristeza y estrés que lo estaban comiendo vivo, el regreso con su padre, Angel sello la maldición, James arrepentido se fue de la manada a redimir lo que hizo, yéndose a la manada de la orden de los asesinos omega que en ese tiempo estaban mal en todos los sentidos, James saco adelante a la manada y hizo una alianza con su hermano Jim, convirtiendo en aliados a los arcángeles y los asesinos la maldición fue viajando de generación en generación junto al sello de Angel, cuando maldijeron a Antialphas, rompió el sello de Angel pero al parecer Pete le puso otro sello solo que con este él puede aprovechar sus poderes sin ningún problema.

Kate: "entonces puede hacer todo lo que antes hacia" le pregunte.

Jacob: "si, todo encenderse en llamas, desaparecer y aparecer; lo único es que perdió como el 10% de su poder, pero sigue siendo igual de ágil y fuerte" le dije.

Kate: "entonces Antialphas es un pariente de Humphrey" le pregunte.

Jacob: "básicamente son primos 5° generación" le dije.

Humphrey se bajó de Antialphas y salió de modo arcángel.

Antialphas: me pare "Humphrey se que me debes odiar pero no podía controlarme con tanto odio, maldad dentro de mi, dame una oportunidad y te demostrare que puedo ser de ayuda contras la manada de los demonios, dame una oportunidad para que confíes en mi" le dije.

Humphrey: "solo tienes una oportunidad para ganarte mi confianza, una sola pista de que nos traicionas, y te juro por tu madre que te voy a sacar los ojos, cortar la lengua, meterlos por tu trasero, abrirte el estómago y sacar todo tu sistema digestivo" le dije amenazadoramente.

Todos quedaron con la boca por el piso al escuchar eso.

Dutch: "o heredo la agresividad de Stephanie, o pasar tanto tiempo con Eve ha aprendido de ella" le dije al oído.

Kate: asentí "debo que separarlo un poco de mi mama" pensé.

Antialphas: "gracias, te prometo que no te defraudare" le dije muy agradecido.

Humphrey: "una última cosa cuál es tu nombre de verdad" le pregunte.

Antialphas: "es Jack; mi verdadero nombre es Jack" le dije.

Jacob: "bueno es hora de presentarle a la manada a sus nuevos lideres" les dije.

Todos caminar al borde de la manada donde se podía ver a todos los lobos reunidos.

Jacob: "amigos míos tengo que darles una noticia, la verdad es que ya estoy algo viejo para seguir siendo el líder, y como no tengo descendientes he puesto a dos lobos de mucha confianza que espero que con ellos se sientan a salvo, les presento a sus nuevos líderes Humphrey heredero del poder del ángel caído y su compañera Kate heredera de los poderes de los 8 caballeros templarios mas poderosos de la historia" dije.

Todos estaban muy contentos aplaudían y aullaban de la felicidad, todos se dirigieron a la zona de alimentación donde habían muchos caribús, todos felicitaban a Humphrey y a Kate.

Dan: "bien echo hijo estamos muy orgullosos de Uds." Le dije.

Humphrey: "gracias papa, y en donde se van a instalar" le pregunte.

Stephanie: "nos queremos alejar de la vida de alphas arcángeles así que nos vamos a ir a la manadas unidas" le dije.

Humphrey: "enserio" les dije con tristeza.

Dan: "tranquilo los visitaremos, y estaremos aquí cuando nazca nuestros nietos" le dije.

Humphrey: "esta bien" le dije.

Kira: "Humphrey también me voy a ir a la manadas unidas" le dije.

Mike: "igual yo" le dije.

Kat: "también yo" le dije

Kate: "porque" les pregunte.

Kat: "me voy a quedar con Candu" le dije.

Mike: "me voy a vivir haya con Susan, le voy a pedir que se case conmigo" le dije.

Kira: "y yo me voy para estar con mis padres; pero si me necesitas solo manda a Falcón con un mensaje y hare la misión" le dije.

Mike: "si también yo" le dije.

Kat: "igual yo" le dije

Humphrey: "bueno; Dutch Mía se quedan o se van" les pregunte.

Dutch: "nos quedamos, te ayudaremos con la manada" le dije.

En eso llega Jack.

Jack: "Humphrey, Kate una vez mas gracias" le dije.

Kate: "no tienes que agradecer, solo demuestra que eres de confiar, cuando lo hagas, te aceptaremos" le dije con seriedad.

Jack: "de nuevo gracias" le dije.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado.**

**ANTIALPHAS H si no te molesta le puse Jack a Antialphas, es que admitámoslo Antialphas suena mas como un apodo que como un nombre y es algo aburrido escribirlo por el estúpido corrector de Word, y para el impostor de ANTIALPHAS H de que le servia hacer eso, si quería que Antialphas muriera solo tenia que decirlo con su voto hubiera echo que las votaciones estuvieran a la par, pero cuando se hizo pasar por ANTIALPHAS H anule ese voto por que no tenia sentido que ANTIALPHA H quisiera ver muerto a su personaje, y además de todo lo que ya menciono ANTIALPHAS H en su último review le agrego que el siempre que hace un review es largo y con muchos detalles, además si el quería ver muerto a Antialphas hubiera sacado un discurso de asesinos que sustentara el porque de su decisión; y por favor no se hagan pasar por otras personas. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	51. primer dia de lideres

Chapter 51: primer dia de lideres.

El dolor y satisfacción del corazon

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. **

**Y para los que les interesen y les gustan los fics de Ice Age ya subí el fic se llama "Yagas por amor". Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

Después de toda la fiesta que Jacob había organizado para celebrar el acenso al poder de Kate y Humphrey, la pareja de lobos se había ido muy feliz a su cueva.

Humphrey: llegamos a la cueva de la cabeza alpha, aun quedaba un quedaba unos minutos de sol antes de que este se ocultara en el horizonte "y bien que quieres hacer en lo que nos queda de luz" le pregunte a Kate.

Kate: "que te parece si vemos el atardecer desde el lago" le sugerí.

Humphrey: "me parece bien" le dije con una sonrisa.

Kate y Humphrey se fueron al lago para ver como el cielo se tornaba de un anaranjado ardiente, mientras que cada vez se ocultaba en el horizonte.

Kate: "que lindo atardecer" dije viendo lo hermoso que se había puesto.

Humphrey: "pero no se compara con tu belleza" le dije amorosamente.

Kate: "eres el lobo mas tierno y lindo que he conocido" le dije, luego acomode mi cabeza en su hombro, y con una de mis garras empecé a pasarlas suavemente por su pecho.

Humphrey: acomode mi cabeza encima de la de Kate "Kate crees que podamos con esto de ser lideres" le pregunte.

Kate: "Humphrey hemos podido derrotar a lobos muy fuertes y poderosos, tu y yo unidos podemos con esto de ser lideres fácilmente" le dije con una sonrisa.

Humphrey: "bueno si en estos 9 meses no pasa nada importante podremos fácilmente, pero cuando nazcan nuestros cachorros tendremos no solo el peso de una manada sobre nosotros, también tendremos el peso de ser padres de no se cuántos cachorros sobre nosotros" le dije.

Kate: "a alguien que peleo contra un lobo que se encendía en llamas que pudo haberlo matado, le da miedo un cargo de líder y de padre" le dije en tono burlón.

Humphrey: "Kate tu me ayudaste y me diste fuerzas para poder seguir peleando" le dije en defensa.

Kate: "en primera, tu duraste mucho tiempo peleando yo solo te ayude en el final" le dije.

Humphrey: "pero aun así fuiste de gran ayuda; y en segunda" le pregunte.

Kate: "y en segunda no estas solo en esto al igual que como te "ayude" contra Antialphas también te voy a ayudar con la manada y los cachorros, porque que no se te olvide que también me nombraron líder de la manada y yo soy la que tiene a nuestros cachorros en mi vientre así que no estas solo en esto y que no se te olvide" le dije.

Humphrey: "gracias" le dije con una sonrisa.

Luego Kate le da un apasionado beso a Humphrey que al terminar unieron sus frentes y se quedaron en esa posición hasta que se oscureció.

Cuando cayó la noche.

Humphrey: alce la vista y mire que la luna estaba resplandeciendo de una manera que muy pocas veces se veía así además millones de estrellas la acompañaban con su débil pero hermoso resplandor "que hermosa noche" le dije a Kate.

Kate: "si es muy bonita" le dije.

Humphrey: "quieres ir al aullido a la luna" le pregunte.

Kate: "si; vamos" le dije.

Cuando llegaron a la roca del aullido a la luna vieron que Dutch y Mía estaban ahí, junto con Dan y Stephanie, subieron y encontraron un espacio vacío en la mita de la roca.

Humphrey: "estas lista" le pregunte.

Kate: "claro" le dije.

Luego los dos alzaron sus cabezas y soltaron un aullido que se convino a la perfección como siempre les había pasado. Duraron toda la noche aullando hasta cuando ya solo quedaban un par de parejas ellos se fueron a su cueva, quitándose sus túnicas y dejándolas en una roca, luego los dos se acostaron y se durmieron el uno en los brazos del otro.

A la mañana siguiente Humphrey se despertó gracias a los rayos del sol, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz pudo ver a su hermosa compañera durmiendo acurrucada en su pecho.

Humphrey: "Kate despierta" le dije dulcemente mientras la movía con mi hocico.

Kate: sentí que alguien me estaba moviendo era Humphrey "5 minutos mas Humphrey" le pedí mientras me acurrucaba mas en su pecho.

Humphrey: "despierta dormilona, hoy es nuestro primer dia como lideres y no podemos fallar" le dije al oído.

Kate: "esta bien" le dije.

Humphrey: "como despertaste" le pregunte con una sonrisa.

Kate: "bien al despertar al lado tuyo" le dije.

Humphrey: "lo mismo digo, ven tenemos que dar los deberes del dia y despedirnos de mis padres y los demás" le dije.

Kate: "entonces vamos" le dije.

Los dos se pusieron sus túnicas y se fueron al borde de la colina donde los alphas y Jack estaban reunidos esperando las instrucciones, Humphrey y Kate las dieron y se fueron con Dutch y Mia para despedir a sus compañeros.

Kat: "bueno es hora" dije.

Kate: "cuídense por favor" les pedí.

Mike: "tranquila jefa, nos cuidaremos" le dije en broma.

Humphrey: "los extrañare, y no olviden que Falcón va a estar vigilándolos en todo momento" le dije con tristeza.

Dan: "no estés triste hijo, te prometemos que los visitaremos" le dije antes de abrazarlo.

Humphrey: "gracias" le dije.

Kira: "adiós hermanito" le dije

Humphrey: "adiós hermana" le dije antes de abrazarla.

Kira: "vendre el dia del nacimiento del nacimiento de mis sobrinos" le dije.

Kate: "los estaremos esperando" le dije.

Stephanie: "vendremos y nos quedaremos un mes para así no perdérnoslo" le dije.

Luego todos se despidieron y se fueron, Kate y Humphrey se fueron a supervisar como había salido la caza, todo iba tranquilo hasta que.

¿?: "señor una pelea entre unos alphas" le dije al jefe.

Kate: "llévanos a donde se está desarrollando la pelea" le dije.

Salieron corriendo y vieron un circulo de alphas mirando la violenta pelea, en el centro habían 2 alphas peleando fieramente, los 2 estaban muy heridos.

Humphrey: "ALTO" grite haciendo que todos me voltearan a ver.

Kate: "que está pasando aquí" dije demandantemente.

Lobo 1: "este ladrón me robo el caribu que yo había cazado" dije enojado mientras me limpiaba la sangre que tenía en mi boca.

Lobo 2: "eso no es cierto yo cace este caribú y Uds. Llego y me lo quito" dije con un gruñido.

Humphrey: "alguno de los 2 tiene testigos de su afirmación" pregunte.

Los lobos negaron.

Kate: "Ok esto se esta lo complica" le dije a Humphrey.

Humphrey: "es fácil de resolver" dije antes de chiflar.

Después de un momento llego un águila calva parecida a Falcón pero esta tenia una cicatriz en su mejilla.

Águila: "me llamo sr." Le pregunte.

Humphrey: "si Storm viste quien fue el que cazo al caribú" le pregunte.

Storm: "si señor fue él" dije señalando al segundo lobo.

Humphrey: "gracias Storm; dilema resuelto, puedes llevarte tu caribú" le dije al 2° lobo.

Kate: vi que el 1° lobo se iba a ir "a donde crees que vas" le dije de forma seria al lobo.

Humphrey: "tu castigo va a ser darle tu mitad de tu comida mañana en compensación por lo que hiciste; entendido" le dije seriamente.

1° lobo: "si señor" le dije.

Kate: "bien váyanse con Mikeyla a que los sane" les dije.

Durante todo el día no tuvieron problemas, la caza de la tarde había salido bien y nada además de la pelea paso.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	52. Kira y Hutch

Chapter 52: Kira y Hutch.

El dolor y satisfacción del corazon

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. **

**Y para los que les interesen y les gustan los fics de Ice Age ya subí el fic se llama "Yagas por amor". Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

Han pasado 4 meses desde de que Humphrey y Kate se habían vuelto los lideres de la manada de los arcángeles, en menos de 4 meses ya Humphrey y Kate se habían vuelto muy amados y respetados por los lobos de la manada, Humphrey había logrado reanudar el trato de paz con la manada Gamma, y había logrado hacer formalmente la alianza con la manada Halcón, además agrego a la manada del Norte y del Sur a su listado de aliados.

Humphrey y Kate, se la pasaban gran parte del tiempo en la biblioteca leyendo minuciosamente cada profecía que había, Humphrey no se separaba del pergamino de la manada del demonio y del mapa de las manadas fundadas por Felipe, Kate buscaba historias sobre las batallas en la época de las cruzadas donde buscaba el pasado de su ancestro y así extender su árbol genealógico.

Humphrey además de la pelea del primer día, no ha tenido mayores problemas, solo unos cuantos ataques de coyotes que para mala suerte de los coyotes terminaban mas heridos de lo normal, en especial aquellos que se enfrentaron a Antialphas un día que el estaba patrullando la frontera sur, los 5 coyotes que los atacaron terminaron con todos los huesos rotos, Jack pudo demostrar su lealtad a Humphrey y a Kate y como recompensa lo nombraron supervisor de los entrenamientos s arcángel, convirtiéndose en uno de los maestros más queridos de la manada, claro está que no todos lo querían por su pasado y el dolor que le había causado a muchos de los lobos de la manada.

Dutch y Mía eran la mano derecha de Humphrey y Kate, estaban muy felices ayudaban en gran parte a Humphrey y a Kate en todo lo que ellos necesitaban; uno de los deberes que mas disfruto Humphrey fue presentar al nuevo miembro de la manada, era el hijo de Daisy era una bella cachorrita de color rojo al igual que su padre y los ojos carmesí de su madre (creo que nunca describí a Daisy entonces ella es una loba de color blanco con unos detalles grises, sus ojos son de color carmesí)cuando la presento fue en la zona de alimentación donde era el lugar donde siempre se hacían ese tipo de cosas.

Gracias al orden natural de la vida a Kate ya se le empezaban a notar los rasgos de que estaba embarazada sus caderas se ensancharon y su vientre había crecido pero con la diferencia que parecía que tuviera 5 meses de embarazo, y no era la única Mía y Lily no se quedaban atrás, también se les notaban los rasgos del embarazo algo el cual las tenía a las 3 muy contentas al igual que a sus compañeros; además de que ya hace 1 mes Mike y Susan se habían casado; y unas cuantas semanas después Kat y Candu también lo hicieron mientras que la amistad de Kira y Hutch se volvía algo más que solo una amistad.

Y Jacob se había ido a las manadas unidas un mes después, ya se quería retirar y dejar el estrés a un lado así que se fue.

Era un día común y corriente en la manada de los arcángeles, Kate y Humphrey estaban saliendo de la biblioteca a su paseo matutino de vigilancia donde recorrían todo el territorio, en eso llego Storm.

Storm: "jefe una pelea en el sur" dije muy alarmado.

Humphrey: "llévanos Storm" le dije.

Los 3 se dirigieron al lugar donde era la pelea, para darse la sorpresa de que Jack tenía ya a los 2 lobos inmovilizados, uno estaba amarrado con la cadena de Jack y otro estaba clavado a la pared por los cuchillos de Jack.

Lobo 1: "ya suéltame" le dije demandantemente al lobo de túnica roja y negra.

Jack: "cálmate si no quieres que te vaya peor" le dije

Lobo 2: "suéltame Antialphas desgraciado sin pasado y sin honor" le dije muy furioso.

Jack: "que dijiste" dije entrando a modo asesino haciendo que todas mis armas se encendieran en fuego al igual que mi símbolo en el lomo.

Humphrey: le puse una pata en su hombro "Jack cálmate" le dije.

Jack: "lo siento Señor" le dije mientras volvía a la normalidad.

Kate: "que es lo que pasa aquí" dije.

Lobo 2: "señora este intruso entro al territorio e intente detenerlo" le dije.

Humphrey: me fije en el extranjero que estaba colgado a la pared "quien eres" le pregunte.

Lobo 1: "soy un mensajero de la manada Gamma y venia por una petición de mi líder para pedir seguridad en un tratado comercial" le dije.

Kate: "Antialphas bájalo y desátalo" le ordene.

Después de que todo se hubiera calmado llega Falcón volando.

Falcón: "buenos días señor" le dije.

Humphrey: "Falcón que haces aquí paso algo malo en las manadas unidas" le pregunte.

Falcón: "no señor solo es un mensaje que tengo de parte de sus amigos; lo invitan al matrimonio de su hermana y el lobo Hutch.

Kate: "quien lo diría que esos 2 terminaría en eso" dije con una sonrisa.

Humphrey: "gracias Falcón diles que llegaremos en unas horas" le dije.

Falcón se fue y Humphrey le pidió al compañero de Sarah y a la compañera de Thomas, que si se podían quedar a dirigir la manada por una semana ya que Dutch y Mía iban a ir al matrimonio de su amiga, cuando terminaron los 4 se fueron a las vías del tren que no demoro en pasar y así los 4 saltaron a un vagón.

Pasaron las 5 horas de viaje y ya estaban en las manadas unidas, cuando llegaron ya todos estaban preparados para la boda, Kate saludo a sus padres con mucha felicidad, Humphrey fue con sus padres, los machos estaba reunidos hablando de cualquier cosa mientras que las hembras como siempre con curiosidad de preguntar del embarazo de sus tres, amigas y de cómo les había ido y bla bla bla.

Salty: "y que tal es ser líder de la manada de los arcángeles" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "a sido entretenido ahí días agotadores pero siempre puedo estar con Kate y pasarla bien en nuestro deber" le dije.

Mike: "si igual que la noche antes de la boda de Dutch y Mía" le dije con burla.

Todos los presentes estallaron en risa poniendo a Humphrey como un tomate.

Dutch: "hay amigo debiste haber tenido mas cuidado" dije mientras dejaba de reír.

Humphrey: "lo se, pero no me arrepiento; que tal te ha ido codirigiendo la manada" le pregunte a Garth.

Garth: "igual que tu, hay días que caigo rendido al suelo de tanto trabajar pero lo aguanto" le dije.

Humphrey: "y como les ha ido en el paraíso" les pregunte a Candu y Mike.

Candu: "genial" le dije felizmente.

Mike: "no he sido tan feliz desde hace tiempo" le dije.

En eso llega Kira arreglada con su túnica puesta a donde estaba Hutch en la piedra donde se haría la celebración, empezaron con lo aceptar sus olor es mordisquear las orejas y unir sus hocicos, cuando terminaron todos estaban muy felices Stephanie era una cascada de lagrimas, todos se dirigieron a la zona de alimentación.

Humphrey: "hola hermana" le dije.

Kira: "Humphrey si viniste" le dije abrazándolo.

Humphrey: "nunca me perdería tu día especial Kira" le dije con una sonrisa.

Kate: "felicidades a los 2" dije acercándome a abrazar a Kira.

Humphrey: "felicidades amigo" le dije y lo abrace "si le partes el corazón, yo te parto el cuello" le dije en el oído y empecé a abrazarlo más fuerte haciendo que su espalda tronara.

Hutch: "gracias Humphrey" dije entre cortado.

Todos estaban muy contentos, unos bailaban otros juagaban, otros hablaban todos sin excepción la pasaban de maravilla, al caer la noche todos se fueron a aullar dejando a la feliz pareja en la punta, después de que todos se fueron Kira y Hutch tuvieron su "tiempo a solas" (les dejo esta parte a sus pervertidas mentes XD).

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	53. sobreviviendo a tu compañera

Chapter 53: sobreviviendo a tu compañera.

El dolor y satisfacción del corazon

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. **

**Y como prometí ya subí el fic de HTTD que se llama "vuela junto a mí" espero que este fic también les guste. **

**Y para los que les interese ya subí el fic de Ice age se llama "Yagas por amor". Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

Han pasado 4 meses des de la boda de Kira y Hutch, Humphrey y Kate les ha ido bien siendo los lideres, ya Kate se le notaba desde lejos que estaba embarazada pero parecía que iban a tener muchos cachorros ya que estaba muy hinchada, solo le faltaban com semanas para llegar a los nueve meses.

En esta semana Garth, Lily, Mike y Susan estaban de visita en la manada de los arcángeles donde Humphrey y Kate los habían recibido muy bien, en casi todo el tiempo Garth y Humphrey se la pasaban hablando de las relaciones entre sus manadas.

Kate, Lily y Mía; Dutch, Humphrey y Garth estaban en las termales exclusivas para los líderes.

Garth: "esto es vida" dije relajándome en las cálidas aguas.

Dutch: "tu lo has dicho" dije cómodamente.

Humphrey: "esto si que lo necesitaba" dije muy relajado.

Garth: "pero Humphrey no deberías estar vigilando la manada o algo así" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "le pedí a Storm que la vigilara y que me llamara si pasaba algo" le dije.

Dutch: "y como a tomado Kate lo de quedarse un mes en su cueva sin moverse; pues por el embarazo" le pregunte.

Humphrey: "no muy bien" dije ya que a Kate el embarazo le estaba afectando mucho.

Garth: "por suerte a Lily le quedan 2 semanas" dije.

Dutch: "suertudo a Mia le quedan 4 días" le dije.

Un silencio incomodo abarco el lugar hasta.

**1# PROBLEMA DEL EMBARAZO: AGRESIVIDAD**

Garth: "Dutch que te paso en el brazo" le pregunte al ver que estaba amoratado en forma de eslabón.

Dutch: "Mía eso paso" dije.

Flash Back

P.V. Dutch

Me había retrasado 2 minutos en llegar a la cueva, Humphrey me necesitaba en un trabajo y nos demoramos un poco más; cuando llegue me encontré con Mía.

"hola amor" dije alegremente.

Mia: "donde estabas" me dijo seriamente.

"con Humphrey" le dije.

Mia: "que estaban haciendo; te demoraste 2 minutos" le dije subiendo la voz.

"me pidió ayuda en un problema; tranquila solo paso 2 minutos" le dije intentando calmarla.

Mia: "fueron 2 minutos en los que no supe nada de ti" me dijo casi que gritando.

"tranquila amor; tal vez el embarazo te está afectando" le dije para calmarla pero no lo tomo muy bien (grave error).

Mia cogió mi cadena que por idiota la había dejado ese día, y me pego con ella 2 veces con ella en mi brazo.

Final del flash back

P.V. normal

Humphrey: "auch" le dije.

Dutch: "desde ese día no he dejado mi cadena nunca más" le dije.

Garth: "te entiendo" le dije.

Humphrey: "pero Lily es lo mas de tierna" le dije confundido.

Garth: "ni tanto" les dije.

Flash Back

P.V. Garth

Estábamos comiendo cuando Lily me llamo.

Lily: "amor me podrías traer 10 moras" me pidió.

"ya las traigo" dije y salí de la cueva había encontrado nada mas 9 moras así que se las lleve.

"amor solo encontré 9" le dije.

Lily: "te dije que trajeras 10" me dijo antes de saltar encima de mí, me tumbo al suelo y me empezó a ahorcar mientras siempre repetía lo mismo "te dije 10 moras no 9 que eres tonto" me decía mientras más me estrangulaba.

Final del flash back.

P.V. normal

Dutch: "no creí que Lily fuera así de agresiva" dije sin creérmelo.

Garth: "cuando se lo propone; lo es" dije.

Humphrey: "pero tienen suerte de no tener a alguien que los podría matar fácilmente" dije mostrando mi lomo donde tenía una cicatriz.

Garth: "que te paso" le pregunte al ver la herida.

Flash Back

P.V. Humphrey.

Llegue a la cueva "hola amor" dije feliz.

Kate: "hola cariño como te fue" me pregunto.

"bien y a ti" le pregunte mientras me acostaba a su lado en nuestra cama de hojas.

Kate: "bien; te extrañe mucho" me dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza en mi pecho.

Pasaron 30 minutos y me acorde que tenia que llamar a Mikeyla "amor ya vengo voy a llamar a Mikeyla para que te revise" le dije ya que Mikeyla hacia un chequeo de como iba el embarazo y todo eso.

Kate: "no quédate un rato más" me pidió.

"tranquila ya vuelvo" le dije, mientras me paraba para ir a la cueva de Mikeyla.

Kate: "que te quedes" me dijo seriamente.

"ya vuelvo no me demoro" le dije mientras salía de la cueva.

Kate: "llegas a poner una pata fuera de la cueva y te ira mal" me amenazo.

No le puse atención así que salí de la cueva, de repente vi que Kate entraba a modo templario así le llama ella a su poder, y se abalanzo sobre mi dándome un zarpazo en la espalda.

Final del Flash Back

P.

Dutch: "de razón hubo un tiempo en que te dolía moverte" dije.

**2# PROBLEMA DEL EMBARAZO: ANTOJOS.**

Garth: "y saben que es algo de lo peor" les pregunte.

Humphrey: "que" le pregunte.

Garth: "los antojos" les dije.

Humphrey y Dutch afirmaron con la cabeza.

Dutch: "moras".

Humphrey: "conejos".

Garth: "manzanas"

-"caribús".

-"alces".

-"palomas".

-"cuervos".

-"zorros".

-"pescados".

Humphrey: "y vaya uno a no llegar con su antojo" dije.

**3# PROBLEMA DEL EMBARAZO: BIPOLARIDAD.**

P.V. Humphrey

Flash Back

"amor voy a vigilar la manada" le dije.

Kate: "claro vete, y yo me quedo aca como tonta" me dijo con ira.

"amor pero es por mi deber" le dije.

Kate: "auuhhh mi lobito tan responsable como siempre" me dijo con cariño.

"tal vez me quede otro rato" le dije.

Kate: "no esta bien ve" me dijo con una sonrisa.

"bueno pero tal vez me demore Dutch me pidió una ayuda" le dije.

Kate: "claro vete con él, como si él importara mas que tu compañera" me dijo con ira.

"pero el me necesitad" le dije.

Kate: "tu siempre pensando en los demás" me dijo con cariño.

"ya me voy" dije con un tic en el ojo.

Kate: "salúdame a Mia de mi parte" me dijo.

Final del Flash back

Flash back 2

P.V. Dutch

"amor traje el almuerzo" le dije.

Mia: "que bien tengo hambre" me dijo.

Después de que terminamos de comer "te gusto" le pregunte.

Mia: "no porque lo trajiste tu" me dijo con odio.

"pero me esforcé mucho por conseguírtelo" le dije.

Mia: "gracias por ser el mejor" me dijo con una sonrisa.

"quieres algo mas" le pregunte.

Mia: "que acaso crees que no puedo conseguir lo que quiero" me dijo con una mirada asesina.

"pero no quiero que te lastime" le dije.

Mia: "gracias" me dijo con otra sonrisa.

"voy a botar los huesos" le dije.

Mia: "a claro quieres alejarte de mi" me dijo con ira.

"no quiero que nuestra cueva se vea desordenada" le dije.

Mia: "que responsable" me dijo.

Yo ya tenia un tic nervioso en el ojo.

Final flash back 2

Flash Back 3

P.V. Garth

Lily: "amor por que no visitamos a tu papa" me dijo.

"por que no mejor vamos con los tuyos" le sugerí.

Lily: "no, quiero que pases mas tiempo con tu papa" me dijo.

"tu ganas vamos con mi papa" le dije.

Lily: "que acaso tienes algo contra los míos" me dijo casi que gritando.

"pues tu dijiste que vayamos haya" le dije.

Lily: "no siempre tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga amor" me dijo con una sonrisa.

"pues entonces vamos" le dije.

Lily: "ahora que no tienes consideración de mi; estoy embarazada y no puedo hacer mucho ejercicio" me grito.

"pues entonces vamos mas tarde" le dije con miedo.

Lily: "no vamos ya quiero verte feliz junto a tu papa" me dijo con otra sonrisa.

"bueno vamos" le dije.

Lily: "que quieres que vaya así de desarreglada" me grito.

"no tranquila tomate tu tiempo" le dije.

Lily: "no es necesario" me dijo con otra sonrisa.

"esto no es posible" pensé.

Final del Flash back

P.V. normal

Dutch: "el caso es que nuestras compañeras nos están comiendo vivos" dije en resumen.

Garth: "no lo pude haber dicho mejor" le dije.

En eso llega Mike muy feliz y saltando de alegría.

Mike: "amigos Susan esta embarazada" dije muy feliz.

Humphrey: "felicidades" le dije y vi como se iba rápido a contárselo a los demás "no durara ni 3 días con Susan en estado de embarazo" le dije a Garth y a Dutch.

Garth: "en unos meses lo veremos golpeado y con un tic nervioso" dije.

Dutch: "pobrecito no tiene ni idea de lo que le espera" dije.

Después los tres asienten con la cabeza

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	54. parto

Chapter 54: parto.

El dolor y satisfacción del corazon

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

**Perdón por demorar en subir, lo que pasa es que me entretuve con los otros fics, mas por parte del de HTTYD. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

Ya han pasado 4 semanas desde la visita de Garth, Lily, Mike y Susan, en el ultimo chequeo que le hizo Mikeila a Kate, le dijo que posiblemente en esa semana nacerían sus cachorros algo que por parte de los 2 lobos los puso muy felices, emocionados y un poco nerviosos por la nueva vida que iban a tener.

Como Humphrey le tenia miedo a Eve, la cual si no presenciaba el nacimiento de sus nietos, quien sabe que tortura le podría hacer pasar al lobo, así que mando a su fiel halcón Storm que junto a Falcón eran los encargados de avisarle al líder de la manada de los arcángeles los problemas o necesidades en parte de las 2 manadas.

Storm voló hasta las manadas unidas donde Eve , estaba acompañando a su hija Lily que ya había entrado en la época en la cual no podía moverse de su cueva para no lastimar a sus crías, mientras su compañero estaba en las responsabilidades de líder de la manada.

-y crees que vaya a tener muchos cachorros- pregunto Lily a su mama.

-pues no se cariño- le dijo Eve.

-bueno lo único que si tengo claro es que no tendré tantos como Kate- le dijo a su madre.

-enserio estaba así de ancha como dices- le pregunto.

-cuando vayas para la manada de los arcángeles te darás cuenta de eso; y papa donde esta- le pregunto Lily a su madre.

-esta con Dan, Jacob, Pady y Marcel en ese juego extraño que le enseñaron- le respondió Eve a su hija.

En eso llega un halcón y entra a la cueva interrumpiendo a las 2 lobas

-alguna de Uds. 2 es Eve- pregunto Storm.

-soy yo que pasa- dijo Eve.

-es un mensaje de Humphrey; es confirmado que en esta semana va a nacer sus cachorros- le dijo.

-parece que ese bueno para nada sirvió para algo- dijo Eve.

-mándame saludos a Kate y Humphrey- le dijo Lily a su mama.

-claro- dijo Eve antes de despedirse de su hija, después se fue para el lado norte de la manada donde encontró a su compañero y sus amigos jugando, mientras que Kira y Stephanie los veían jugar.

-Hola Eve- le dijo Stephanie amistosamente.

-Hola Stephanie- dijo de la misma manera.

-vienes a verlos jugar- pregunto Kira.

-la verdad es que no- dijo Eve.

-hola amor que haces aquí- le pregunto Wingston, junto con Dan y Jacob que estaban atrás de el.

-llego el halcón de Humphrey es confirmado que en esta semana nacen los cachorros- dijo Eve.

-y que hacemos aquí entonces vámonos- dijo Dan.

-voy a llamar a Hutch- dijo Kira.

Después de una hora ya los 6 lobos estaba reunidos en las vías del tren donde el tren paso una media hora después.

-Que emoción- dijo Dan muy feliz.

-cálmate Dan- le dijo Stephanie.

-ya veo de donde saco Humphrey su forma de ser- pensó Wingston.

Después de 5 horas ya estaban en la manada de los arcángeles donde 2 lobos encapuchados los detuvieron.

-quienes son- dijo uno de los lobos.

-somos de la manada de los arcángeles- dijo Kira mostrando la silueta de las alas de su lomo.

-no me convencen- dijo uno de los lobos.

Pasaron casi 6 minutos mientras discutían hasta que cierto lobo de túnica negra apareció.

-que pasa aquí- dijo Humphrey en un tono de liderazgo.

-jefe ellos dicen que tienen permiso de entrar; hay 3 lobos con túnicas de las nuestras pero no me convencen- dijo uno de los lobos.

-Papa, mama, Kira, Hutch, Eve, Wingston; que bueno verlos - dijo Humphrey mientras se acercaba a abrazar a sus padres.

-nos llego tu mensaje- dijo Stephanie.

-Pasen síganme los guiare a donde esta Kate; Uds. 2 sigan en su labor- dijo Humphrey

-si señor- dijo los lobos al unísono.

-ya saben que no es necesario llamarme señor- dijo Humphrey.

Los 2 lobos siguieron con el patrullaje.

-quien diría te tienen mucho respeto- dijo Kira.

-y eso que ya he logrado que algunos me dejen de llamar señor- le dijo Humphrey en broma.

-Humphrey quienes son ellos- pregunto un lobo con túnica roja y negra, y una cadena enrollada en su pecho.

-Jack te presento a Eve, Wingston, y Hutch el compañero de mi hermana; Wingston, Eve, Hutch el es Jack o mas conocido por el apodo de Antialphas- dijo Humphrey.

Eve, Wingston, Hutch quedaron sorprendidos por la noticia ya que Humphrey y Kate les habían contado toda la historia de su pelea contra Antialphas.

-Humphrey necesito saber cuando se harán las pruebas para los novatos que están entrenando para alphas arcángeles- pregunto Jack.

-diles que en un mes y medio haremos las pruebas; ya puedes irte a descansar- le dijo Humphrey.

Antialphas se fue mientras que los 6 lobos seguían caminando.

-Humphrey ese Antialphas no es el asesino- pregunto Hutch.

-si es el- dijo Humphrey tranquilamente.

-cómo es que pasó- dijo Eve.

-el se redimió y se volvió un aliado; no hay de que temer ya demostró ser uno de los nuestros; esta remplazando a Dutch como profesor de combate- dijo Humphrey.

Cuando llegan a la cueva de la cabeza alpha ven a Kate recostada en una cama de hojas.

-hola amor- dijo Kate alegremente.

-hola cariño tenemos visitas- dijo Humphrey antes de que los 6 lobos entraran.

-Papa, mama, Kira, Hutch, Dan, Stephanie que hacen aquí- pregunto Kate.

- no nos perderemos del nacimiento de nuestros nietos- dijo Wingston.

-vaya parece que Lily no exageraba en cuanto a tu estado- dijo Eve.

Se la pasaron casi toda la tarde hablando, luego Humphrey les dio un tour a los padres de Kate y a Hutch por la manada donde visitaron de rapidez a Dutch y Mía que al igual que Lily había entrado a la época donde no pueden moverse, luego los instalo en las cuevas.

Pasaron 4 días y era de noche todos dormían plácidamente hasta que.

-ahh; Humphrey- llamo Kate a su dormido compañero.

-que pasa amor- dijo Humphrey adormilado.

-estan naciendo- dijo Kate un poco alarmada.

-5 minutos mas- dijo Humphrey aun un poco adormilado.

Kate saca sus garras y se las clava a Humphrey en su hombro.

-ahhh- grito Humphrey.

-Humphrey están naciendo- grito Kate desesperada.

-¿ahora?- pregunto Humphrey alarmado.

-no mañana; pues obvio que ahora pedazo de idiota- dijo Kate histérica.

-ya vuelvo- dijo Humphrey mientras entraba en modo arcángel y salía disparado a la cueva de Mikeila.

-Mikeila despierta- grito Humphrey.

-Humphrey que haces tan temprano; por favor apaga la luz- dijo adormilada y con los ojos entrecerrados gracias a la luz que emanaba Humphrey.

-rápido los cachorros están naciendo- grito Humphrey.

Mikeila salió de su cueva en dirección a la cueva de la cabeza alpha, mientras que Humphrey fue a despertar a sus padres que dormían en su antigua cueva, luego a su hermana y por ultimo a los padres de Kate.

En menos de 12 minutos ya todos estaban en la cueva de la cabeza alpha.

-que hacemos- pregunto Dutch.

-Wingston, Dan y Hutch salgan de la cueva; tenemos que tener el menor numero de lobos posible y como se que Kira ni Stephanie, ni Eve van a salir Uds. Tienen que salir; Humphrey trae una corteza llena de agua y una gran hoja que están en mi cueva- dijo Mikeila.

Humphrey salió en modo arcángel y después de 5 minutos llego con lo que le pidieron.

-Humphrey quítate tu túnica, y alcánzame la de Kate pondremos a los cachorros hay- dijo Mikeila.

-no les dolerá por el modo de seguridad- pregunto Humphrey.

-no porque los pondremos al respaldo-dijo Mikeila.

Después de que todo estuviera listo Mikeila le dijo a Kate que pujara.

-Humphrey me podrías dar tu pata- dijo Kate entre jadeos.

Humphrey le dio la pata –tranquila todo va a salir bien- dijo Humphrey mientras le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza.

-es un macho- dijo Mikeila poniendo al cachorro en la cuna improvisada que habían hecho con las túnicas.

Pasaron 15 horas cuando por fin habían acabado habían nacido 7 cachorros 4 machos y 3 hembras.

Después de toda esa odisea Humphrey coloco a los cachorros para que se alimentaran de Kate, después él se acostó al de su compañera al otro lado protegiendo a los cachorros del frio.

-son tan lindos- dijo Kira mirando a sus sobrinos.

-es mejor dejarlos solos- dijo Dan.

Todos los lobos salieron dejando a Humphrey y a Kate junto con sus cachorros, Humphrey se paro y le paso la corteza con agua a Kate.

-toma amor debes estar exhausta- le dijo Humphrey.

-ni te lo imaginas- dijo Kate antes de tomar.

-bueno parece que aca empieza la aventura- dijo Humphrey mirando a sus cachorros.

-si son tan lindos- dijo Kate.

-como los llamaremos- pregunto Humphrey

Kate mira a uno de los cachorros y ve a un cachorro de color dorado con betas grises –que te parece que el se llame Thyler- dijo Humphrey.

-es perfecto- Humphrey mira a una hembra de color gris con un pequeño mechón dorado –que te parece que ella se llame Luna- dijo Humphrey.

-lindo nombre- dijo y luego ve a una hembra de color dorado solo que su mentón y vientre es de color gris –ella que se llame Bria- dijo Kate señalándola.

Humphrey mira un cachorro de color gris, pero su pelaje que sobresale en su columna vertebral era de color dorado –el se llamara Jayden- dijo señalándolo.

Kate mira a otro cachorro que era gris pero en su parte del vientre y el mentón eran dorados –se llamara Haku- dijo Kate y luego mira a la última hembra que le faltaban era de color dorado pero en su cabeza era de color gris –y ella Trisha; pero falta el- dijo señalando a un cachorro que era una especie de fusión perfecta entre los 2 estilos.

-él se llamara Jake; fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió cuando lo vi- dijo Humphrey señalando al cachorro que había nacido de primero –gracias por este regalo amor- dijo Humphrey.

-no tienes que agradecer, yo debería que agradecerte por esta vida tan maravillosa- le dijo Kate.

Los dos se dan un tierno beso y se duermen con sus cachorros en medio de los 2.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. **

**Y puse un nombre por cada sugerencia que me dieron, pero tranquilos los otros nombres no se desperdiciaran, tranquilos porque los usare en las demás parejas.Y nos vemos la próxima**


	55. reunion familiar

Chapter 55: reunión familiar.

El dolor y satisfacción del corazon

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

**Perdón por demorar en subir, lo que pasa es que me entretuve con los otros fics, mas por parte del de HTTYD y una cosa mas es para Antialphas H y Marcos ya dejen de pelear sus dos padres son igual de geniales y grandes personas los dos son iguales y ambos han sufrido por igual así que POR FAVOR dejen de pelear. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

Han pasado 5 meses y medio desde que Kate dio a luz a sus 7 crías. El sol estaba saliendo por el horizonte en la manada de los arcángeles, donde en la cueva de la cabeza alpha dormían 9 lobos muy augustos; 2 adultos y 7 crías que dormían en el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre los 2 adultos; el cual de las 7 crías una estaba despertando.

-oye Jake despierta- dijo la pequeña Luna mientras despertaba a su aun dormido hermano.

-que quieres Luna- dijo Jake adormilado.

-hoy papa y mama nos prometieron ir a conocer a nuestros tios y a sus amigos de la primera guardia- dijo Luna. Los pequeños eran muy curiosos y lo que mas les gustaba era escuchar las aventuras que han tenido sus padres.

Haku y Thyler eran los bromistas de los 7, le hacían bromas a todos sus conocidos incluyendo a sus padres en una de sus bromas dejaron pegado a Antialphas a un gran árbol que lo había llenado de sabia; Luna y Jayden eran los aventureros y los que siempre se metían en problemas, tanto que un día por error crearon una estampida en la zona de caza, por suerte no había nadie pero sus padres se dieron cuenta de aquel problema que habían cometido; y Bria y Trisha eran las divertidas que siempre se les ocurria un nuevo juego para pasar el tiempo, y por ultimo esta Jake, él es una fusión de todas las personalidades, aventurero, bromista y divertido pero era de los 7 el mas valiente y dedicado.

-tienes razón nos lo prometieron hace como 9 semanas- dijo Jake parándose de un solo salto – tu despierta a Trisha y a bria yo despertare a Haku, Jayden y Thyler- dijo Jake los dos despertaron a sus hermanos.

-bueno y ahora que- pregunto Jayden mientras miraba a sus 6 hermanos.

-podemos despertarlos pacíficamente o de una manera ruda- dijo Haku con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-quien quiere despertarlos de manera pacífica- pregunto Jayden.

-NO- dijeron los 7 cachorros; para después saltar encima de sus adormilados padre y empezar a usarlos como trampolín; Kate tenia a todos las hembras encima mientras que Humphrey tenia a todos los machos encima.

-¡despierte!- gritaron los 7 cachorritos mientras saltaban en sus padres.

-pero que- dijo Humphrey mientras despertaba.

-que pasa niños- dijo Kate con impresión.

-Uds. Dijeron que hoy íbamos a conocer a nuestros tios y primos- dijo Thyler encima de Humphrey.

-si dijeron que con los vecinos Dutch, Mia y Will íbamos a viajar a donde viven los abuelos Wingston, Eve, Stephanie y Dan- dijo la pequeña Bria.

-si es cierto dijimos eso pero tenían que despertarnos así- dijo Kate.

-SI- dijeron los 7 cachorros al mismo tiempo.

-debemos que darles una lección- dijo Humphrey con una sonrisa.

-hay no- dijo Jake adivinando lo que les iban a hacer.

-hay si- dijo Kate con una sonrisa; en un parpadear Humphrey y Kate se encontraban haciéndoles cosquillas a sus 7 cachorros que se reían sin parar mientras suplicaban que se detuvieran.

-¿nos volverán a despertar así?- pregunto Humphrey.

-no por favor no mas- pedían los 7 cachorros; Kate y Humphrey dejaron de hacerles cosquillas.

-bueno espero que hayan aprendido; ahora pueden ir a arreglarse- dijo Kate.

-podemos jugar un rato- pregunto Luna con cara de suplica.

-esta bien pero solo dentro de la cueva- dijo Humphrey –buenos días amor- dijo Humphrey dándole un beso a su compañera.

-buenos días amaneciste bien- pregunto ella.

-bueno además de que nuestras 7 crias nos usaron de trampolín estoy bien- dijo Humphrey en broma – son igual de madrugadores a ti- dijo él.

-jajaja- dijo ella con sarcasmo –aun nos quedo Caribú de la vez pasada- pregunto Kate.

-si ya lo traigo- Humphrey trajo un caribú que iba por la mitad; cuando los trajo los 7 cachorros se sentaron al lado de el animal y empezaron a comer; Humphrey y Kate se pusieron sus túnicas y salieron a las vías del tren.

-hola Humphrey- saludo Dutch junto con Mía y su cachorro Will (Will es de color negro con blanco igual que su madre con unas betas cafes y ojos color esmeralda igual que su padre) quien se fue a jugar con sus 4 amigos.

-Hola Dutch ¿cuadraste todo?- pregunto Humphrey.

-si Jack y Mickeyla se encargaran y si pasa algo Storm nos avisara- dijo él.

En pocos minutos paso el tren, Humphrey salto con Jake, Thyler, Haku y Jayden fuertemente agarrados de su lomo, mientras que Luna, Bria y Trisha estaban en el lomo de Kate; Dutch tenia a su hijo Will en su lomo.

Durante las 5 horas de viaje los 8 cachorros jugaban atrapadas en el vagón del tren; mientras que sus padres los vigilaban y hablaban. Cuando llegaron se encontraron, con Hutch y Candu.

-Humphrey, Kate que alegría verlos- dijo Candu mientras abrazaba a sus amigos.

-hola Candu como han estado las cosas- pregunto Kate.

-bien hay con Kat, Sofia y Marcus- dijo Candu.

-Papi quienes son ellos- pregunto Bria escondida detrás de Humphrey.

-ellos son Candu y tu tío Hutch- dijo Humphrey señalándolos. Los 7 cachorros salieron y saludaron luego los 12 lobos salieron para la cueva de la cabeza alpha.

-Kate, Humphrey- dijo Lily emocionada al verlos.

-hola hermana- dijo Kate abrazando a su hermana.

-hola coyote- saludo Garth a Humphrey.

-hola Barf, ellos son nuestros hijos Jake, Jayden, Thyler, Haku, Trisha, Bria, Luna, ellos son sus tíos Lily y Garth; en donde están esos 3 traviesos- pregunto Humphrey.

-estan escondidos Jonathan, Amber, Jenna salgan a saludar a sus primos y a sus tios- dijo Lily, detrás de una roca salieron 2 hembras y un macho (Jonathan es de color blanco como Lily con ojos verdes como los de Garth; Amber es de color rojo con betas blancas y ojos violeta y Jenna es de color rojo y blanco en su vientre y mentón con ojos violetas).

-miralos son una ternura- dijo Kate al ver a sus sobrinos.

-y que no piensan saludar a sus abuelos- se escucho la voz de Winston que tenia al lado a Dan, Stephanie, y Eve.

Después de que todos se saludaran todos partieron al lago llamando a Mike y Susan y a su hija Chihiro (Chihiro es de color rojo oscuro como su padre con ojos azules como su madre); y a Kira y Hutch el cual kira tenia unos 6 meses de embarazo, y pasando a recoger a Kat , Sofia y Marcus (Sofia es de color gris igual que Candu pero con los ojos carmesí de Kat mientras que Marcus es de color blanco con ojos amarillos) y Tony que llego de casualidad.

Todos los cachorros estaban jugando captura la bandera el cual la bandera era un cráneo de conejo del equipo conformado por Chihiro , Haku, Jayden, Amber, Sofia, Luna, Trisha contra Thyler, Jake ,Jenna, Jonathan, Bria, Marcus y Will.

Los machos estaban hablando y haciendo un concurso de vencidas, mientras que las hembras hablaban de sus cosas de chicas y preparaban a Kira para el dolor del parto.

-hey Dutch mirale la cara a Hutch- dijo Garth en un susurro a Dutch; Hutch estaba sufriendo los cambios de humor, antojos y demas cosas de Kira y para su desgracia ella era un arcángel y el no.

-amigo mi hermana te esta comiendo vivo- dijo Humphrey con una sonrisa.

-no lo grites que te va a oir- dijo con miedo; y como si fuera un reflejo todos los machos voltearon a ver a Kira el cual tenia una cara de muerte fija en Hutch –estoy bien muerto- dijo Hutch en un suspiro.

-ahora saben que fue lo que me paso con Eve- dijo Wingston. Y todos pero absolutamente todos los machos de aquel lugar temblaron de miedo.

-cuando Kate se enoja es la viva imagen de Eve como siempre esta todos los días; Papa que tal era mama- dijo Humphrey.

-imaginate a Eve solo que unos grados menos- dijo Dan.

-los problemas de tener parejas que son alphas arcangel- dijo Dutch.

-papa porque la tia Kate, la abuela Eve y sus amigas los están mirando mal- pregunto el pequeño Will que se había detenido a descanzar del juego. Todos los machos voltearon a mirar y fijándose que sus compañeras tenían los ojos encendidos en llamas.

-Humphrey si te dieran a pelear entre Antialphas en su estado asesino a Kate en estado templario a quien elegirias- pregunto Mike en un susurro.

-por miedo; pelearía contra mil Antialphas en su estado asesino a pelear con Kate en estado templario- dijo Humphrey en el mismo susurro.

Y así transcurrio el dia para los pobres machos que en la noche fueron golpeados por sus compañeras mientras sus hijos dormían.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado.Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	56. desterrados

Chapter 56: desterrados.

El dolor y satisfacción del corazón

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

**Perdón por demorar en subir, lo que pasa es que me entretuve con los otros fics, mas por parte del de HTTYD. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Lily

Ha pasado 1 semana desde la visita de Humphrey, Kate, mis sobrinos, Dutch, Mía y sus hijos. El sol estaba saliendo y como siempre nuestros 3 cachorros madrugadores y juguetones nos despertaron.

-despierten- gritaron los tres pequeños saltando encima mío y de Garth.

-hay niños no hay otra forma de despertarnos- dijo Garth un poco adolorido.

-con el sueño pesado tuyo y de mama no hay otro modo- se excusó Amber.

-ok; pero por favor bájense- dijo Garth. Los niños se bajaron y empezaron a correr por toda la cueva.

-buenos días- salude de una manera tierna a mi compañero.

-hola amor- me dijo para después darme un beso –que vas a hacer en el día- me pregunto al romper el beso.

-voy a ver a Kira, acompañarla con lo del embarazo ya que en un par de semanas no podrá moverse- le dije.

-y a dónde vas a llevar a los niños- pregunto Garth.

-los dejare en los prados con los demás cachorros a cuidado de los omegas- le dije –y tú tienes mucho que hacer- pregunte.

-voy a organizar a los de casa posiblemente de un recorrido por el territorio y si tengo tiempo veré a mi papa, a los tuyos y a los de Humphrey jugar ese extraño juego- dijo Garth.

Y así empezó lo que parecería un tranquilo día como líderes de la manada, cuando terminamos el desayuno Garth hizo una junta con los alphas, mientras que yo me iba con nuestras crías a los prados.

-a dónde vamos mama- pregunto Jenna.

-vamos a ir a los prados, haya casi todos los alphas dejan a sus hijos a cuidado de los omegas mientras ellos hacen sus deberes y luego volver por ellos a la hora de la cena- les dije.

-pero mama tú no eres un Alpha, que tienes que hacer- pregunto Jonathan.

-no pero voy a visitar a Kira para acompañarla; tranquilos en los prados podrán hacer amigos- les dije y seguimos el camino hasta llegar a los prados donde encontramos a Susan y a Kat junto con sus hijos Chihiro, Sofía y Marcus.

-hola Kat, Susan- les dije saludando a mis amigas.

-hola Lily- respondió Kat.

-que haces acá- pregunto Susan.

-vengo a dejar a los niños para después ir con Kira a acompañarla- les dije.

-¿tu también vas a ir a verla?- pregunto Kat.

-si porque Uds. también- les pregunte.

-si iré a revisarla y todo lo demás- dijo Susan.

-y yo tengo el día libre así que también la visitare- dijo Kat.

-entonces que esperamos; nos vemos por la tarde niños- les dije.

-está bien mama- dijeron los 3 saliendo a correr con los demás cachorros.

Kat, Susan y yo fuimos a la cueva de Kira y Hutch en donde Kira estaba a punto de salir.

-hola Kira- saludamos las 3 al mismo tiempo.

-hola- respondió felizmente Kira. Salimos a caminar enfrascándonos en todas las conversaciones que podíamos, hasta que sonó la alarma.

-que está pasando- dijo Kira. En eso llego Falcón volando.

-corran rápido vayan a la zona de alimentación- dijo el águila un poco preocupada.

-que pasa- pregunto Kat.

-Templarios, nos atacan del sur- dijo alarmado.

Esto es grave, Kat, Mike, Dan, Stephanie y Kira no iban a poder solos contra todos los templarios, y ellos acabarían con toda la manada además que Humphrey y Kate estaban muy lejos y Kira estaba embarazada.

-Falcón ve y avísales a Hutch, Mike y a Candu, ellos están de casería y avísale a Garth debe estar en el lado oriente - le ordeno Kat y salió volando.

-hay que ir por sus cachorros- dijo Kira. Las 4 salimos corriendo al prado pero de un momento a otro un lobo templario salto encima de mí amenazando con clavarme una daga. Pero Kat lo intercepto y le torció el cuello.

-vamos- dijo Susan.

Seguimos corriendo siendo perseguidas por 5 templarios, Kat vio una rama y la golpeo tan fuerte que esta se partió e hizo que los templarios nos perdieran el rastro. Cuando llegamos vimos a muchos templarios rodeando a los cachorros.

-Kat toma- le dijo Kira lanzándole su daga a Kat. Esta cogió la daga y corrió saltando encima de uno para después clavarle la daga en su cuello, volvió a saltar encima de otro y le rajo del cuello hasta su cola. Dos templarios saltaron en contra de Kat pero Kira respondió mas rápido lanzándoles 2 cuchillos a aquellos lobos los cuales atravesaron de lado a lado los cráneos de los lobos.

-mama- gritaron todos los cachorros corriendo con respecto a su madre.

-ya niños acá estoy- dije abrazando a mis cachorros. Kat estaba abrazando a Sofía y a Marcus y Susan a Chihiro.

-rápido hay que ir a la zona de alimentación- dijo Kira mientras sacaba más cuchillos y los lanzaba a los templarios que se nos acercaban.

-cójanse y no se suelten- les dije bajando para que se subieran en mí. Y así corrimos hacia la zona de alimentación siendo protegidos por Kira y sus cuchillos. Cuando llegamos vimos que Garth, Mike, Hutch y Candu esperando preocupados junto con mis padres, los de Humphrey y Tony.

-Lily estás bien- dijo Garth recibiéndome con un abrazo.

-si, gracias a Kira- dije.

-Garth no hay perdidas pero si muchos heridos; que hacemos- dijo Hutch.

De repente del sur empezó a salir una nube de humo y del bosque salió todo un ejército de lobos templarios.

-esperen es Dominic- dijo Kat.

-quien es Dominic- pregunto Hutch.

-uno de los descendientes de los 7 hijos de Raymond-dijo Kira.

-no nos queda de otra hay que ir a la manada de los arcángeles- dijo Garth. Pero de repente una flecha se vio surcar los cielos, en contra de Kira.

-Kira cuidado- grito Kat.

-tranquilos yo la desvió- dijo sacando un cuchillo para desviar la flecha pero luego -ahh- grito cogiéndose el vientre, era uno de los calambres que a uno de los calambres.

La flecha iba en contra de Kira pero de repente Hutch se atravesó siendo atravesado en su pecho.

-¡Hutch!- grito Kira mientras corría asía su herido compañero –porque lo hiciste- dijo Kira alarmada.

-no dejaría que te hicieran daño- dijo Hutch para después toser y escupir sangre.

-por favor resiste- dijo Kira mientras sollozaba.

-Candu, Mike carguen a Hutch. Falcón guíanos a la manada de los arcángeles- dijo Garth. Y así toda la manada fue desterrada de su territorio. Una manada que nunca hizo nada en contra de otra y fue atacada deliberadamente.

P.V. normal.

-jefe Dominic la flecha no dio en el blanco pero si hirió a alguien- dijo un lobo templario.

-ahh desgraciada Kira, me vengare algún día de ti- dijo un lobo templario con una capa roja.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado.Y nos vemos la próxima.**


End file.
